If the Gods Only Knew
by Kittie Darkhart
Summary: After the defeat of Meteor, Cid has fallen ill, a new evil arises and binds the team once again together. Can Vincent, Yuffie, and the rest stop it with a little romance along the way? Discontinued.
1. Deathly Embrace

I do not own FF7 nor did I create it. All rights go to its respected owners! Thank-you!

                                                                                                                  If the Gods Only Knew…

Chapter One

 Her distraught blue eyes stared opaquely at the decorated funeral pyre. Roses, daises, and other types of flowers flooded the fresh mound of dirt. All seemed peaceful except for a young woman no more then seventeen dressed in black staring solemnly at the grave. 

She stood alone in the pouring rain without a random thought in the world. Her father was gone forever and she hated the harsh fact of this reality. No more fights, no more materia gathering to please him, and no more advice she had come to take for granted. She missed the last fact the most.

 All of her friends had come immediately when they heard the news, except one. The dark gunslinger and former Turk known as Vincent Valentine did not appear to console her grief. She truly missed him and sadly realized that her dark comrade was either hidden from everyone or no longer part of the physical world. She refused to consider the latter of the two choices. Her friends had already left the funeral site and boarded up in her guesthouse to rest. 

Her best friend had begged her to come in from the rain, but she solemnly denied Tifa's request. To be honest, she wanted to be alone with the man she had known as her father. 

Sure, they were not the best at getting along, but both had loved each other as father and daughter. She could remember their first lessons in martial arts or how Godo looked when her mother gave her a fire materia. 

She had to face it. The girl known as Yuffie Kisaragi was now alone in the world, or so she thought…

Cold rain began to affect her balance as she felt a wave of fatigue hit her. Holding one hand on the tombstone for support Yuffie sobbed and closed her cobalt-blue eyes as if the god Morpheus had taken pity upon her weak form and finally gave her rest.

_*…She's been out for three hours! Cloud, I'm worried  *_

_* She'll be fine it's just she needs sleep. She's hasn't slept in a week. Tifa, she'll be fine. *_

_* If you say so Cloud, I'm glad he brought her here…*_

_*It…shocked me. I thought he was dead…* _

_*Come on, she needs her rest. We'll check on her in an hour. *_

_*Alright Cloud…*_

   _*Was that a real conversation or just a dream? *_ Yuffie questioned tiredly. 

She lay imperceptibly in her bed trying to sort her thoughts out.  She hesitantly opened her eyes and abruptly closed them, the blinding pain surged through her mind. Yuffie finally forced herself to get up and drug her idle body to the vanity. 

Yuffie grumbled at herself when she seen the disoriented image reflecting back at her. Dark rings stayed under her eyes and made no attempt on leaving anytime soon. She rubbed her aching temples and attempted to wash the runny mascara off of her eyes. Yuffie finished her task of making herself suitable for public.

_*Great job genius! You have managed to pull off the gothic shtick you have had all along! * _She inwardly thought as she put a black tank on with a duster that covered it. She got her dark denim jeans for the latter half of her body and pulled them on. Well at least she looked decent enough.  She dreaded to see her friends, all Yuffie truly wanted was to be alone and contemplate on other things than just the looks of pity and remorse the team gave her. 

 She seen Cloud and Tifa on the sofa watching some kind of film while, the others were nowhere to be seen. Her only guess was the Turtle's Paradise since that was the only thing her town had to offer as entertainment. 

Yuffie slowly made her way across the illuminated room and sat opposite of her best friends. Tifa gave a faint smile and made her way over to her. 

"Are you feeling better?" The brunette asked pushing a lock of chocolate-brown hair out of her face.

"I suppose so, to be honest I cannot remember making my way back here. Did Cloud bring me back?" 

"No, it was…" Tifa hesitated. 

"It was? Come on Tifa, please tell me I would like to thank whoever it was."

Tifa stared at her friend briefly then sighed in defeat. "He's outside, you better say it before he leaves." The brunette cast her eyes away from her grieving friend, what could be considered relief and anger at the same time shown in her brown-eyes.

"Tifa, why won't you tell me who it is? What's wrong?" Yuffie pursed her eyebrows together.

"Just…just go outside and see for yourself okay? Please don't ask me…" Tifa turned back to the sofa and sat next to Cloud again, the same expression that Tifa held was also on his face.

"Fine. I'll see who this mystery person is and laugh at your fear!" Yuffie smiled for the first time in a week. 

She only smiled because she truly wanted to cheer them up. Something was troubling them and she could not understand why.

Her smiling expression suddenly ran to shock when she opened the door. Her mouth gaped in surprise and then turned to a smile. "Vincent Valentine, I thought you were…"

"Dead?" The gunman deadpanned.

"Well, not really dead, but gone. You never contact any of us, are you to good be our friend anymore?" She smiled gingerly.

"No, I just prefer not to talk to anyone, do not ask me why." He muttered and turned from her.

Inward sadness swept over her as her smile faded to a frown. Her so-called friend wasn't even interested enough to see her; that hurt her more than anything the team ever said to her. 

She glanced down at the ground and broke the awkward silence between them "So…um what brings you here to Wutai?"

" I was passing through."

"Oh. I'm happy that you stopped by to visit."

"Why? I didn't plan on seeing you."

"Then, why are you here?" Yuffie became confused.

"I found you passed-out in the cemetery and I brought you back to your home."

"Thank…thank you for bringing here I would have certainly caught pneumonia in this weather. The rain hasn't stopped since Godo…" She trailed off.

Vincent turned to her again with a questioning look. "What's wrong with him?"

"He…he passed away last week with cancer. His funeral was yesterday and…" She looked down to the ground and began to cry.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her icily. 

"Don't be. I should have done something that could have prevented it, but I couldn't. I'm certain he's at peace and now I have a choice to make."

"And that is?" 

"Become the leader in my father's place as he intended or leave it to someone who can actually run the city. I believe Staniv and Gorki can manage it with ease. Besides, they told me they could handle it."     

Vincent said nothing and stared at her intently, she shuddered inwardly at his impending gaze. Yuffie adverted her eyes from the ex-Turk and stared blankly at the ground. She would not cry in front of him, she refused to. She couldn't cry, her father would not allow it, and now he wasn't here to scold in such a fatherly manner she missed it. 

"I see…" Vincent broke the silence between them. 

Yuffie struck her head up in shock. Did Vincent Valentine just speak when not spoken to? No, she must be dreaming. 

 She looked at him and gazed through tear-brimmed eyes. She quickly looked back down knowing he seen her true emotion. He stood there staring at her and then turned to leave.   

"Where will you go?" Yuffie stopped the man in his tracks.

"Is it your concern about my personal affairs, Miss Kisaragi?" Vincent deadpanned.

"Well…I was just wondering where you would be going. Are you going to fade out of existence again? It's sad that someone does that to their friends."

"I don't consider having *friends*, Yuffie. It is not my nature nor my privilege to have such trivial things."

"Trivial? You call friendship trivial? What did that whacked-up scientist do to you? Did he screw around with your emotions as well?"

"Believe what you wish, your childish opinions mean nothing to me." He muttered.

"As a matter of fact Mister Valentine they do mean something. My views and prospects on life do mean something, to me anyway, and if you actually looked to see the truth, then possibly you could actually realize what life truly is." She fumed at his back.

Vincent said nothing and left without the faintest attempt to even say farewell. Yuffie only gazed at the gunman tears lightly falling down her chalk face. 

_*Why must you shut everyone out like that Vincent? Why? Don't you see that I…we care for you? I guess you never will. How sad to think that all through life you'll believe that lie you've manifested around your persona. I will not let this go on further, one day you will see the truth of what life holds. I promise you my friend. *_ Yuffie vowed.

Fall faded into winter and then onto spring as the young ninja sat alone in her room. The ancient pagoda gave comfort to the cold rain pouring furiously outside. Yuffie was at study reading the plans to restore her homeland. The entire idea was futile and useless to even conceive of happening. She read the same line of delegations for at least the thirtieth time and yet she could not process a single syllable. 

Rolling the scroll back into place she put her mug of tea to her porcelain face. The intoxicating herbs teased her nose with the scent of chamomile and ginger. Truth be told, she was not too fond of the ginseng tea her father could swallow. It almost made her sick as riding the blasted ship Cid dubbed his *baby* the Highwind! 

"Miss Yuffie, a message." Shake bowed to her and handed her an envelope. 

 "A message? Who could it possibly be from? Certainly not from Cloud and Tifa, I just talked to them today." Yuffie whispered as she opened the yellow envelope. "What on Gaia? No, this cannot be real! I never suspected…"

"Miss Yuffie, is everything alright in there?" Staniv questioned in the doorway.

"Yeah, everything's cool, go back to what you were doing." 

Yuffie needed to be alone. Solitude was most important compared to having to discuss this information. Today's events seemed to run into one another and now a new thing surged through her mind. 

_*Mission? What could that be? Why's is it so secret that they will not even tell me? Oh well, it's better than staying here and feeling like a useless waste of space. *_

She smiled and ran to pack all of what she would indefinitely need for her journey. She needed to hurry in order to make the ferry out of Wutai. Her destination: Kalm.

_Authors Note: I am redoing like the first chapters of this fic. I have read over them and noticed all of the errors and crap. Sigh. I canna believe I had so many mistakes! Ugh! It drives me insane! Oh well. I hope you enjoy the fic.    _


	2. Meetings

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and titles belong to Square.  _

If the Gods Only Knew

Chapter 2

Tifa listened to the drunken laughter from many of her regular customers. The knowledge of dirty jokes and life stories did not seem to entice her much. She dreaded to kick them out if they asked for more drinks. 

It was the usual, work from early morn to late eve. Her hours had no limit. The Twilight Dreams bar never closed until the last customer had had their fill of ale and went home supposedly satisfied.  

The brunette actually missed working in the bar after the first was unfortunately destroyed. Tifa worked as a bar hostess out of necessity, not pleasure. After METEOR, she began to realize that she missed seeing the smiles of happy customers. Her life was so simple now, almost tedious. The life of a living 'Hero' was not all that it was painted as. In fact, she hated it. 

She rarely had a piece of mind when people from all over either came to see her or her husband. Good God, didn't people understand that they too were human? She shook her head at the thought. It was hard to believe that a tiny ragtag mob of nobody's could overcome the impossible. And now, the world revered themselves as 'Heroes.' How wrong they were. 

In the beginning, AVALANCHE did not launch a so-called holy crusade to save the Planet from total destruction, quite the opposite. The group merely wished to have revenge on the ShinRa Electric Company, not be held as saints. The praise was something to adjust to she supposed. Besides, in a few years people would probably forget about them and move on with their small lives. 

"I told you, Jonathon, I ain't drunk!" A gravelly voice mumbled behind her.

Tifa rolled her eyes at the drunken conversation. It was not bad to serve people drinks, but whenever they got out of hand she would have to step in. 

Turning, she glanced at two men. One was holding the other up as they made their retreat to the exit. She waved a small goodbye as her last customers left for the eve. She turned back to scrubbing the marble tables off as light footsteps echoed throughout the quiet bar.

A strong arm encircled itself around her waist and pulled her back. She could feel light kisses trace from the nape of her neck to her bare shoulder. A gentle smile came to her face as she turned to her visitor. "I was wondering where you ran off to!" 

"Um, um…well you see I wanted to surprise you!" The blonde scratched his spiky head at the poor excuse. 

"I see. So you have, and now what are you going to do?"

"That wasn't the surprise, my dear. You'll have to wait for my little gift later!" 

"Cloud! You're so mean to me!" Tifa giggled as she tried to make a believable whine.

Cloud shook his unruly mane and smiled sensually. "Now, now, you'll thank me for the wait. Besides, I think it's time for us to celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" 

"Yes! I have successfully talked Vincent into coming with us on our little ahem…'mission'!"

A look of surprise showered Tifa's face. "Cloud, You didn't! How did you get a hold of him?"   

"Magic, my dear, magic!" Cloud chuckled slightly. "Actually, I have his PHS number. I'm surprised the old boy still had it, much less kept it on."

"I never believed he would keep it at all. Vincent has always wanted his privacy, even after METEOR. I mean he never visits and when he does it's always…I dunno a dreaded stay."

Cloud cupped Tifa's chin and lightly sighed. His wife was right. Their dark friend did seem to dread visiting any of them. Anyone could see the disdain in his expression when he stopped by. "I know, but he may lighten up after this little 'mission', you know? We can only hope so."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, I hope you're right. Um, did get everyone one to agree?"

"No, I haven't called everyone yet. I sent a telegram to Yuffie, since her PHS was not on, no surprise there. I finally got a hold of Red and he said he would try to. I have yet to call Cid and Barret. I would like to see Elmyra and Marlene again too."

Tifa smiled. "I haven't seen Marlene in months! I miss seeing that little impish smile on her face! Heaven knows, how much she's grown by now."

Cloud shook his head. "I doubt much. She's still what, six? She's got a lot of time to grow, my dear!"

"I know, but I miss seeing her. I was so used to watching her when Barret was out, that I sort of-"

"What?" Cloud chuckled.

Tifa shook her head. "It's stupid."

"No, go on, tell me!" 

"Alright, that I somewhat considered myself as her surrogate mother. You may laugh now!"

"Awww! I think it's cute! My wife being motherly! It makes me want to have a few of my own!" Cloud giggled before rubbing his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Tifa grunted. "If you don't know, then that is what that bump on your head is for!" She smiled evilly. "And this-" A moan came from Cloud. "-Is for you being so sexy!"

Cloud licked his lips from the kiss. "Good God! I don't think I can wait until later! Maybe I should get bumped in the head more often by you!" 

Tifa gave an impish look. "Maybe! But, right now I want you to call the others before it gets any later. Then, we can, ahem, enjoy the rest of the evening off!" 

Cloud gawked at his wife's provoking form. The corporeal swing of her hips as she wiped the black marble bar tables almost made him scream. Good God, he was so lucky that she accepted his jumbled proposal. He dreamed of dating her as a boy, but now as a man, he was in heaven as her husband. 

Cloud watched her from the corner of his eye. It must have been fate for them to meet up again. He had hardly any memory of her at the beginning and she could only ask why he could not remember. The little promise to come back for her was childish, but it always brought a smile to his face. She had helped him through a lot. 

Tifa never gave up on him when the others could only question his judgment. She was the only one from the group who actually knew who he really was. The Mako poisoning had done a number upon his memory. The fused thoughts of Zax and his made him an entirely different person. Even Aeris had liked the Zax personality better. If only she knew he was an entirely different person.

Cloud was always a shy person. He was an outsider to everyone he knew. Even Tifa, hardly recognized him in town. He was merely a follower to her little group. He always wished to speak to her, but could not muster enough courage to do so. He always backed off when the other boys glared jealously at him. 

It was not until her father refused to let her see him after the mountain incident; Tifa realized that Cloud was a loyal companion. It was too late to create a friendship since he was leaving to show her he would become a true hero in her eyes. It was a shame that he did not realize he already was. 

And now, he had her by his side. She loved him for who he was, not the façade he had made himself out to be. She was the one who helped him see that being the best was not always considered important. Cloud had flaws, so did everyone else. She was the one to finally make him understand that, and he would be eternally grateful for it.     

He smiled once more as he fumbled through a dilapidated black address book. The torn yellowed pages had addresses and numbers of many he knew. Some information was smeared from the ink that had come in contact with water. It sucked that the stupid thing could never stay in his pants pocket. The embarrassment of picking up a rumpled book from a mud puddle usually generated stares from people. He hated the females behind him chuckle and whisper about a hero not being able to save a poor little address book from the evils of mud puddles. 

Cloud stifled another groan as he found Barret's number. Good God, the bloody address was so hard to read from the ink smear. He knitted his golden eyebrows together trying to figure if a number was either a three or an eight. This was quite embarrassing. He would just have to memorize their numbers instead. 

Tifa giggled as she heard Cloud groan from another wrong number. This was his third time with the same number. No doubt the person on the other line was shaking their head in aggravation. "Wrong number, dear?"

Cloud grunted. "How'd ya guess? I have called that poor person three times already!" He shook his spiky mane. "This is even harder than I thought. Here!" He smiled as he handed her the phone. "You try it! I very much doubt that person is going to stand me calling again!"

Tifa gingerly took the hand-sized PHS from his gloved hand. "Who were you trying to call again?"

"Barret. My address book is a little-"

"-Hard to read?" Tifa giggled.

"Yeah." He sighed as he watched her smiling expression. 

Tifa nodded and dialed what appeared to be the numbers he just dialed. Cloud's eyes widened as he heard a grumbling voice from the other line. That wasn't the person he had accidentally called. Poor Tifa was going to get yelled at. 

"Yes, hello Barret! How are you?" Tifa giggled.

Cloud groaned. She managed to do it again! His wife was nothing short than amazing. Good God, that wasn't even the word for it. Well, she could at least handle talking Barret into coming. The big bear would not deny Tifa anything. She could be that convincing. 

Cloud went to the bar and poured two glasses of scotch. He successfully sliced a lemon and cringed from of the juice getting into an eye. He hated lemons for that reason, but it was needed for the drink. He enjoyed having a drink with his wife. He placed the finishing touches of the drinks with crushed ice and straws. He stared at the light blue and pink straws and made his way over to her.

He shook his head as she laughed at whatever Barret was saying. Apparently, it was something funny. He would have to ask later. Tifa glanced at Cloud's attempt at a puppy face and smiled. It was hard to keep her husband waiting when he made pleading gestures. 

Tifa finally got off the PHS and joined him on the sofa. She smiled at him as she gingerly took her drink from him. It was funny to see Cloud sipping through a pink straw. She had purposely chosen the blue one to see his reaction. It was evil of her to see him mumble about hating the color as he stared at his drink. She knew he detested the color as he said along the lines, "This is a man's drink! I like my blue straws, thank-you!"

Tifa nodded. "It slipped my mind. Sorry, honey." 

Cloud smirked. "I bet you're sorry! You know how I am afraid of that color! Why the other day I was glancing through the dictionary and such a phobia exists!"

A dark brow rose. "What? You're joking!"

Cloud giggled. "No, I swear! It was um…I forgot. But, it does exist! Because, I seen the color yellow and purple's phobia!"

Tifa looked at him incredulously. "And just what were they?"

"Um…yellow was like um, xanthophobia and purple was porphyrophobia." 

Tifa giggled as she heard a 'what' from her husband. "Nothing! I just find it cute that you look through the dictionary! I like a man that loves to know more about um…fears and um…ahem…yeah."

A blonde brow rose in question. "I also learned what carte blanche meant!" He growled in a sensual tone. 

"Oh God! I dread to know what that means!" Tifa made a light squeal and dodged Cloud's pounce.

The blonde cornered his retreating wife and caught her by the waist. "My, my, what does the hunter have here now? Lemme see…hmm. Interesting! I believe you will make a fine prize to enjoy tonight since I am a man of wonderful taste!"

Tifa chuckled as she kissed a smooth cheek. "I'm not one to be taken lightly, Mister Hunter. You cannot just control me!"

"Hmm…I believe I'll have to break out my whip and tame you!"

"Cloud! You are so, so, wicked!"

"I know. But, I must confess it was a good idea to tell you to wear that black skirt to work still. You know, I could just come up from behind-"

"Cloud! You're making me blush!"

"Why? There's no one here except us." Cloud giggled before the front door slammed shut.

He turned to meet the dark figure in the shadows. "Um, may we help you sir?"

The figure said nothing as it approached them. Calculating from the structure and height, it was very well a male in his late twenties. The garb of what appeared to be a cloak rustling about him as he walked. Metal clanking from boots echoed throughout the silent bar. Everything seemed normal except for the eyes. Even in darkness, the fiery orbs could only belong to one person. Vincent.

"I knocked but no one seemed to have answered." He said monotonously. 

"Um, Vincent, you're a little early!" Cloud stuttered as he tried to hide his shock.

Red-eyes gazed at the couple blankly. "You caught me when I was passing through Fort Condor. It does not take to get here." He cast his eyes to the wooden floor as he took a seat at one of the tables. "I assume this mission is one of great importance." He asked to no one in particular. 

Cloud hesitated as he looked to his wife for an answer. "Of course, Vincent!" Tifa said cheerily. "It's just that we cannot start until everyone is here, you know? Um, would you care for a drink?"

Tifa stared at Cloud. This silence was not something she was used to, even from Vincent. The man could just intimidate people from looks alone. This little rendezvous with the group was not going to be as easy as planned. Good God, if Vincent caught on…

"I see." Vincent spoke up. "No thank-you, Tifa. Tell me, what is it that you wish me to do?" 

Cloud glared at the gunman. His remote infatuation with the table was starting to wear on the ex-SOLDIER. Vincent seemed to never look to whomever he was speaking to directly. That is, unless he was angry with them. And that was very rare. "Um…it's a surveillance mission, actually. You will be paired with another member and see if anything strange is going on."

Vincent glared at the marble table. A low grumble escaped fro his throat. The sound sublimely unnerved his hosts more than they liked to admit. Something was going go, he could tell it. Cloud and Tifa would regret calling upon his services if they were not truly needed. No one wanted to work with a monster.  "Fine." He said icily.

Tifa gave Cloud a victorious smile. This was easier than expected! Now, all they had to do was get the others. This little 'mission' may work after all. He silent victory was cut short when Vincent stood up and revealed his imposing height. God, he was taller than Cloud. 

"I suppose I shall rest." He glared at them through untamed ebon locks. "I will make a reservation at the inn then."

"No!" Tifa shouted as she got his attention. "You, and the others will stay here! I have enough rooms for everyone!"

Vincent stood still and turned to Cloud for conformation. "Of course, we already have a room for you. It's the second door on the right. The bathroom is the before yours if you need it."

"Thank-you, but I believe I may have that drink, Tifa. It seems if may be a while before I rest."

Tifa nodded as she skid over the bar. She pulled a crystal pilsner from an open cabinet. "And what would you like, Vincent."

"I don't suppose you have any wine do you?" 

"Of course red or-"

"-White will be adequate." 

Tifa nodded as she poured the drink in the glass. It seemed a little cliché to put fine wine in a pilsner, but Vincent did not disagree. She handed him the bubbling drink as she looked at Cloud. They too, had drinks to attend to. 

Vincent glanced at the couple for a moment as he stared at the black marble table. The poor stone seemed to have many scratches on it most likely from the skidding of glasses and other abrasive objects. He noticed the bar was indeed one of the best he had ever been to, not that he frequented them. Vincent hated to see people intoxicate themselves in alcohol. Brash memories of the past seemed to reflect in the bubbling concoction before him.

He would not induce himself with another mental spar, at least not for the moment. Metaphorical demons had a way with solidifying his thoughts. The limey bastards usually detoured his shattered persona to the brink of insanity. They would never give up until they at last had what they wanted, his death by his own hands. 

The sheer irony of all the pain and suffering for years at an abrupt end did seem to entice him. However, he knew it would be a temporary release from this plagued earth. A much-awaited place would welcome him with open arms, his personal hell. Every deity and angel alike would hold they're votes unanimous. The verdict. Guilty. Vincent Valentine was a man of many sins. Most of which would be unpardonable to any human. 

The many years of bitter torture seem to have dissolved in his drink, and he, merely the observer. If only it were that simple. People would never accept him for the bloody monster he was. Actually they never had. From a ridiculed child to a soulless man, Vincent would be in some cases never having a legitimate chance in life. Perhaps, it was his lot to suffer. He was never good at anything else. 

His morose thoughts would unfortunately interrupted by the harpy-like shriek of the telephone. He barely noticed Tifa stumbling from her seat to answer it. The conversation from behind was muffled from his vague attention. It was not his business to know who was calling his so-called friends. 

"Oh my God, yes Shera." Tifa allowed a light curse escape her rosy-lips as she tried to listen to a hysterical voice. "I understand. Listen, Cloud and I will be there as soon as possible-" 

"Tifa?" Cloud looked at his wife as he rose from his stool. He was cut off by the fidgety swipe of a hand as he approached her. Something was wrong.    

"Yes, Shera, please just stay calm. Cloud and I will be there in a matter of hours. Listen to me, he will be all right, I promise you." 

With a staggered sigh, the bar-hostess looked to her husband. She could read the murky look of confusion upon his pallid face. Tifa close her garnet-eyes and gently shook her head. A few strands of russet trickled down her face as she opened her eyes. Cloud's right hand immediately moved the wayward shocks away as he stared at her concerned expression. "Cid is very-" She hesitated. "-Ill. We must go to him immediately."

"What? H…how sick is he? When did it happen? Oh God, is he dying?" 

Tifa shook her head at her husband's branch of rhetorical questions. Her own mind was reeling with the grim news. "I don't know, Cloud. Shera seemed very shook up with it. She told me that he was fine one minute, and then the next he collapsed upon the floor. She said it was yesterday evening and he has worsened with each passing minute." A stray tear fell from her eye. "The doctors don't know what's wrong with him! Cures and potions will not work. The have tried everything. We must go to her, Cloud! No one else is helping her!"

Cloud placed his calloused hands upon her slumped shoulders. His assurance reflected that of a knight promising his lady love all would be right. "I know. We will leave within the hour. Tifa, we have to call the mission off."

The couple stared at Vincent in a silent apology. To their misfortune, Vincent's back was to them. His expression seemed one of stone. Perhaps, he was not paying attention to the entire scenario. Good God, the man must be a master at selective hearing. 

Cloud gulped. "We forgot about Yuffie. She will pissed when she has came all the way here and has to turn back. Good God, I dread to hear her bitching next time we talk with her."

"I know." Tifa sighed heavily. "I just wish we could not leave Yuffie like this. I mean she is coming because we asked her to. Oh God, Cloud!"

"I'll stay here until she arrives." A male's solemn voice echoed behind them.

The couple turned to Vincent as he suddenly stood from his seat. He eyed the couple's expression apparent that questions hung loosely upon their faces. Good God, did he always have to get the same derogatory reaction from everyone? 

With a sigh, he continued. "I find it no trouble to wait for her, since I am here. I believe that Cid is in need of more help than you waiting for Yuffie to visit and forcefully send her on her way."

Cloud and Tifa could only nod in unison. Vincent was being what, considerate. No, it could not be. 

"Are you sure about this, Vincent?" Cloud asked as his attention was brought to his wife chugging a large suitcase behind her. 

The gunman stared at him placidly. "I'm certain. Go on, Cloud, everything will be fine here."

Cloud did not need to be asked twice. Vincent's apparent sense of charity was wearing thin and Cloud decided to not erode it further. With a nod, the ex-SOLDIER gestured, "Thank-you, Vincent. I am terribly sorry that out mission must be postponed to a later date. It seems that the Fates can be real bitches at times, huh?"

Vincent did not answer Cloud's little joke. He briefly nodded as he cast his attention to Tifa. "You may wish to help her pack. She seems upset that she's doing all of the work."

A golden brow shot up. Vincent could indeed a sarcastic bastard if he wished to be! Praise every good god in the universe the Man-of-Ice was not so frosty. There was hope for the snow king after all! 

Cloud decided not to agitate his companion's patience any further. Good God, a pissed Vincent on a rampage did not seem to complete an already miserable eve. The random thought of a Hellmasker, or worse, Chaos, knocking the place to high Heaven did not strike him as a wise idea. He wondered if Vincent could control the savage beasts that resided inside of him.

He would have to dwell on that later. Tifa's hold on his right arm was to the point of cutting off his circulation. Holy Odin, his wife had a death grip. He dreaded the, 'you will not help me you useless man speech,' again. Every time he made her bust her back and he never helped she seemed to be somewhat addled. He wondered why at times. 

"Goodbye, Vincent, and thank-you for doing this." Tifa sighed gratefully. 

Cloud nodded. "Thanks Vincent. I owe you one!"

Vincent inwardly rolled his eyes. The nerve of people thanking him! Good God, did they not see he was merely doing this out of obligation, not the goodness of his damned heart? "It's not trouble." He finally got out albeit the words stuck to his sundered speech. 

The couple nodded graciously once again before they made their abrupt exit. He shook his head at how much they trusted him. Their entire household was in his care until he told Yuffie to bugger off and go home. It seemed rather joyous to tell the ninja to go back to that hellhole in which she came and stay. Wait. That was very cruel to think of her in such a way.

Yuffie was not a tedious girl, far from it. She had the spark of life that engulfed everyone when she entered the room. She was in her own way, a sweet girl, although, she stole their materia. He knew he was rash with her when the incident was resolved. He remembered the closeness of her when she replaced the incorrect materia in his belt. The radiating warmth chilled his skin oddly. It was so strange to have someone so near again. The very closeness seemed to be such an unpardonable sin. 

She was so appalled by his monstrous appearance when they first met in that damned basement no more than a year ago. He realized that over time she would actually have the courage to stand near his hideous form.  God, he cringed when she hugged him tightly as the crew dropped her off after METEOR. Her mediocre opinion must have changed apparently. It was as if she accepted him. 

He scoffed at the thought. She was just like the others. They merely withstood his presence out of obligation, not out of friendship. He could even sense Cloud's well-hidden apprehension towards him. He was a damned freak to all. No one would ever accept him for the lost soul that was. Blessed Christ, if they only knew a piece of the truth he had bore all of these years.

And now, he waited for her. Yuffie. It was such a simple name. He noted it was not a common name among the world. The two-syllable word usually caused stares of confusion and cruel jests. People could be such assholes at times. 

He felt a pang of guilt for the mental cruelty he had dealt her. It was not her fault his life was so fucked up, far from it. She was the only one who actually made him smile, if only once. The recollection of the lively teenager making a visible expression appear upon his pallid face was indeed an impossible task. God in Heaven, it was damned imaginable. The deed was done. She made him smile and act out-of-character. The Yuffie he just slandered. May God damn his tainted soul for it.                      

Vincent forcefully ushered unwelcoming thoughts out of his head, a smiling Yuffie actually hugging him and he, smiling. The very thought in itself was obtuse. Only stupid idealists would ever considered them together. And yet, the thought of actually making such an angel smile and happily bask in his presence did make his heart skip a beat. He sighed deeply sighed at the thought. Christ, this would never work. She had her life ahead and he would only tear it apart. He never trusted himself with people much less people who actually made him forget his problems for a moment. 

He closed his ruby-eyes as he gently laid his empty glass in the bar sink. He finally admitted to himself that it was fate to be alone like this. Hated. And he would be damned if he bloody believed else wise.

****

The blasted spring rain had dampened her mood. Everything seemed to go wrong today. First, the wretched ship had made her vomit all of her wonderful contents overboard. Next, her damned rented chocobo had abandoned her. Walking in the cold rain certainly sucked and the stupid PHS was so far out of range she could not contact anyone. Oh yes, to add salt to the wound, stupid monsters did not know when it was time to leave her be. 

And now, here she was making a complete ass of herself in front of people as she zigzagged every which way across the cobblestone streets. Why couldn't people have decent signs for their residences? Shiva, you would find this fickle city if at all charming?

She stumbled on over a fire hydrant as she made her way up a fleet of cement steps. Her luggage almost made her topple back to the ground below. Why did she always have to bring so much useless junk? 

Rolling her eyes, she gracelessly turned to the large wooden door. The simplistic brass doorknocker would definitely be one of Cloud's tastes. The engraving merely said, 'Strife' while, the pulsar star shape held light scratches from its usage. She snickered at the hunter-green door. Definitely Tifa's homey touch! Good God, her friends were so predictable. 

It was surprising to not see one lamp on in the bar/house. Were they even home? Certainly, they would not forget and leave her here. Their message did indeed seem urgent. Was something so wrong in there? An akin feeling rushed through her veins. Leviathan, something was not right here.

Whatever the reason, she was not going to allow them to hinder her mood any more. An evil smile appeared upon her wind-bitten face. A simple leap-of-faith was in order. The abruptly concocted plan would work on Cloud, Tifa, or perhaps both! The look of shock and anger on their faces would suffice for her sour mood. At least, she would get a good jest out of it!         

She pounded the door. Manners were not something she ever took to heart, especially in this situation! She pounded the door once more after she received no answer the first time. Apparently, they were not home. And if that were the truth, she would indefinitely be pissed. 

She huffed after another ten seconds went by. Her pleasuring patience was about to wear thin. The sudden creaking of the door hinges held her attention, someone was home! Oh they would so pay for her lack of her more humorous mood. 

With a leap, she encircled her arms around a thin waist and plummeted to the floor with her on top. She smirked at such a successful pounce. Her expression abruptly changed when she saw that it was not either of her beloved friends. Good God, what had she done? 

A pair of bloody-eyes stared at her with a tinge of indifference appearing on his ashen face. The gunman glared at her, as if she were some intruder trespassing upon his property. The staggering breath rumbled from him. He was angry. 

Yuffie abruptly rolled off of his ominous form, as if being burned by the Hydra's fiery breath. She cringed as he stood from the floor. His towering height exceeded her when both stood, but now it was as if she were a child groveling to its angered father. She bravely eyed his enormous size. The long ebon locks, the freaky cape, the, ugh…claw. Everything about Vincent unnerved her especially, those heinous red-eyes, those beautiful heinous red-eyes. She could drown within their watery depths of crimson.     

Vincent ignored her intrigued stare. Good God, was he that interesting to gawk at? Clearing his throat, he held his claw out to her. Yuffie glanced at the metal appendage as if hesitant to come in contact with Midas' touch. The claw could be grotesque to some, but Yuffie secretly admired the metal arm, at least from a distance. And now, he was offering the courtesy of pulling her up with it. Was this some sort of test to prove she did not think him inferior or fear him? She could merely guess. 

Vincent noticed her unease with his claw. He utterly loathed the damned arm as well. It was a visible example of his sins. Breaking the silence, he uttered, "Well, are you going to take it or sit on the floor all night?"

Yuffie noticed the forceful serenity with his coaxed voice. Vincent was at least trying to act like a gentleman. Thank God for that. A wide smile appeared upon her face. She knew he was debating whether the smile was genuine and could eventually break her china-white face. It was merely a thought. Taking it, she could feel him pull her up with ease. Vincent always had that sense of style and charisma. If only, he would look like a gentleman instead of the son of Dracula. He would indeed be to die for. Not that Yuffie was in the least interested. 

 She stood close to him. Face to chest, she noticed the deep breathing he was accustomed to. This man was a modern day Goliath compared to her. She could swear she felt warmth radiating from him. Impossible right?

Vincent broke the awkward silence in his usual dismal voice. "Before you ramble off with your interrogation, I will say that Cloud and Tifa are not here."

Yuffie looked into his eyes questionably. It took every ounce of courage not to pull back from his daunting form. "W-where are they then? I was summoned here for some kind of mission."

The gunman allowed an ebon brow to rise. Trivial concern. "Cid has fallen ill. They left soon after Shera had contacted them-"

"Why didn't you go with them?" She interrupted.

 Vincent glared at her unintentional rudeness. He could not stand the frailty of loutish interrogations. "Please be kind as not to interrupt while I explain this to you." He said with faceted sincerity, disdain feel like poison shrouded from his manner. Inwardly smiling at his achievement, he continued, "They will not be back for at least a few days. I decided to stay here and tell you since they wished to leave immediately. They told me to have you stay until you returned. I believe your room is the first door on the left."

Yuffie silently digested her friend's explanations. "Thank-you, Vincent." She got out hesitantly. "I shall go to my room then, since I need to unpack." 

He curtly nodded at her dismissal. Good. Now he wouldn't have to put up with her mouth or questioning for the time being. Wait, that was not right to think of her in such a way. God, he was being a wretched monster again. 

The ex-Turk noticed her struggle with the obvious weighted luggage. How vile of him not to offer his services. After all, he was at least a gentleman when a lady needed his help. It was apparent no one else would offer a hand. 

Conceding, he approached the struggling teenage and gently tugged a case from her. Yuffie jerked at the sudden action. What in Kjata was he doing? At her protest, he merely stopped her with his grave words. "I will carry one up for you." 

She had not time to remark as he gently pulled the black suitcase from her gloved hand. She noted the way his cape swished left and right as he climbed the stairs in front of her. A random thought of what the monster with the guise of a man looked like underneath the clothed shield played pretty thoughts into her head. Good God, that was a terrible thing to ponder! He was…no! Those thoughts were not even legal in this area!   

She accidentally bumped into him when he stopped at her supposed room. He did not even look at her from the embarrassing impact. That was Vincent for you. He gently opened the door and proceeded into the darkened room. Turning on a nightstand lamp, he turned to her. His gaze was impassive to say the least. Good God, why was he staring at her like that?

She allowed a silent gulp of fear trickle down her neck. Vincent would never do that! To her relief, he merely nodded and made his way past her. She silently felt a tinge of regret for the false accusation of him. Perhaps, her face betrayed her and allowed the look of fear to appear. Christ, he must have at least sensed her discomfort. 

Turning, she faced his glare once again. He must have decided to clear the steely around them. "If you need anything, my door is across the hall. 

Yuffie gazed at his impressive body. God, he was so…so…enigmatic. She was inwardly amazed at his strength, certainly she was a ninja, but Vincent was so much stronger than her. Whatever that crazed professor did to him, Hojo certainly modified Vincent's duration to an extremity. Perhaps, that was his downfall in the end.

Yuffie smiled genuinely as she shut the wooden door for the night. She let out a sigh of relief. God, how long was holding her breath? She never noticed she held it while Vincent was in her presence. No other being had ever held that effect on her, why now? She could merely guess. 

The ninja stared at her reflection within the room's vanity mirror. Gag. She was hideous with what the outer elements had done. The blasted rain had done a number to her short hair. As for her make-up, the sight made her look like one of the dead. Better yet, the Queen of the Dead. A cynical smirk appeared upon her face.

It would be best not to attempt and take a shower that night. Good God, Vincent might blow a hole through the bathroom door if heard anything other than his precious snoring. A smile tugged upon her lips. Vincent snoring? Yeah right, and chocobos could damn well fly! Her peaceful shower would have to wait until the morn. 

Besides, she had another unhappy night of nightmares to await her. God, they would never seem to stop. The repercussions of every dream, every nightmare seemed to hold onto her persona like a maddened mantra sung by harpies.

She closed her eyes in defeat she **had** to sleep. Good God, she could not go on neglecting it. She was already on the edge of passing out from it. With a sigh, she conceded into the puffy quilt and forcefully closed her oceanic-eyes. The young woman was readied to do another round with Morpheus. Perhaps, he would take pity upon her and allow a deep sleep befall her. She could only hope.

On the opposite side of the hallway Vincent was doing anything but sleeping. The morose man stared emptily out of his window. The waves collided with the coastline making a beautiful effect to the landscape. 

He sighed inwardly and glanced away from the prismatic scene. Red-eyes trailed to the door and seemed to glance beyond the concealed barrier. He knew across the hall held a very troubled girl, he noticed the lively personality slowly diminishing to at last finally burn out. She had never fully gotten over her father's death, that was apparent but, why was slowly changing her? She reminded Vincent of himself at such a young age full of life and curiosity. 

 Then Hojo…the experiments…the monster he had become. He knew what had befallen and he deserved it. It was his 'punishment' for letting them create Sephiroth and allowing Lucrecia die at the hands of that…man.

 Society would never accept him fully. He was practically a monster that people scorned and ridiculed. No one, not even Cloud seen him as something other than a dark presence and that's all he was and ever would be. He believed he had no soul, perhaps once, but it too, was stolen away from him leaving only an empty shell of utter grief and despair.

_'I have no friends…it's my punishment to live with until I die and perhaps after that in Hell.'_  His thoughts were halted to an abrupt end when he heard a cry in the other room. It was barley audible for the normal human to sense, Vincent however, could hear the sound perfectly, another gift from his beloved creator. 

_'I wonder why she's crying…it's not like her to show weakness in her emotions…'_

He heard more sobbing in the other room but stayed away, it was not his business. 

"I'm so sorry…Mother, Godo, I've have failed you…Why did you leave me alone? Why? Do I deserve being alone? I tried so hard…" She sobbed harder. "To make everything right, I guess you were cursed to have a daughter like me instead of a strong son that could be a leader and now look at Wutai, it's still not as great as it was… I tried so hard to get Materia to restore home but in the end, it didn't work. I'm so sorry!"

She racked in her sobs for only herself and the invisible audience of her parents to hear, or so she thought.

Sleep was a rare thing for the ninja; no dream had come to her since her mother's unfortunate death so many years ago. It seemed like eons to her.  She curled up in a tiny ball and finally fell asleep in the soft bed. She never would have thought that someone was _listening_ to her apology.

_Author's note: Yes! This chapter has been redone! I like it a lot better than what I had started with. It somewhat gives my story more depth than what I had begun with, no? Anyhoo, I should at least have up to chapter six redone. Hopefully anyway. I started from scratch on this one! Expect the others soon!_


	3. Opening Pandora's Box...Metaphorically S...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven; all rights belong to Square. _

If the Gods Only Knew…

Chapter 3

Tifa's magnificent ruby eyes skimmed over Cid's sweaty face. She lightly traced the rough contours of his cheeks with a wet cloth. The blonde bristles were less visible in the dimly lit room. It was almost welcoming to see something old on the pilot. 

The young bar hostess sighed as she focused upon her friend's staggered breathing. Sure, the man would smoke like a freight train but the coughing he had was not from cigarettes. This so-called illness had affected his breathing, along with his sense of reality. The random words and staggered sentences he muttered were caused by the fever. 

Tifa wiped another trial of spittle from Cid's dry lips. This illness was getting worse by the hour. She had never seen a fever rise so quickly. In all of her years of tending sick friends, she had never come across such a violent illness like this. It frightened her.

She withdrew from the anxious thoughts and focused upon other problems. She had a strange feeling about Vincent volunteering to stay until Yuffie came. The ex-Turk never seemed to care for anyone, much less someone like Yuffie. Good God, why would he go out of his way like this? His sense of charity seemed forceful in his speech when he suggested upon staying.

Tifa somewhat feared the outcome of both of them staying in the house _alone_ together. Cloud had to reassure her time after time that Vincent would never kill Yuffie. However, possibly coming damn well close to it. At least the house would be looked after and Yuffie would understand why they had to leave on such short notice. 

The little rendezvous with AVALANCHE would have to be postponed to a later date. She dreaded to see Vincent and Yuffie's reaction if they found out their places in it. Most likely, both would kill her and Cloud if they knew this mission was nothing more than a little get together, mainly to raise Yuffie's spirits and perhaps get Vincent to come out of his shell albeit, that would be the last thing to happen. 

Perhaps, they could get away with it and make the others forget about this sudden assembly. Tifa smirked at the irony that befallen them. She wondered if the others would come once they found Cid's condition had worsened. She had a bad feeling about the pilot's fate.

She bit her moist lip and glanced at the closed wooden door. Tifa knew that her husband was laying on the old sofa in the living room. The faded navy fabric contradicted the enormous white flowers overlapping it. It couldn't have been something Cid had picked out. She allowed a slight chuckle escape from the thought of it. 

Tifa closed her eyes for a moment, almost welcoming the comforts of sleep. Hypnos was indeed a true master of rest. She refused the subliminal invitation and forced her eyes open. This eight-hour shift plan was not working for the three of them. She could not imagine how Shera stayed with Cid the entire time. 

Shaking her head slightly, Tifa could only pity Shera's plight. It must be love to stay by a husband who always had problems. Be it physical or merely ranting, Shera stayed loyal to Cid. It was almost impossible to make her leave the room and get some rest. Cloud almost had to drag her out. 

It was a comfort to see the technician finally get some sleep. Three days of staying awake had shown greatly upon her face and personality. Dark circles were apparent under her russet-eyes. As where, the lost color in her face and hands. Good God, Cid was truly lucky to have her. 

"She…Shera, fix that damned valve will you? My engine's busted to hell again…" Cid mumbled.

Tifa's eyes widened as she listened to his slurred speech. He was talking out of his head again. "Cid? Cid? This is Tifa, can you hear me?"

The pilot made no reply. 

Tifa pursed her dark eyebrows together. A solitary tear cascaded down her face and fell upon her dirtied white shirt. She held back a sob as she wiped his face with the damp cloth once more. Her ruby-eyes glared at the pilot's comatose form. Clenching her fists, she finally spoke, "Listen me Highwind, you have a wife and friends that are worried sick about you! You had better wake your ass up…for us." Another tear fell from her eye. "God, Cid, we need you!" She mumbled before she choked into sobs.      

****

A slight curse escaped Yuffie's lips as sunlight hit her eyes. Whoever said it was a joy to wake up with the sun needed to be drug out into the street and shot. The sun was the basis of evil. 

The timid ninja finally forced her self out of the ruffled sheets and staggered to the wooden vanity. Yuffie made a disdainful look at her reflection as she rubbed the smudged eyeliner from below her eyes. It was a shame she never took the opportunity to clean it off at night. The frustrations of rubbing her skin raw every morning needed to stop. Like that would ever happen. 

Yuffie finally admitted to herself that she was a slacker as she retreated to her luggage. She removed her wrinkled green tank for another one similar to it. The emerald shirt was a shade lighter to the one she previously had. Whoever thought green was not her favorite color was apparently stupid. The earthly shade was her mother's favorite and thus, hers. 

She briefly exhaled as she deliberated between a pair of khaki shorts or pants. It was such a long time since she had worn the pants, perhaps they would show more of her curves. She snorted at the thought of her truly looking feminine. And who would she actually amaze right now, the Prince of Darkness across the hall? Nice thought, no thanks.       

Yuffie smirked at the thought of the son of Dracula looking at her with his mouth dropped open. Perhaps, the man would show a lovely set of fangs while he was at it. She had to question why he wore a cape up to his nose. Maybe he just liked it that way, however Yuffie did not seem to think so.

She had always pondered upon why he would dress in very concealing clothes. Did he have more signs that Hojo had performed on him? Was there more ghastly metal attached to his body?  She shuddered at the thought. That could be one of the reasons why Vincent always seemed so devoid from another's touch. 

She remembered the time he flinched from her as she placed the mismatched Materia on him. She hadn't felt anything abnormal on him. Yuffie abruptly shook her head. That could be taken the wrong way. Besides, she was probably overreacting again, a common trait passed down from her father. It would probably not even faze Vincent if he knew she actually thought of him. She was certain he didn't return the favor.

Yuffie flung the neatly packed shorts on top of the bed and put on the khaki pants. She smiled in triumph as she felt the soft cloth mold to her form. Examining from waist to face, she gave another disdainful glare at her reflection. _'And I supposed to be a knockout by this age? Ha! I'm just as wretched looking as I was at thirteen!'_

She went on for another moment, silently scolding herself. How could she help the way she looked? Unless there was a miracle from Aphrodite or a slim shot of plastic surgery, Yuffie would always be regarded as 'plain' to the eyes of many. No one had ever said she was beautiful except her mother and that was so long ago. Mothers would always tell their daughters that they were beautiful, even if it was a lie. Her mother must have really loved her to lie to her. She was one of a kind.

A feeling of resentment stuck in her throat as she brushed through her tangled mop of hair. The russet strands seemed to disobey her attempt of combing them down. That was another thing she hated about herself. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she would always be less than perfect. Yuffie had flaws actually, too many to count. 

 She knew almost everyone would have a feeling of dread when she entered the room. Yuffie did not have to read the look of disdain in there eyes. The very feeling of it hung within the air like a toxic vapor. It seemed no one could empathize what she was going through. Her fetal attempt of making them understand was a complete failure. They had turned their backs on her once they had gotten their Materia returned. 

Yuffie forced back a stray tear. Her cerulean-eyes sadly glanced at her appearance. She could never hope to be as beautiful as Tifa or hold an aura of mystery like Aeris. It was damned impossible. And to think, both lovely women seemed to attract the hottest guys. Yuffie could never even catch the attention of one male, let alone have a boyfriend. Strike that, the only man vaguely interested her was the deceased don. Thank God, the Turks ridded the world of the voluptuous pervert. 

She cringed at the memories of him touching her as placed her upon a deity's stone face. His rough hands grazed her soft skin as tied her with rope. She glowered at the recollection. Oh, he had enjoyment out of making her feel violated. It was a miracle he had not done so physically. She wondered if Elena had felt the same when he touched her. 

Yuffie knew the Turks were not all that bad, it was proven there. She somewhat felt bonded to the blonde after the incident. They seemed to be the only ones who understood what they went through. And to think, Cloud and the others would show the least bit of comfort after the incident and merely left her. She resented being part of them at that moment. How could they begin to grasp what had happened? They couldn't. They were too blind too.

This soul-searching was beginning to wear upon her nerves. She was never good at bottling her mixed emotions for long periods of time. It was needless to say, that Yuffie was a walking time bomb. At the flick of a switch, she would explode with every heart-wrenching memory she possessed. Her friends would never understand her. She had admitted that fact long ago.

She looked at the water-stained window. The rain had not ceased since it started the night before. Mother Nature seemed to like Kalm since it was known for its infamous hurricanes. It was such a pity Cloud and Tifa could not find a more suitable place to live. They seemed to love conflict so near to home. Yuffie supposed it was a marriage thing.

A flash of lightning caught her attention. She needed to take a shower. Yuffie had heard that it was dangerous to be near water or actually in water when a storm was near. The tepid liquid seemed to be a perfect conductor for electricity. It would be such a tragedy if she died from electrocution in the shower.  She smirked at the thought. Who said she was not reckless? 

Shaking her short mop of russet, she gathered a clear toothbrush, hairbrush, and headed straight to the bathroom. It would be so relaxing to wash the world away from her tense body. The hot streams of water seemed to always soak her troubles in an enormous sponge and then, sink to a bottomless void of dissolution. It was her only attempt of escaping her troubles, at least for a short time. 

Yuffie idly opened the door and kept her vision to the marble-tiled floor. She didn't even knock on the door to even see if the bathroom were occupied. Had she known her other thoughts would control her senses and she would have immediately realized that waltzing in a bathroom is a fatal mistake. She snapped out of her induced trance as she heard the water running from the bathroom. Oh God, she fucked up!

She shamefully realized whom she had walked in on. Oh Leviathan, was she going to get it! She assumed she would lucky with a quick shot from the Death Penalty. God forbid Vincent tore her tiny form to pieces. She realized he had not noticed her unwelcome entry. Thank every good god in the heavens for that. 

She made a silent prayer of thanks to Odin that he did not catch her in there with him…undressed. Although, that was possibly the first time she actually saw Vincent Valentine without all of his layers. From what little glance she got, he had a normal body except for the claw his left hand possessed. To be honest, he had a _very_ nice normal body.

Yuffie scolded herself for thinking that. She realized that it was time to make a break for it before he actually caught her. A dripping wet Vincent Valentine did indeed seem appealing, but scary as Hell at the same time. He probably killed people right after he had a shower. At least, that was the aura he seemed to give off.

The ninja quickly shut her door and locked it. Yuffie assured herself that if he knew she was in there, she would at least have a legitimate chance of escaping through the window. She exhaled as her back hit the door. Her morning was definitely going unexpectedly. 

She chuckled at the thought of her rash mistake. Ifrite, she was so careless not to have noticed the door was shut for a reason. On the other hand, it was his fault for not locking it. Or did he actually intend to not lock it? She cast the rash thought of him actually thinking she would come in on him. Vincent was not that gracious. 

A russet brow rose at the memory of him wet, very relaxed, and very, very, nude. She had never seen such perfection on a man. Most male models would envy Vincent's entire form. Hell, men would kill to be him. Why did he have to hide such flawlessness from the world? She had to admit he had a nice ass. An evil thought of examining it closer came to mind. A light blush appeared upon her ashen face. God, she was such a pervert.

At least it would be something to tell Tifa about. Wait, the subject of Vincent's ass did not need to be discussed between two perverted females. It was bad enough Yuffie walked in on him, let alone her spreading the true fact of him naked. He was so…god-like. She could only dream to have a man like Vincent. Well, not Vincent's indifferent personality, but his body seemed to make up for it. 

Yuffie waited until she heard her companion's door shut before she attempted to leave the bedroom. She silently cursed to herself as she walked down the wooden steps, damn Cloud for not fixing the creaking floorboards. She would have to remedy that the next time they met. 

Her oceanic-eyes gazed at the bar. She was a visitor, right? Tifa would not mind her at least having one drink on her stay. Besides, her friends had enough ale to please the entire populace of the Gold Saucer. One little daiquiri would not cause a stir. 

She silently mixed the fruity drink with a variety of strawberries and fizzy alcohol. Yuffie put the bubbling concoction to her nose and smelled the lovely contents and strawberries. God bless Tifa for teaching her how to mix a drink. Yuffie did not bother with the tacky little umbrellas. She could not understand why people liked them in their drinks. To her, they always seemed to get in the damned way. 

Shaking her head, she took the icy drink to the living room. She almost dropped it when she entered. An abrupt feeling of unease erupted inside her when she saw…him. Vincent was in a guest chair reading a book of some sort. 

He never took his eyes off of reading the black leather-bound book when she entered the room. Yuffie gingerly took her seat on a large black-leather sofa. She felt his gaze upon her when she sat down. Yuffie's heart seemed to beat madly within her chest.

She had to do something or else he might be suspicious with her silence, which was a very un-Yuffie like trait. She glanced up at his stare; crimson-eyes met stormy-blue for the first time. His eyes seemed to bore into her flesh, setting it on fire with his ardent stare.

"Have…have Cloud and Tifa called?" 

Vincent noticed her staggered sentence. She was nervous. "They called earlier to say that they will be there longer than expected." 

Yuffie made an O shape with her mouth. "Oh, I suppose you will be going home then. It's rather ridiculous that you stay here and wait for them." She chuckled nervously. 

Vincent glanced at her for a moment before he returned to his book. "No." He uttered. 

"What do you mean 'No'? Whatever they were going to do is now cancelled and I can stay here and watch the place until they return." 

"No, I'm not going to allow you to stay by yourself without a way to contact anyone for help." 

Yuffie's eyebrows pursed together in irritation as she sugarcoated her enraged voice, "Vincent, don't trouble your self with me. I'm seventeen, I can handle staying alone for a few days and I don't need a babysitter to watch me." 

The gunman's red-eyes glanced up from the book only to find a very irritated girl. He deduced the fact that she was clearly stubborn about him watching her. Why was he anyway? Oh yes, the mere obligation of watching a girl that could not take care of herself. Vincent inwardly snorted at her self-proclaimed control of taking care of herself. Good God, she was still a child in many ways. 

Vincent's silence made Yuffie even more irate. Siren, he was so incorrigible. She glowered at the man parallel to her. "For Typhoon's sake, Vincent, did you even hear a word I said, or do I have to bloody repeat myself?" 

She silently cursed to herself as she got up. "You are so annoying! All you do is read or act like no one else even exists! I don't even see why you want to stay here and trouble yourself with me." She snorted a chuckle. "Playing a gallant knight in shining armour never really appealed to me, you know? This apparent obligation to baby-sit has outlived its usefulness. Why don't you go since you hate me anyway?"

She would have at least hoped for a reaction from him. Any response would be sufficient, even an angered one. Nothing. Yuffie set her jaw and exhaled, "No wonder no one ever tries to talk to you. It's like talking to a rock! I wouldn't doubt you're as smart as one! And now, I'm stuck here with a rock for company while I could be doing something interesting like robbing banks or hitting Cloud for making me come. Gawd, he is so stupid! I come all the damn way here and I find they're gone and I'm stuck with a rock!" She clicked her tongue. "This blows."

"I wish you would refrain from using such language when around me, Miss Kisaragi." 

"Oh my Gawd, he finally speaks! I guess I'll have to cuss more often!" She giggled at his stoic expression. "Come on Vinnie, smile for me!"

"Yuffie," He said calmly. "Don't push it." 

"This is quite interesting! Oh shit, I forgot about my daiquiri! Damn, damn, double damn!" Yuffie cursed as she chugged down the red beverage. She almost choked thinking about other profane phrases she could use. Pissing him off seemed to do her mental state some good.

"Oh Gawd, I forgot to call that ass, Shake! He's probably worried about me. Ah hell, he can worry another hour! It's not like he gives a flying-"

"Yuffie!" Vincent shouted.

"What? I'm only trying to make conversation, you know? It's not like you care to listen anyway. Good God, that stupid book must be _very _interesting! Tell me, does it have a sex scene in it?" Yuffie's mouth dropped open. Oh shit. 

Vincent glared at her. God, she was pissing him off. Wait. She was trying to piss him off. Two could play at this game. With a sigh, Vincent looked into her flinching eyes. She was embarrassed, very brave of the girl to mention sexual themes to her elders. Yuffie apparently had no shame. "I am very surprised that you know such things. God forbid, you tell me about them."

Yuffie's mouth dropped open again. "…What?" 

"You heard me, Yuffie. I am quite surprised about your manners and respect toward your elders."

"Yeah, well Godo like never had the time to correct any of my mistakes and besides I have no respect for people that don't even care to leave me. Vincent, if you're watching me because Cloud or Tifa told you to, I suggest you leave. I don't need to be looked after."

"And you believe you can take care of yourself." He mocked her words.

"You're twisting my words around. And to think, I actually wanted to talk to you! Ha! It appears that I need to go and do something. Hmm, maybe I should-oh yes that would lovely! Hmm, offing myself with my own Conformer! I bet that would make the papers!" Yuffie watched his careless gaze. He was so heartless. "And to think, someone would miss me. Tell Cloud and Tifa, the next time they want me to have a babysitter to shove it up their ass! I don't have time to be mocked and watched out of duty! Gawd! This is so stupid!"

Yuffie glared at Vincent. She leaned over him, almost touching. "You're like the others, Vincent." She hesitated as his bloody stare searched her eyes. "You don't care just like Cloud, just like Godo, just like every other pitiful person out there. I would think you would of all people would at least show some courtesy and leave me alone. I am tired of people looking at me the way you are now. So, all I am asking is for you to leave just like everyone else."

Vincent said nothing as she continued. "This is part of the reason I act the way I do. Like you even care. It appears that you care for nothing. I wouldn't doubt you never cared for anything. Gawd, I bet your childhood sucked. You're not alone, Vincent." She remarked coldly as a she forced back her tears. "And thus, Pandora opened the box and the evils of the world escaped. I feel like her at times. Not that it matters, Vincent, but you know, I think people are cold-blooded. And I, am merely a blind girl walking past them."

More silence. "I knew I could never speak to you about serious shit, you wouldn't listen. Well hear this, go to whatever you consider worthy and stay there. Your ghost chick probably feels lonely-"

Yuffie stopped in mid-sentence as Vincent hovered over her like an angered Cerebus. "Don't you ever mention her to me again!" He said maliciously. "I do not need to be reminded of it!"

"Whatever." She waved him off and began to step away from him. 

Vincent pulled her against him. "Yuffie, don't tempt me!"

"Vincent, leave me alone! Don't you see I'm trying to show you that I want you to leave me alone? Do I have to run away to make you see this entire rendezvous is pointless?"

Vincent pulled her closer to him. He felt her wriggle underneath his strong grasp. She was pushing his limit. "If you say so, my dear. But I am still staying with you, young lady. Don't you ever show that mount of disrespect for me again!" He growled as he realized her sudden fear. God, he scared her. "I know I scare you. I'm sorry. It's just that no one ever talks to me about…her. Yuffie, please forgive me for being such a monster to you."

Yuffie stared at him in fright. Vincent was angry and yet, he was sorry for growling at her. "I…I'm sorry for mentioning it to you. I did not mean to really upset you. I was just trying to make you leave."

"Yuffie…" Vincent subconsciously wiped a tear from her eye. "I was paying attention to you. Cloud and Tifa were going to stay here until you arrived, but I told them to go on. It's a very tiring journey to Wutai, and I will stay here with you until they return or you leave."

Yuffie shook her head. "Vincent, thank-you but I need to be alone right now."

Vincent could see the sadness in her eyes. It pained him to see her upset. He inwardly admonished himself for causing her pain. Why did she have to mention Lucrecia to him? She should have known that was one subject he could not face. He silently nodded as he let her go. 

He stared at her sulking form retreat up the wooden stairs. God, he was such an asshole. Vincent returned to his seat. He tried to concentrate upon the written words but could not. Yuffie's perverse comment of a sexual scene echoed throughout his mind. How was she to know that his journal had sexual mentioning in it? She thought it was merely a book. This book was one of the few things that connected him to the life he had before. 

Vincent felt so alone here. Everything confused him now. His wrecked life was in no shape to piece back together. His monstrosities would sometimes take form and he could barely control their heinous actions. And now, he was starting to feel odd. It was not a physical pain, but a vaguely familiar ache in his damned soul. He could not think of it right now. 

He always set aside the painful memories that plagued him. He knew that one day they would come to haunt him, like a neglected specter. Vincent rubbed his ashen face with his hand as he heard a faint sob from upstairs. Yuffie was apparently crying. She was so strong not to break down in front of him. He knew those tears came from him. Another sin to add. 

He could not decipher the fact of actually concerning himself with another. The last time he had, ended in tragedy. Why should he repeat the same mistake twice? He could not. He would not. Vincent closed his eyes briefly. He was so tired of his life. He had no reason to go on. Why should he, if there was nothing or actually, no one to share it with? 

It seemed the only one who could understand was now gone forever. Yuffie had hit him hard when she mentioned Lucrecia. Vincent had returned to the falls after METEOR only to find nothing. The Planet had apparently accepted his lost love. She was the lucky one.  

How could he go on when no one would ever see him beyond a monster? They couldn't. And yet, something inside seemed to scream otherwise. He had long forgotten to listen to his conscious. It had gotten him nowhere. 

Vincent tucked the journal within his cape and stared at the dimly lit room. The darkness seemed to be his only friend now. Its black cloak seemed to conceal him from scornful eyes. He was never always like this. Once upon a time, he was actually considered somewhat normal by people, but that was long ago. Now, he was a shadow of his former self, a tainted creature that hid in shadow.

His sensitive hearing picked up Yuffie's rambling. Shaking his head, he tried not to eavesdrop on the poor girl's meandering conversation. However, it was somewhat hard when she actually questioned things about this so-called 'mission'. He listened until she stopped, almost hoping that she would bring up his name. It never came. God, any conformation of her hating him would be adequate. 

The hours passed by rather quickly. The clouded eve was finally drawing to close to an already tiresome day. Yuffie finally opened her dazed eyes and hesitantly got up. She had trouble sleeping lately. It had worsened after Godo's death. She refused to speak of her condition to anyone. Not that it was anyone's concern if she got a good night's rest or not. Besides, she had something for her ailment.

She did not feel like fighting another round with Vincent again. He thought he frightened her? Atum, he merely confused her. Well, she was a little timid after he lectured her, but she deserved it. How could she bring up a personal subject like that? Oh yes, she wanted him to leave. Apparently, he was not going to until she left for home, and she did not feel like going back to her small country, not right now anyway. It was an elated break from the headache of partially running Wutai. It was a shame that she would most likely have to run the country. Yuffie was not considered a leader, her past actions proved it.

Making her way down the white-carpeted hallway, she glanced from the stairs and noticed the fireplace was burning. The floorboards creaked with every step she took, as if making her some wild teenager trying to sneak out from her parents for a night. 

However this time, it wasn't the ever-watchful eye of her parents. No, it was even worse than that, it was very overprotective babysitter. The ex-Turk refused to leave her by herself while Cloud and Tifa were out. 

He would probably not allow her out at night by herself in town. He would reason that murderers and criminals were out, and without an escort he would not allow her to leave. Didn't he realize that she lived by herself in the forests of Fort Condor preying upon unsuspecting travelers for their gil and more importantly, Materia before she even met him in that horrid basement?

She supposed he wouldn't. Vincent's prowess was rarely altered, if at all. What did it matter anyway? Cid probably caught a very bad case of the flu and the newlyweds would return in an ever-so happy manner. 

God, seeing Cloud and Tifa making sexual innuendos in front of her somewhat made her ill. Ugh. Very bad thought to imagine Cloud and Tifa…no. Yuffie mentally kicked herself for allowing that to pass her mind. Her friends needed to keep their sex life secret. Well, that is unless something funny occurred. It wasn't like she would enjoy the pleasures of marriage life. Who would be her companion, the invisible man?

Yuffie snickered at the thought. Taking a seat, she idly watched the fire. The orange flames seemed to dance madly within the stoned fireplace. The fire spirits seemed to always have a lively sense of movement. She somewhat envied how much fire could captivate an audience when she, could barely get one person's attention. She averted her poignant gaze to the window. 

The rain never ceased to pour. Damn hurricane. Urchin must have enjoyed knocking out the electricity and scaring people. However, this storm should seem to pass over them without a calamity in toll. The eye of the storm was far from the tiny city. It wasn't like she cared anyway. Others' problems were not her concern. She had her own as it was. 

The silence engulfed her into a deep precipice of thought until the thundering sound of the storm let out a cacophony of echoes, rendering her attention to its beckoning hatred. Her awareness stirred to her left and the sight in the dark corner almost startled her.

Clad in black, with the shadow as his cloak, her babysitter watched her with crimson-eyes. He said nothing as he passed her and sat across from her. Yuffie blinked as the dark man nodded in understanding. He knew he frightened everyone, including Yuffie.

Could he help the fact that he looked like something that crawled out of the depths of Hell? Could he alter the way he looked now? No, this was his sin to look and frighten the living away from his presence. He could never truly make one person see beyond the monster he was, why would he want to? This was his punishment as he declared it when Cloud had awakened him from his three-decade nightmare and now, the young woman across from him was trying her hardest not to be awkward in front of him.

_'Just say something to him, smile and leave the room. It will be awkward if you stay.' _Yuffie affirmed herself.

"I wished the rain would stop. It can be quite boring when the electricity's out and there's nothing to do. 

Vincent glanced at her and muttered, "Yes." He decided to keep this conversation to a one-word response. 

Yuffie smirked. "I believe I'll go out in it!" She said as she left the leather sofa. 

She was so tired of this man's behavior toward her. Maybe a few minutes by herself without her guardian would do her good. She was so tired of just sitting there with him staring at her and saying nothing. Didn't he have anything else better to gawk at? His stare made her feel…uncomfortable. 

She unlocked the wooden door and stepped out into the rain. A misty haze could be seen from the poorly lit streetlights, it seemed to give a certain glow to the blue cobblestones. She had always loved to see the paved stones; it was merely a trivial admiration. Yuffie made her way down the slick steps and onto the sidewalk before she heard the bar door open and shut. 

Rolling her eyes, she glowered at the tall gunman. "You know, Vincent, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go! Isn't there something you want to do?"

Vincent did not state the fact she making a fool of herself in the rain. He did not pay attention to the passerby's giving them sharp looks. He idly made his way down the stairs, metal clanking with each step. He loomed over her saying nothing.

The drizzle seemed to paste them with cold heavy drops. Her hair seemed to be plastered to her china face. She glared at his emotionless face. Could he be even more insensitive? "Jesú, Vincent, I'm seventeen! Why don't you at least say one thing to me? It's like talking to a damn brick wall!"     

Vincent gazed down at her. "Yuffie," He whispered. "There is nothing I wish to do. I will not have you getting sick in this rain. Now, if there is somewhere that you wish to go, I shall accompany you."

Yuffie shook her damp head. "Forget it. I think I'll just take a pill and go to sleep." Her eyes gazed up at his pallid face, nothing. She angrily waltzed up the stairs forgetting to watch her step. She automatically slipped on the third stair and closed her eyes for the painful impact. It never came. 

She felt a strong pair arms encircle her waist and lifted her back to her feet. Yuffie hesitantly glanced at the gunman as he looked at her sternly. She felt a wave of embarrassment override her as held subconsciously held on to her waist. Yuffie felt empowered to say thank-you and did so by mouthing it. It would be awkward if she hugged him and said it aloud.    

Yuffie walked into the dark kitchen and rummaged through a small black travel bag. She frowned when she pulled out an orange bottle. The prescribed contents were nothing more than high-powered sleeping pills. She dreaded to take these horse-pills with water, they always seemed to get caught in her throat. 

Knockout drugs were a godsend to her. They seemed to be the only way of making her sleep. The oval-shaped pills always gave her a one-way ticket riding a drug-induced train to La-La Land. Having drug- induced dreams were better than tossing and turning all night. No one knew about the pills, she would rather not make a big deal out of it. Surely, Chekhov or Staniv would make her pour them down the drain. 

She chugged the pill down with a glass of water and retreated to the steps. Yuffie noticed Vincent stood at the base of them, as if waiting on her. What had she done now? She dreaded another lecture from him. His stern stare seemed to give it away. Smiling gingerly, she spoke, "Excuse me, I need to get upstairs."

Vincent didn't budge. Yuffie glared at him and tried to pass him anyway. Much to her dismay, a calloused hand stopped her. The ninja gasped slightly. Vincent never touched people.

The stoic man looked at her gravely, as if she had committed a crime. "Why do you take high-powered pills, Yuffie?"

Her bewildered expression turned to one of anger. "You've been going through my stuff, Vincent." 

"No, I just noticed last night you left them on the table and I happened to see the milligrams on that bottle. That's too much for a girl of your stature to take."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think of me taking them. I had them prescribed to me, if it's any of your concern."

Vincent shook his dark mane. "Yuffie, pills like that can make you overdose."

"Thank-you for the health lesson, Vincent! I'll be sure to think on it the next time I take another sleeping pill!" 

Vincent pulled his hand away from her shoulder, "I just don't want to see you overdose on something like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the living room. If you need me, don't hesitate to ask, all right?"

Yuffie stared at Vincent's expression. He seemed sincere, to say the least. "All right, Vince, I'll scream for you if I have nightmares!" 

Vincent glanced at her and turned to the living room. Inwardly, the man was relieved that the bottle was only used for sleeping purposes instead of depression. When he first seen it, he automatically thought it was for depression since her father had passed away. He knew she had trouble dealing with his death; it wasn't hard to see it in her eyes. 

He had to commend the girl for putting up a strong front. If only she were more cheerful. He honestly missed the lively spark in her. He hated to see Yuffie replaced by a morose version of her self. She was not meant to be depressed like he was. He could still sense her fiery spirit raging inside of her, like an uncontrolled forest fire. He feared that it would one day burn out like a candle in the wind, thus leaving her like a lifeless piece of clay. God forbid that ever happened.  

The falling rain lightly tapped against the windowpanes as Vincent un-holstered the Death Penalty. He always generated the same expression from people when he entered a town. People feared him just as much as the enormous gun holstered to his side. 

He borrowed an old dishtowel from the bar and began to clean it. Vincent took the large gun apart with precision as he polished its metal exterior. This gun was very important to him, a gift from his beloved Lucrecia. It was such an irony that the gift she gave him helped kill her own son. Maybe she knew that's what Vincent would do anyway. 

He somewhat resented the monsters that stirred within him. He could control the three Hojo had implanted within him. Chaos, however, was a different matter. Vincent could not fully understand why Lucrecia left the vial of the hated beast. He knew he would take it; perhaps it was a final transformation of man to monster. God, he truly deserved it. Maybe Lucrecia wished him to fully accept his punishment for not protecting her. 

A shrill scream erupted from upstairs. It broke his morbid concentration as he bolted to the steps. Something was wrong.   

Vincent forcefully opened the door only to see Yuffie lightly shaking in the bed. He intuitively stood by her and placed a gloved hand on a shaking shoulder. She did not stir from her hellish sleep. She seemed to shudder from his cold touch as she spoke through a slurred speech. "Daddy, don't leave! I promise I'll be a good girl and I'll never fail at leading just please don't leave me again! I've lost everything! No one cares…" She cried in her nightmare.

The ex-Turk gently wrapped his arms around her trembling form. His gloved hand gently smudged away the salty tears from her closed eyes. Vincent quietly leaned over her, face almost touching face. He stared at her intently as if waiting for her to make the next move. What was he doing? 

He gently brushed a few strand of coffee-coloured locks from her face as he whispered reassurances in her left ear. She seemed to listen to the docent tones of his voice as she ceased shaking. Vincent noticed how fragile she actually was. She barely weighed anything as he held her. He knew the medicine did not seem to help her nightmares.

Vincent could relate to nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes, haunting memories plagued his mind. He inwardly singed with anger to think that Yuffie would know such pain. She was one of the last people of Earth to be damned by them.      

_'She's beautiful, so innocent. How in God's name is she so troubled? She's so helpless and I will not see her fall to the hands of her nightmares. Don't worry Angel; I will watch as you sleep.' _

Vincent held her tremulous hand as he, him self fell asleep.

****

"Damn it! Why the hell is he not getting better?" 

"Cloud, calm down. Now is not the time for hysterics." The ruby-eyed fighter sighed. 

"Tifa, I'm only worried about him. It's very frustrating to see him like this."

Tifa placed a soft hand on a slumped shoulder as Cloud cupped her face. She gently embraced him as he made a trail of kisses down a tear-stained cheek. "I love you, Cloud. Don't worry, whatever Cid has, I'm sure he'll pull through. We must have faith."

Cloud brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "I know. I just don't want him to die like Aeris did. I failed at saving her from that bastard…"

Tifa shook her head sadly knowing her husband still blamed himself for the death of their friend. "Cloud, that wasn't your fault. Nor, is Cid's illness." She sighed before continuing, "It's hard to accept bad tidings that befall us but we must have faith and pull through."

Cloud smirked half-heartedly. "My practical wife. How do you manage to always calm me down?"

Tifa faintly smiled. "With a lot of luck and patience, dear."

"You seem to work your magic again, love. Right now, we can do nothing for him. I believe it would be best if we got some rest for our shifts this eve. I know we both haven't slept in over a day, Cid will need us fully awake." He urged her to the dilapidated sofa. "We can rest for at least a few hours before Shera's shift is up."

Tifa faintly nodded as she followed her husband to the couch. This shifting could not go on much longer.

Husband and wife did not hear the stifled sobs coming from the captain's room. Shera forced back saltine tears as her husband's breathing staggered once again. She gently caressed his bristly face with a soft hand. To think all of the years of working on machines, would somehow affect her touch. 

Shera silently shook her head; life would not be the same without her captain. She could remember the times they had argued about his safety. She refused to let harm come to him, even if it meant forfeiting her life. From seeing him for the first time, Shera knew she had fallen for the rogue pilot.

Their early days at the ShinRa Flight Academy were some of the happiest memories of her life. The aging technician wiped a stray tear from her eye as she remembered how he looked the first time they had met. 

Shera had only begun to work for ShinRa a month prior before the company recruited new pilots. The aviation field of the company was expanding. ShinRa had even conceded to create a space program. It would be a dream made reality. If only, it was so.

She allowed a flood of memories envelope her in a somewhat mundane tone. Sixteen years. What a way to spend them…

****

-"_What the hell are ya doin'? I swear to high heaven woman if ya don't stop checkin' my plane every five fuckin' seconds I'm gonna kick your ass to Kingdom Come!" -_

_-"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Highwind, but if...if you'll let me explain…"- _Shera stuttered at the enraged pilot.__

_-"What is it woman?"-_

_-"Your engine was leaking fuel and I was repairing it for you. If you had taken off with it in the condition that it was in, then it would have exploded."- _She rubbed her glasses with her jacket nervously.

_-"Ya mean to tell me that my engine was busted?"- _

Shera nodded her head confidently._ -"Yes sir, that's correct."-_

Cid looked at the floor as if stumped on what to say to the young technician._ -"Um…well that's good that you were doin' your job, but don't fuck it up okay? I'd hate for you to blow my big chance on reaching space…I heard that Palmer was opening a space program for ShinRa and he was interested in the best of the best pilots to fly a rocket into orbit. I can only hope that I'm that man."- _

_-"I'm certain that you will selected be Mr. Highwind, I wish to help you achieve your goal in any way I possibly can."-_

_-"Hmmm…well thank-you. I must be goin' so thanks for repairing the engine for me and maybe I'll see ya later."- _The pilot nodded to her as he left the terminal.__

Shera smiled at his departure hoping to truly help the pilot reach his goal for outer space.

If she only knew how she would help him accomplish his dream… 

_-"Hello Shera!"- _The young pilot greeted behind the working technician.__

She dropped the wrench that she had on the concrete floor as she heard a loud clank of metal and stone mesh. 

_-"Ye…yes Mr. Highwind? Is there something I can do for you?"-_

_-"Shera! I got in! Old Palmer chose me to fly ShinRa No. 26 into space! Isn't it great?"-_

Shera beamed at the man's news and smiled_. -"I'm very happy that you get to go into orbit. Um…when will you be leaving?"-_

_-"This time, six months from now! I have to train so I can be in top shape! Anyway, I was wondering if you would help me into space. I know you're one of the best damn technicians around here so, would you?"-_

_-"Cid, I'd love to help you! All right I'll join the crew!"- _Shera smiled again.

_-"Great! I feel like I now can make it up there! You know, since I was a boy I always wondered what was up there, and now I'm somewhat afraid to find out. Stupid, huh?"-_

Shera shook her head at his rash comment about himself._ -"Mr. Highwind, you're not stupid, it's practically reasonable that you feel that way."-_

_-"I suppose so. Anyway, I need to go and get to work, but I want to ask you something before I leave."-_

_-"Anything."-_

_-"Call me Cid."- _The blonde pilot gave his trademark smile and left the room.__

Shera smiled at the pilot as he left. -_'He's so sweet.'-_ She thought happily. -_'What are you saying girl? He's only interested in being friends Silly! He has so many women swooning over him now; did you honestly believe you actually have a chance?'-_

_-"Today's the day Shera! Can you believe it?"- _Cid hugged the technician excitedly.__

_-"I know, I'm happy for you."-  _She smiled at his gesture. He seemed to be so happy. 

_-"Be happy for both of us! You worked to get this rocket built and its status working. And now, it's time to fly her! I'll be able to see the real thing in an hour. I must get ready."-_

_-"Cid, I wish you well and I shall finish checking the engines, go on and get ready. You don't want to be late on something important as this, right?"-_

_-"No, I don't, but hurry, I don't want you down there when the engines ignite."-_

_-"Don't worry about me, what could possibly go wrong?" -_

Cid looked at the brunette for a moment and smiled._ -"You're right! Today is gonna be perfect and Cid Highwind, first class ShinRa pilot is going to take to the stars! Well, hurry and check the engines, the take off is in an hour."- _

_-"Alright_."- She said as the pilot turned from her._ -"And Cid."-_

Cid turned around questionably to her._ -"Yes Shera?"-_

She smiled again._ -"Godspeed, Cid Highwind!"- _

_-"Thanks! I thought that you were supposed to say that when I departed?"-_

_-"Well…I wanted to say it a little early, perhaps for luck."-_

_-"For luck? Thank-you Shera, I could not have done it without you."-_

_-"No problem, now go before the rocket leaves without you!"-_

_-"Good-bye, see ya in a few weeks!"-_

_-"Good-bye, Cid."- -'I'll see you later Cutie!'-_

Cid left the engine room full of self-confidence and jubilation. Today was the day that he would be the first man in space and nothing was going to stop him…or so he believed…

****

The woman jolted out of her memories and looked at her husband sadly. No change in his condition. She held her head down in sadness, desperately praying for help from a greater power. Why? Why must it be this way? They had come so far and now she could not help him as she promised? Salty tears welled up in her brown eyes and erupted from them like a waterfall. 

'Cid, I'm so sorry I cannot help you. I never was good at that was I?'

The man coughed and mumbled something inaudible to no one in particular. Had he realized he had an audience of a very concerned wife perhaps, he could have broken from his nightmarish sleep.

****

Cerulean-eyes fluttered open from a deep sleep. Her vision was still somewhat blurry. _'Ugh, damn pills always seem to give me a blasted migraine!' _

Yuffie rubbed the aching temples of her head with a free hand. Her eyes widened to see her other was occupied. _'Oh my God, he's actually touching my hand. Why?' _

Yuffie stared at Vincent's peaceful expression. He looked so tranquil when asleep, almost anyway. She briefly shut her eyes to clear the petty thoughts from her coddled mind. As she opened them, Vincent was staring at her intently. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably.

It was like not being able to breathe from the impact this enigmatic man held. God help her, she was falling into a foray of phantasmagoric fantasies and he, the cause of them. Damn him, for being there. She couldn't even conjure any catchy remarks to say to him. For once, she was completely speechless.

Vincent caught her stunned gaze and abruptly withdrew his hand from hers. Yuffie could feel a sudden chill when his warm hand abandoned hers. It was almost regrettable. This awkwardness was not supposed to happen, right? She had to be imagining Vincent being in her room, correction, in her room, sitting on the bed, and previously holding her hand. If taken from another's point of view, the innocent scene would not be held as chaste. Eros, this could create quite a scandal.

The ex-Turk was oddly the one to break the taut silence between them. Studying her face, he whispered, "I heard you scream, so I came to check on you."

Yuffie digested his sensitive words as if he were some docent angel from the seraphim order above, a dark angel no less. She cracked a crooked smile in order to still her uneasiness. "For what it's worth Vincent, I want to thank-you for your concern." She waved a hand as he tried to speak. "Let me get this out. I know I'm a brat and considered ungrateful, but in truth, I am grateful that you came to check on me." She smiled faintly, "And, I wanted to say, you're not such a bad 'nanny' either!" 

Vincent raised an ebon brow as he unexpectedly blew a few wayward bangs from her forehead. Yuffie wrinkled her nose at his jest, she knew he done it to annoy her. She hated it when Aeris fretted over the bangs covering her eyes. Yuffie could hear the half-Cetra now. _'Yuffie, sweetie, you'll go blind if you keep those bangs in your eyes! Can I please pull them back for you? I'll let you see my Prism Staff!'_

Yuffie shook her head from the Flower Girl's words. They seemed to echo throughout the hollows of her mind. She eyed the gunman with a cerulean stare. Ramuh, what was Lucrecia thinking? Yuffie shoved the questioning thoughts aside and watched his graceful demeanor. Vincent was beyond perfection when coming to a gentleman, or so she believed. 

"I am glad that you feel that way." He finally said. "It's not every day that the great Yuffie Kisaragi approves of a 'nanny' such as myself."

Yuffie read his mocking statement with utmost interest. This man was actually making a joke. "Oh my God," she gave him a stoic glare, "Vincent Valentine mocking me? Lemme see here now, that's…never happened before. Are you all right there, Vinnie-boy?"

She waited for the infamous glare when someone called him 'Vinnie'. It never came. Instead, he merely nodded as his crimson-eyes bore into her stormy ones. The bloody orbs seemed to ignite an unknown fire within her. Why was it getting hot all of a sudden? She refrained from the thought of it being Vincent. That was almost lascivious.

As if reading her mind, Vincent cast his fiery glare to the floor. Yuffie's left hand seemed to find a cloaked shoulder. Turning, he glared into her eyes once more, his expression unreadable. "Yuffie…" He whispered huskily.

Her answer echoed his same tone. The simple response of 'yes' lingered between the couple in an awkward stillness. "I think…" Vincent stopped for a moment before continuing; he had never felt so strange. "I think that you will be all right now."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed with the answer. "I believe so too. Thanks Vince, for putting up with me blubbering all night about my nightmares. I usually get a _'Shut the hell up'_ or _'God, do you know we don't need to hear you mumble about your petty bad dreams'_. I hope I didn't irritate you too much!"

Vincent stared at her without reply. He watched her fidget with part of a quilt. This was beginning to unnerve the both of them. He did not wish to leave her in this awkward silence. Osiris knew he had done enough damage by scaring the hell out of her by seeing him hold her hand. God, that was such a stupid mistake by her seeing him cling on like some child. And yet, for a moment she had seemed somewhat…satisfied. He had to have imagined it. 

"What was your nightmare over? That is, if you care you to tell me."

Yuffie read his stoic expression and the soft words coming from his pallid lips. Was he actually being sincere or just constrained to make her feel better? Oh well, she needed to tell someone her troubles. Why not spill them to the strangest being on the Planet? With his infamous silence, her sob story wouldn't reach the Midgar Times.

"It's the same thing, Vinnie. Bloody nightmares, as you dub them, never seem to give me a break. I was hoping the sleeping pills might actually put an end to them but…" She trailed off, reading his expression.

Vincent focused on her eyes. "They haven't stopped. Such a pity." He said stoically. 

A tear fell from her eye. How could he care? He acted as if he dreaded to hear her problem. It was obtuse of her to even consider him sincere. Why did she always have to make a fool of herself in front of people? No one cared to hear her problems, especially someone like Vincent Valentine. "Please go…" She muttered desolately.

Her breath caught in her throat as Vincent raised his claw to her face. She had the impulse to cringe from his closeness. Was he going to strike her? Oh God, she had angered him.

Instead, he wiped the salty tear from her right cheek. She inwardly shuddered as his cold metal hand touched her smooth skin. Vincent stared at her for a moment as he continued, "I wish for you not to cry over such things. Nightmares are hellish tortures that only monsters should bear. If you would not care to continue, I will listen."

"All right. Um, well they had started a short time after the gang split last year. Godo was still in good health, at least outwardly, and I began my studies as princess again. I know, it's odd to hear princess and Yuffie Kisaragi in the same sentence, but I was actually considering on settling down. Anyway, I started having these dreams that later developed into nightmares. I mean they were worse than seeing that stupid pervert…ugh… But, they come every night when I finally get to sleep. That's why I have trouble with sleeping, I don't want to."

Yuffie looked into his eyes. They seemed to ask her to continue. "I…I…Gawd, I can't do this!" 

Vincent edged closer to her shaking form. He abruptly pulled her into a soft embrace. He could not feel her refusing the gesture as he pulled back the falling bangs from her eyes. "Listen Yuffie, you do not have to tell me if you don't wish to. I will be here for you. Don't worry about anything, I'm right here if you need me." He coaxed his gentle words into an ear. "Get some sleep, Yuffie." 

"All right," she whispered quietly. 

Vincent quietly nodded as he rocked her tiny form back and forth. It was an odd picture to say the least, a damned monster comforting an angel, a definite paradox. 

The gunman felt her go limp with sleep. Exhaling, he gently placed her within the ruffled sheets. He carefully rearranged the white lined fabric around her tiny body. Vincent glanced at her one more time before gently closing the door behind him, knowing she would probably hear him scream this night for the same reason.

****

It was a primordial sense that he felt when his emotions controlled his judgment. The impending knowledge of the pain he would bear over and over seemed to cause a sense of dread. He hated to be alone when his demons would return.

Vincent stared in a dais of regret. His entire life had been too complicated to explain. Besides which, no one needed to know more than necessary. It was not Cloud's or anyone from the team's business why he was so tainted. They would run in fear from him if they knew.

It was best to keep his shadowed past safely anonymous. They could not know the darker secrets he held within. AVALANCHE would have a just-cause reason to kill him if they knew more that he had told them. It was wise not to stir more conflict after what happened a year prior.

Vincent was wise to choose his words when around them, especially Cloud. He knew the ex-SOLDIER had an unquenchable hatred for Sephiroth, ever since the Nibelheim incident. The gunman doubted Cloud would ever see that Sephiroth was not the true villain. The poor General was merely a pawn for Jenova and ShinRa. Vincent shook his head at the dead man's misfortune. It was a pity that Lucrecia's son never had a chance, not even when he was conceived. 

He would always love the woman that birthed such an abomination, but he could never understand why she would allow her husband to run such criminal experiments on her and the child. Was there no god that could not stop them? Vincent had reasoned that Lucrecia had been blinded by Hojo's poisonous words. She too, was merely a pawn.

Vincent closed his Mako-infused eyes in pain; another migraine was coming. He pressed his temples with icy fingers in hopes of stalling the pain. There was nothing he could do to stop the ache that came from inside. Some would say it was merely a case of manic-depression. It was in truth, his other forms causing his pain.

He stumbled to the made bed and harshly gripped the silk sheets. Perspiration had already trailed down his face as he jerked the heavy cloak off. Vincent could feel the cold air soothe his aching body. It was one of the only effects that seemed to control his convulsions. 

Vincent let out a jagged breath as he brushed the claw through his disheveled mane. He felt a sense of relief, as the headache seemed to withdraw from his mind. He closed his bloodstained-eyes as he fell asleep.

**** 

_-"Vincent, don't you see? I cannot delude myself into such false possibilities. It would never work out between us. Vincent, there's…someone else. I'm sorry…"- _

The strapping Turk stifled from the remark. How could she say that after…Steadying himself he whispered, -_"I thought you said-"_

_-"What I said was blindness, utter blindness. Vincent, I cannot lie to you, or to myself. There will be no wedding."-_

Vincent felt something break inside his beating heart; she had denied him. He refused for her to see the tears that were already falling inside. Lucrecia Vanderbilt had just broke his heart out of the obligation saving him from what, a more terrible way to break him? Jesú! -_"I understand."-_ He said stoically. _-"I hope you are happy, Luc."-_

Lucrecia smiled as she lightly embraced his stiff form. Her emerald-eyes shown brightly through her glasses as she ran back to the mansion, leaving him alone as ice covered his dead heart.

**** 

"Vincent?" A feminine voice whispered as another harsh knock was heard.

Vincent opened his eyes to the sound, noticing someone at the door. "Yes?" 

Yuffie smiled as she entered the dark room. Her sense of charity seemed to echo throughout the dark hollows of the room. He let out a jagged breath as she approached him. "Yuffie?" He asked, almost disbelieving it was she.

She silently nodded as an odd look reached her face. "Yeah, it's me. Do you need anything while I'm making some tea?"

Vincent got out of the bed and placed the cloak over his shoulders. He noticed Yuffie stepping back from him as he neared her. "No, that will not be necessary. Thank-you anyway."

He watched Yuffie's trademark smile appear as she turned from him. "Alrighty, Vinnie! Um, I'll be down in the bar if you need me!" 

Vincent watched her skip out of the dank room. An unknown longing seemed to tear at his heart; it was almost alien to him. He clutched the place where his heart should be. It almost surprised him to feel the slow beat underneath his palm. He thought it had stopped beating long ago.

The ex-Turk fell into a wooden chair as he felt strange surges throughout his body. It had been so long that he had even thought of them. He knew he was no longer a teenager, far from it. A man his age should not feel such lustful sensations. Isis, he was indeed out-of-character. It was a sin to think such things.

He glared at the wooden floor blankly as the silence seemed to close in on him. After all of this time, the sheer irony over what Lucrecia had harped on time after time was true. Vincent's thoughts were halted to a standstill. She had begged him to go on and find something that actually made him happy. Vincent blinded himself by her caring pleadings. 

After her death, he could find nothing that made him supposedly happy. The world was empty without her in it. Vincent somehow realized there was actually fault in the matter. There was something to live for; he just had to find it. He noticed the odd sensations coming from something, correction, someone. 

For a blithe moment, he pursued his need to find elated bliss. He knew the one thing that actually brought a smile to his face in thirty-years and it was downstairs. 

Vincent assured himself just one conversation with her would please him. If he could make Yuffie smile at least once would be a first step of breaking the ice between them. Vincent could prove to her that she was not annoying or hated, at least not by him. Whoa. What in Leviathan was he thinking? It almost sounded as if he felt more than friendship toward her. She was just a child.

Screw it. When was the last time he actually done something that did not require a self-interrogation? Jesú, he was acting like his old self, a personality that had briefly begun to resurface after taking the initiative to stay here. And was it really an obligation to stay and watch Yuffie? He could not find a reason to anymore. In truth, he somewhat enjoyed her company. She didn't shirk away from him like the others. It was almost as if…

He shook the thought from his mind. There would be plenty of time to deliberate between what was deemed saintly and sinful. Getting up, he ran a hand through his dark tresses and left the room.

Vincent watched in the shadows as Yuffie tried to light the stove manually. He almost smiled as she threatened to attack the stove with her Conformer if it didn't light for her. He supposed after five minutes of fetal attempts Yuffie's patience was beginning to run thin.  

"Ugh! I hate these stupid matches! Why can't Cloud just break down and buy some decent matches? Good God, he really needs to get a life!" Another match burned out. "Light you stupid thing!"

"Allow me to light the stove, Yuffie."

Yuffie turned around to see Vincent pull out a silver-lighter. "Gawd, could you try to be a little less secretive. You know, these heart failures are started to wear on me!"

Vincent made no comment as he successfully lit the stove on the first try. He could feel Yuffie's gruff resentment of his achievement. He turned to her with a somewhat innocent smile on his ashen face. "What?"

Yuffie threw her hands up in the air. "You're incorrigible!"

She watched in irritation as Vincent raised an ebon brow. He was mocking her again. "And how, Miss Kisaragi, am I 'incorrigible', pray tell?"

"Bah! You…you are so…so…Gawd…annoying! Show-off! All you do is make me feel inferior to your vast flawlessness! You almost make me cry, Vincent, almost that is." Yuffie pretended to fake a sniffle.

Vincent allowed a wry smirk to appear. "Okay! So, the next time you need a fire, I won't help you!"

"Ugh! Why did you come down here anyway? Was it to bother me, Mister Show-off?"

Vincent sighed; she was damn near close. "I merely came down to see if your offer with a cup of tea still stood?" He sugarcoated his partial truth.

"Oh," Yuffie said smugly. "So, you believe I won't poison you?"

He shrugged as he watched her put on a pot of water. "Should I?"

Yuffie clucked her teeth. This man was certainly behaving differently. What happened to the 'Man of Ice', he was clearly dubbed? "Cloud made a mistake of embarrassing me and paid dearly for it…"

"How so?"

So he was interested, eh? Well, well, well, Cloud may have another round of embarrassment if Vincent said something about it. Wonderful! "Well," She started innocently. "Do you remember when we revisited Costa Del Sol before METEOR?" Yuffie watched him nod as she continued. "I was walking the beach with Cloud until a group of sexy-looking guys shown up and asked Cloud if I was his, in their terms, 'bitch." 

She watched Vincent flinch at the profanity. Well, he wanted to hear the story. "Anyway, Cloud shakes me off and says that I was some brainless girl that followed him wherever he went! The idiots, including Cloud, laughed at me, and pretty much said I was well, not the beach goddess. Cloud paid and dearly…"

Vincent's face went stern. "How did he pay?"

Yuffie raised a russet brow and sighed. "He should not have tried my 'special' dish I had made especially for him. The blonde idiot had the nerve to tell me it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. Suffice to say, his enjoyment didn't last long. Oh well, poor guy in the bathroom all night. He should have been a gentleman in the first place!"

Vincent almost choked. "You…poisoned him?"

"I didn't say poison…" She chuckled. "He merely got a bug from eating my food. It must have been the rice!" Yuffie got up as she turned the kettle off. "Oh! The tea's done! What would you like, Vincent, peppermint or chamomile?"

"Chamomile."

"You sound so enthused with the tea! Trust me, I would prefer-"

"The Wutainese wild-berry tea?"

"Yes… How did you? Of course it's distributed throughout the world! I almost thought you lived there!" She quickly changed subjects. "Lemon?"

Vincent nodded. He watched her fluid movements as she mechanically placed a black cup in front of him. He waited to see if she would actually sit down across from him. He was surprised she took the initiative to. Sighing, Yuffie idly stirred the lemon slice in her drink. She could smell the aroma of the peppermint as she watched the vapor rise from the verdant mug.

Her eyes subconsciously trailed to Vincent's and silently stared. She could not say anything to him. His crimson gaze alone silenced her, as she stood transfixed to it. Vincent noted her distilled silence as he stirred the brown liquid. He had wanted her to start the conversation. It was awkward for him to; he was never that good at small talk. 

He sipped the hot tea in appeasement; she could make a wonderful cup. "Yuffie, the tea is…satisfactory…"

"Vincent, you always have to use proper edict and big words on me! It's a shame that my culture must seem so third world than to the likes of the Midgarian and ShirRian worlds. I feel quite appalled that my nation couldn't even stand its ground and declare that no one could take it over. I suppose times change though…"

"I'm sorry about your town becoming a-"

"-Tourist trap?" Yuffie snorted. "It hasn't gotten better since WEAPON blew a hole through Rufus ShinRa, it's gotten worse. People seem to have no respect for the Wutainese culture, nor will they stop putting graffiti on monuments. I have had a blasted headache from the town when tourists go through the cemetery desecrate the graves. I mean people have no respect for the dead…"

"They did what?" Vincent glared at her.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "They pretty much vandalize the cemetery, as everything else." She sighed and halfheartedly continued. "I have tried to put a stop to it, but you know how it goes…"

Vincent shook his dark mane. "People should be tortured for showing disrespect for the dead." 

"I quite agree. I cannot see why they do. I guess it's something to make them look 'cool'. I wished there was something we could do for Cid."

The ex-Turk eyed her intently. "You wish to go?"

"Yeah… I mean it may sound strange coming from a brat like me, but I do like Cid. Even though, he likes to tease me and smoke like a freight-train."              

The couple stared at each other as silence lingered between them. The awkwardness did not seem to linger between them this time. It was as if they enjoyed just the company of each other. Odd. 

"I never thought of you as a brat." Vincent broke the silence. He realized the words he uttered were indeed true.

Yuffie cast her eyes to the marble table. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know I annoy people, especially you, Vincent."

Vincent clasped his hand with hers. She stared at him with confusion. "I will not lie to you, Yuffie. I did believe you were immature at times, but I knew you were truly not an ungrateful brat. You are more…" He tried to say what he felt but did not dare. "…Than you seem." He said with efficiency. 

A smile reached her face as she squeezed his hand. "Thank-you, Vincent. You too, are more than you seem! I'm happy to know at least one person believes I'm not a lost cause!"

She heard him sigh. Was he hiding something from her? 

Vincent noticed her inquiring stare. "Yuffie, are you all right. I mean truly all right?"

Yuffie glanced down at their joined hands. It was strange to see them together. "I…I'm fine, Vincent." Lie.

Vincent nodded but still did not believe her. He did not tear his gaze from her as she did him. The lie was apparently written in her silent expression. She was too beautiful to hold such a distasteful frown. "I don't believe you…" He whispered.

Yuffie glanced up to see the stern look in his glowing eyes. "Your eyes glow…"

"Yuffie, don't change the subject."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. How could he interrogate her like this? If he wanted the truth, then he would have it. "Vincent, no one has cared for me in the past seventeen years. My so-called father went into a shell and never came out after my mother died. I had tried for years to get him to love me the way he had once. I failed at everything." She hesitated. "I…killed my own mother…"

Vincent's eyes widened. "Yuffie-"

"No, I did! It was my fault that I screamed and she fell victim to a soldier's blade." The tears welled up in her eyes. "My father blamed me relentlessly for it; he had every right to. Wutai of course, said nothing as the Elders kept my dirty secret under the rug for years. They believed that a child at that age would not be held accountable for such an atrocity. I still punished myself for it."

She wiped a cold tear from her right cheek. "You may bash me now, everyone else has…"

Yuffie could feel the absence of his hand as he stood up. She knew he recoiled from her touch now, who wouldn't? Yuffie realized he would turn his back on her like the others. She readied herself for his abrupt departure. He didn't leave.

Vincent kneeled down to her sullen form and placed the claw to her left cheek. How could he turn his back on her when he shed innocent blood deliberately? Yuffie was far more beatific than he could ever hope to be. Juno, she was too innocent for this. "Yuffie, I would never bash you for anything…" 

He watched her look into his eyes with a melancholy gaze. "You should…"

He smirked at the irony of her kindness. "You should be the one condemning me for my crimes, I'm surprised you haven't already."

"You're different, Vincent…"

"That's kind of you to say, my dear, but I'm not an angel."

"But…but…" She sobbed harder.

"Shh, it's all right, Yuffie. Cry if you need to, I will not call you weak for it." He stared into her glossy eyes. "I don't believe that you are capable of killing another being. You may believe you killed your mother, but I don't. Godo was always one to jump to conclusions…"

"How did you know that?" She trembled at his remark. Vincent could not know how her father acted.

"I…I heard of his reputation and seen his actions when Corneo was there."

He noticed Yuffie shake when he mentioned the deceased don. "Yuffie…"

She shook her head as another stream of tears fell. "I failed them, Vincent. Even if I did not intentionally murder my mother, I failed at saving her. I let my father down for not restoring Wutai the way it was before the war. In the end, I disappointed everyone at home. I tried so hard Vincent…"

Vincent pulled her against him; he was half surprised she didn't fight him. "I know… Shh, it's all right, I'm here."

Yuffie held onto him tighter. "Thanks, Vincent."

"For what?" 

"For being here, for putting up with me the way you have. I cannot see how you do it."

"Yuffie, I won't leave you." He whispered into her ear. 

"Promise?"

Vincent hesitated. "You have my word, Yuffie. I won't leave you in the darkness."

He didn't see her expression as her hair graced his pallid face. He consciously breathed the lavender scent of her russet-coloured hair. This action reminded him of the old days, when he was still considered human. If only he were truly twenty-eight, innocent, and not a monster. He did not flinch from her touch this time; it almost felt welcome. Vincent inwardly sighed at the touch. _'If only, Yuffie. I…we cannot do this. I'm too old and not human. You deserve more…'_

Vincent pulled away from her. He watched another tear fall from her oceanic-eyes. Beautiful. "Yuffie, I believe you should get some rest…I will be here if you need me, remember that."

Yuffie nodded as she stumbled to get up. Her head was down as he escorted her to the stairs. Yuffie stopped and turned to Vincent with what could be considered a forced smile. "He didn't tell me, Vincent…"

Vincent pursed his sable brows together. "Who didn't tell you what?"

"Godo never said he loved me, even when he was dying…" She felt him cup her face with his claw and hand. She didn't flinch from the icy touch of the metal or the warmth of his hand. "There you have it, Vincent. The one thing I tried so hard to achieve and no one knew. Cloud and the others believed I was carefree and cheerful, when I was neither of the two." Yuffie cast her gaze to the floor. "He only said he would be watching."

"I…never realized, Yuffie. I'm sorry…"

Yuffie shook her head. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I meant to not let anyone know how I felt. I had bottled it up for years showing everyone that I was a spoiled brat. It was a smokescreen, Vincent, an entire façade to fool everyone. I am half content that I even fooled you…" A forced smile wavered upon her cherry-lips.

Vincent sighed. "Yuffie, I wished you told someone this. It's not good that you bottle emotions like that…I would know." He ran his claw through his hair. "I wished you told me."

"I'm sorry for yakking your ear off with it." She stared into his ruby-eyes. "I'm surprised I finally told someone."

"Yuffie, your father did not leave you alone. You still have…us. I don't want you to believe that we would abandon you like this. I believe it's time we paid Cid a visit. We will leave for Rocket Town in the morning, if that is all right with you?" He watched Yuffie nod. "Excellent. Now, I believe that it is time you got some rest. We will be leaving early in the morning."

"Okay, Vincent."

"Oh, and Yuffie, no more pills…"

Yuffie's mouth dropped open. "But…but, I need them!"

Vincent shook his head. "Not tonight. I don't want you to depend on them. If you have any trouble, I want you to come to me, all right?"

Yuffie nodded as she let out a stifled sigh. "All right, just for tonight." She whispered as she started up the wooden stairs. Stopping on the second step, she turned to him. She looked into Vincent's eyes as a true smile of gratitude crossed her lips. "Thank-you again, Vincent. I wanted you to know I truly meant that."

The ex-Turk stared into her sapphire-eyes. "I know. Goodnight, Yuffie."

The ninja nodded. "Goodnight, Vincent."

Vincent watched her ascend the oak stares until she was out of sight. Sighing heavily, he looked at his claw. She never flinched from his cold touch. A small smile appeared upon his concealed face as he too, went to sleep, knowing that better dreams may come his way for once. 

_Author's Note: This chapter is definitely longer than the first. It was of the chapters I truly enjoyed writing. I find it a lot better that it's redone. I should hope to have Chapter Four rewritten soon. That is, hopefully before school starts again. ^_^_  


	4. And Miles to Go Before I Sleep...

_Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, all rights, etc. belong to Square._

If the Gods Only Knew…

Chapter 4

It was tiring to finally leave an eight-hour nightshift. Pulling it off alone was a feat in itself. Tifa staggered into the small hallway in an exhausted stupor. She resignedly eyed her husband's sleeping form with a trail of drool streaming from his opened mouth. Shaking her aching head, she quietly lay beside him and tightly wrapped her arms around his lean waist. 

She gazed at her husband's languid form and smiled. It was so wonderful to see a man that stopped a World Crises with drool coming from his opened mouth. She had to thank God he was not prone to snoring loudly. Hearing Barret many times during AVALANCHE usually made the nights very distressing.

Tifa pulled the crumpled sheets from the floor with her left hand and covered both of them. She figured Cloud must have kicked them in the floor after he had fallen asleep. It unnerved her that he still had nightmares about the past. The experiments, Hojo, and Jenova still seemed to plague her husband's mind at times. Although he had gotten better, Cloud still had an uneasy feeling occasionally. She somewhat feared he could be right.

Her concentration was broken as soft breathing teased the nape of her neck. Turning, she gazed into his brilliant Mako-eyes. The deep azure orbs had always enticed her with a sense of elation. They could silence the beating of her fleeting heart as if staring into her soul.

Cloud nuzzled her limber shoulder with his left cheek. He finally stopped his ministrations and stared into her russet-eyes. "Darling, has Shera taken over yet?"    

"Yes, she just took over." Tifa sighed as she rubbed her aching temples. "Cloud, this shifting cannot go on like this."

"I know." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a protective embrace. "I'll contact Barret and the others tomorrow. I can only hope they decide to come. If not, I fear we'll have to do this until he's well or…"  
Tifa shook her head. "I know, I know." She spoke in a bleak tone. "We can only pray he recovers…and…does not suffer from the virus' damage to his system…"

Cloud pulled his sobbing wife closer as a single tear escaped from a sapphire-eye. Stifling a sob, he finally whispered, "I know, love, but we must be hopeful, right? I mean Cid has went through a lot of hell in his life and this is just a scrape for him."

"Cloud, I don't believe he's ever been through something this serious."

He sighed heavily as he kissed her dry lips. "Tifa, we can only pray he overcomes this and laughs at how stupid we've acted over him. Get some sleep, we'll figure a plan out tomorrow, all right?"

Tifa silently nodded as Cloud nuzzled her should once again before both finally drifting into a deep, needful sleep.

In the other room, Shera held Cid's clammy hand. She could feel the slow pulse in his wrist as she held the feeble hand. The dark veins were now visible with his chalk-white skin. She lamented over his once bronze skin. To her, he was a perfect incarnation of a golden god.    

It was no short of a miracle that she, a mere mortal, had actually landed in his esteemed presence. But now, the tables had turned. Her venerated deity had now emasculated into a feeble form of a mortal man that smoked too many cigarettes. It was a harsh reality that she had opened her eyes to. The world was indeed cruel.

The slight tremble in his right hand brought her morose attention back to her him. The aging doctor's voice rung within the depths of her bleak mind. He had gravely told her that if Cid had actually pulled through this illness it was inevitable that he would still hold effects from it. The nerves within his body had suffered greatly from the virus thus far and would continue doing so if not stopped. An akin sense of dread filled her sinewy form. 

She hastily cast her eyes away from him when another coughing fit occurred. It was almost impossible to bear seeing him so weak. If she did not get her mind on something else, at least for a moment, she would finally falter and break. 

Her russet-eyes skimmed over the dusty bookshelf across the room. It was clandestinely known that Cid enjoyed reading a book. That was, if he was calm enough to sit down and read it, such an irony that no one may truly know his secret interest. 

Shera could not think of the consequences if a cure was not found. She had tossed the doctor's suggestions in her mind since his abrupt visit. There was no known cure for this atypical virus. According to the aging doctor, no one had obtained a virus like this for the past two centuries. 

How odd to find such a rare virus to have appeared out of nowhere. 

Shera brushed away a strand of hair. It unnerved her that her russet locks blurred her vision. Her eyes stared at the wooden bookshelf as if a fleet of sirens beckoned her to their isle if annihilation. She caught herself staring at the worn covers somewhat wondering how she had arrived to the wooden shelf. Her sore fingers traced the delicate worn spines until they stopped to the last book on the shelf. 

Pursing her eyebrows together, Shera pulled a dark-teal book from its resting place. A layer of dust took flight from its leather-bound form as she skimmed over its smooth exterior. The golden letters read, _'Myth: The True Reality'_. The title somewhat caught her interest as she seated herself in the wooden chair once again. 

She opened the tiny book and glanced at its yellowed pages. From what she could tell, this book was written well over a century ago. A wry grin came to her face, "At least, this may take my mind of off everything for a few minutes…" She whispered as the first chapter strangely caught her curiosity.

For hours, Shera read page by page with keen interest. The topics of supposed fairytales and gods were somewhat remarkable to her. She had always been aware of the physical world and never concerned herself with the supposed 'spiritual' side of the universe. Actually, it was unheard of to believe in such nonsense. 

She creased her russet brows at a small illustration in the apothecary section. Believed spells and concoctions of herbs were alleged to cure certain illnesses. Her chocolate-eyes skimmed over different types of diseases until one caught her attention. 

Shera almost dropped the worn book from her shock. Her eyes widened as she reread the tiny paragraph over and over. A sense of trepidation ran through her body like a spreading forest fire as she stared at her husband's feeble form. She had found it.

Glancing back at the page, she initiated her budding hope to the desired cure. Her happiness and hope were restored in full as she revised the small text. If such a virus still existed, then this tiny plant the writer described must still be in existence as well. A new fuel of hope burned through her heart as she highlighted the small paragraph. 

Shera stared lovingly at Cid as she bolted out of the congested room; there were many issues to discuss.

****      

He could hear her light breathing, even from the door. Vincent's crimson-eyes stared at his companion's sleeping form thoughtfully as he quietly stood by her bedside. He watched the light rise of her chest as she slept in the creamy satin sheets.

The gunman extended his organic hand to a covered shoulder. Stopping himself, he pulled it to his side as if burnt by an unseen power. How dare he touch her! Vincent silently scolded himself as he glanced at her face. A sense of elation ran through his system as he seen a smile rest upon her soft lips. 

He leaned closer to her face, almost touching a smooth cheek. He briefly closed his eyes as he felt her soft breath waver on his pallid cheek; the light contact enthralled his senses. A soft sent of lavender lingered in his mind as he subtly inhaled the perfumed fragrance.  

Vincent slowly opened his bloodstained-eyes to see the small grin still upon her supple lips. He tried to focus on anything other the beautiful face before him. Many had considered her to be 'plain'. He had even overheard young men make snide comments of her as she passed them in towns they had stayed in during METEOR. 

It, to some extent, infuriated him that teenaged boys could shirk in the shadows and make fun of her. To him, she was a modern Helen of Troy and her impish face could launch more than a thousand vessels. Of course, these so-called 'humans' were merely boys who did not deserve to share the air she breathed.  

Yuffie was still developing the qualities of a woman. Her lean form would soon be replaced by shapely curves and her chest would fill out more. Vincent almost slapped himself for passing the thought of her womanly gifts to offer a male that did not deserve her. It would be a cruel fate if she married an undeserving male that did not appreciate such a radiating goddess before him. 

He would appreciate her, if only she returned the sentiment. Wait. What in Gaia was he thinking? Not again. The hopeless belief of someone pure like Yuffie would accept a monster like himself seemed too trivial. It was a lost hope blinded by the frivolities of his bewildered persona. No one, not even a princess, could endure his monstrous qualities. Who could bear to see him change into one of his grotesque forms and actually love him? The harsh truth hit him like a punch in the stomach, no one.

Vincent decided to cast away such childish hopes; it had always seemed to backfire on him anyway. The irrefutable truth being that the gods to seek debauched delight created him. He inwardly scorned the 'Powers That Be' for their sick pleasures of making his life a living hell. He deduced such gods be damned for their impertinent cruelty, he had stopped believing in them anyway. What had they done to make his life easier? Everything he ever knew and loved was now gone forever. The tangible treasures he held dear slipped through his clasped hands like sand through an hourglass. 

And now, he had nothing. His life was wasted by the wrong choices that he had constructed since childhood. It was _his _decisions that shaped _his_ damned existence. Death seemed so welcoming at the moment. No one would miss if he just ended it right now. 

A light sound echoed through his thoughts as it broke his distressed concentration. He hastily cast his eyes to the sleeping girl before him. Unlike him, she had so much to look forward to. Yuffie at least, had a future. A wry smirk graced his dry lips as his gaze rested upon her serene face once again. Why did she confuse him so? 

She, of all things, questioned his just authority. Even in the ShinRa Basement, Yuffie drew a sense of confusion to his rational mind. Her temperamental personality drew a sense of awe to his stoic manner. She was truly the direct opposite of him self. Everything he done she would always question his sense of judgment, as if teasing his choices. He deduced it was to annoy him and yet, she always watched him with what could be considered pleasure. What was so intriguing about him anyway? Did she not evade from his detesting transformations?

Yuffie had rarely seen his hideous forms in battle. He could remember changing into Hellmasker once during a battle between a pair of Cactars in the Corel desert. He fought to regain control of the crazed fanatic. Vincent had succeeded as he fell to the barren ground. He noticed the dark bruises and open cuts the transformation had caused as he teetered on the edge of consciousness. 

He heard a slight gasp as a pair gloved hands caressed his worn face. The generating coolness felt comforting against his feverish skin. He tiredly gazed up to a pair of stormy-blue-eyes. They seemed to have been almost filled with concern as he passed-out. He had never expressed his gratitude for her sense of care and it bothered him. The truth was; he was afraid to. 

Vincent dreaded to see the look of disdain in her pristine-eyes if he expressed his appreciation for her charity. She would most likely find his sense of gratitude a perverse form of keeping his plaguing existence here.

How could she be any different from the others? Sure, Cloud always cured him after his changes, but never wished to discuss it over a cup of tea. The truth was, even his teammates were afraid of him. 

It was just as well. He never expected a warm welcome from people; no one could accept a beast with open arms. God, it was almost a sin to believe otherwise.

Casting his morose thoughts aside, he mechanically placed his claw on her limber shoulder. He shook her gently as he heard her mumble in her sleep. It made his heart ache to awake her from such elated sleep, but it had to be done.  

He felt her turn from him as she pulled the sheet over her head. Shaking his dark mane, Vincent abruptly wrenched the sheet off of her, revealing a very pretentious nightgown. 

His scarlet-eyes widened to see what she had kept hidden under her infamous green-top and unbuttoned khaki shorts. God, she was so…so…_ethereal_. He had never seen such a perfect example of a woman, not even Lucrecia came this close. 

Her toned muscles from her training as a ninja shown promise of a raving beauty, as well the curves in her hips. Good God, she was beautiful. His hand slightly trembled from the sight of this flowered beauty. If only he could touch her… Oh God, the temptation was almost impossible to endure. 

He had to stop these lascivious thoughts now! Vincent could not believe he was actually thinking of her. It was wrong in every known law. But, why did it _feel_ so right? He watched his human hand rest above her left hip. Vincent could feel her warmth radiating from the satin thigh-length nightgown. He inwardly admitted the lavender shade of the garment did look well on her virtuous form. 

He finally gained control of his senses as he pulled the thin sheet back to her shoulder. It was wise not to mention the pleasing sight she had subconsciously shown him. He somewhat regretted pulling the sheet back to a modest length. However, some things were not meant to be seen by the world, especially, a creature like him self. 

Was this what he reduced himself to, a perverse monster? God, how sick could he possibly be? It was so wrong to look at her like a wolf eyeing its prey, and Yuffie was a fine catch. God, he wanted her. Wait. This was so wrong. He had to stop these irrational thoughts even if it meant severing all contact with her in the future. He had to.

He finally composed himself as he shook her once again, this time harder. He heard her groan as she tried to ignore his touch. Vincent persisted until he felt her move. 

A slight glare came from her half-opened eyes as she tried to focus on her visitor. "Vincent, if you were someone else I would so kick your ass." She growled with a sweet tone.

Vincent grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you know, since you're not someone else I would rather fear to do anything to your gorgeous bod!"

Vincent stared at her, albeit incredulously. "What did you say?"

Yuffie rose from the sheets, as she rubbed a tired eye. "Yeah, I'd be afraid to poke a few holes in your flawless form!" She stifled a chuckle. "Most likely, you would bust a major cap in my ass! That large gun of yours frightens the hell outta me, you know?" 

He watched her pull out of the sheets and stand up to his towering form. Vincent hastily cast his eyes to the floor as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He noticed Yuffie's instant reaction. An 'Oh shit,' was heard from her as she quickly wrapped her housecoat around her. 

"Damn!" She cursed. How stupid was she to have forgotten she was almost nude? God, she must have embarrassed him. Wait, did she just notice a tinge of redness align Vincent's gaunt cheeks. It could not have been, Vincent never blushed. "I'm so sorry, Vinnie, I did not realize I was still in bed. I sort of have that problem, you know. I like, have this disorder of not knowing where I am times…" She emitted a nervous chuckle.

Vincent hesitantly turned his gaze back to her. "I came to awaken you. Apparently, _I_ am more alert now…"

Yuffie's mouth dropped. "Are you making fun of me? Gawd, Vincent, do I honestly look that bad? Wait;" she waved a discerning hand in front of her, "don't answer that! Oh crap, I'm really embarrassing myself and it's not even daylight!" 

Vincent stared at her shamed stance. She should not be mortified over this awkward position; it would rather be him before waking her. God, that was so stupid to stare at her in that way. What about Lucrecia? What would she think if she knew he betrayed her by looking at another female? Better yet, a female at least forty-years his junior? 

He instantly felt a hand rest upon his mechanical arm as it interrupted his thoughts. He tentatively glanced down to see an ivory hand embracing his claw. Had she seen his expression, Yuffie would notice Vincent's mouth slightly opened with shock. No one had ever gone that far as to actually touch his monstrous appendage. It was brave enough for people gawk at it, let alone attempt touching it.

Yuffie faintly smiled at him. "I know you kindly came to wake me up, but I do need to get dressed, right?"

Vincent curtly nodded as he turned from her, the ivory hand slipping from his hardened claw. "I shall wait for you downstairs…"

"I'll hopefully be down in a few, Vince."

He said nothing as he left the tiny room. Shutting the door, he glanced at his claw with certain incredulity. She was very brave to actually touch this damned attachment. He treaded down the stairs, as a small smile subtly crossed his pallid lips, it was somewhat nice to actually have someone actually stand up to him…

Yuffie overlooked herself in the nightgown Tifa had given as a gag gift for her birthday. She had actually never considered wearing it; it was surprising that she had actually packed it in the first place. She slightly wondered what passed through Vincent's morose mind when he seen her in this skimpy garb.

He was most likely mortified to see such a beautiful garment wasted on her scrawny form. The lavender gown had shown everything that she had tried to hide from people, especially the male populace. God, he would shy away from her the rest of the way to Rocket Town. 

Shaking her head, she quietly changed into something more suitable to wear for the tedious journey. Most likely, Vincent would probably distill his one-word vocabulary. If she were lucky, he would not say anything at all. The slight ignominy this morning proved one thing, she was awkward around him. Actually, the term 'awkward' put it mildly for the humiliation she felt when he glanced at her and cast his eyes away. 

The question she asked was not a joke. Yuffie almost slapped herself for even blurting it out. No doubt, Vincent wished to strangle her for asking such an imprudent question. It was apparent that her guardian did not wish to discuss the repercussions of their awkward situation. God, he was probably trying to find a way to escape her gorgon-like appearance. Yuffie somewhat wondered why he stared at her after retrieving the matching bathrobe.

It was bad enough asking him to leave, but why did she have to touch him? Wait. Why did she touch him? She had reasoned that he was apparently pondering upon something, albeit rather about her. She did not realize which arm she grasped until she felt the metal exterior underneath. Vincent had automatically turned when she held onto it tighter. She could feel his surprise from her brave actions. Osiris, she was even startled by it. 

Yuffie presumed he would pull out his overly sized gun and blow hiatus out of her. It was obtuse of her to have gone that far and lay a hand on him. No one did, not even Cloud would dare pat him on the back for a job well done. She had deduced it was a man thing to keep their pride in tact. Instead, it was actually the fear of angering Vincent. He struck everyone as person that was off limits from physical contact. God, why was she so stupid? 

At least, Vincent would be rid of her when they made it to Rocket Town. His so-called charitable mission of guarding her would be over and he could continue doing whatever he did. What did he do anyway? Yuffie shook her head at the anomalies of Vincent Valentine. Why did she even concern herself in the first place? These prying thoughts needed to stop before she would come to regret it.

She concerned herself with the wrinkled khaki shorts she had tossed aside the day before. At least, they would hide her sinewy form and perhaps make Vincent forget what he had actually seen. She quickly pulled over an emerald halter-top and looked herself over.

A slight glare of disdain reflected from the mirror, why did she try anyway? 

She quickly packed her bags and trudged down the wooden steps. Yuffie quietly thanked every good god she knew for not falling as she noticed Vincent staring at her. Why did he always have to gawk at her? It was bad enough being in the same room with him, let alone, him scrutinizing her with his burning gaze. 

A slight smile graced her lips as she approached him. "I'm ready! And to think, it didn't take me five minutes!"

"Seven."

"What?"

"You took seven minutes, Yuffie."

The ninja chuckled. "Oh wow, you were counting the seconds there, Vinnie-boy? I did not realize you were that compulsive!"

"I'm not compulsive!" He added with disbelief.

Yuffie laughed at his apparent discomfort. Oh, she hurt his pride. Well, he brought it upon himself. "You are many things, Vincent Valentine, and being compulsive is one of them." She stopped in mid-sentence as she turned from the threshold. "But, I love you anyway!"

Vincent almost dropped his luggage hearing her last comment. He watched her as she opened the door and exited the bar with a faint sense of delight. It was a shame he would not enjoy this journey with her, he must not for the sake of nobility. 

****     

"So Spiky-Ass, you mean ta tell me dat this weed is gonna save grouch?" The large man chuckled heavily. "You are outta your mind! Tifa, why did you marry such a loony man?"

Tifa and Cloud sighed at the same time. This small discussion was beginning to become unbearable. Red, at least, held the plausible belief that this so-called cure was the only solution of curing Cid. If only the others were here to discuss their plans.   

"Cloud, if this plant is indeed the only way to save Cid, then we must hurry with this search. I fear he will not last long if something is not done."

Cloud regarded Red with a nod. "Yes, we must begin this search soon. I have a few locations of where this plant was actually seen by botanists."

"Yeah, and dat was over two hundred years ago!" Barret snorted. "How do we no for sure if dat weed is still around?"

"We don't." Tifa interrupted. "But, we must try anyway. Cid cannot hold on much longer."

"Cloud, make your plans right now before I go out and do it myself."

The ex-SOLDIER nodded. "All right, the plan is for Tifa and I to search the forests of Mideel, while you and Red search in the forests of Fort Condor."

"Are the others going to search different areas? I mean are Vincent and Yuffie acknowledged of Cid's illness?"

Cloud glanced at the red lion. Sighing, he spoke lowly, "I have not been able to reach them since yesterday. The storm at Kalm has apparently clouded the signal of my PHS. I plan to leave a note for them if they come here. It is very doubtful they make it in time. However, if they do arrive I have already enlisted Shera to hand them a spare PHS and map of the Bone Village forests. During this time, if our groups do not find the plant, then we will meet at the Gaia Cliffs and organize a search for Bone Village."

Red nodded. "All right, I understand. Barret, are we ready to leave?"

"Cat, I'm ready as I'll ever be! Spike, give me five hours and I'll have the weed right here!"

Cloud shook his head. "I would not doubt it, Barret. Contact us if you find it, all right? If we do not find the plant at Mideel, Tifa and I will be waiting at the Gaia Cliffs for you."

"It seems a little stupid you do that, but you're the leader of this mission, Spike."

"I merely wished to have a another plan if we fail at Mideel. I have a map and picture of the plant already laid out for you. You and Red may wish to leave as soon as you're ready."

Barret nodded. "Tifa, you keep Spike in line for me and don't find the scenic area a beautiful spot to make-out!"

The dark man heard Tifa scream his name as he ushered Red out the door. They had no time to waste. Hopefully, Cloud and Tifa would find it before them. It was rather discerning that he and Red were issued the Tiny Bronco. The blasted thing was still not fixed and neither could pilot the sea-vessel that well.

At least, they had something to go by on this mysterious illness. Who had ever heard of the symptoms Cid had? Oh well, in a few hours the pilot would hopefully be back to his old self. Wait. Was that actually a good thing?

Tifa watched her husband make his way into Cid's private quarters. Following him, she noticed him rolling a few tattered maps into a cardboard cylinder. A russet brow rose in question as she stood beside him.

"What are you going to do with Cid's maps?"

Cloud glanced at her as he slid the last map in the tube. "I seen them laying on the table over there and I noticed they were the locations we were planning to search in."

"These maps must be two-hundred years old! I'm surprised they have stayed together this long!" Tifa glanced at a map laying on a drawing board. 

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm glad Cid has these laying out for us to find. It's quite odd that in the end, these tattered maps could save his life."

Tifa slightly smiled as Cloud handed her the map case. "I'll get our things on board, tell Shera we'll be leaving shortly."

She kindly nodded as he hefted two enormous navy duffle bags over his covered shoulders. This little adventure would not be the same without the rest of the team with them. She somewhat regretted Vincent and Yuffie not knowing their plans. Undoubtedly, they would be upset with them. It was vexing that Cid was on the verge of death. God, what if he did not survive when they returned? She cringed at the thought.

The group had bid their goodbyes and parted ways as the sun set in the distant horizon. Every minute that passed by was precious to them and they could not fail, no matter the consequence.

**** 

Reeve Andrews, a man of so-called great prestige and leader of a new generation, stared idly at the sentient city. The adjacent window covered the wall behind his desk. Orange and amber city lights glared in its glassy reflection. The city itself was not half the size it had once been.

The days of Midgar's grandeur were nothing more than memory in the minds of those who had remembered its corruption. Over the years, the small town grew into a true hell. Like a festering boil, Midgar had crumbled into a city of decay and turmoil. It was a true Hell to say the least.

The new president had hesitantly taken office several months after METEOR had fallen. It was somewhat pleasurable to see people slowly returning to the city they had once known.

 Reeve had taken it upon himself to reconstruct the town and give it a new perspective. This time, he hoped, humanity would not repeat the mistakes of the past and start anew. He could imagine a brighter and better future in store for Midgar, if only it had the chance to come to light.

His optimistic thoughts were interrupted by his PHS speaker's annoying ring. Sighing, he picked up the receiver. "Yes, Jade?" He asked in a mundane tone.

"Sir, you have a message on line two." 

Reeve frowned at the unseen secretary. "Thank-you, my dear. I will answer it promptly." 

He timidly changed lines and automatically masked a somewhat enthused voice over his toneless one. "Yes, this is Andrews speaking. How may I help you?"

"Reeve, this is not a customer service call, you know?" Cloud said on the other receiver. 

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, Cloud! It's just I'm so busy and used to people calling every five seconds, you know? Anyway, what's going on?"

"Cid has gotten quite ill, Reeve. We are only aware of a rare cure for his illness and I thought I should tell you since you're part of AVALANCHE too."

Reeve pinched the bridge of his fine-chiseled nose. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Cloud," he said with comfort. "I will help you on your search!"

"How do you plan to manage that, Reeve?"

"The Turks, of course. Now, don't disagree just yet, I have a plan. Reno and the others will be free for a few days and I will assign them to help you. Trust me, the _will_ follow orders. If not, I will send Cait with them!" Reeve faintly chuckled as a vivid picture of Reno running from the stuffed cat entered his mind.

"…Thank-you, Reeve. I'm grateful you will supply us the aid. We need all of the help we can get."

"Think nothing of it. I will have Reno to call you after I send them out. I wished I could do more Cid, but I'm just swamped with work here."

"Don't worry about it, you've helped enough. Thanks, Reeve."

"All right, I'll send the Turks immediately. Cloud, Cid will be better, trust me."

"I know. Goodbye, Reeve."

Reeve quietly placed the receiver on the hook as he paged his secretary. "Jade, get me Reno and the other Turks if you don't mind. Tell them it's urgent. Thanks."

His quite solitude was unfortunately interrupted by a rather loud masculine voice screeching as they entered. Reeve stifled a sigh as his bodyguards filed into the vast office. He quickly noted Reno's usual glare as Rude glanced at him stoically. It was quite amazing to see such a potent man could tolerate Reno's constant bitching. 

Reeve's attention was quickly taken by the other standing beside him. He smiled at the blonde female as he glanced at her perfect form. He noticed a slight smile cross her rosy lips as she instantly cast her eyes to the tiled floor. 

"…And I'll say it again, Rude, I won that hand fair in square!" Reno fumed at the silent Rude. 

"Reno, Rude, Elena," Reeve intervened, "I'm glad you could make it here on such short notice."

Reno cast Reeve a cynical smirk as he slumped into a black-leather chair. He subconsciously brushed a hand through his fiery hair and chuckled, "Well, Reeve, what do you wish us to do? Oh, wait! Let me guess! Do you wish us to find some certain Materia or beat the crap out of a lowlife that's threatening the company or…" his aqua-coloured eyes lit up with a tinge of enjoyment, "Find that loser Cloud and kick him in the Prince Albert?" 

Reeve's mouth dropped open from the last suggestion. He forcefully muffled a chuckle as he spoke in a somewhat bereaved tone, "No, I have a mission for you three. I understand that I will not be needing your services for a few days so I have deduced that you will go and help an old friend of mine-"

"Wait," Reno held a hand out. Standing, he continued, "_Who_ is this person first, Reeve?"

"Cid Highwind has fallen ill. Cloud has just informed me of it and they plan to search for a cure. You three will help them in the search for this rare plant and no complaints." His ordered tonelessly.

Turing his back, Reno sneered. Who was Reeve to order him like some kind of lapdog? Did he not realize that Reno despised AVALANCHE with a passion? They had been the ones to cause the original ShirRa empire fall. AVALANCHE had carelessly kicked the corpse of their beloved leader aside as they activated the Temple. These so-called 'heroes' were nothing more than guilty murderers parading in the guise of supposed martyrs. How could his employer ask for him to commit such a sacrilege as in helping the enemy? 

On the other hand, Reeve was the one who saved their jobs and gave them a purpose to continue their lives. His employer played both sides of the fence during METEOR, but helped save most of the world in the process. Reno conceded. He would do this mission. Not because of the goodness of saving a dying enemy, but for the mere fact Reeve had asked them to. 

"All right, Reeve, count me in." He mumbled, turning back to a perplexed president.

"Wonderful! I will have Cloud send you the information on this search! I am certain with your help; the search will go smoother. I wished I could join you, but I have to deal with problems here."

"Thank-you Mr. President, we shall accomplish this mission!" Elena beamed.

Reeve glanced at her thoughtfully. "I know you will, Elena. But please, call me Reeve. You know how I am loath to formality!" He slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, Elena, stop sucking-up and get ready!" Reno barked, "We leave within the hour!" 

Elena glared at him. "An hour? God, Reno, are you insane?"

Reno smirked. "No, baby, I just love to see you in a rush. Hurry, Elena, I am serious!"

The blonde grumbled as she stormed past him. "You'll regret this!" She mumbled sweetly in his ear. 

"I don't believe you touching me will be something to regret, honey!"

"Ugh! For the love of God, Reno, that's the least I have on my mind!" She screeched as a mortified look crossed her face. 

Reno watched his partner run out of the room as the other men gave silent stares. It was so wonderful to have an adoring audience! Breathing in, he declared, "Well, Reeve, wish us luck on this little goose-chase! We'll hopefully succeed in not busting Cloudia's ass!"

"Reno, don't make me send Cait with you!" Reeve threatened as a look disdain crossed Reno's face.

"Oh God, no! Anything but that stupid…thing! I hate that annoying little cat and big-ass mog!"

Reeve sniggered. "Well then, you best be on your way and actually help them!"

The fiery Turk smiled as a sentiment of supercilious crossed his masculine features. He mentally chuckled to see his superior gape at him with what could be considered as uncertainty. Oh yes, the famed Reno Edwards was quite the enigma. His haughty nature charmed women and envied his fellow men. Even now, his so-called messiah of Midgar had trouble standing up to his perplexing temperament.

"Rude, it is high time we shared a little fun with the rejects, let us hence then!" Turning, he eyed Reeve once more. "We will find this so-called cure and save your…friend. You will be more comfortable trusting in us, than the clone's ideas. Until then, Reeve, don't tear your ass over us little children, we'll be fine."

He noticed Rude's glare as they departed into the broad hall. Sighing, Reno countered, "You know, Reeve is wonderful to upset at times?"

"Reno, sometimes, you get a little too out of hand. I would advise you to be serious for at least once in your life. You must remember our vows we made to the Turks, we cannot defy them. It would almost be-"

"A blasphemy? I know! Christ, Rude, I wasn't born yesterday!" He interjected. "Besides, it is time for us to settle a few things with Cloudy-boy, no? I understand you wish to 'bury the hatchet', but I have every intention not to."

Rude read his friend's odious expression. The darkening undertones of his voice rang clear like placid pools of ebon water. Reno wanted revenge. 

Rude had too, played with the thought of making AVALANCHE suffer, but knew better. It was fate for the once great ShinRian Empire to collapse and finally, fall to oblivion. What was it to them that they were once mere puppets controlled by a so-called god? Indeed, it had been the work of the Moeroe cutting the silver cord that once held the insidious company's soul in tact.

"It is better we complete our mission first." He said tacitly, "Now is not the time for petty retribution, brother."

Reno snorted as a smug look crossed his fair face. "And I thought you were with me. It seems you do intend upon forgiving them. But, do you believe they deserve such absolution?"

"We cannot judge those who have transgressions, we also have ours also to consider."

"Quoting from the Holy Bible? I never knew you to be a religious man, Rude. What brought this change?"

Rude cast his concealed eyes to the ebon-tiled floor. He noticed the small, yet descriptive designs engraved into each stone. It was a trivial matter to what his friend/brother was asking him. True, he had never taken account of actually conceding to a spiritual purpose. It was a far cry to what he truly was, even though he was a man of principle, Rude would not consider taking upon the responsibility to that of a revered saint or martyr. 

Discerning, he calmly turned to Reno's questioning gaze. "I am not martyr, Reno. I merely justify my actions by sense and reason. Do not question my ability to determine right from wrong, we are far from being gods."

Reno slouched against the marble wall. Crossing his arms, an ascetic chuckle coursed through his chest. "Indeed, Rude, indeed. Let us gather Elena, surely she's whining even as we speak! I cannot wait to see the disdainful look on her face when we trudge her through our mission. Nexus knows, what we'll encounter."

His comrade merely glared at him through his darkened shades, as if he were a stoic muse carved out of an icy marble, silent and resilient. 

The ardent Turk would not have his friend and claimed brother any other way. It was not wise to tamper with perfection, such provocation usually ended in disaster. Besides, it was somewhat entertaining to have someone keep a straight head and never falter from order. God, where would he be if his silent colleague did not watch his back?

In the recesses of his blatant mind, Reno considered Elena and Rude to be the only people to actually understand his true emotions. Be it, simple bull-headedness or the terse fact of utter confusion, they actually knew what went on within his coddled mind. And for that, he was almost thankful.

****

_Author's Note: I hope that was a better complete-ion to Chapter Four. I cannot believe I actually rushed through these chapters the way I had. Oh well, I suppose fixing it is the mere suggestion of making this actually sound readable. I should hopefully have Chapter Five redone within a few weeks. Time is usually not on my side anymore, mores the pity. :(_


	5. The Pain and Apathy of Reminiscing

_Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own FF7 and etc. it belongs to Square and co. Gracias!  ___

Chapter V

                                                            

The soggy saturated ground that the storm collided with ended when they reached the Gold Saucer area. Crossing the quicksand desert was the last idea that both had in mind. Instead, they crossed the hazardous mountain range near North Corel and finally made it to the small vicinity known to many as Rocket Town. Yuffie jumped off of the blue chocobo and looked gratefully to her comrade before making a mad dash to the Captain's residence. She knocked for a brief second before trying to open the door herself. She was met at the thresh-hold by a pair of sad brown eyes. 

Yuffie's smile faded as she seen the technician. "Shera, we're finally here. I'm terribly sorry we had not come sooner." The young ninja tried to catch her breath. "How…is he?" 

Shera closed her eyes for a moment then glanced down at the floor before answering in a quite whisper. "He's getting worse. Your friends have already left to find something that will help him. They told me if you and Vincent were to indeed arrive to give you this." She handed a tiny folded sheet of paper to the nervous ninja. 

Yuffie opened the folded letter and began to skim through its contents before she heard the door shut gently. Vincent nodded to Shera and stood near her and Yuffie.

"How is Cid?" Vincent asked softly.

"The same." The rocket scientist whispered flatly.

"Vinnie, Cloud and the rest left us a letter."  Yuffie turned handing him the note.

He gingerly took it and read it quickly. "It says that you and I need to go to the Northern Continent as soon as possible."

Yuffie nodded and turned halfly to Shera once more. "I know. I first want to see Cid before we go, if that's okay with you Shera?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm certain he would like to see you." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Shera, we will get Cid better! Don't worry okay?" Yuffie hugged the older woman and patted her lightly on the back.

"Thank-you so much for trying to help. I honestly believe you will come through. The Captain has always had so much faith in you, even from the beginning…"  

"No problem. I'd like to see him back to normal cussing me out again!" Yuffie smiled as she walked slowly into her friend's room and sat in a vacant chair beside of him closing her eyes as she held his clammy when her memories began to regrettably and unwillingly kick in.     

**************************************************************************************

_"Daddy, I'm here don't worry. Everything's going to be fine I promise." Yuffie whispered to her ailing father._

_"Yuffie? Daughter my little daughter!" _Godo looked away from her sadly._ "  …I'm dying…"_

_"No, Daddy you're not! I won't let you! I already lost Mom, I cannot afford to lose you as well, and I will be so alone…" _

_"Yuffie, I can see the Lifestream, it's time for me to go."_

_"I'll use more Cures and potions! One's gotta help you! You won't die!" Yuffie held onto his cold hand tighter._

Godo smiled faintly at her and wiped a tear away from her eye._ "It's over Yuffie. Behave yourself…I'll be_ _watching."_ Godo whispered in his final breath and slipped away from her tight hold.

_"Daddy! Godo! Daddy! Don't leave me alone…I love you so much. Why didn't you ever tell me back? That's all I ever wanted…"_ Yuffie cried uncontrollably on her dead father's chest. It was the first time she had cried since the fateful death of her mother so long ago.

**************************************************************************************

Yuffie snapped out of her daydream when a hand rested on her right shoulder.

"Yuffie, I believe it's time to go if we actually have a chance to save him." Vincent said quietly.

Yuffie nodded and got up from her seat and kissed Cid's hand before letting go of it and exiting the room. Somehow, she felt this wouldn't be the last time she would see Mr. Highwind alive, she only hoped she was right.

"Shera, don't worry, we'll be back, I promise." She smiled faintly to the older woman and hugged her tightly.

"I know Yuffie. I believe in you guys, now go and try to find that cure." She smiled as she handed Yuffie a bag of supplies.

"We will. Good-bye Shera." Yuffie smiled as Vincent nodded to the beautiful technician.

"Well, Vinnie I suppose it's off to the Northern Continent; sounds cold." 

Vincent only glanced at her and then to the road not noticing any moving creatures. *_Yuffie… You try so hard to make the best out of a bad situation…I know you hurt deeply. If only…I wasn't such a monster maybe…*_ Vincent stopped his brooding thoughts when Yuffie's scream caught his attention. 

"Oh shit! Vinnie!" Yuffie screamed at her friend.

Vincent automatically pulled out the large rifle and pulled the trigger on the attacking opponent. The enormous elephant-like creature fell dead on the ground gurgling out poisonous bubbles along with deep crimson blood. He looked to the shaking girl and helped her off of the ground.

"Are you alright?" 

"Y...yes…I'm fine I think." She trembled. "That stupid monster caught me off guard! It knocked me off the chocobo and slung my Conformer out of my hands!" The ninja growled as she picked up the deadly weapon and wiped the dust off of its cool metal exterior.

"Come on, it's getting dark we need to find somewhere to stay before it gets any later." Vincent said looking at the horizon.

"Yeah, anyhoo I need some sleep… if I can get some that is."

The gunman nodded and got back on his chocobo and waited for her to catch up with him.

"Do you think we'll find it Vinnie, I mean, what if the others don't?"

Vincent cast his ruby gaze to the ground and then to her questioning eyes. "Then it may be a certainty that Cid will die."

"Oh God… I won't let it happen to him." She took in a shuddered breath and pushed her chocobo forward. 

Vincent turned his gaze to her once again. "Yuffie…"

"Yes Vinnie?" 

"We will save him."

"Vinnie, I honestly believe it when you say that, but I still worry." 

 The dark man could say nothing to counter her comment he could only silently disagree with her strife of guilt and fears. Truth be told, he wasn't certain if they could find this mythical plant that Cloud had written in the letter. The description seemed too fictionous to be real, and yet he would go on a wild crusade if he could attempt to save his friend. Sure, Cid was sometimes loud and cussed like there was no tomorrow but the old pilot was a trusted ally and friend to the ex-Turk and Vincent would not fail another person whom he considered as a friend. He glanced over at the girl riding beside him through his dark locks of hair. Her face was expressionless when at one time held every emotion one could imagine. It was like as if her entire free will and carefree spirit had been torn away never to return and it unnerved him to see her in such a state. His hand as if it was in a synecdoche mode touched her gloved cold hand.

Yuffie turned to face him quickly, unknown impulses shot instantly through her by his unexpected gesture. "Vin…Vinnie? Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes…I would like to know if you're alright? I mean, if there's anything…"

Yuffie hushed him by shaking her head. "I'm fine. I'm surprised you're concerned about me! I mean no one asks how I'm doing or if anything is troubling me. It's an odd feeling, even Godo…didn't ask." She sighed heavily.

"You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I admit I do. I know I won't ever be able pour ice-cold water on him when he was sleeping or put a garden snake in his bed before he took a nap. I can remember this one time I hid underneath this gigantic sofa when I was little and when he sat down I grabbed one of his legs and I heard the girliest scream from him! Then he pulled me out from my hiding place and threatened me that if I did it again I would really regret it!" A tinge of humor played in on her tone.

Underneath Vincent's cape and a smile briefly appeared on his stoic face that hid from the eyes of the world and gave audience to him alone. "It seems that you had a very interesting childhood."

She quirked a smile at him, "Yeah well, mine was somewhat normal. What about you?"

Vincent's face turned to hers, expressionless. "Mine was so long I really cannot remember it." He was lying, actually he didn't want to remember it nor tell her about the hell he went through as a child.

"Really? That's sad."

"What's so sad about it?" He demanded of her.

"I mean, everyone should have a happy childhood even if life sucks when they grow up then can still remember what it was like when there were no problems jacking up there lives."

"That's very poetic of you Yuffie Kisaragi, but many don't have that privilege to decide their fate. It's what is bestowed upon them that they must deal with for the rest of their lives."  He said icily. 

"Gosh Vinnie, that's deep. I never actually thought of it from that perspective before."

Vincent said nothing to his companion, he couldn't. She had reminded him of a wound that had not fully healed deep within his tattered soul. He felt pain when his horrid memories of the past were brought up in his face time and time again. How he wished he could forget his entire life and disappear from the planet and yet, he couldn't do that for reasons vaguely known to him, he actually somewhat enjoyed life, even if he was a monster. He had not realized his organic hand was still linked with hers until she lightly squeezed it jarring him out of his thoughts. 

"Vinnie?" Yuffie whispered gazing into the gunman's ruby-eyes.

"Yes Yuffie?" 

"I think I want to rest to now, I'm actually tired, strange isn't it?" She rubbed an eye.

"Alright, since Icicle Village is too far out of range we could go east to Bone Village and rest there for the night."

"Sounds charming Vinnie, how far is it?"

"I would guess forty miles at least." He deadpanned.

Yuffie smiled evilly. "Vinnie."

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

".……" Vincent rolled his eyes and coaxed his chocobo forward. 

Yuffie stayed quiet for a few moments before even pondering of disrupting her dark friend's contemplation again. To be honest, she felt that he was one of the very few that asked if something was bothering her. When Aeris was still alive she would hug the saddened Yuffie tight and told her that everything would be all right. Tifa was Yuffie's best friend and always tried to make her smile. Even though Yuffie was an only child she counted the two brave women as sisters. Yuffie missed Aeris to where sometimes when she remembered her parents her friend would come into her jumbled thoughts and visit her. She only believed it was an allusion, nothing more. Tifa was always there to comfort her when she needed it, even at three in the morning Tifa would soothe Yuffie's pain, mostly around the death of her father. She hated to be weak in front of her *sisters* but at times she would falter and her stronghold would crumble to oblivion. The young ninja would cry like a little lost child and hide in the blankets of apathy. And now, after her encounter with Vincent, from her father's funeral to now she noticed his emotions had changed. He wasn't as icy and wordless to her. He actually seemed concerned about her problems and that surprised her to no end. Maybe, the icy barrier of his heart was beginning to break through and bring back the man he was before Hojo had tortured him. She could only hope her intuitions were correct.

"Yuffie," Vincent broke the impending silence between them. 

"Ye…yes Vincent?" She shook away her present thoughts and turned her gaze to him.

"We're almost to Bone Village."

Yuffie slightly nodded at the gunman. "Oh, okay." 

"After we rest we will go on and search through the Sleeping Forest and if need be, the Ancient City."

"Do you suppose it will be there?" 

"I do not know for certain."

"I hope so Vinnie, I truly hope we find it in time and save Cid. I'd miss his profanities too much, even though most of the time they were indeed directed to me." 

Vincent turned to her and broke the apparent silence growing between them. "I believe he cussed everyone out from time to time."

"I know he, Barret, and Cait got into screaming matches a lot on the Highwind. It was actually funny to see that! Then Cloud or Tifa would break them up and make them apologize as if they were five year olds!" 

"I noticed Cid would mumble some profanity toward Cloud when his back was turned."

"I remember that! He called Cloud a spiky-assed cross-dresser that liked to wear pink thongs! It's a shame Cloud was dummy enough not to hear! I would love to have seen those two get into a fight!" She giggled to herself.

"It would be different wouldn't it? We're here." He said pointing to the skull, which gave Bone Village its significance. 

The AVALANCHE members slept separately in two tents they had constructed themselves and waited until morning to depart.

************************************************************************************* 

"Cloud, can you call Shera and ask if Vincent and Yuffie have visited?" The tall brunette looked to her husband and back to the weedy grounds of Mideel forest. 

Cloud nodded and pulled out the black handheld PHS from is trouser pocket. "Shera? This is Cloud, I was wondering if Yuffie and Vincent had passed by yet?" 

"Yes, alright, did you give them the letter and PHS?" Cloud asked moving back and forth. "Oh no! I cannot contact them…well crap! No, don't worry about it; they can handle everything without one. No, don't be sorry about it, I should have left it with the letter. Just watch Cid until we find the plant. Alright Bye."   

"Well, did they make it?" Tifa looked back up to her husband.

"Yes, and evidently I forgot to tell Shera about the PHS I left for them and they don't have one. So, we cannot contact them until we see them in a couple of days."

"Well, look on the bright side honey, they got the letter and are on their way to the Sleeping Forest. Vincent and Yuffie are bound to have found something sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, but I really hate that I cannot call them and see if they're all right."

"Cloud, they'll be fine. Now come on let's look over this area again before we move onto the next."

Cloud nodded and gave a wavering smile before continuing his search again.

_* I wonder how the others are doing? Are they having better luck then we are??? The Turks are great with search and find missions. Red is good with scouting and Barret would overlook the area at least fifty times so they should have better luck then we are…I hope anyway. *   _

The blonde eyed the entire forest with his brilliant mako-blue orbs. Grapevines and tree limbs held an emerald-green radiance in the tropical canopy. No God's wonder many liked to retire and live here, it was so relaxing and beautiful. However, the humidity of the climate reeked breathing problems for those who could not take the warm musty dampness in the air. The couple had been searching the entire forest without a shred progress. It irritated the ex-SOLDIER that his friend may die if they did not succeed; he only hoped to God he was wrong.

**************************************************************************************

"Lena, Rude, get over here now!" Hiccup! Reno wiped the perspiration from his pale forehead. 

"What is it Reno? Did you find something?" Elena pulled her hair back with her hand.

"You might say so. Look it's a plant!"

Elena gave Reno an incredulous look when she looked at the plant he happily pointed at. "Reno, that's a blooming cactus! It's not even close to what we're looking for!!!" 

"Oh. Well, you know why in Odin are we even helping AVALANCHE huh? Are they or are they not like our nemesis or something?"

 "Reno, if you had been sober at the time and not made an ass out of yourself in front of Reeve then you might have heard him tell us that AVALANCHE needed our help and he sent us to aid them."

Reno glared at Elena with his icy gaze angrily. "I'm not drunk!" Hiccup! "Oh, maybe I'm a little tipsy, but still! You have no fuckin' right to tell me my faults Lena! Anyway, you're just mad because you didn't get stay in his office longer than five minutes!" 

Elena clenched her fist in built anger. "You just did NOT even say that! How dare you!"

"Lena! Jesus! I'm not drunk! Respect your leader little missy or you'll be punished!" He slurred his speech as he tried to smack his hands together for effect but miserably failing at it.

"Both of you stop right now!" The bald Turk spoke deeply between the two as if they were two bickering children fighting over the television remote.

Both gave their full attention to the stoic Turk and waited for him to proceed with the conversation.  "We have a limited amount of time to find this plant and fighting over AVALANCHE is not helping matters. Reeve gave us orders, and even though we have our own opinions about them, we are still going to aid them in any way possible. Now let us continue with this search." Rude didn't even flinch from his speech; Reno and Elena only gazed wide-eyed at the particularly long sentence coming from their comrade.

  "Come on Lena, stop strutting your stuff and look over there!" Reno barked trying to cover his apparent embarrassment from Rude's lecture.  

Elena only mumbled to herself about why she had to put up with crap like this all of the time and began searching again. Reno shook his red head in annoyance; the long strands of tangled hair fell in the form of a ponytail behind his back. He could not understand why he had to help his enemies out for anything, let alone saving one from certain death. Besides, what did he have to lose if one of them died? Wouldn't it be more of a positive aspect? Whatever the reason, the trio would help save the life of the profane pilot if they enjoyed it or not. 

"Reno, Elena, come over here."

"Oh my God! The silent man found something!" Reno smirked.

"Reno! You act like such a child at times!" Elena grumbled under her breath as she passed her leader and over to Rude.

"What is it Rude?" The blonde bent down to clearly see what the tall Turk was staring at.

"I believe I have found something." Rude looked at her through his dark glasses.

"Did'ya find the weed?" Reno tried helplessly to look over Rude's broad shoulder.

Rude turned to face Reno, his face as stone. "No, something else." 

"What the hell is that?" Reno squinted to see ancient rune symbols on the tiny rock Rude had noticed.

"I do not know, but I have a feeling it's something important."

"Rude, do you mean like the Ancient's left it here?" Elena gently graced the stone's smooth surface.

"Perhaps it is Cetran but I cannot decipher these markings well, we need to find someone who does, until then, on with the search. I feel we will cover more ground if we split up. Elena, take the west perimeter, Reno, you can take the east, and I shall take the north. In three hours we meet here plant or no plant we leave."

"Who made you leader huh?" Reno snapped.

"Reno, please just go and look, when we reach Costa Del Sol I'll buy any drink you want."

Reno put his index finger to his scruffy chin in thought. "Hmmm, is this a bribe Rude?"

"Yes it is." The Turk deadpanned.

"Deal! Looking for a stupid plant for three hours…oh well. I get the best drink in the house! Wait! Turk's honor?"

"Turk's honor." The tall man sighed.

"Okie dokie then! We meet in three hours and then we par-tay!"

Elena and Rude both looked at each other and slowly shook their heads at their leader's apparent jovial behavior. This was going to be a long three hours.

Reno of course skipped along the tangled path of roots and underbrush cursing every time his foot caught a root and almost made him lose his already staggering balance. It did not matter, he would have a drink in a few hours and hopefully be rid of AVALANCHE once they found this so-called Utopia plant and left them the hell alone. His brilliant mako-enhanced eyes scavenged the dense forest.

Truth be told, he really didn't see why Reeve considered AVALANCHE being a trusted ally, didn't they try to stop ShinRa? On the other hand, if it wasn't for the ragtag group of outcasts then there may not be a planet to live on anymore. The redhead's conflicting emotions between his enemy and life were beginning to be too much for him. Everything was now reverting into one enormous phantasmagoric metal block in the side of his cosset mind.   

Ever since the Temple incident he had become the Leader of his family. Rude and Elena was all he had in the world now and his big *brother* was now dead…taken away by a raving lunatic that should have died years before. His brother had done nothing for the fate he was forcefully handed that day. Although, it was not Sephiroth's true fault Reno could not find it in his hearts of hearts to forgive him. He had seen Elena look away from Tseng's punctured body in reeling disgust swearing revenge under her muffled breath. He hated to see her cry, sure, she was new, but she was not to be underestimated when it came to her fire magic. The blonde was an artist in the works of fire and controlling the element to where it could nullify a group of headhunters. She seemed to have gotten over Tseng and now have feelings toward Reeve and it unnerved the redhead for some unknown reason. Not that he liked her or anything like that! Impossible! Inconceivable! It was just Reeve was a busy man and there was no time for a girl on the side of his busy agenda.  Even if Reeve noticed her mild flirtations he did not reply back to them or even shown the slightest interest, not that it was **his** concern or anything… but still…

The young leader sad down under a massive weeping willow and began to brood in his thoughts as he gave up the search which he only took part in for a maximum of forty minutes. He would let the others handle it on their own they seemed to be better at searching than he would ever be in his entire life. 

Not too far from the annoyed Reno Elena was searching every nook and cranny there was to be in sight. She had come up with nothing from her extensive search and it was annoying the beautiful blonde to no end. Reeve's smile before she unwillingly left his office still lingered heavily on her mind. She had liked her boss for quite some time now and wondered if he even gave a random thought about her from time to time. It was just a girl's childish fantasy of a white knight in shining armor this was the real world, nothing like that existed! Right? It did not matter she partially believed that she was fated to be unhappy and alone. She never thought of happiness since Tseng's unfortunate accident and it tore her heart to think of him in such a state dying slowly by that devil's hellish sword. Elena shook her thoughts away as she stumbled on something soft and bony. _*Shit! * _She inwardly cursed as she scuffled of whatever it was.

"Lena! Jesus! I didn't know you were that way!" Reno got up from his ground seat. 

"I beg you pardon?!" I did NOT wish to do that!!!" Elena looked at him exasperated.

Reno smirked evilly. "I bet! You just wanna take advantage of this godly bod huh?"

"I'd rather join AVALANCHE!" 

"That's blasphemy! Never say that!"

"Reno, I don't care and I don't have time for your childish antics! Now if you'll excuse me I'm actually going to search than just sit on my ass like you give such an outstanding example of!" Elena glared at him and stormed off from a very confused yet, pleased Reno.

The fiery Turk just clicked his teeth and glanced at his watch counting down the minutes to happy hour and away from this boring place in which he had come to loathe ever since the last fight with Cloud and crew, not even a year ago.

Rude shook his bald head gently when he heard Reno and Elena arguing off in the distance. Those two were like fire and water, entirely opposite. He did not wish to alarm his comrades with his paranoid thoughts about the arcane stone. He felt that is was not Cetran symbols but something more ancient. The silent man honestly did not know for certain what the words said but had the impression it was linked to something they were looking for. The stone was no bigger than a regular river stone one would find along a stream or on a bank ant yet, it was unearthly light and its luster was something strange when many did not even have a surface such as this one. He pondered on the rock and pocketed it inside his suit. Rude did not wish to stay here much longer, something was out there and he did not liked to be caught in the open. It was time to leave now. His instincts kicked in and he stealth fully went to retrieve his companions to a more private residence. The tall Turk found the two not within ten feet of each other with there backs to the other. 

"Were are leaving." The Turk broke the silence.

"What? Did you find it already?" Reno dusted off his wrinkled navy outfit.

"We are leaving now!" Rude grasped Reno and Elena by an arm and drug them with him both bemused to no end as to why their friend was dragging them like children out of the quiet forest.     

_Author's Note: One thing, in Ch. 4 it was brought to my attention that I spelled *Price* Albert instead of *Prince* Albert. My apologies to those it confused…it was supposed to be funny! Damn typos! Chapter 6 should be up soon! Please R/R Thankx for the reviews so far…really they mean a lot! ^_* _


	6. Seek and Ye Shall Find...

_Disclaimer: I do NOT FF7! Square and etc. own it! Sankyuu! _

                                                                                               Chapter VI 

Dawn came early to the inhabitants sleeping in the quiet residence of Bone Village. The sun's golden rays seeped through Yuffie's tent and snaked its way into her closed eyes. The young ninja squinted and groaned as she turned on her side and dug deeper into the thin sheets.

 Outside, Vincent was already gathering their things his next objective was wake his partner and begin the expedition. The dark man stood outside of her tent and hesitated a moment before calling her name out softly. No answer. He tried again, a little louder and less eloquent this time, still no movement from his silent companion. He automatically opened the tent's opening and glanced down to see if she was at least breathing.

 Red eyes skimmed over the heap of sheets covering her tiny body. He gently shook his head as he called her name out again. Nothing. He knelt down by her side and graced what appeared to be her shoulder. Impulses kicked in the silent Kisaragi as she clawed her way out of the sheets and hit Vincent in the face with her hand. 

 "Wha? Who's there? The teenager asked alarmed, sleep still apparent in her voice.

 "It's Vincent. I would greatly appreciate it if you stop pulling my hair with your hand."

 "What? Oh." She glanced down noticing that her left hand held a lock of his sable hair. "Sorry, I didn't realize I grabbed your hair."

 "Come on, we must be moving."   

Yuffie lazily sat up in her tangled sheets and rubbed her irritated eyes. Looking down at her gloveless hands she glanced at the tiny ring on her ring finger. The silver ring gave off an aura of light when the sun's rays hit it. The intricate stones of emerald, amethyst, and blue topaz were imbedded in the knotted band. The petite ring resembled that of Celtic origin however, there was one noticeable flaw in the handcrafted ring. A large indention where a stone was once held was unfortunately missing from the band. She had no idea of the whereabouts of the misplaced stone, perhaps lost long ago by one of her ancestors.

 She briefly smiled at the piece of jewelry on her ring finger.  No one knew about this ring, not even her distant relatives that lived back home. It was a very special sentiment to her, the last gift of her beloved mother.  She smiled at the trivial piece of metal. To anyone, this little silver band would be no more than something you would buy at a junk shop. But to her, it was the world. The last connection she had with her mother or anything of her past she so dearly treasured. 

Fate was not kind to her over the years. The ShinRa Army swept through her small village like a ghostly wind devouring everything she knew and loved. The greedy company had no sympathy for her or anyone. Everything was shattered to a million pieces in a matter of hours. 

 Her home, life, everything was gone. The five-year-old knew the sick inequities of the power-hungry being known as man. The illness of acquiring supremacy festered up inside of them giving an aura of disgust to anyone near them. She loathed seeing such living beings, taking her home, her father's iron will broken, and mercilessly killing her beautiful mother in front of her. 

She pushed her memories aside for another day and hastily got up from her sheets. The teenager gloved her delicate hands once more, pulled on a pair of her favored kaki shorts and her usual green tank top.

 Yuffie exited the tent with her luggage and gazed about her surroundings. Vincent nodded to her as he started to disassemble her tent for her without question.

Yuffie smiled. "I can do it, you don't need to take it down for me." 

He turned from his task and looked at her stepping back without a word.

Yuffie began to take the tent down with ease. Vincent could only gaze at her in secret admiration of how well she could handle herself.

"So Vinnie, where do we start?"

Vincent sighed and turned to his solitary audience. "You read the description Cloud gave us, correct?"

"I believe I glanced at for a second, some weird lookin' plant, right?"

"Yes, it's a rare herb found only in the forests of Mideel, Gongoa, Fort Condor, and the Sleeping Forest. However, this plant has not been encountered in the last two centuries, it's a great possibility it's extinct by now."

Yuffie chuckled to herself slightly. Vincent looked at her with a questioning glance. "What can possibly be funny?"

"It odd that I seen something like that when I lived in the forests Fort Condor. But that was before WEAPON decided to drive its blue ass through half of the forest! Damn it!" 

The dark man gave her a look of mock irritation. "The problem is we have no PHS, since you forgot yours and it would take us at least two days to reach Fort Condor, we shall continue here with the search. Come on." 

   Their entire day was spent searching for the rare plant, but with no avail. Yuffie shook her sweaty head in frustration as she surveyed the last part of the forest. Nothing. Anger coursed through her and she stomped the ground with her shoe. She had failed. If only she had remembered, she could have told Barret and Red about her encounter with the cursed plants and their search could quite possibly be over.

Her side of the forest was covered, she only prayed Vincent had more luck than she. The brilliant sunset was even more magnificent with the countering Aurora Borealis of the Northern Continent. Yuffie stared at the beautiful sky; a myriad of colors touched the horizon and sea line. She vaguely smiled at the sight before turning her attention back to the camp. Her partner had yet to make his dashing appearance, since he decided it was best for him to take the larger portion of the forest. She had no complaints with his wise decision.

Truth be told, she was beginning to believe that they had come to an understanding with one another.  She admitted that they were not the best of friends, but more than an apparent acquaintance. Yuffie knew he was more than a monster that he made himself out to be, actually far from it. Sure, Vincent was icy at times, but he cared about his comrades if they were in danger, even her. She had seen his kindness when she cried that night and did not dismiss it as a fluke or one-time occurrence. She was not entirely certain about what her feelings were toward him anymore. When she first met him she honestly believed he was a vampire that drank the blood of innocent women and didn't particularly wish to be alone with him. Her intuitions changed once she got to know Vincent and realized he was not part of the undead, but something more.

He was not entirely human, that much was obvious. From the choice of his eyes, claw, the ghostly-white flesh tone, or his excruciating transformations from man to beast. Vincent was not your regular type of guy coming to your house and meeting your parents for the first time. He was more along the lines as a psychopathic serial killer that would slit your throat without a second thought. 

Appearances however, can be deceiving. The man known as Vincent Valentine was the direct opposite of his startling appearance. He was quiet, self-reserved, a gentleman, and would never harm anyone unless he had a reason to. That's how Yuffie portrayed the altered man and she loathed how others would gawk at him and say judgmental thoughts behind his back. How could he stand it? That question was beyond her, but one thing was for certain she loved being in his presence when others resented being within fifty feet of him. In all respects Yuffie did not mind.

The brunette turned her face toward the darkened woods, still no sign of her friend. She sighed heavily, half out of disappointment and the other out of partial worry.  Why should she fret over Vincent for anyway? It wasn't like she **loved** him or anything. Right? Yuffie wasn't for certain what was happening anymore, she had completely lost control of her life ever since her father's death. The days ran on end with each other and she couldn't depict which was fact and fiction anymore. She smirked at her own irony until she heard something very familiar in the forest's enclosed woods. 

*_Gunshots? What in the? Oh my God, Vincent! Those are his bullets! * _Yuffie immediately locked her Conformer in her right hand and ran blindly into the darkened forest without a second thought.

Abnormal adrenaline coursed through her veins as she stumbled over branches and other ground decay. She could feel the sting of thorns when they pierced her skin on her nimble legs, bringing crimson blood. She couldn't think of her pain now she had to get to Vincent, had to. Yuffie ran to the sound of the last bullet fired and finally caught a glimpse of red within ten feet of her. 

*_Thank Leviathan! *_ She inwardly thought as she caught up to him, stopping abruptly when a cold steel barrel pointed at her head.

Crimson eyes widened as he withdrew the gun from such a dangerous position. The quiet man uttered softly breaking the tension, "Yuffie? I could have killed you. Why are you here?" 

"I heard gunshots and I came to help you." She tried to catch her breath as she stared at him nervously.  

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Yuffie seriously. "Yuffie pull your Conformer out."

"Wh…why?" The girl stared at him confused.

"We have company."  Vincent nodded his sable head to the pairs of feral eyes in surrounding them in the darkness…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God! What in the hell is Spiky-ass thinkin'? I can't find no stupid plant with that damn WEAPON makin' a half-ass wreck out of the place!" Barret stomped the ground angrily with one of his boots. 

Red gently shook his head in grief. The red lion had to be paired up with a man who had no patience or word choice. "Barret, just keep looking around the rocks while, I check the ground area. Cloud did not give us any particular region in which these plants were to be found. They could living in the undergrowth for all we know."

"Damn Red! For a cat, you really are genius!" The large man laughed deeply as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I'll take that as a complement." Red nodded and began to examine the forest's floor again. 

Both members searched nonstop the entire day and combed the southern portion of the forest. Fort Condor's forests were not as large as Mideel's or as vast as the Sleeping Forest but it was much more lush in plant life than that of trees and vines. 

"Red! Get your furry red ass over here!!!" The gunman yelled making Red cringe with his sensitive hearing.

"Yes Barret, did you find something?" 

"What about this weed here? Is that it?" Barret pointed to a small decorative flower that bloomed within a small patch like itself.

"Oh my God, I believe that's it! Call Cloud immediately and tell him we found it!"

The large man gave a bark of laughter and pulled the PHS to his ear. "Awright, we got it Cid! Don't worry we be comin' soon!"  

"Spike! Yeah this is Barret! Me and Red found the plant! Yeah, I'll get extra. No, we haven't heard from the others. What? God! We gotta meet up with those jobless losers in Costa? Fine! Don't even worry about me doing what I did to Reno last time. Yeah, I'll get them and meet up with you at Gaea's Cliff A.S.A.P. Awright, bye!" Barret pulled the tiny black communicator from his ear glaring happily at Red who only heard one side of the conversation.

"We gotta pick the Turkeys and then meet up at Gaea's Cliff."

"It will take us half a day to pick them up and meet up there at least, let us make haste then." Red growled and began to un-dig the plants with his claws.

"I'll be! I thought you were a cat not a dog!"

Red eyed the dark man with a sense of sarcasm. "Barret, my race can dig, climb trees, hold conversation, and even meow!" 

Barret glared at Red. "Are you bein' a wiseass?"

"No! Not on one of my nine lives! I don't believe I'm capable of how you say it? Being a wiseass? Me? Never!" Red purred at the irritated man. 

"Whateva, I believe you is a foo!" 

"Come on Barret, we need to hurry… Cid's not getting any better if we stand here and bicker like children."

Barret fumed at the lion. "I'm no child! You better recognize!"

"Barret we need to go! Now come on!" Red growled irritated and thought he saw an instance of fear pour over his compatriot.   

"Awright! Jesus! Let's go then!" 

Red nodded and began to turn to the tiny plane coasted on the beach. The sun was already setting in the distant horizon, very soon night would fall and both of them would have to navigate in the dark. Red hated getting wet by salt water, the small granules of sodium would cling to his fur and it would unnerve him entirely. He only hoped Barret could steer smoothly through the darkened foggy water without a full navigation system onboard. 

"You ready, Red?" The dark man smiled at him and turned the starter on. A muffled roar echoed in the cockpit followed by a puttering of pistons and other airship mechanical devices. 

Red went to a small corner and mumbled, "As I'll ever hope to be…" 

_Author's Note: Thanks for the suggestions and comments; really they mean a lot! ^_^ I hope this chapter does not suck. Chapter 7 will hopefully be up soon after I um…hopefully work the bugs out! LOL! R/R please! ^_* _


	7. The Borderline Between of What is Real a...

_                                                                         Insert favorite disclaimer! I own nothing! Thank you!!!  _

                                                                                                                Chapter 7

Both eyed their dark surroundings with cautious glances and listened to anything suspicious within earshot. The feral eyes in which Yuffie first encountered were now gone from their former residence in the shrubs. It unnerved the young ninja of her handicap of not seeing her adversaries within eyesight. She heard nothing except her own short ragged breaths as she clenched her beloved Conformer in her shaking hands. 

Vincent knew they were not alone, he could feel many hidden from view. His enhanced senses told him that these were not regular creatures; these beings had intelligence. He heard Yuffie's soft breaths as clear as the beings planning to attack them. His feral instincts pulled his Death Penalty to one specific area, a bolder. The gray rock was wide enough for someone to hide easily and he knew something was back there. Vincent moved closer to Yuffie until his back touched her own knowing she was near him. He could finally relax when he drew the first blow. His point of precision was in place, Yuffie was safely near him, and he was ready. 

The gunman pulled the metal trigger gracefully and waited for his target to give a response. It was a perfect reaction something groaned inhuman agonizing pain as it revealed itself for its offender to see.  Yuffie turned abruptly to see Vincent's target, eyes widening as she lightly gasped. Vincent waved her back with his cybernetic claw and moved in for another round. He could not see whatever he hit very well, its place in the shadows concealed its identity from the gunman only giving him the slightest clue to guess its ambiguous appearance. 

The concealed individual glared at Vincent with its angry untamed eyes. It snarled as it rasply spoke in an unknown tongue. "Derecha! Eta tus morte!" 

The response was unanimous, as if on cue many human-like beings rampaged toward the prepared duo. The somewhat large army surrounded them without hopes of leaving this fight easily. Yuffie automatically let her Conformer ravage through the mass of slate-gray bodies and returned to her loyally for another round of combat. Vincent let his own weapon take control. He killed many with precision and ease. 

"Vinnie, they just keep coming! This one-on-one combat is not working anymore. Shit!" Yuffie screamed as one lunged viscously at her, a gunshot ending its attempt. Yuffie looked up gratefully at her savior and then turned to her materia. She eyed her choices carefully and decided to cast Ultima on the entire party. 

"Ultima!" Yuffie cried as she and Vincent glowed with an enigmatic green aura. 

She smiled as many had disintegrated with her powerful attack. However frowned upon the upcoming reinforcements. Who the hell where these guys anyway? She angrily glared at her small orbs again. Cure 3 no, Bolt 2 would not do, Leviathan like Ultima, no. She was running low on material to choose from. 

"Um, Vinnie, what kind of materia do ya have?" Yuffie stuttered as more surrounded them.

Vincent let another barrage of bullets go into the angry mob of demonic creatures. "Yuffie, stand back!" Vincent ordered as he drew a ruby orb from his rifle. He breathed in heavily with exertion and irritation as he glanced upon the opposing crowd. He needed a few more seconds before he could use it.

Yuffie turned to him again in hope that he had an ace up his dark sleeve he was not telling her about. She had already used her All Creation limit and it would be sometime before she could obtain it again. Her Conformer was not killing as many and her materia sucked to no end. The entire battle seemed hopeless. Another body infiltrated and tore at her armor ruthlessly leaving her left arm defenseless against attack. She automatically pulled out a small dagger and gauged the creature in the neck. She watched the gray mass lurch in pain, black blood gushing from the mortal wound.  She gasped as another opposed her, its yellowed eyes glowed putridly as it snarled and grabbed her forcefully. She killed it hard, but alas it did not feel her harmful blow.

This one was different from the others she had battled. It was stronger and its coloration was a pale- green instead of slate-gray. This individual had intelligence, as it seemed to smile inhumanly. The creature vainly slapped her and pulled her towards it. She struggled to get out of its grasp, but failed.  

She tried once more as she bumped into her friend. Vincent robotically curved around and shot the creature in its side. It shrieked as it pulled her left tattered glove off of her hand. Before collapsing pitifully to the ground it noticed her naked hand and what it held. 

Yuffie turned to her savior as she noticed glanced at the approaching army. "Vinnie!" 

"Yuffie, get behind me!" Vincent ordered as he pulled the red orb back into sight. He angrily looked at his opponents and rasped out they're, "Ultimate End!" 

Yuffie watched as both she and Vincent turned a fiery red glow and watched the summon attack their enemy full throttle.  

The thirteen mythical knights did their duty and returned to the tiny red orb. The entire forest lay in ruin as Yuffie and Vincent turned to face each other, both battle worn and tired. Vincent pulled her close in a mechanical response as he saw one of the hell sent demons move near them. Aiming his deadly gun to its bloodied forehead. 

The creature glared maliciously to his victors. "You…you think it's over don't you demon? You've only begun!" He smirked as a mysterious yellow light engulfed him and disappeared within the night.

Yuffie glanced at Vincent for an answer. "Vinnie, what in the hell just happened?" 

"Let's go." He said monotonously as he hastily linked his human hand with hers.   

They said nothing to each other once they reached camp and began to abruptly pack their belongings. Yuffie glared sadly at her useless arm cover and hatefully packed it along with the rest of her clothes. 

"Damn it! That bastard got my glove!" Yuffie cursed madly to herself as she noticed the light abrasion on her china-white hand. At least, whatever it was did not sequester her adored ring. 

"Let's go." Vincent looked at her frustratingly. 

Yuffie could only inwardly question what pissed him off at her as she got on her chocobo and followed his lead. She said nothing to her incensed friend for the time being; fearing that he would do God knows what to her. 

He rode by her side protectively as his trusted gun lay idly in his lap ready for the slightest encounter. His crimson gaze stayed transfixed on their icy surroundings. Yuffie looked at him concernedly but kept silent until he spoke. The ex-Turk said nothing until they finally came upon the remote town on Icicle Village and ordered a conjoined room.  

The beautiful seventeen-year-old stayed in her room confused while her dark partner paced back and forth in the other, a habit he could not brake himself of. He darkly pondered on what gargoyle-like creature meant and why he addressed him as a demon unnerved him completely. So many unanswered questions simmered in his coddled persona. Vincent Valentine was not a man to be confused with any conflict and yet, he was stumped by tonight's encounter. His incompatible musings were interrupted by a light knock on his joined door. He sighed inwardly and opened it to reveal a nervous Yuffie.

Yuffie looked up at his stare before speaking. "'Vinnie, can I come in for a moment?" She fidgeted apprehensively. 

Vincent opened the door and allowed her passage in his dark room. "What do you want?" His monotone voice cut through the still air. 

"I…we need to talk, it can't wait anymore." She looked at him pleading and then turned to the frosted window.

"What about?" He edged near the trembling girl. Was she nervous in his dark presence or just cold from the climate? He could only guess.

Her eyes widened. "What happened tonight?"          

"You understand as much as I."

"It scares me Vinnie, that...that green whatever it is wigs me out to no end! It…" She abruptly stopped.

"What? What about it?" 

"It seemed like it was after something, like we were not random prey for them. It seemed like a thought out fight, as if they were looking for something. I don't know…I'm crazy." 

"Did it do anything to you?"

"Other than trying to beat me to a bloody pulp, no. Wait, it took my glove!" Yuffie shook her head in confusion. "I'm surprised it did not try to pocket my ring as well! Stupid prick bruised my hand!" she held it up for Vincent to see for effect.

The gunman's eyes trailed on her injured hand and abruptly turned from her. "Vinnie, is there something wrong? " Yuffie's eyes widened at her friend's unexpected reaction.

He turned back to her, eyes neutral. "Where…where did you get that ring?" 

"I…I got from my mother a long time ago. Why?" 

Vincent shut her the joined door and locked it. "Stay in her tonight."

"Vinnie, um why am I staying in here?" She gazed at him confused.

He said nothing to her as he grasped the rifle and began to fill the empty cartridges with new ammunition. Yuffie backed away from his action all the way up to the dark window. Vincent turned to her and stood up. "Stay away from the window."

Yuffie gasped as she looked at his serious expression, fear traveled up to her throat as he neared her. What in God's name possessed this man to the extent of him blatantly scaring her to death?  The dark man was now inches away from her tense body. He placed his cold metal appendage on her bare shoulder and lightly escorted her away from the window to the vacant bed. 

"Stay here and don't move around the room." 

Yuffie said nothing to him as he turned his attention back to the window without another word. 

Her dark companion stood silent and still with the Death Penalty in his white hands ready for the slightest disruption in the tiny room. He gave no explanation as to why he was being so over-protective after seeing her ring. What had got him so spooked all of a sudden? It was just an insignificant ring that seemed normal enough to her, however it wavered her friend's senses more than he would like to admit. 

She was not going to sit here forcefully a moment longer without a reason. Gathering her courage she finally found her voice and broke the silence. "Vinnie, what's going on? Why are you being so cautious, I mean it's not like my life's in danger or anything?" 

"Yuffie, get some rest." Vincent said emotionlessly to her without even giving the young girl a second glance. 

"God, Vinnie! What the hell is so fricking wrong? Why won't you tell me?!" Yuffie moved near the tense gunman.

Turning to her his placid eyes looked at her with an unknown emotion. "Yuffie, have you been attacked like this before?"

"Why? What does this have to do with my being attacked?"

"Just answer my question, have you?"

"No, not like this anyway. Why Vincent, you never answered my question."   

Vincent pierced the bridge of his nose and glanced at her and then at the dark sheets. "I believe you were right when you said that the fight was planned, the were after something." He gazed into her confused orbs. "Yuffie, go to sleep right now and do not question me further."

"Alright Vinnie, one thing though, I need to go to the little girl's room for just a second! Do I get at least ONE privilege or do I gotta wait?" She looked at him pleadingly.

The ex-Turk nodded and got up. "Vinnie, I really can do this on my own! I don't need you holding my hand!" Yuffie smirked at his serious look. 

"I'll scream if there's a gray thing trying to pull me down the toilet, okay?" Yuffie assured him as he stood outside of the wooden door. 

She shook her head at the events the night had brought her. Here she was pondering in a claustrophobic bathroom outside, an over-obsessive babysitter was guarding her door with a high-powered shotgun, very odd indeed. Why had they been attacked and why did Vincent freak out over her ring anyway? It was just a trivial thing that did not matter to anyone but her, right? She washed her face and patted it dry with a towel. Yuffie looked at her reflection in the rectangular mirror and smiled faintly as she knocked to assure her guardian that she was safe and wanted to exit the premises. 

The gunman nodded and followed her back into the room as he waited for her to get back on the soft bed. The image of a young girl and a strange looking man sitting tensely on a bed with a gun ready to fire did represent itself as a strange and bizarre picture, yet Yuffie didn't notice the awkwardness in it at all. She knew her dark friend would stay up all night watching if anything would try to break in the small room. Yuffie finally closed her as she curled into a little ball at the top of the bed succumbing to sleep, that is if she could. 

Vincent tore his gaze from the window to look at her sleeping form, so innocent. The things she did not realize, the things he needed to tell her, but alas could not. How did she obtain that ring? It was not possible, it could not be. He shook his tangled mess of black hair in annoyance, it was only a fairytale, a myth, but why was it happening? He saw her shiver slightly with the lack of blankets around her as he mechanically pulled them up on her. He faintly smiled at her tranquil form and turned back to his watch at the window lost in his own incompatible thoughts. 

The cold night drew on with his ever-watchful crimson eyes patrolling the room not tired in the slightest. He could handle staying awake when he was stressed about an issue; he always could, ever since he was a child living with his parents and brother long ago. Vincent began to contemplate on his past as a child living the temperate life he had. 

He was jolted out of his reminiscing when he felt his companion shake violently. Another nightmare was marauding on the poor girl as she tossed and turned intensely in her sub-consciousness. His crimson gaze trailed all over her quaking body in sudden trepidation. He absent-mindedly placed his claw on her shoulder in hopes of stabilizing her but watched in failure as tears escaped from her bunged eyes. However, her intense shaking stopped as he tried to comfort her. 

What was he doing? This caring for another was not his nature, he had no soul, and yet he still cradled the girl to him over and over again. His conflicting emotions made him place the gun down and move closer to the unconscious ninja as he wiped her warm tears away with his macrobiotic hand. He concentrated on her facial features intently; so youthful and full of exuberance just like he was eons ago. She shuddered once again when he let go of her and tried to go back to his former task. Vincent shook his raven hair irritably as he set his weapon aside again and cradled her. If Yuffie had seen him doing this she may think something of it. 

A monster trying to comfort an ever so tremulous angel; mentally telling her that all would be right with him there, such a paradox. 

His gesture calmed her to where she was resting peacefully again. How she reminded him of an event like this years ago. It was the same way he held the radiating scientist when she was dying from the Jenova poisoning. Except, he cradled this girl out of comfort not lying to her about defying apparent fate. 

They were different in looks, stature, and attitude, but the expression stayed a carbon copy of the other. Vincent shuddered at the apparent likeness between them. He gazed down at his clawed hand, its haggard appearance made him reel in disgust at its solid exterior. 

He could not feel anything with it, pain, hot, cold these senses were foreign to him in the appendage. He could move the sharp digits like a normal hand but not feel Yuffie's calm body under it. He was indeed a monster to all.       

No one in his or her right mind would, could ever see past that evident truth. He was forever damned to be alone, hidden within the shadows, or so his creator had professed. He glanced down at the sleeping girl and laid her down ever so gently in the soft bed as he regained his weapon and duty again. 

Tomorrow, had they gained the cure or not AVALANCHE would meet in the secluded Gaea Cliffs and return to Rocket Town. He inwardly knew this was only the beginning of their troubles. 

Night passed rather abruptly and dawn enveloped the town in a welcoming beam of light radiating from the potent sun. Vincent turned to the waking the Yuffie and nodded. The girl rubbed her tired eyes and smudged what little make-up stayed above her eyes. 

She stretched and began to get out of the bed. "Is it alright that I can go to the bathroom and try not to scare anyone with my beautiful appearance?!" Yuffie smirked at her guardian.

  Vincent nodded and began to polish his prized gun as he heard her scream 'Oh my Gawd! I'm a freak show, no God's wonder people are appalled by me!' 

The dark man sighed and shook his head with a tinge of humor in his ebony mood. 

Vincent finished cleaning the Death Penalty and waited for her to make her glamorous appearance. The frivolities of women taking so long in the bathroom had long since confused him. Yuffie was no different, indeed she took longer than most. After an hour he was beginning to wonder if she fell in there. Vincent stopped his internal questioning as she opened and grabbed her tiny black bag he had retrieved for her and shut the door again. 

He said nothing but glanced at the closed door wondering what in the world was taking her this long in such a tiny room. It was not his place to wonder about her privacy, and it angered him that he could ever attain such random thoughts. 

He glanced at the small bed clock and back to the occupied bathroom. They had to leave very soon and he still had not showered as he saw it *gentlemanly* for his female counterpart to freshen up first. But, if it took her this long he would never offer her the first chance again or would he? 

As if on cue she hesitantly walked out of the bathroom and sat down in the bed beside of him. 

"You may shower now! Sorry it took me like ever in there!" Yuffie giggled nervously.

"Will you be alright out here while I shower for a few minutes?" 

"God, Vinnie! I'm not a baby, now get your ass in there and shower, or do you want me to hold your hand?" Yuffie's mouth hung open slightly as she could have killed herself at that moment.

"I… I did not mean it that way! Oh…shit. I'm…I'm" Yuffie stuttered to find the correct terminology. "I'm inconceivably embarrassed and I'm going to crawl in a hole and die now!"  

Vincent said nothing but got up and shut the bathroom door, the awkwardness still hanging heavily in the air. 

Yuffie sat on the bed dumbstruck as she stared at the carpeted floor only contemplating about what she had just said to Vincent.

How could she say that to him? She finally got the guy within an almost decent friendship and now she just screwed the entire thing with him. She was such an idiot, damn her for being alive.

****

Hot water poured down his tense muscles as he kept his eyes closed. He was not hindered by Yuffie's un-intentional comment, but it did embarrass her to no end. She had matured somewhat to an extent, but still held that fiery spark he secretly admired. 

Could it be possible for he and Yuffie?

No, it was not right in any law or form; it was inconceivable. He was much too old for her and she was still just a young girl compared to him. It was simply not acceptable in any perspective and he needed to drop it.      

His dark musings ended when he finally got out of the shower. He looked at his ghastly appearance in the reflecting mirror. Red eyes gleamed back at him with contempt. The morose man studied his reflection intently, the enlarged scar on his chest, the paleness of his skin, what a nice addition he would make to some petty freak-show. Vincent stared at the tiny chain circling his neck without thought. 

The silver chain held a tiny red stone, a ruby to exact. He had this piece of jewelry since he was a child; it surprised the gunman that his creator did not confiscate it during his torture.  Whatever the case may be it was probably the only link to his long forgotten past. 

He ended the staring session and pulled a dark sweater over his abnormal body. Vincent didn't even give himself a second glance when he finished getting dressed and left the cramped bathroom.

He saw Yuffie still sitting in the same position, her eyes staring idly at the floor. 

"Come on, we must be leaving. It will take us half a day to reach the cliffs and meet the others."

Yuffie said nothing to him as she got up and grabbed her bag. 

****

The couple held no conversation on their route to the dangerous cliffs only a shudder from Yuffie was seen from time to time. 

 Vincent looked at her and decided to say something, he hated to see her this quite. "We should be back to Rocket Town within the eve."

She still gave no response to his apparent attempt of making her talk. The teenager merely nodded and kept her eyes ahead of her.

The ex-Turk sighed inwardly and spoke again. "Yuffie, it's alright I'm not angry with you. Forget it ever happened." 

The mute girl finally broke the stiffening silence between them and looked into his red eyes. "I'm sorry I said that. I talk too much and I plan on not babbling about stupid things anymore." She tore her glance from him and back to the snow-covered road.

"That's not you, never try to be something you're not." 

Yuffie looked at him again in mystification. What was he saying?  Did he actually like her meandering babble about everything? What in the hell was wrong with him? Did he finally fall off of the deep end, obviously never to return? No one liked her senseless thoughts and opinions, especially someone like Vincent. Impossible right?

 She still said nothing to him as their chocobos trudged through the snow. The frosty wind hit her face like a thousand stinging needles as she harshly brushed the snow from her icy face. Yuffie closed her eyes as more snow hit her naked skin finally realizing how tired and cold she actually was and lost control of her senses. She leaned heavily forward, about to fall off of her ride. 

A gloved hand pulled her up and braced her against its proprietor's body. The gunman gazed down at the exhausted girl, she had apparently passed-out from the harsh weather. He knew she could not handle the extremities he could easily endure. Taking both chocobo's reigns the gunman urged them forward. They would be at their destination within a matter of minutes, however Vincent knew this so-called quest was from over.     

   _Owari! _

_Author's Note: Hmmm… I believe everyone now realizes where this going, no? Oh well, what are you going to do? LOL!  The next chapter should be up shortly, hopefully anyway! Please by all means R/R! Sankyuu! ^_* _


	8. Terribly Vexed

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 all belongs to Square and etc! I sound so repetitive don't I? Oh well…_

                                                                                                                     Chapter 8

It was over. The team's so-called pilgrimage to find the Holy Grail of cures had ended, or so it seemed at first glance. 

Cloud Strife, ex-member of ShinRa's elite armed forces sat in the Highwind's operation room, alone. The blonde man had been lost in his own confused thoughts for over an hour and did not plan on leaving anytime soon.

Brilliant mako-blue eyes gazed at the convoluted wood fibers in the table. However, his ponderings were not on the craftsmanship on the large wood mass, far from it. 

Cloud was troubled having the awareness of something far worse than his ailing comrade was furtively brewing. Ever since his Jenova injections, the warrior had somewhat developed a 6th sense and could feel that something was out of place. However, he did not bother to enlighten the rest of his friends with his *gift* for fear of them believing he was going mad again. 

A sudden harsh knock broke the man of his coddled thoughts and glanced up to see his favorite nemesis. Reno's aqua eyes countered with Cloud's with the same eerie glow of Mako as he took a seat parallel to Cloud.

"Well, well, well, Mr. High and Mighty what's wrong?" Reno questioned.

Cloud sighed. "Reno, I don't have time for games, alright? Was there something you needed?"

"No, Captain! I'm just sitting here wanting to have a tea party with you! Of course I came here for something damn it!" Reno said happily, sarcasm dripping of off his pale lips.

"What is it then?" 

"We got the fricking weed, can we go now or do you want to have a sleep over Strife? Because, I'm NOT male bonding with you!"

"When the rest come and we reach Rocket Town, then you can go if you please. I want to thank you however, for your help."

Reno's flaming brows pursed together. "Strife, I'll be honest with you, I did not do this out of the goodness of my little black heart, I did because I had to! So, no gratitude is needed, got it?"

"Right, well I suppose it's off to Midgar with you then?"

"Why do you care? Reeve cannot control that dump himself! 'Sides this little rendezvous has just wasted my precious time, thank you!" Reno bowed mockingly as he exited a very bewildered Cloud Strife.     *_What was *that* all about? * _The blonde man inwardly questioned at the abrupt conference.

****

Idle engines of the Highwind began to roar as Cid's crew started the massive machines. The artic cold was not beneficial to the ship's starters and other various parts of mechanical equipment. Truth be told, it would be prudent if they left shortly.                                                                                                                     Faithful crewmembers shook their heads at the team's decision to stay and wait for the last to arrive. However, unwilling the crew obeyed their orders.                                                                                            Tifa glanced out of one of the cockpit's windows and turned from the view sadly. Where were her friends? Why were they taking so long?                                                                                                                      Many questions and uncertainties ran through her vexed mind until a clammy hand grasped her shoulder.     Tifa turned to see a concerned gunman. "You okay Tif? You seem ta be troubled."                                        "I'm fine, Barret. I just wish Vincent and Yuffie would hurry, I mean it's not like them to be so late." The brunette turned from her friend and peered through the frosted window once more.                                                                                                                          Tif, look out there it's a damn blizzard! It's gonna slow 'em down no matter how fast they travel."                                                                                                                                                              Tifa nodded in recognition and turned to face him once again and sighed. "I guess you're right. I just hope they hurry, Cid cannot possibly hang on much longer."                                                                               "They are gonna make it, now go and see Spike. He's been in dat operation room too long. He maybe thinkin' about, well ya know." Barret gave an evil smirk.                                                                           Tifa's eyes widened as she hit him on the arm. "Barret!"                                                                              "Ouch, Tifa! You hit too hard!" Barret pouted as he rubbed the visible bruise on his dark arm.

"Sorry, I'll check on Cloud and see if they have made it yet."                                                                    Barret shook his head at the receding figure. "Tif, you worry too much for others than yourself. What would we do without ya?" He whispered and turned back to the main deck.

****

The luminous peaks known otherwise as the Gaea Cliffs gave its visitors the feeling of being within an Impressionistic painting. The rare beauty of this radiant jewel seemed to beckon many to their death with its many unseen ledges and possible avalanches. However, the cliffs were no less than astounding to anyone.

Within this glorious white hell lay two moving figures daring to cross the barren land. One, a beautiful unconscious girl, the other, a man no longer considered human. The duo defied the elements and finally closed in on their destination.

Vincent forced the chocobos forward to the all too familiar aircraft. Finally, after so much hell they would be on their way to their ailing friend, hopefully. 

The ex-Turk lifted the unconscious Yuffie in his strong arms and made his way inside the massive airship only to be greeted by a smiling Tifa Lockhart.

"Oh my God is she alright?" Tifa abruptly placed a hand on Yuffie's forehead.

"She's fine, she passed-out on the way here. Let her rest." Vincent deadpanned.

Tifa's smile returned quickly. "I'm glad you two made it here in one piece. We found it!"  

Vincent nodded and gently laid his partner in vacant cot. 

"Did you and Yuffie have any trouble while searching the Sleeping Forest?" Tifa said as she quirked an eyebrow.

Vincent looked to her then to the metal floor. "We had a few battles nothing more." 

"Likewise, we're lucky Barret and Red found them last night." 

The brunette turned her gaze from him as she seen her husband approach them.

"Vincent, it's great you made it! Where's, oh." Cloud stopped as he seen the sleeping Yuffie in the makeshift bed. 

"She passed-out on the way here, she'll be fine." Vincent looked at Cloud emotionlessly.

"That's good to hear. I'm terribly sorry that you had to watch her for so long, if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have arranged a meeting." 

Vincent said nothing as his leader continued. "Well, we have the cure and I suppose that's it, right? But for some odd reason I doubt it."  Cloud sighed.

"Cloud, I've got a feeling this is not over. I mean, doesn't it strike you odd that Cid just came down with this all of a sudden?" Tifa looked tightened her brows together.

   "Someone's behind this, I can tell." The ex-SOLDIER said sternly. "Come on, we need to set off for Rocket Town immediately. We can figure this mess out there."

Cloud and Tifa nodded as Vincent silently agreed and turned his attention back to Yuffie.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's so freaking short! I could not figure of adding anything significant until the next bloody chapter. R/R Please! Thanks! ^_*_


	9. Mirror... Mirror...On the Wall...

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF7…you know the drill! _

                                                                                                     Chapter 9

****

Beyond the barrier of reality and imagination lay an unmarked land. Underneath the Earth's surface levels and levels of dirt and every imaginable thing lay. Lava ran in never ending canals giving an eerie red aura to the Plant's interior. The heat and gases made it inhumanly possible to bear. Very few living organisms could stand the hellish temperatures and harsh conditions here. 

However, that was for people on the surface to blindly believe. Long forgotten myths and truths actually lay buried deep down within the Planet's interior. 

Beyond the canals of fire and past the labyrinth of caves laid an entire civilization of beings. The dark castle would remind anyone that of the mythological Fairy Kingdom found in the old stories of Britannia or remnants of the Shadow Kingdom. The entire citadel appeared to be carved out of blackened obsidian, as if portraying to be the holder of something dark and more sinister.   

A shadowy smile formed on the lips of an unseen man as he twirled the delicate wine glass in a gloved hand. "Did you bring it Garccus? I cannot wait to see it!" 

A kneeling creature looked up to his concealed master and cast its shameful eyes to the marble floor once more. "I'm sorry my Lord, we could not retrieve what you asked for." 

The smiled disappeared as the seated man stood up angrily, still hidden the darkness. "You failed me again Graccus? Then I suppose you need to be punished…" He hesitated. "By death." 

"No, Master, please, it was not on the demon!" The pale-green gargoyle creature pleaded to its master.

"What? What do you mean it was not on the demon? Speak! Your life still maybe precious to you!" 

"Lord Trinton, the demon had another with him, a young female to be exact. I attacked her and found that she possessed it." 

"How do I know that you're speaking the truth?" 

"Because I seen it, and I have the glove which concealed it from view, my Lord." Graccus nervously handed the tattered glove out to his master.

"Let me see it!" He growled and surveyed the glove for himself. "It does obtain the presence of it on here. Why did you not retrieve it?"

Graccus moved back from his lord. "The demon attacked me before I could take it!" He pointed to the bullet wound that was slowly healing. 

The dark man paced back and forth and finally turned to his loyal subject. "So the demon protects her then. Hmm." He pondered aloud. "Alright Graccus, I shall give you one **last** chance! Bring me this girl."   

"But, but Master, the demon, he'll take my head off!" 

The dark lord finally revealed himself in the visible light. Ghastly silver eyes glared at the ugly goblin with his beautiful gaze. "That's the idea! Go and get me the girl, make sure you handle the demon and bring her to me unharmed."

Graccus stood up and bowed nervously. "Yes my Lord, it shall be done." 

"Go then, and leave at once."

The dark lord known as Trinton Dorian was once again alone in his shadowed throne room. A smile played onto his lips once more as he poured red liquid into his vacant glass. 

*_Very soon, very soon it will be mine. * _The handsome man thought as he was seated on an elegant black throne. 

****

  At first glance the man could be mistaken as weak, but underneath the exterior lie tremendous power. His masculine features could be tossed off as handsome to many. Long lavender locks lay idly, un-kept. His face resembled that of a Grecian god, flawless. The mysterious silver eyes could charm the wildest of beasts with their seductive nature. True, he was beautiful but did not fancy in his looks as the fated Narcissus had done.

He was alone. No family, friends, anything other than his loyal subjects kept him company in this hole. How he inwardly longed for something more than this fate he was handed.    

His life quest was near its end. Very soon he would have the ring in his possession, as it was meant to be. The power of the gods would be in his grasp as he could have total control over all. Power such a trivial word in the eyes and hearts of so many blind fools.

He had seen what men would do to themselves and each other in the quest for total domination. It destroyed them. The dark lord vowed that he would never be corrupted by it and stayed in his sanctuary as he watched the others obliterate themselves. 

It did not matter to him humanity was not his concern, for he was not human to begin with. He was merely the guise of one that lived and breathed just like them…almost.

With a wave of his dark gloved hand the dark man cast a mirror-like image in front of him. Placid silver eyes gazed into the clouded reflection and transfigured to a clearer image. Luminous silver eyes glared back in apparent anticipation. Trinton smirked evilly as his masculine voice chimed through the room. "Tell me, is it true that the girl Graccus spoke of has it?" 

The clouded mirror only shown a vague image of a slender female laying on what seemed to be a tiny bed with someone looking over her still form. 

He frowned at the sight of the demon and his prize in the same room. This monster held the key in his hands by protecting this feeble girl and there was no way in hell he would allow this beast get the upper hand on him, not with godhood within his grasp.     

Trinton stopped his dark musings as he swayed the clouded mirror from view and placed the crystal glass on a nearby table and glared mindlessly at the empty room. Barren, just like him.   

****

  _Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is so freaking short I plan to add more depth to this *new* character!!! Chapter 10 should not take too long to be up. Thanks for all of the replies!! It means a lot!! ^_*_


	10. Land of the Living...

_Again, I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor did I create it. All belongs to Square and etc. Go figure. _

                                                                                     Chapter 10

The roaring engines of the great airship died as it crested on the tattered grass. No sooner did the massive carrier land, its occupants darted out of it abruptly, Cloud leading them with anticipation. 

"Cloud, do you think it's too late?" Tifa whispered as Shera gently forced the stewed liquid down the pilot's neck.

"Let's hope not. Come on, we need to clear out of here Shera needs work." The ex-SOLDIER pressed lightly on Tifa's narrow shoulder and slowly ushered her out of the room. 

The rest of the team sat impatiently in the living room as the couple made their entrance. Barret gave Cloud a questioning look. "Is he doin' better?" 

"We will not know for certain until a few hours possibly. We must be positive though." Cloud frowned.

The dark man gently shook his head as he took a seat beside of Red and began to lightly tap his fingers on the sofa's surface. He said no more as the others took a seat and waited nervously for the unknown verdict. 

Yuffie broke the silence as she glanced over to the Turks who gathered in a vacant corner. "I thought you guys were leaving. Why are you not going?"

Reno glared at her aggravated. "We're staying until our escort arrives which should be in a few minutes, Sweetie. You don't need to get all teary-eyed over my sexy departure!!!" 

"How dare you! I would never cry over you!" Her voice raised in anger.

"Whatever you say Sexy, but I think you want me!"

"What's to want on a body like yours? I'd rather die!"

Reno smirked. "I believe that can be arranged! When do you want your execution Darling?"

"The only execution that is going to happen is yours! Make my words Turk if you dare try it I'll…"

"You'll what? Hit me with that pitiful object you call a weapon? Don't make me laugh!" Reno began to pull the hair back from his face.

"Yuffie calm down!" Cloud warned her with his blazing mako eyes.

"Yeah Brat! Sit your ass down before you do something stupid again!" 

Yuffie said nothing to Barret or Cloud as she sat back down next to Vincent. The hurt and embarrassment was apparent in her eyes. However, no one in the room seemed to notice her pain over the little incident, or so she believed.

Time passed slowly as everyone waited impatiently for Shera to come out of the bedroom. The Turks finally departed and day was drawing to a close. Tifa fell asleep on Cloud's strong shoulder as the others glared blankly into the open space.    

A light sound of someone turning a brass doorknob and the unanimous response it gave was quite apparent with anxiety and hope. A brunette made her way quietly into the living room and nodded her head in recognition.

"He will survive I believe. He just needs his rest in order for the medicine to work through his system."

"Can we see him?" Cloud asked; a hint of relief played on his features. 

The technician gently shook her head. "You may later. He needs his rest and so do you. I know you must be exhausted from your journey. I'm afraid I only have two spare rooms upstairs. I hope you guys can improvise for the time being." Shera smiled before retreating back to the occupied bedroom.

Cloud nodded to the exhausted group gently pulling Tifa into a cradle-like embrace and signaled for the others to follow his lead by the claustrophobic stairway. Turning to a very annoyed Barret and Red Cloud whispered to them. "Take the first room, while Vincent and Yuffie sleep in the other." 

"But where will you and Tifa be sleeping?" Red gazed at him questionably. 

"I'm going to rent a room in the inn for us. It won't be any trouble and I have the gil so don't worry, you guys need to sleep. Now, if you wish to change sleeping arrangements then by all means go ahead I'm too tired to think right now. We'll return in the morning to see how he's doing. Until then, goodnight and sleep tight!" Cloud smirked as he and the dreaming Tifa made their exit. 

"Well, duz anyone got objections?" Barret looked to the small band of tattered Heroes.

Yuffie said nothing in protest to sleeping near a vampire again she couldn't… Red held no disapproval to the arrangements either. Barret glanced to the brooding gunman hidden in the shadows. "Vince, you got any objections?" 

Vincent glared at the dark man and shook his dusky mane. The gunman paused a moment before acknowledging his journey to the vacant room with his companion for the night. Brushing past Barret and the lion known as Nanaki he politely ushered the fatigued girl inside *their* room.

Barret flaunted his apparent confusion to his bed buddy for the night with the look of *_what the hell just happened? Did that really just…no! *_

Yuffie stood in the center of the cramped room and looked to Vincent for an answer. "Vinnie, I'll take the wood chair over there you can have the bed this time."

His luminous eyes gazed into hers as if for a moment portraying some foreign emotion in the sanguine ruby depths. Vincent exhaled deeply and moved to the chair for his answer. 

"Vinnie, really you can sleep over there, I don't need to be babied, you know?" She mumbled and raised an irritated dark brow to her companion.  

"I'm far from babying you Yuffie Kisaragi, now go to sleep before I make you."

Yuffie snorted at his strange command. "And how are you gonna do that? Tie me down? Knock me out? Don't make me laugh Vinnie!"

Vincent unhooked his cape and dropped it to the ground for effect. The morose man held something shiny in his balled human fist as he waltzed over to her. A brief smile appeared on his gaunt face, one word "Sleep." as Yuffie fell into his stalwart hold.        

****

The former AVALANCHE leader known commonly as Barret stared blankly at the wooden floor lost in thought and apparently aggravated. Could it be? No way! Impossible! Absolutely nothing going on between them, right?  How could there be? Merely impractical that someone like Vincent Valentine could sustain feelings for another woman. Especially the young lady the burly man had claimed as his other daughter.

The gunman could no longer take the random questioning inside his psyche he needed to talk to someone and who better than an intelligent Red?

"Hey Cat get your red ass over here, we need to talk." The burly gunman whispered. 

Red lazily got up from his bed on the floor and made his way to Barret. "What do you wish to discuss Barret, I was about to get some rest, you know?" 

"Keep your trap shut on this Cat, awright?" 

"Scout's honor, now what is it?" Red looked at Barret tiredly.

"Did you see how Vince jus ushered her in, without complainin' I mean, I thought he'd like object to stayin' in a room with her. I would and you too right?"

Red barked with mirthful laughter. "You got me over here just do ask me that?! Barret, are you insinuating there's something going on between them? If so, it's not our business, now is it my foul-mouth friend?" 

"Cat, I ain't insinuating nothing! Look at 'em! He practically clings to the girl like some kind of lapdog! Not, that's it's bad…but still Vince liking someone else? I must say I'm quite shocked it'd be someone like Yuffs."

"Barret, you suggest offhand things that does not concern us, now if you do not mind I would like to commence to sleep." Red gently yawned and made his way back to his place on the wooden floor leaving Barret to ponder on the comrades next door.   

****

Cloud knocked the wooden door open with his foot and tiredly placed his sleeping wife on the soft mattress. The exhausted leader closed the door and collapsed on the bed immediately not even caring to get inside the sheets. 

The young man was almost asleep before a gentle hand lightly caressed his warm face. Mako-enhanced eyes glanced jadedly at his beautiful wife in concern.

"What is it Tifa? Is something wrong?" 

Tifa smiled and pulled him closer to her. "Cloud you worry too much! I'm fine I just want to know where are we? This is not Cid's house. Did I miss something while I was asleep?"

"There was no room for anyone else to board up so I let Vincent and Yuffie take our room for the night."

The brunette suddenly giggled to herself much to Cloud's surprise. "What so funny about that?" 

Tifa shook her head at her husband's apparent stupidity and kissed him. "Nothing dear, just go to sleep, alright?"

"Is there something I missed?" 

"No, there's nothing. It's just you look so cute when you're tired!" 

"Tired?" Cloud smirked as he got on top of her. "I'll show you how tired I really am!"

"Tonight? Come on, it's late." Tifa smiled evilly.

"That's never stopped us before, right?"

"Well no, but…"

"No buts. Can you or are you too tired?" Cloud teased with a girly voice. 

"Hey! Don't imply I'm girly! I'll show you how girly I really am Mister Cloud Scott Strife!"

"Ooh, you just said my full name, now I know you're serious!" 

Tifa pulled him closer to him and ruffled his hair with her free hand. "I'm serious but let us put that aside for another day right now we need to sleep."  

Cloud gave her a puppy-like face but nodded and lay next to her with his arms around her. "Goodnight Tifa." He whispered as he placed a small kiss on her forehead and drifted off to sleep. 

Tifa smiled at her husband's sleeping form as she closed her eyes. _*Dear, dear Cloud, don't you realize what's happening? You're so cute when you don't know what's going on and I love you for it.  Maybe one day you'll see what I was talking about.  Until then sweet dreams Baby! * _

****

Blue eyes opened to the sleeping world and in utter soreness. The retinas finally focused allowing the proprietor to see clearly. A throbbing intervened in the man's skull as he shifted to position himself in a sitting position. A left hand came in contact with his gruff face as he rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes. *_What the hell happened? I feel like shit! *_ The man questioned himself. After much heartache and deliberation. The valiant pilot known as Cid was finally awake.

"Hey Vincent! Brat! Wake up! Get your lazy asses downstairs! He's awake!" Barret rapped on the wooden door. 

Yuffie opened her exhausted eyes and hesitantly sat up in the large bed. Glancing over blurred eyes focused on the crimson clad man who had apparently gotten ready before Barret's wake up call. Red eyes acknowledged her as he got up from his seated position and walked near her. 

"I will be downstairs with everyone. When you are ready to come down be sure close the window. I left it open last night."

Yuffie nodded to Vincent's odd request as she seen him leave her.  The brunette lifted herself out of the bed timidly and strolled over to the opened window. She gasped at what saw. The beautiful horizon collided with iridescent stars from twilight. The entire scene was breathtaking and Yuffie absorbed its lavish exuberance. Why had he wished her to see this magnificent sight? Maybe he only wanted her to lock the pained window but she thoroughly doubted it. But why had he then? Vincent never acted without a reason or cause. Maybe he was just being nice? Yuffie knew better, it was something more than just being kind or asking a favor. 

Whatever the reason Yuffie turned her attention back to the small room and rummaged through her small bag. Before long she would need to get a new set of clothing to pack. She finally found a decent top and a pair of loose kaki jeans and replaced them with her tattered old ones. Glancing at herself in the wall mirror the teenager made her way downstairs ready for a barrage of profanities from her comrades.

****

"Well, how does it feel to be back in the living world?" Cloud questioned the smoking man. 

"Fucking peachy! I feel like taking a round the world flight right now!" Cid barked with apparent laughter. 

"Cid, you do not need to be smoking right now. You may have a relapse." Shera pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and trashed it.

"Damn it Shera I just wake up and I don't get at least one smoke?! Woman!" Cid quarreled.

"Don't 'Woman' me! You're going to take it easy before I am forced to tie you down Cedric Highwind!"

"Cedric?" Barret snickered.

"Yes Cedric! You god a fucking problem with my name Wallace?!" 

"No, I jus didn't know you're real name was…Cedric!" The dark man derided. 

Cid huffed and turned his attention to the others. "So, you guys pulled my ass out of the brink of death? How sweet of you! When I get better I'll give you all a hug!" Cid made giddy gesture.

"Don't overexert yourself Cid, you may have a reversion if you move around a lot right now." Red growled.

"Red, I'm fine! It takes more than some kind of rare disease to off me! 'Sides where's the brat at? I don't see her."

Vincent stepped forward from the corner he stood in and looked at his comrade. "Yuffie will be down momentarily. She's still upstairs getting dressed."

"And how would you know that Vince?" Cid smirked.

Vincent stared at the smoking aviator with a neutral face. "Because, I seen her this morning before Barret woke us up."

"Woke you up? You two slept together?! Did I miss something while I was on the verge of death?!"

Vincent kept his unbiased visage to the pilot and said nothing. The gunman only shook his head in response as Yuffie opened the door.

"Cid! I can't believe you're awake!" Yuffie smiled and hugged the man tightly. "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

"Thanks. Now, will you get off of me? I'm afraid I'll die if you cut off my circulation!" Cid smirked at the girl and patted her on the back before she released her grip on him.

Yuffie smiled as she backed into the crowd next to Tifa. "Yuffie," A voice said behind her. 

"Yes?" She asked as she turned to Cloud. "You have a phone call…it's Shake." 

****

The teenager stood in the living room alone with the tiny black handheld phone in hand her stormy eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Are you certain? All right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Shake…no…calm down! Wait until I get there okay? Now, just wait until then. No problem, bye." 

Yuffie rubbed her face frustration as she entered Cid's room and gave the group a staid look. "I have to go home something's happened so I guess I'll see everyone later."

"What happened Yuffie? Do you need us to help?" Mako-eyes questioned her. 

"Cloud, I can handle it on my own; I just need to leave right now." Yuffie chucked the PHS to her leader.

Cloud shook his head and returned it. "Take it just in case you need us."

"Okay." The ninja nodded as she stood in threshold of the door. "Thanks guys and Cid don't die on me alright?" Yuffie smiled and turned as a hand grabbed her arm.

"Vincent, did you need something before I left?" Blue eyes inquired to her holder.

"How are you going to get there?" 

"I um…well, I haven't figured that out yet."

"Hey Yuff, we can drop you off with the Highwind." Cloud suggested.''

"Hey! You just brought my _*baby*_ back!" Cid chuckled. "Take her if the Brat needs to get home but bring it back in one piece will you?"

"Cid, what do you think we're kids? Of course it will in one piece!" Tifa grinned.

"Okay, take her then…sniff…I'll miss her!" 

Cloud nodded to pilot in gratitude. "We'll be back as soon we can."

Shera and Cid waved the group off by the window as the massive airship took to the sky once again. Cid smiled as his ship sailed off into the Rocket Town sunset. "Shera, it's great to be in the Land of the Living once again. I never thought I would miss it!"

"Cid, I honestly thought the worst might happen if we did not find that cure. I was so worried." Shera smiled as a tear escaped from her eye.

The rugged pilot wiped the saltine droplet away from her pallid face. "Shera, you don't have to worry anymore. It'll be a while before I kick the can and go to the great chain-smoking airfield in the sky! And you'll be there…handing me a wrench while I cuss at my ship!" Cid smiled at her.

"You honestly think that?" 

"Oh course Babe! Hell, if you weren't there I'd cuss and vamp until I got my way! Besides, I…I…" Cid hesitated. 

"You what?"

"Damn it Shera, you're not making this easy on me!"

"Cid, what did I do?" Brown eyes pleaded.

"You made me…love you! There…I said it…whew…now don't get all mushy on me all right? I cannot stand hysterics and women crying!"

Shera blushed. "Why Mr. Highwind, I never believed I would have such an impact on you!"

"Well…you did…happy?" Cid smirked and cast his eyes to the ground.

"Very!"  

"Well…come on…we need to um…fix that ShinRa car that's in the garage. I have been meaning to for almost a decade now. I believe it's a good time to start, right?" 

"Cid, the car is fixed. Remember you repaired it last summer?"

"It still needs check-up…perhaps ahem…search and recover."

Brown eyes widened as she got the meaning. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Babe, let's go fix the car now! I need some assistance!" Cid leered. 

"You're still not fully recovered though. What if you have a relapse?"

"Sugar, I don't give a damn! Now come I wanna work on the engine and see if I can make it run to the fullest!"

"Alright, but if you pass-out on me…I'll be certain to strap you down until you are fully well!"

"Ooh getting aggressive, aren't we? I rarely see that side of you! Come on!" Cid grabbed her hand and led her to the _abandoned_ garage. 

****

Wisps of orange clouds passed by the roaring airship as it headed to its apparent destination. No one seemed to notice the magnificent horizon but a very airsick ninja. Even on the brink of vomiting her lunch over the bridge Yuffie could still be amazed by the sunset. She loosely gripped the bars as another phase of nausea flooded her senses. She did not notice the slamming of the bridge door someone paced over to her. "Yuffie, are you okay?" 

"Tifa? Is that you? I feel so sick that I cannot function right. Sorry."

The martial artist shook her head. "Don't be silly, you do not need to be sorry. I have a confession to make."

Yuffie lifted her heard and turned to Tifa. "And what would that be?"

"I used to be in the same boat as you…actually worse! I'd loose my lunch the moment we go on board anything that moved!"

"And how did you stop throwing up?"

"Who says I didn't?" Tifa chuckled.

"I never see you barfing!" Yuffie yelled as she leaned over the railing again. 

"I did the first time I was on here! I believe you grow out of it because I did after I got used to moving around a lot. Um, there is something else I need to tell you…"

"Other helpful advice? Go on Tifa tell me before I pass out."

"It's been decided that someone will stay with you after all. You know, just in case you need our help one of us will be there."

"Is it you?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, I have to watch Cloud! He cannot function without me at times, if you get what I mean!" 

Yuffie nodded trying not to laugh at her friend's dirty comment. "So, who is it?"

"I'll let him tell you. Oh, it's almost time to land, be ready Yuffie!"

"Okay…but who is it? Tifa, tell me!" Yuffie whined.

"Hold on, I'll get him. You can argue with him if you wish but Yuff, he's going with you! It doesn't matter if you disagree or not!"

Yuffie closed her blue eyes as she heard the door close and within seconds reopened. Metal clinking was heard on the bridge's wooden floor. The brunette did not turn to see who her visitor was.

"Tifa, I'm going to pass out just tell me who it is!"

"I'm not Tifa." A dark voice whispered in her ear.

Hazy eyes stared into crimson sober ones in shock. "Vin…Vincent? What are you doing here?"

"I was informed by Tifa to come up here. It seems that I had to tell you something."

"I already know. Lemme guess you're the one who's staying with me right?"

"Correct."

"Vincent, I can handle my problems! You don't need to help me since it's out of your way."

"Yuffie, it's not out of my way." Vincent stared at her neutrally. 

Yuffie shook her head and looked over the railing once more before feeling weak. She closed her glazed eyes and hunched over the railing losing all control of posture. She was fading fast as the conscious world diminished from her physical grasp.  She barely felt the muscular arms snake around her waist and pull her back from the metal bars.

Yuffie sighed and finally lost all perception of her surroundings not knowing that Vincent held her tightly against his stalwart form. The gunman perched the sleeping girl over his shoulder and grabbed their bags with the other hand. 

"Are you sure you have everything Vincent?" Red asked with concern.

"I have every adequate material needed."

Cloud nodded. "Good, if you need us you have the PHS. We'll be here immediately if you call."    

"Alright, now it seems you need to get back to your residential areas. Yuffie and I shall be fine."

"Yeah, it's time to go. Okay, well we'll see you guys later then I guess."  Cloud waved as the crew boarded the Highwind once more and left the couple behind. 

Vincent exhaled deeply as he carried his unconscious companion into the quite Wutianese town. Shake's little problem would have to wait until Yuffie was awake. The dark man would not bother to wake her for such frivolities her cousin got into with his gambling. It was quite an advantage to have enhanced hearing when coming to private conversations. 

The stoic man was stared at by many of the residents, as he passed them swiftly not that he truly cared what they thought of him. Truth be told, he could concern himself less.  

He opened the ninja's pagoda door with ease and shut it behind him abruptly. Laying the bags down by the door Vincent gently placed Yuffie onto a mat and pulled a sheet over her tiny form. The morose man watched her sleep as tiny breaths escaped her. He closed his magnificent ruby orbs and bent down near her. 

 He hesitantly placed a gloved human hand on her cheek and traced its intricate indentions. The smooth skin felt welcoming under his callous touch. Vincent sighed inwardly at the interaction between them as he caressed her angelic cheek. _* What in Odin am I doing?! I'm touching here without permission! I can't do this! But why…does it feel so…right? *_ Vincent inwardly thought as Yuffie subconsciously moved closer to him. 

He hastily removed his hand from her face and got up. She had almost caught him doing something he had not done in years…touching another human. 

Vincent inwardly scolded himself for such behavior he had just conducted onto his partner. How could he? The ex-Turk was almost three times her age, and possibly very well become portrayed as her father in the eyes of many. He could not do this to her. She did not deserve the likes of a monster such as himself and he would be damned if the demon within destroyed her.

The gunman sat down in a vacant chair and shut his eyes once more allowing unwanted memories to flood his senses and he loosing all control…  

_Owari! Ah! Chapter 10!  Finally right? Sorry for the long wait for everyone who is reading this and Jason, I didna kill Cid! Anyhoo, Chapter11, should very well be up soon…hopefully that is. Damn art projects and staying after school! Please tell me how ya like it so far! Till then ta-ta! ^_*   _

_ _


	11. Realm of the Dead...

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII…God, do I have to do this every time?! It feels almost…joyous to write this! _

                                                                                         Chapter 11

  "But you can't! It's not my place to anymore!" Green eyes pleaded.

"You shall and that's the end of it. One more time Child, it must be done." 

The beautiful brunette closed her emerald eyes and gently shook her head. * _But I thought I would not be needed anymore…*_ The council would not take 'No' for an answer, not this time. No matter how much her angelic voice pleaded it would not overturn the council's rash decision, she was just a voice nothing more…

"Go Child, and bring us the General." Voices in unison spoke.

The brunette bowed her head as she left the committee and walked calmly down the lustrous corridor. She did not pay attention to the picturesque surroundings this place had to offer, quite the opposite. Gaudy magnificence never held favor for her likes; a simple carnation could hold the entire world for her. 

The beautiful woman walked past lush gardens without the slightest disarray of her mission. The cobblestone pathway way seemed to go on forever, as if leading to nowhere. She was not hindered by the long distance; it did not matter. After all, she was finally accustomed to the illusions of this so-called paradise even though it was also known as The Realm of the Dead.

Her trek across the rolling fields of bladed grass and wild flowers led her to another portion of this Utopia. The green atmosphere surrounded her in all directions, a never-ending void of spectacular emerald auras gravitated in midair as if inviting its visitant to come and play. However, she did not have the time for such frivolities not until her mission was carried out. 

The renowned martyr shook her head in dismay. How was she going to get him to accompany her? The man was far too stubborn, even in this place. She figured he would just ignore her like the previous times before when she had taken the time to visit his unbroken solitude. It angered her that a man such as himself could ever wish to be alone, after all that had befallen him in his tortured life. Her only conclusion was that he wished to atone for his sins as best he knew how, alone. She could not see why people thought him as a criminal or evil villain. In her eyes he was only a troubled man on the verge of insanity. All of which was not even his fault to begin with.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized she had finally made it to her destination. Green eyes filled with pity when she saw the isolated man apparently deep in thought. She quietly stepped near the strapping man known to all as the 'General'. His revered title did not affect her in the slightest, quite the opposite. She could see beyond the facade many had built around this man's persona no wonder he wished for solitude. The ethereal beauty slightly smiled as she placed a delicate hand on the man's armored shoulder. The handsome man's closed eyes slowly opened to his guest. 

"You're here again Milady. What sympathetic words do you wish to bestow on me today?" Emerald eyes countered hers questionably. 

The brunette shook her head impishly. "I came not to hinder you with my apparent dead words but to deliver a message."

Silver brows rose in curiosity. "A message? And what would that be, pray tell."

"I was summoned by the council to retrieve you. Come with me please."

"Milady, haven't I caused enough trouble with them? Now that I wish to atone for my sins they desire to banter me with another barrage of hateful remarks. You can send this memorandum I shall not come I wish to be alone."

Her light-brown eyebrows pursed together in sudden anger. "I'm not a messenger that simply conveys messages between you! I came to escort you back, now get up!"

"Angel, I do not wish to be bothered, can you not see that?" He whispered solemnly.

"Your mother's there! She told me to she wished to see you."

"My…mother? Why does she wish to see me?" 

"Well to be honest, I didn't ask her. I find it not my business to get in personal matters." 

"So you did not inquire Milady? How thoughtful of you."

"So, are you coming willingly or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming?"  A hint of humor played in her tone.

The ample man nodded and stood up from his seated position revealing his true height. Luminous eyes looked into her own attentively as he followed by her side. A wavering smile briefly appeared on his pallid lips but disappeared before his counterpart could see it. 

Both General and lady gracefully strode through the open grass-fields without conversation. They had nothing to say as the awkwardness began to grow between them. The poised woman could not stand the gauche silence anymore and decided to liven her stoic companion up, even if she got an odd glare from him, it was well worth the effort. 

"You hold a great conversation, you know that?" 

Silver locks covered his face from showing his expression. "Aerith, I'm not in the mood."

Green eyes flashed happily at him. "You know I have told you countless times to call me Aeris! Everyone calls me that!"

"Even that Cloud boy right?" The soldier's disdain for the ex-SOLDIER was apparent.

"You still hate him don't you?"

"My dear, hate is not the word. Loathing is possibly the more appropriate term."

"Why can't boys ever get along? You hate him and he hates you, it's so cliché!" Aeris stressed her sentence. 

"Aeris, I just don't like the boy, he's so, so…" 

"Scatterbrained?"

"That's a mild term for what I was going to say." 

"Oh Sephiroth, you need to get out more! You know, walk around and say 'Hello' to people. Be expressive!"

"Like you?" A silver brow rose.

Aeris slapped him lightly on the arm. "Are you insinuating that I'm too giddy for my own good Mr. I'm-Perfect-and-I-Want-to-be-Alone-General?"

The stoic man sighed. "Please don't call me that, I'm no longer held at that title."

"Oh really? Well everyone here believes you to be the um…what was it? 'The Great General Sephiroth'?"

"And if I wasn't already dead they would be at my throat right now. Aeris, unlike you I'm hated here because of what I've done."

"Sephiroth, how many times must we go through this? That was not you who did those horrible things. It was Jenova and her control over you."

"It was still my fault for allowing her to posses my mind. If I had not then maybe you wouldn't be here…"

"Sephiroth, don't you dare blame yourself for that! I knew what was coming before it happened!"

"Then why did you go when you knew I would kill you?"

"I knew that Jenova wished to summon METEOR and I had to stop it from destroying the planet. I knew I stood in her way but I had to do something before she could hurt any more innocent lives with her malicious hunger for power. Sephiroth, I chose my fate and for that I'm very thankful I made the right choice."

"But you left Cloud for this. Do you not miss him?"

"I do. I miss everyone. I know it will be a long time before I will ever get to see them and for that it saddens me but I will wait."

"You will wait for…him?"

"Sephiroth, Cloud is my friend and will always be. He and I never would have worked out and I know that, but he has Tifa. They were meant to end up together not us. I have accepted that and moved on. Besides, I'm truly happy to know that my friends have finally realized what was there in front of them. If they did not sooner or later I would have paid them a ghostly visit!" Aeris giggled.    

Sephiroth glanced at her questionably as he allowed her to lead him to his much-dreaded meeting with the Cetran council. He did not hate the council only loathed their ongoing remarks about his past. He knew they would never forgive him for his crimes, why did he even want them to? He was no better than his so-called mother who corrupted him. 

Sighing, he turned to the former flower merchant as they ultimately reached the ivory doors. Nodding, he allowed her to enter first, a gentlemanly trait. Aeris smiled as she entered the great corridor receiving stares from many Cetran entities. Her mission to retrieve possibly one of the most single inflexible attractive guys since Valentino crossed over was delivered as promised to the serious group. Perhaps, she could finally take a break from all of the fieldwork the council presented to her however; she greatly doubted it. 

The silver-haired man bowed his head to his deceased superiors. "What may I do the honor of gracing you with my presence Council?" 

"Sephiroth, son of the Scientist and Demon, we need your…" The unitized voice hesitated. "…Help."

Sephiroth was inwardly stunned but kept a neutral visage. "My help? Why good Council?"

"The time has finally arrived Soldier you must help stop it."

"I beg many pardons but as you may notice this is the Lifestream and I'm not tangible to life anymore." Sephiroth cast his eyes to the marble floor. 

"It does not matter if you are or not. You are however, one of the few that has been selected to stop it."

"By whom? You?"

"Something greater than us Soldier." The unitized voice echoed. 

"Not to question your great authority or knowledge, but who authorized this?"

The voice hesitated a moment. "The Planet itself…"

The great soldier shook his head and kept his piercing gaze to the floor. "It's a mistake…I was not chosen to do that. I can't."

"The Planet does not choose poorly Soldier and it never lies. You have been chosen to carry out this mission. Will you accept it?" 

Sephiroth vacillated a moment before speaking in a solemn voice. "I shall."

"Good. The fate of the Planet rests in the hands of you and the chosen."

Aeris creased a brow. "What do you mean the 'chosen'?" 

"Child, since the dawn of time it has been foretold by the Planet that a band of fighters would come together and fight to save it from total destruction. We have been conducting a thorough examination on which these selected individuals were. For centuries we could not find them until now."

"I thought that was when Jenova sought power. Do you mean it wasn't Jenova all along?"

"Jenova was a threat to the Planet, but she was only a sub-obstacle. There is a peril far more inferior than the demon alien…" The voice trailed.

Aeris blinked in astonishment. It could not be. "Do you mean a crisis from the Planet itself?"

"You are correct Child. It was deemed the un-awakened… It has no known name that we know of."

Sephiroth nodded. "So, when do I depart?"

The Council looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Immediately. You have no time to waste, either of you."

Aeris gazed at them wide-eyed in disbelief. "What? Are you saying that I must return as well?  Council, I… I can't."

"Child, listen to us, you were chosen for more than saving the Planet during the Crisis from the Skies. Can you deny your fate?"

"No…I suppose not. Sephiroth and I were predestined to handle this matter?"

"There are others that have been chosen. You must find them and join their dissension in this issue."

Aeris bowed her head solemnly. "As you wish. It shall be done."

The Council nodded in agreement and waved them off. "You may take your leave further instructions will be handed to you momentarily."

The couple bowed a final time and made their way to the exit only to be blocked by a very familiar figure. The stature of a beautiful woman in a white lab coat and eyes the color of iced emeralds appeared to them. Her luminous green eyes shined brilliantly with Mako.  She gave a quick smile to Aeris and then turned her attention to Sephiroth. 

"Aeris, can you excuse us a moment. I wish to speak with my son alone."

"Yes, of course." Aeris smiled and backed away from them. 

"Mother…" Sephiroth trailed.

"Sephiroth, I'm far from being the mother you truly deserve but I must tell you some things before your depart."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Sephiroth, first off I just want to say that you are rather handsome…just like your father." 

"Father?" Sephiroth chuckled. "My 'Father' was nothing more than a soulless being that took pleasure in others' pain. I do not wish to have any ties to that man."

Lucrecia shook her lightly and sighed. "Sephiroth, Hojo is not your father…"

"What?! What do you mean?!" Sephiroth's voice wavered in confusion.

Lucrecia cast her eyes away from her son in apparent shame. "Hojo only led you to believe that he was your father. The truth was he could not accept the fact himself. Sephiroth, you father is still alive…"Lucrecia trailed off in mid-sentence. 

"Mother, who is my father? Please tell me." Sephiroth clasped onto his mother's translucent hand.

The brunette sighed heavily and looked to her son once again, tears forming in her eyes. "I should not have left him Sephiroth. But, we were not meant to be. Your father is none other than… Vincent Valentine." Lucrecia inhaled. "I doubt he even knows that he's your father since I never told him."

"Mother, why didn't you?" The ex-General whispered. 

"Because I did not wish him to believe that he killed his own son and adding another false sin to himself. Sephiroth, there is so much that I have to tell you, but time is not on our side. I want you to know your father and see what kind of great man he really is."

Sephiroth looked into his mother's placid green eyes for an absolution. Seeing one, he nodded. "Do not worry Mother, I will see and possibly get to know him."

"Good, one more thing Sephiroth. Please take care of yourself and the others. You do not realize how much the Planet depends upon you…" Lucrecia nodded and smiled happily.

The former General nodded to his true mother and lightly embraced her tiny form. Tears ran down from her closed eyes as she felt her beloved son assure her silently. Sephiroth released his tight hold and placed his hands on her narrow shoulders. Mako enhanced eyes countered each other. "Mother, for a son that has failed you so many times I will not this time. I shall meet the father I never knew and do all I can to save the planet." Sephiroth shook his head. "And this time I will set things right." 

Lucrecia gave a wavering smile and shook her head. "I believe in you Sephiroth, I always have. Go and save the Planet…it trusts in you."

The tall man nodded and released her and mouthed an, 'I will' to her. Pacing over to his companion he acquiesced and began to walk out of the sacred room knowing this was merely the beginning. 

The scientist gently shook her head and smiled. Tearstained eyes watched the disappearing figures fall into the darkened corridor. 'Oh Sephiroth, you have so much to learn, both of you. I truly hope that you can save the planet, it was your true fate.' She turned her gaze to the marble floor and sighed. 'And it is also time for you, me beloved to remember things you have forgotten. Things that you wished to forget…it's time.'

_ Okay, Chapter 11 completed! Mesa thinks! LOL! Sorry it took me a while and the chapter is so short! I shall strive to make it longer next chapter, ne? I FINALLY have some time to write! Thank every good god I know! Isn't life peachy! Big Brother, as promised this chapter was for you! And aren't you glad it was this 'innocent', and here you believed it was going to be bad! LOL! Um…Chapter 12 maybe be up shortly depends on my ponderings! I have to think! LOL! Till then! Later!_  


	12. Journey to the Past...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. All rights belong to Square.  _

                                                            Chapter 12

It is said that silence is golden to many that adore it. However, when broken chaos enters many peoples' sense of thought and meditation. Those who are often silent will speak out in an ever so tremulous voice, silencing all in their audience. It holds true from millennia past to present date. Silence cannot co-exist without cacophony as its counterpart. Without the other, neither could survive, they would falter and fade into memory. Thus creating a deep void within both realms of life and death…

****

Vincent held back the effort of falling onto the floor and completely losing his mind to the impending insanity that only madmen could obtain. Streams of pulsating tremors cascaded with his entire body. He was losing control once again… 

His crimson eyes closed tightly as pain coursed throughout his frail body. The painful sensations began from the base of his skull and ended within the pit of his stomach. He could no longer sustain the inner torment he was going through. The dark man stood up from the wooden chair, clutched his stomach, and screamed in pain as he began a coughing fit. 

His sleeping partner jolted out of her resting position and looked around the room only to see her guardian in pain. Yuffie ran to his side as he wailed in agony once more. 

The young ninja gently touched his arm and looked at him concerned. "Vincent! What's wrong?" 

The dark man opened his detached ruby orbs and stared at her angrily. He glared into her cobalt-eyes and belligerently pulled her near him. Yuffie gasped as she felt the cold metal appendage cling to her bare arm tightly. She automatically turned her gaze from him and stared at the floor. 

Seeing her cowardly action, Vincent jerked her chin up with his human hand and pursed his ebony brows together when he saw her upset expression. It was a face that held the taste of fear and Vincent could tell she was drowning in it. 

Bending down, he whispered into her ear, "Now you see what kind of monster I truly am!" 

"Vincent, let me go!" Yuffie shrieked as she tried to pry herself from his grasp, utterly failing as his hold intensified.  

The dark man said nothing to his defense as he suddenly felt vertigo within his coddled mind as he fell to the floor pulling Yuffie down with him.

The iron grip loosened as he clutched his stomach once more and let out a shrill scream, which echoed within the tiny room. Yuffie looked at him bewildered as sense of dread washed over her like Leviathan on a tsunami rampage. Vincent was quivering in apparent pain, pleading for help in his indignant eyes.    

"Vinnie, please! I need to know what's wrong!" Yuffie begged in a jagged breath. 

Vincent said nothing to her as he racked in painful convulsions that spread like wildfire throughout his pale body. It worried Yuffie even more as she seen tears escape his sealed eyes. Vincent **never** cried and it scared her. 

She lightly felt of his forehead and sensed a fever brewing inside him. Shaking her head she quickly pulled the bandanna off and soaked it in a sink of water. The color of the headband turned to an even darker shade of crimson as she placed it onto his sweaty forehead. 

"Oh Vincent, what's wrong?! Please tell me!" She cried as he muttered some inaudible words. 

Yuffie needed help before Vincent got any worse. She deliberated on the floor for a moment until she finally remembered. The PHS! How obtuse of her! 

 * _I was certain I put it in here. Hmmm, maybe Vincent has it. *_  She thought as she rummaged through her bags. 

Yuffie nervously searched through the folds of his crimson cloak without avail. Nothing. Shaking her head she hesitantly checked his pants pockets and found the remains of a black transmitter. _*It must have busted when we fell. Damn it, I need help! Wait a sec Chekhov! Of course! How could I possibly forget! * _

She gave a small sigh of relief when she seen a small boy playing by the Item Shop. "Hiroshi!"

A boy no more than ten abruptly turned around when he heard someone call his name. "Y…yes?" He stuttered as he seen Yuffie hang out of the tiny window waving her hand to him.

"Hiroshi, can you bring Staniv and the others as quick as you can, please?"

"Miss Yuffie, you're back! Of course, I will!" 

The Wutainese Princess nodded and turned back to Vincent's shaking form. She kneeled by his side, dabbed the makeshift washcloth on his feverish face, and wiped the blood away from his mouth. His vicious coughing left remnants of crimson liquid that stained his pallid face. Vincent was still breathing heavily and had not stopped his violent spasms. She knew what might happen if he did not win the inner battle within himself. 

A solitary tear escaped her eye when she seen him cringe with another serge of pain. She knew Vincent hated himself for the supposed monster he was. She had only seen him transform into Chaos once and that was the fight between Hojo in the storming of the Shinra tower. 

In her entire life, she had never seen something so massive and destructive as the Chaos beast. But for some reason, it never attacked anyone but Hojo and his creations. She knew Vincent thought that he could possibly hurt them one day with his forms. 

Shaking her head she smiled at how wrong he was. Even in a monster's guise she knew that he could never harm any of them, even her, his eyes still portrayed a splinter of humanity and compassion within them. That theology was proven when the mad professor poisoned her and used a combo attack. Vincent saw this cowardly act Hojo performed and finally released the beast within.

She smiled remembering Chaos gently pushing her aside and briefly looking at her, a sense of what seemed as compassion lingered within his ruby eyes. The winged demon turned his view toward the mutated scientist and growled at him viciously attacking with a barrage of claw slashes. It was needless to say the professor did not fight the good fight when his own creation ripped him apart without a second thought. It was over. Hojo's horrific reign of torture was finished and Vincent had finally avenged the woman he supposedly failed to protect. Yuffie sighed as she remembered helping him up from his transformation back to the frail gunman she had come to adore. He turned his gaze away from her when he saw the cut on her arm.

_*Did I do that? *_

_Yuffie shook her head. *No, it was Hojo who…*_

She jolted out of her thoughts when she heard her door open quickly. Her former instructors stood in unison out of breath and full of concern. "Miss Yuffie, what's wrong?"

"Guys, I need your help! Vincent's sick and I don't know what's wrong with him!" She turned back to her ailing guardian and placed his head in her lap. 

Chekhov nudged past Gorki and Staniv and looked at the sick gunslinger. "Miss Yuffie, he needs to be moved before I can do anything."

The older woman turned her gaze to the men and nodded. "Gorki, Staniv, pick him up gently by his sides. Shake, bring their bags. Yuffie, we need to move him to your father's pagoda…now." 

Yuffie nodded and sadly followed them out of her home and onto her father's. She dreaded to go there, she had not been in it since the night he passed away. Yuffie inwardly knew the moment she walked into the idle home, memories of her childhood would flood her mind. She did not look forward to smell the faint scent of lavender that drifted throughout the halls. The familiar fragrance would intoxicate her psyche giving her the image of her beloved mother. 

She shook the thoughts out of her head and kept her mind to the task at hand, Vincent. One simple name and it made her inundate completely with emotion. He had saved her so many times in battle and now when he needed her she would not fail him, like she sadly did her parents. It was a vow she inwardly made, and if it meant her life, she would keep it. 

"Yuffie, please help me take his cloak and shirt off, he has a terrible fever. Perhaps getting some of these heavy garments off may help bring it down." Chekhov placed a hand on Yuffie's cold shoulder. 

Yuffie nodded and followed her teacher into the dimly lit guestroom. The older woman handed her the gunman's trademark cloak. The ninja stared wide-eyed at Vincent's pallid chest and torso. She never knew he could be so…flawless. Gorki came in the room and glared with apparent shock at this strange man that Yuffie called a 'friend' and then to Chekhov.

"Chekhov, when you finish tending to Yuffie's 'friend'. Bring Staniv we need to talk, and no, it cannot wait!" Gorki growled and turned around.    

"Alright, I'll be right there." 

Yuffie gave Chekhov a questioning look as Gorki left the room. "What was that all about?"

Chekhov shook her head. "Yuffie, stay with him and make sure he remains stable, alright? I need to talk to Gorki, it appears he has something important to discuss. Don't worry, everything will be alright." 

"Okay, but, will you be back soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be back to check on him. If you need me, don't hesitate to get the others or myself. Yuffie, I believe he'll be fine, until then, stay here and watch him." The older woman confidently placed a hand on her shoulder and got up from her seated position leaving the two alone. 

Yuffie turned her attention back to Vincent. She felt of his forehead and dabbed the wet bandanna on it. She lightly traced the delicate indentions of his face and smiled, he was so innocent like this. Shaking her head she knew looks could very well be deceiving. 

"Oh Vincent…" Yuffie shook her head as she pulled the bandanna away from his pale face. Even in this lighting his skin pigment seemed even more sallow. She always had the question in the back of her mind if he was always this pale although, she highly doubted it. Perhaps, it was Hojo's vile enhancements so long ago. Either way, it did not matter he would still be the same person he was before. Yuffie knew somehow even though the others thought Vincent, as the recluse he made himself out to be was quite the direct opposite. She could not decipher the gut feeling she had that he was hiding something. Who knew, maybe she was wrong. She usually was anyway, right? 

****

"Oh, Leviathan! Look whose here guys!"  

"Oh God, not that Midgar outcast again! Can't he take a hint?!"

"I have no idea Staniv! I mean he doesn't belong here with us!"

"Guys! Stop it! I've had enough of you degrading him like that!" A boy no older than twelve scolded his companions.

"Sorry, Gorki. We did not mean to be rude to him, it's just…" 

"It's just what, Chekhov? For your information, that's my brother you're talking about!"

"Look Gorki, Chekhov and I did not mean it alright? It's just that the Elders and everyone do not agree with the deal, that's all."

Brown eyes glared angrily at his compatriots. "I don't care what those overrated assholes have to say about my brother! May they burn in Hell for their idiotic ideas!"

"Gorki! You cannot say that about the Elders, why if they heard you…" Chekhov trailed off.

"Chekhov, I don't care what they have to say, think, or do! They're stupid and if I have to hear anyone else say anything about my brother ever again, so help me I will make them regret it!" 

"I'm sorry Gorki, it's just I suppose that I always follow their lead, you know. I'll apologize to him right now." 

"So will I, Gorki. Chekhov and I will never say anything about him again."

The twelve-year-old boy shook head as his ponytail rested on his shoulder. "Forget it. I'll talk to him when I get home. You two go and do whatever, I'm going home."

"Gorki, for what it's worth, Staniv and I are truly sorry for saying that about your brother. I mean it."

Gorki faintly smiled at the impish girl and then turned his gaze to Staniv. "I know. Besides, it's not the first time I have heard someone slander my brother for no apparent reason. Just because…" 

"I know. Let's forget it, and move on, alright?" Staniv placed a hand on Gorki's tense shoulder. 

"It's not as easy as it seems, Staniv. I'm going home, you and Chekhov go and watch the fireworks. You don't wanna be late for the celebration, right?" 

"Aren't you coming, Gorki?"

"I might later, Chekhov. You guys go on, I'll see you later, alright?"

Both nodded in unison and waved to their friend. 

Chekhov looked at Staniv as he shook his head. "I feel awful for saying that, you know. I'm starting to sound like those overstuffed-chickens in the pagoda."

"I know how you feel, Staniv. I mean we shouldn't berate Gorki's brother like that, even though the Elders always rebuke him. Why do they, just because he…"

"It's alright, Chekhov. You know how they wish to keep tradition and just because this was unexpected does not mean they should treat him the way they do."

"Yeah…come on let's just enjoy the fireworks and forget about tradition for once, shall we?"

Staniv nodded and followed his younger friend up the Deities' mountain. Both looked on as many of the townspeople gathered around alters and gave praise to their gods. 

Bonfires were placed around the erected stone statues as people conversed in a somewhat jovial manner. Truth was this was a very important day for all residents of Wutai to celebrate. Not only was it a day to honor life the gods gave, but to rejoice in the true meaning of living. 

Children had been carefully taught the ways of their ancestors. Legends were passed down from every generation thus, continuing an everlasting circle of tradition. Faith was the most important aspect in their lives as far as they were concerned. Be it, life or death in this everlasting strife all residents of this small village would accept their fate.

Of course, that's where the town elders came in, a select group with special abilities chosen to give council to their leader and see each individual destiny of their people. The elected council would view every child in the moment of its birth and foreshadow its fate.

All Wutainese citizens underwent the same examination concerning what the gods had in store for them. The elders would use means of looking into a child's eyes or checking for birthmarks that may be a sign of significance. Nothing was disclosed when the seniors would give their judgment on a child's fate.

And so, for centuries the residents of the small town relied upon the elders and the vast knowledge handed down from generations past. The people never denied the idealistic beliefs of the ancient council because they were always right. 

The Council was a growing faction in the small town, equaling more in power than their leader. The group even set their own laws, regulations, and punishments for the citizens. 

If anyone were caught defying their code the person would be dealt with as they saw fit. Not many attempted to go against their wishes. What could they possibly do? 

A small voice of insubordination was silenced by means of torture or purification; something considered by many a fate worse than death. Besides, the Council was just in a majority of their actions, they were only concerned about what was best for Wutai, why go against that?

 Myths were held as truth within in the closed circle. Epics of heroes, damsels, and beasts were believed to have existed at one time. But most importantly, divination of what was to come was taken seriously. 

Everything that happened within someone's life was believed to have a purpose. Everyone had this supposed fickle fascination that the gods had a purpose for all life on the planet, even someone meek and lowly as themselves. 

The Council was merely observers, post-mortem practitioners that only interacted by surveying. Nothing else was done within altering someone's fate that the gods had already predestined. It was not their place to be in held in the ranks of blasphemy or insubordination; they truly feared the gods' wrath if doing so. 

However, with every passing generation the beliefs began to diminish as new thoughts and ideologies poured in the minds of the youthful residents. Thoughts of more than predestination and the initiative of free will focused upon many. 

The Elders and council could only stand by and helplessly watch as the newer generation began to leave and have what they dubbed 'normal lives'. 

The population of the village began to gradually deteriorate like a decaying corpse, leaving many to be concerned about the future of the planet. What was to become of it if their own children did not heed the knowledge that had kept them from misfortune for so long? The Elders did not know. 

They could only hope with the children left behind the secrets of their knowledge and beliefs would not flicker and scatter to oblivion. They needed to continue what their ancestors had left off, and by their esteemed water god they would not fail. 

"Staniv, it's starting! Look!" Chekhov pointed to the black sky above as a flash of radiant red light filled the sky.

The boy smirked and punched her on the elbow. "You are so easily amused I should expect that from a girl!"

The ten-year-olds mouth dropped open in apparent anger. "You think I'm girly Mr. I-Like-to-Play-With-Dolls!" 

"Shut-up that was a long time ago!" 

"Yeah, about a year ago!" Chekhov countered, sarcasm seeping through her tone.

Staniv snorted. "Two years, Little Girl!"

"Hey don't call me that!" 

"Little Girl! Little Girl!" Staniv chanted at his angered friend.

"Shut-up! Shut-up! I hate you! I hope to Leviathan, that he drowns you and you're lost forever in the sea!" Chekhov practically roared, the outburst giving the attention to many.

"Let him just try it, I don't care! Even if that giant snake god did, I'd drag you down with me! So nywa!" Staniv stuck his tongue out at her.

Chekhov smirked evilly and turned away from him. The boy looked at her backside confused for a moment before she lunged at him in a single bound. His younger counterpart knocked him to the ground and starting pulling his braided hair. "How does it feel now, Dolly-Man?" The girl chuckled.

Staniv wrestled and fought his way to get on top. Doing so, he held her down and allowed a spit droplet ease its way from his mouth and lightly hit her cheek. "Great Sugar! Just great! You know, I could stay in a position like this for a long time, just to see that beautiful look on your face!"

"Shove it, Staniv! May the gods strike you down right now!" Chekhov roared.

"Ooh, I'm scared! I'm shaking in my kimono!"

"Chekhov Yasaki, Staniv Kisenagi, get up right now!" A masculine voice roared behind them.

Bewildered eyes looked up to their superior fighting instructor in fear. The older man glared at them with his dark beady-eyes and stoic frown. His rough hands were tightly placed on his broad hips as his wooden shoes struck the ground harshly waiting for them to obey.

"Yes, Instructor Kisaragi!" Both said in unison as they scrambled from the dusty ground.

The dark man shifted his gaze from one to the other without a fleck of emotion. "Go to the dojo immediately and wait for me!" Instructor Kisaragi muttered.

"Yes, Instructor Kisaragi! We shall immediately!" Staniv bowed and grabbed Chekhov by the arm ushering her down the rocky slope in fear.

Chekhov sighed as she watched Staniv close the door behind him. The regal boy looked at her with unsure eyes as both of them awaited their apparent execution. "Staniv, he's going to murder us, you know?" Chekhov sighed and looked at the ornate wooden floor.

Staniv shook his dark head and said nothing to her. It was best not to agree with her. First off, he did not feel like it and secondly, he did not want to cheer her up over something she caused. 

He blatantly took the thought back acknowledging that it was not entirely their fault they were here in the first place although, he would not admit that to her. Why should he?

A light scuffling of feet jarred both of them from their dejected thoughts and turned their gaze to the apparent noise. Brown eyes stared at them with confusion. "What in Leviathan are you two doing here at this hour?" 

Chekhov exhaled. "Godo Kisaragi, we should ask you the same question." 

The impish boy smirked reproachfully. "I asked you first." 

Staniv shook his head and walked over to the shorter male. "Well, your father sent us here! Don't bother to ask why, because you're going to hear the entire conversation from the next room over!" Staniv grinned at Godo evilly. "Now, why aren't you enjoying the celebration this fine evening?"

Brown eyes countered Staniv's as he turned. "I don't have to tell the likes of you! I did not volunteer to spread my life information out to you, so mind your own business!" 

"Not this time Kisaragi! Spill it!" Staniv forcefully turned his shorter compatriot around by his shoulders. Godo refused to look at his taller adversary in the eye. 

Godo huffed at Staniv fully knowing he could not shake his lofty friend easily. "Fine! God! I…I did something and Dad got mad, okay?" 

"What did you do, Godo?" Chekhov inquired, as she walked up beside both boys. 

"I said and did something that Dad got all huffy about and punished me by making me stay here and do his every whim and will! Happy now?" 

Chekhov and Staniv shook their heads and urged him to go on wordlessly. "Alright! You know that Teela girl?" 

Staniv pursed his dark brows together. "Yeah, the High Elder's daughter, so what about her?" 

Godo hesitated a moment. "I…said something to her and then she hit me and I hit her back. Then it got into a small fight and I blacked her eye by accident and then she ran off crying to her daddy! When Dad got word of it, he was beyond pissed! The old battle-ax threw me in here and made me do excessive training all day, perform woman chores, and to top it off clean the septic pipes! What a joy for hitting a crybaby lightly!" He snorted at the last remark.

Staniv smirked and nodded. "Dear, dear, Godo, you sure know how to charm the ladies, don't you?"

"Shut-up Kisenagi! You know, at least I didn't make an ass of myself in front of the Elders!"

"Yeah, you hit the main Elder's daughter! You're right Godo, I couldn't top that from a much venerated person such as yourself!" Staniv chuckled as Godo punched him in the stomach angrily. "Hey!" 

"Hey what? I can't wait to see Dad do Leviathan knows what to you! Ooh, maybe he'll make you help the washerwomen clean their undergarments!" 

"Son, consider that your first priority in the morning." An authoritarian voice beamed behind him.

"Father! You're back! I was just talking about…" Godo stuttered.

"Godo, leave us! I will speak with you later."                  

Raven-eyes sadly cast their visage to the floor, as if some putrid thing forbade looking otherwise. "…Yes Father." He mumbled, bowed, and left lethargically. 

Two sets of nervous eyes stared into smoldering obsidian ones in apparent apprehension. The taller man paced back and forth, lightly making a stepping noise. The instructor said nothing, as his hands lay folded behind his postured back. Chekhov briefly looked at Staniv for espousal. "Both are you are wondering what I plan to do to you?" The harsh instructor finally spoke.

They nodding in uncertainty as the older man turned his back to them. "I plan to do nothing to you for your actions this evening." The instructor smirked as he heard a sigh of relief generate from them. "However, I did not say that the Council wouldn't!"

"Wha…what?" Chekhov faltered in her shocked speech. 

"I said, Miss Yasaki, that the Council will decide what to do to you." He hesitated a moment before continuing, like he actually enjoyed making them stand on the spot. "You two have committed irreverence this evening! Don't be economical with the truth! You two know you cannot not take the gods' names in vain, nor say violent threats! You displayed both and may the Council have pity upon you! Now leave, I'm tired and I will call for you in the morning. You have an appointment with them as long with your friend, Godo!"

"Um…yes Instructor we will be here!" Staniv bowed and ran out of the door as the gruff man waved them off. Chekhov stood in her place and bowed.

"Instructor, may I ask you a question?"    

"Proceed. Chekhov."

"Um…what did Godo do to anger the Council?" 

Akira Kisaragi smirked evilly. "You will see in the morning. Get some rest, the Council does not like to see tired children."

"Yes, Instructor." The timid girl bowed again and left the sacred training room. Chekhov gently shut the screen door and walked quietly to her pagoda, knowing that her parents would most likely inflict her with comments of shame and disgrace. She inwardly dreaded that more than the furies the Council would wreak upon her on the morrow. 

Sure, she was not the perfect daughter, but at least she did not follow in her older sister's footsteps and forget everything she was taught. 

It angered her that her own sibling could cast shame upon her parents and become an atheist in their beliefs. How could she? Just because she moved to the mainland in some little town in the middle of no-where did not mean she could just act above her upbringing. 

Chekhov was determined to bring pride to her parent's name once again; she had to. It was true that she was not as smart or beauteous as her sister, but she was still merely a child. The impish ten-year-old still had a way to go before achieving her goal, whatever that was. 

Truth was, she did not even know what her so-called destiny was. The Council before never recognized her ostensible existence, why should they now? She was just a plain girl living in the village; it wasn't like she had telekinetic abilities. 

A smile came to her porcelain face as she thought of what Staniv was going through with his father. She knew his father would bring out his walking cane, bend his son over, and give him a beating he would never forget!

Old man Kisenagi may have looked ancient and feeble to anyone, but it was quite the contrary. Chekhov would not put it past the older man to outmatch Akira Kisaragi any day. Perhaps it was because her instructor learned everything from the primeval man. She could only guess that Staniv's father could overcome him. 

And yet, after everything that happened today she had seen a new side of Staniv. Sure, he was still the airy arrogant boy she had come to love and hate at the same time, but he was different somehow. She couldn't place her finger on it at the moment, but something was indeed different with her friend.

She would have to ponder on it later because her dreaded trip home had just pushed her into even more trepidation. She hesitantly opened to screen-door and entered the candlelit room. 

From her perspective everything seemed quiet and in place. No one was moving in the room as she closed the door behind her, she just might have a lucky break after all.

"Chekhov…" A stern male voice said in the shadows.

The girl slowly turned to the holder of the voice and looked sheepishly at the floor. "Konnichiwa, Father."

"Don't give me your greetings, Young Lady. Tell me, what happened this evening on the mountain?" Her father rebuked from the shadows.

"Um…um…well you know Staniv and I were watching the fireworks and…" Her nervous voice trailed off.

"'And' what? You may continue." 

"Well…ahem…we starting joking around and then we were um…calling each other names…" She began to turn a beet-red as she mentioned name-calling, a childish thing in her parent's eyes. "And well…we got into a fight and we said things that we didn't mean."

"Like, what kind of things?"

"Things like um…saying that Leviathan could drown him, stuff like that…"

Koji Yasaki pinched the bridge of his nose in dissatisfaction as he looked at his tense daughter. "Go to your room, you have a meeting tomorrow with the Council."

"…You know about that?" Chekhov looked at him nervously.

"Everyone knows, now get some rest. It will not be discussed further." 

Chekhov nodded solemnly and left the entrance-room, a sense of shame washed over her like a melancholy note played by Siren's harp. 

She closed he screen-door and sprawled herself on the tiny futon. She pondered about her doomed meeting with the Council. What would happen to her? Would they interrogate her, beat her, or something far more dreaded? She could only guess and pray that they would be lenient with her and Staniv. She did not mean to cause sacrilege, far from it. It was just a joke, but would the Council see it that way? 

She could only hope so.

**** 

Dark eyes focused on a tiny slumped form that sat on the edge of a makeshift futon. The flaccid figure did not move from its position as his visitor gently closed the screen-door. 

Gorki sat beside the huddled form and placed an arm around their shoulder. Smiling at the younger boy, he nudged him. "Hey, what are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be enjoying the fireworks with the others, or are you too good for us?"

Blue eyes did not move from their staring position on the floor. "I did not wish to go out this evening…"

Gorki shook his head adamantly. "Listen, I'm tired of you locking yourself away in this room, you're too good for that. And, I will not see you act like a girl. Pity parties are for cry-babies and you **know** that!"

 Oceanic-eyes turned their gaze from the floor to Gorki. The small boy looked at his with desolation in his pristine orbs. "Gorki, you know that I'm not liked by the others. I just want to make them happy and not bother them."

"You heard what they said today, didn't you?" Gorki frowned.

The smaller boy nodded. "Yeah, that's why I want to be here and not bug them with myself. I know they don't like me and I don't want to make them mad."   

The older boy snorted with laughter. "Brother, if you made them mad, they would let you know it! Besides, they are truly sorry they said that. They didn't mean it and they wanted me to tell you that they were sorry. Now, I want to get up and watch the fireworks with me. This happens once every half-century, you know?" Gorki got up and patted his younger brother gently on the back. 

The boy nodded and sat there for another moment concentrating on what his brother had said. 

It was true that he was not well liked by many in the town for some reason, the townspeople never verified why either. It was just the fact he was not held with high esteem like the other children that lived here. 

The olive-skinned boy shook his short raven hair as it tried to cover his blue-eyes again. He loved his short hair, but hated the fact that it grew so fast. The seven-year-old was starting to consider letting it grow out and pulling it back with a hair-band or perhaps, a cool bandanna. He stopped at the thought when considering the possibility of someone calling him a girl. 

 He hated being an outcast, all he truly wanted was to be like everyone else in the village, normal. He knew he wasn't for some reason; it was just a common actuality.

Whatever the reason, he dispersed the dark thoughts and got up from his seat, lightly smiling as he left the tiny room to join his brother and watch the fireworks. Truth was, other than his brother and mother no one actually concerned them-self to talk to him. He liked the fact he was cared for by at least someone in the world. 

The boy nudged up beside his older brother and lightly smiled as he saw numerous lights appear in the darkened heavens. Gorki smirked inwardly as he noticed his younger brother enjoy himself over such a small thing. 

It never surprised him that the seven-year-old could hold such a fascination over the tiniest of things. At least, it kept his mind off feeling dejected from everyone. His little brother had gone through so much in his short life already, God forbid that he would have to face the world like that for the rest of his life.     

"Where's Momma at, Gorki?" The younger boy asked concerned. "Why isn't she here enjoying the fireworks with us?"

"Oh, Mother's out doing the washing right now. She should be in later." Gorki said as he tried to concentrate on the view once again.

"She works herself too hard, you know? I hate to see her so tired from working, she needs to have fun, Gorki!" The boy cast his eyes away from the window and looked down.

Gorki smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know, Little Brother, but you see, she has to work in order to make money."

"But why? I know we don't have stuff like the other people, but she works so hard and I know she doesn't make a lot. Gorki, can we not do something?" 

"You're acting like a humanitarian and you're only seven! By Odin, I dread to see you when you're older, Brother. You could very well be the leader for Wutai!" Gorki joked.

"No, I couldn't! I wouldn't be able to get one thing right and you know that!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but you are good with throwing things! Maybe you could base a job on that!"

The little boy pondered for a moment and nodded. "Yes! I could hit things and knock them out! Hmm, I wonder how much I would get doing that kind of job?!" 

"I have no idea, Little Bother, but I'm sure whatever you do you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah…I guess so. I just want to stay here and live with you and Momma forever."

Gorki shook his head lightly at his little brother's sincere comment. "I'm certain you'll change your mind when you get older. Most of everyone is leaving the island to find something more meaningful in his or her lives. I may when I'm able to leave as well…"

The younger boy's mouth dropped open in shock. "No Gorki, you can't! Why do you want to leave here? Isn't it still good to live here? What would Momma and I do with out you?"

Gorki shook his head in disdain. "You and Mother will be fine without me if I leave. Besides, will it not be something that your older brother will gone and torturing you would end? Come on, you have to tell me you won't miss that!" 

"Of course I would! Gorki, you and Momma are all I have in the world!" Blue-eyes began to fill with salty tears as he continued. "No one likes me, nor does anyone even look in my direction. I noticed everyone looks at me for a second and then turns away. I'm not some little boy that doesn't know what's going on. Just because I'm seven doesn't mean I'm stupid. Gorki, I have never even had a dream before."

"What do you mean by never having a dream?"

"Momma always asks you about what you dreamt the night before and you tell her. Well, when she asks me I cannot tell her because I don't dream about anything."

The older boy shook his head in disbelief. "Bother, some people forget what they think about and only believe they haven't dreamed anything. I'm sure you do and you really should not focus on anything silly as that. No wonder you're so sad, you think about things that do not matter."

"But, they matter to me, Brother. Everything in this world does. I know I sound weird, but I think there's more to the world that just serious things grown-ups say."

"You are weird! Tomorrow, we're going to do something without thinking everything has a purpose. By Leviathan, you're starting to sound like the Elders!"

"No, I'm not! They're way too scary and boring!"

"Well then, you should stop thinking about things like that and play Summoner with guys tomorrow."

"Summoner?! Wow… You and the others would let me play that with you?"

"Of course! Now come on, it's getting late and Mother will kill me if she knew I let you stay up so late." Gorki sighed as he ushered the boy into the tiny room again.

He gently punched him on the shoulder and turned from his younger brother. "Goodnight Brother, get some sleep."

"Goodnight Gorki, see you in the morning!" 

Gorki smiled as he shut the tiny screen-door and made his way back to the windowsill noticing the celebration had not yet ended. The twelve-year-old knew it would be way in the night before the Elders would even think to end it. That's how Wutai was done; enjoy everything until the last minute. 

Gorki feared that would be their downfall one day. He knew nothing could stay the same way forever. Even if, the Elders said it would be impossible for outside forces to penetrate and break the city, he knew that to be only a false hope. 

While, Wutai had decided to stay in its rich tradition, other lands had moved on into the future with technological and scientific things. The way of life was changing dramatically and no one, not even the elders could stop that certainty.

A warm hand interrupted the boy's thoughts as he turned to see a warm smile. Hazel eyes glanced at the boy tenderly as a docent voice spoke. "Where's you brother?"

"I made him go to bed before it got any later."

"I see, so even if it's the half-century celebration you would not let that interfere with his bedtime, right?" The ebony-haired woman noted quizzically.

"I knew you would not let me hear the end of letting him miss a moment's sleep. So, being the obedient son I am, I tucked him in." Gorki smirked.

"Yes, you are obedient, Gorki. You certainly look out for you brother and myself. What would I do without you, hmm?"

"Probably find another man to take care of you or become independent."

"Yeah, right. You know I can barely survive without you boys, I would be so lonely if you were not here with me." She glanced away sadly as a tear escaped her eye.

"Mother, I miss Father too. I know, that he'll never come back and I've accepted it. I don't believe he would want us to be sad for him, right?"

"You're right. Your Father would have loved to have seen grow up like the way you have. I know, that somewhere beyond this realm, he's watching us. We just need to realize that."

"…Yeah." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Goodnight Mom, I'm going to bed." He smiled placing a kiss on her light-russet color cheek.

The beautiful Wutainese washerwoman kissed him on top of his and bid him goodnight. She smiled as her son left the room for his own. The beautiful woman turned around to the window and gazed at the barrage of fireworks exploding in the night's sky. 

She knew that she would probably only get to see this once in her life and she embraced the moment alone. Even though, she was still twenty-eight she felt ancient compared to the other women in the town. 

True, she had two sons to watch grow into handsome men and become something, but the fact of the unseen future presented a problem. It would be long before this chronicle had a happy ending and she truly dreaded to see her sons walk the road that lay before them.

Sakashia knew there was more than just a simple life planned for her sons, especially her youngest. Even when she was pregnant with him, she inwardly knew her child had a purpose. Honestly to what she did not know, but still, the unending feeling that he held something more than the mere townspeople would hold true…one day.

She rubbed her tired face with a sore hand, obviously caused by washing all day, and stared blankly at it. Never had she dreamt she would become a washerwoman, quite the opposite. Who was she kidding? It was her destiny, proclaimed by the gods that she had the life she obtained. She only wished her sons would make something better of themselves, than what she was dealt.

The washerwoman believed in dreams. She knew they were just as real as the gods themselves. One dream could possibly foretell the fate of someone. She had many in her own time, some good, others not so well. She even dreamt of things to come with people around her. 

She always asked her sons and recorded what they said in a tiny book. She did not tell them about the diminutive journal, it really did not concern them. Besides, it was just something for her to do on free days away from the stream. 

She carefully pulled the tiny leather-worn book out of her apron and lightly traced its black cover. She read over the tiny golden letters to herself, "My Innermost Thoughts…" Sakashia deftly opened the tiny book and began to read its Wutainese inscriptions.

After reminiscing on many of her dreams she pocketed the book back in her apron. The beautiful woman sighed to herself and thought of the key things in her written feelings. *_Oh my sweet son, why do you never dream? Is it that hard for you to? Perhaps the gods wait to send you a dream, the time must not be right. I thank the gods it's not, my son. You're still so young… *_          

She closed her distraught musings and left the small living room to her own bedroom. She peeked in on her sons' room and lightly smiled as she seen their sleeping forms. They seemed to have a tranquil sense about them and she wished to leave them as such without interruption. 

Sakashia finally made it to her own room and sprawled out on the made futon. Her hazel-eyes stared at the nightstand beside her and glanced the picture it held. She gathered it in her delicate hand and stared at its image. The woman concentrated on the picture's three happy occupants, a man, herself, and a baby lightly cradled in her arms. 

Shaking her head, she turned the picture-frame around and opened its back. It revealed another picture, safely hidden by the other. She cautiously pulled it out and glared at the black and white photo longingly. 

The image shown a handsome dark-headed man dressed in a formal tuxedo. She smiled at the image for a moment as a saltine tear escaped from a hazel eye. The saddened woman abruptly placed the picture back in its hidden place and carefully positioned the frame back on the nightstand.

Shaking her head, Sakashia lay in quilted sheets crying as she fell to sleep, the picture staying in its place without a tinge of disagreement. 

****

Blue and lavender mists drifted into nothingness as it had done so many times before. The swirling fog contracted, evaporated, and then reappeared. It was as if this gaseous substance had a life of its own, taunting its beholder into its beckoning void. 

It was silly to give life to such inanimate objects that only poets could capture such ideas. However, be it the crazy idea of a living fog or just a dramatic dream effect, it did not matter anymore. It was the same thing every night. A repetition of thoughts conveyed into vast imagery. 

Nothing new had changed with this last encounter as the arcane mist drifted within. Even though, it was already native to feel it's mysterious presence, the young boy could only question its company. 

Why was it the same thing every night? Why could it not have at least one thing other than this esoteric mist? Why did he only see this instead of what his brother or others dreamt? Could he be any more different, than he already was? 

The seven-year-old cast his eyes down to the opaque floor. It too, seemed have a lackluster feel to it; of course, the floor was a counterpart to the mist. Icy-blue eyes gazed at the ground then back at the opaque mist in hopes of seeing something different. Nothing. Again, much to his dismay the boy was alone, even in his dreams.

All he had ever wanted in life was to make a friend and smile. Sure, his mother and brother loved him, but he needed something more, material things did not matter to the boy. The thought of money or the concept of having exotic things never appealed to him. It never came into his thoughts that he needed to be content with anything tangible other than, people. 

Try as he may, he could never make anyone accept him in the village. Other children would look at him and turn their backs while, adults only glared at him in what seemed to be disgust. Why did he anger so many people? Was trying to make a friend and being accepted wrong? Was he not capable in doing so? 

He sadly shook his head as a tear fell from his oceanic-eyes, another difference. He even looked different from the other villagers. The only other person that had the same eye-color was the Grand Elder's daughter. She too, was sort of a mysterious person so he tried to befriend her once in hopes of making a friend. The girl sadly ran from him and said nothing. It hurt that another turned away from him.

He felt so different from the others, not just in looks, but his entire being was atypical. He could not explain why, but something was obviously different about himself. His skin-color was also different. He was a little lighter than the other villagers; he could not explain the different pigment in skin, perhaps a recessive gene.    

Whatever the reason, external or internal, he knew it would be a miracle if someone accepted him. 

The morose boy stared into the clouded void of his dream, alone again to think. His so-called dream was more of a place to think than be amused in others things, such as sunsets and butterflies.

If he tried hard enough he could imagine seeing almost anything he wished, even talking octopuses that could play a clarinet. He too, could let his imagination run rampant like a cloudburst.

He loved nature and everything that beheld beauty even, a tiny ant could be considered beautiful to him. It did not matter if something was adorned with precious jewels and rare silks, the tiniest river-pebble could make all the difference. 

He knew it was a little petty of him to be so infatuated with everything that existed. He could not help that fact. It was part of his personality that would never change. Even if, the others thought him eccentric, he did not mind it anymore. He somehow felt he would always be alone with no one to love or guide him. Not that he was intending to marry someone or anything. 

It was just that he hated to be so alone, as if he were the only one in the world. How he wished that the gods would smile upon him and bless him with a normal life and maybe someone like himself. He began to lose hope already as the years passed by. True, he was still seven, but that did not mean he was entirely naive over such things. 

The boy sighed as another tear trailed down his smooth face. He pulled his bony knees into his chest and curled up into a tiny ball waiting to be awoken for another dreary day. This was the dreaded part of his blank dreams, falling into a vast sea of epiphany. 

It was expected to feel this lonely emptiness when he finally wished to wake from his vacant dream. The boy seemed to wait an eternity to wake up; the strange thing was he couldn't.

Always before, if he wished he could wake from his sleep and then be back in the physical world. He couldn't this time. Why couldn't he? Was this some sort of trick? 

The boy pursed his ebony eyebrows together in confusion as he lifted his head to the fog. Something was there; he could feel it. Be it, gut instinct or a sixth-sense, he could sense a presence in the churning mists.

He leapt from his seated position and hurdled toward the outlined receding image. The boy ran blindly through the mists. The pastel colors seemed to turn from baby blue and lavender to more of a black and dark-blue shade. 

He squinted his eyes to see the diminishing figure in front of him. It was fading from his view fast as he felt a kick of adrenaline pulse through his tiny body, giving him abnormal speed. He finally caught up with the shadowy form and gazed at it. 

Swirling mist covered the figure's entire body, as if cloaking it from the boy's view. He could tell it was a person, perhaps female by the shape of the body. He walked closer to the still image and gazed, as if mesmerized by its surreptitious motive. 

A light breeze blew between them and shuffled their hair. He peered at the evident short chocolate locks the figure had. Another moment passed as his mysterious guest waved a delicate arm in front of its body. 

Elegant fingers synchronized with the swirling mist and wind as it drew in a light breath. Sighing, the figure opened a set of magnificent azure-eyes. The boy's mouth stood agape at such a similarity. 

"You…you have my eyes!" He stuttered at the figure.

A shadowy smile appeared on it delicate feminine features as it still held its hand within the open space between them. The boy eyed the arcane motion and gazed at this mysterious person. From what he could tell, it was more apparent that this person was a female, possibly a young woman. Her features seemed flawless however, with the overcastting shadow it was hard to tell. The only visible features were the eyes, hair, and what seemed to be something shiny circling a finger on her other hand.

The boy smiled and walked closer to this somewhat familiar presence, it was odd that he felt her so memorable, yet never laying eyes on her before. 

The figure stood still for a moment and backed away from him. "Wait, where are you going? I just met you, come on and stay for a little while. It gets…so lonely by myself when I'm here." He cried as he cast his blue-eyes to the blackened floor.

His guest stood immobile for another moment and raised her arm in front of her again. The churning mists enveloping her spectral arm as she lightly caressed his cold cheek and made him look up into her amorous gaze. 

A smile appeared on the boy's features as he felt the soft digits of her hand stroke his face. "Who…are you? It feels…like I know you… Do I know you?" 

The angelic apparition nodded her head lightly as she pulled her hand away from the boy's face. She dropped it to her side and turned to the view behind her. 

She lightly sighed and gazed back at the confused boy. "Wait…are you leaving me alone again? I hate being by myself here. I've been so alone here, waiting for a dream. And now you're here, please don't leave me! Not when, I finally met you. Please? I just want a friend or someone to talk to." He begged as he moved closer to her. 

She nonchalantly shook her short chocolate locks in defiance. "I can't, not right now…" She spoke with a docent tone of an angel. 

"Please, you're so beautiful, you're like an angel. Are you…an angel?" 

The ethereal being shook her head once more. "No, I'm not an angel, I'm something else…"

The boy lightly chuckled. "You could have fooled me! You're too pretty not to be one!"

She lightly smiled at his remark. "A charmer at a young age I see? That is a good quality, you need to keep that one."

"That's what my Momma says, but I don't I do a good job at it." He frowned. "I try so hard to make her happy, actually everyone, but it doesn't work. Nothing I do seems to work out the way I want it to."    

Placid sapphire-eyes looked down upon the distraught boy. "I can already sense the sadness within you. You must be strong for yourself, your destiny depends upon it." 

"Destiny? I don't have something like the others have, I'm a freak."

Her docile eyes changed dramatically as she placed her angelic hands upon the boy's slumped shoulders. "Listen to me, you are not a freak, far from it! And I had better not catch you calling yourself with such degrading terms again!"

"Alright, I won't… But, can I ask you something?" The boy looked into her gentle eyes and smiled. "What is your name? I bet it's very pretty…"

She cast her eyes from him and looked at the obsidian floor. She hesitated a moment before looking into his eyes again. "…Wait…"

"Huh?" He stared at her questionably. "What do you mean, 'wait'? Are you leaving me?" 

"Wait for me…"

"Why?! Are you leaving? Will you be back?! Please tell me!" He begged at the mist began to envelope her into a more deep compression, her cerulean-eyes unchanging their composure.

"Promise me…you'll wait…for me…" She pleaded as she moved away from him.

The boy caught up with her and clasped onto a lucid hand. Tears formed within his indigo-eyes as he desperately held onto her. "I…I promise! Will I get to see you again?" 

The angelic formed smiled faintly and nodded. "Wait for me…Vincent Valentine…wait…" She whispered leaving the boy alone again. A myriad of questions raced though his mind, but none more questionable than how she could possibly know his name…

_Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry if I confused anyone about this chapter. Yeah, yeah, it's been done a kajillion times with the flashbacks and all. But hey, it's fun and I really had enjoyment out of writing personal perspectives of Yuffie's trainers. Truth is, I never see anyone do that…sigh… oh well… Chapter what, 13, is it? Should be up soon…hopefully. I must ponder again! It's so hard to at times! . Oi! Well, till then please R/R, I really thank everyone who is reading this sorry piece of melodramatic fiction! Means a lot! Thankx! ^_^    _

     

_ _


	13. Your Destiny Awaits...

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF7; all belongs to Square._                                                                          

                                                                                  Chapter 13

"Wake up, Angel. It's already morning." 

"Ugh…Momma…just a few more minutes?" Vincent groaned and ducked back into the feather pillow.

Sakashia gently shook her head as she got up from the tiny futon. "Alright, just five minutes! I want you in the kitchen for breakfast when it is finished!" She said sternly as tender smile escaped her lips.

"Okay, Momma!"

The mother smiled as she left the room and went back to preparing their breakfast. She nodded to her oldest son who commenced back to his task of stirring the rice. 

Sakashia benignly placed a lump of raw dough into the stone oven and turned to the table. The mother placed three oriented plates onto their registered places and glanced back to her Gorki.

"Owie God! I swear! Stupid rice!" Gorki cursed as he drew a sore finger to his mouth.

"Gorki, what did you do?"

"It's what the rice did! The brainless crap spilt on me!" 

"Let me see." She whispered as she took his hand in hers and examined the reddening blister. The brunette kissed it with a mother's love and gently blew on it. "There, you'll be alright. Just don't overexert yourself with anything today." 

The flamboyant boy nodded irritably. "Fine. Besides, I get to see Chekhov and Staniv apologize to Vince today." He smirked evilly. 

"What? Did they say something to him again?"

"…Yeah. They um called him a few names last night."

Sakashia shook her head. "Why are people so cruel to him? If they wish to blame someone then blame me! …It was my sin."

"Mother, don't ever say that! It was not your fault and if it never happened my little brother would not be here!" Gorki said sternly as he placed his hands on his mother's slumped shoulders. 

Sakashia glanced up to her son with tears in her eyes. She oddly noticed the extensive resemblance between her son and his deceased father. "I know and I thank Leviathan that it happened, it's just I hate how people treat him so disrespectful. Gorki, it's not his fault, it never was…"

"Mother, don't you think I know that?! I know he is misunderstood because of those stupid Elders! Damn them!" 

"Gorki! Don't swear about the Elders…ever! If they heard you, you would be in a lot of trouble." The young woman sighed heavily and glared into his eyes. "They know what they're doing, even though we say the contrary. Gorki, Vincent has a destiny, as we all do. It seems that his is different from ours, that is the fact he is treated differently." 

"I guess you're right but still, I hate to see people treat his like this forever…it's stupid."

"I know. Besides, were you going to take him out today?" 

"Yeah, I planned to teach him how to play Summoner." Gorki smirked as his mother paled.

"S…S…Ssmmoner?! Gorki, that game is rough and you know it!" 

"Mother, I promise you that he will not get hurt, alright? Besides, we're only using a level one Ice Materia and a weak Gravity. Mother, he needs to get out and have a little fun. What better way to show him than join my crew and do something interesting?"

"I suppose you have a point, but I don't want him hurt. Gorki, watch him." She said with a stern voice.

"You have my word. Don't worry, if he's got a broken arm and a black eye you may do the same to me!" The twelve-year-old joked.

"I'll do more than that to you! Just be careful alright?"

"Okay!" Gorki sighed. "But, you know I wished we could have a real Summon to use. I mean, sure the Elemental types of Materia are fine but the Summons are better."

Sakashia raised an eyebrow in question. "How so?"

"Well, they're basically gods that have been encased within a tiny orb that has the power to destroy. It's a shame Wutai only has Leviathan, while there are others out there." Gorki shook his head and looked at the floor. "I have heard there are Summons that have the power to revive, cause earthquakes, even hurl bolts of lightening from the Heavens. But, there is one particular Summon that is second to none!"

"And which one is that?"

"It was supposedly lost centuries ago northwest of here in an island cave. From what I read, people would kill each other to obtain this rare Materia and so, one day a holy man hid it from everyone. I suppose, in hopes to stop the fighting. Anyway, this Summon was supposedly thirteen legendary knights of some ancient king. They would attack anything that stood in their Summoner's path. However, it's just a legend and the only way to even go to this mythical island is by a rare chocobo, a gold one if I'm not mistaken." 

Sakashia shook her head and placed the bread on the table. "Gorki, having a Summon is a good thing, but it doesn't mean everything. Summons cannot always fight your battles, especially internal ones. Try to remember that sometimes you must depend upon yourself instead of wraithlike help."

Gorki nodded and set the rice in an old ceramic azure bowl. He vaguely smiled at the steaming substance as a hand touched his shoulder. "Yes, Mother?" He questioned.

"Tell me, what did you dream last night?"

Gorki hesitated a moment before a wry smile appeared upon his boyish features. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes, what did you dream?"

"Ahem…are you absolutely certain you wanna know?"

Sakshia sighed and rolled her hazel eyes. "Gorki, just tell me!" 

"Ahem…girls!" Gorki smirked evilly.

The young mother flushed at his answer. "It appears you have women on your mind twenty-four seven!"

"Well…I wouldn't say that much. Possibly, twenty-three seven, I have to eat you know?"

"So, you don't think of women while you're eating?"

"I'm sorry, Mother, it's just that food is my love and it comes first in life!"

The ebon-haired woman shook her and sighed. She would never fully understand the intentions of the male populace, especially the thoughts of her oldest son. She turned her attention to the approaching figure and smiled. "You're finally awake?" Sakashia asked contently as she ushered her youngest son to the floor table. "Come, have a seat. Breakfast is ready."

The small boy happily nodded and stared at the bowl that was idly placed in front of him. His blue eyes skimmed over the intricate painted designs on the sides of the bowl. He smiled at the thought of the color of the bowl looking like **_her _**eyes. 

He still could not shake the lovely visage of the girl from his head. Whether his angelic apparition agreed or not, he would still believe she was an angel, his Angel of Dreams. He somewhat wished his elated dream had not ended so abruptly. 

He was broken of his blissful trance as his beloved mother placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her loving face and smiled. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning! What brought the big change?" She questioned as she sat down and began to eat.

"Mommy! I finally had a dream!" Vincent chirped.

"A dream? What kind of dream, Darling?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know!  I mean it started out like always, blank. Then, when I thought I was going to be alone again I seen something move in the fog! I ran after it and finally caught up with it. I really couldn't tell what or who it was, I could barely see the outline…"

"What happened next, Little Bro?" Gorki interrupted with apparent intrigue.

"Oh. Um, well I soon started make out what the figure was and I finally realized it was a girl! I mean it was actually an angel! She was so beautiful! Even though, I could not actually see her face I could still tell she was beautiful and that her eyes…were just like…mine! Mommy, I felt so good being around her!"

Sakashia swallowed the forming lump in her throat as her chopsticks clanked against the ceramic bowl. "Did…did she say anything to you?"

The boy looked into his mother's anxious eyes and hesitantly nodded. "…Yes, she told me to wait… why Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Baby, nothing. It's just surprising that you dreamt something like that!" She smiled as she tried to mask away the fear that was escalating within her nervous body.       

"If you say so. Mommy, I wished I could have more dreams like that one…I didn't feel so alone." Vincent smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother's delicate form. 

"I'm certain you will. Ahem. Besides, don't the two of you have plans today, something about a Summoner?" She quirked an evil smile.

"Oh yeah! Gorki, we gotta go! Come on, we can eat later!" Vincent began to pull his brother away from the table in sheer exuberance.

"Hold on Little Brother, I'm not done yet!" Gorki growled as he tried to eat his apparent last bite as Vincent pulled him out the door. 

"You two behave yourselves and don't slam…"  *Slam* " …the door…" Sakashia sighed as she seen her sons run into the quiet town screaming something about girls. 

The young woman turned her attention back to the table and placed the used dishes and chopsticks in a small water tin. She sat down on a pillow and stared at the wooden table. 

Her hazel-eyes skimmed over the intricate wooden designs in entranced thought. Her entire world was crashing down and no one seemed to notice. 

* _How can it be? No now, he's not ready to leave us. Oh Leviathan, why are you taking him away? He's still so young?! I love him so much and now he has to leave everything he has known. I cannot allow it…but it's out of my hands… *_ She placed her delicate ivory hands on her face and wiped the crystalline tears away.  She knew the Elders could and **_would_** find out about it. Although, she could prolong their ignorance for just a little longer. 

It was true, she loved her sons more than anything on the Planet and yet, her family was falling apart. First, he beloved husband died of a heart attack leaving her to raise their son and then… 

She couldn't think of the rest that caused her so much pain. Truth be told, she was a weak woman in others' standards. Even though, she placed a strong visage on the outside, Sakashia knew she would die of a broken heart one day she could feel it…

The young woman traced the wooden designs as she heard light knock on her screen door. She quickly wiped her face and hoped to the gods that her eyes were not bloodshot from crying. 

Sakashia stiffened as she heard the tapping again. 

"Y…yes?" She answered in a tense voice.

An older man opened the door and gently bowed to her. Sakashia bowed and stood up. "G…Grand Elder…w…what brings you here?" She stuttered. 

The plump bald man stared at her stoically. "Sakashia, where is your bastard son?"

****

"Okay, now look at this because I'm only going to show you once!" Gorki smirked as he tossed the tiny emerald orb into the air and caught it as it fell.

Vincent smiled as the wind blew his hair in his face. "Go on!" He urged.

"Yeah Gorki, teach another our secret! You know very soon the entire world will know!" 

"Ah Staniv, glad you could make it! So, how's life?"  Gorki inquired.

"Not the best at the moment, Chekhov and I have to go in a minute, we have a meeting."

Gorki's faced jeered in confusion. "A meeting? With whom?"

Staniv exhaled deeply and shook his head as if shamefully regretting to say. 

"We're going to get a lecture from the 'Wise Ones' if you must know…" Chekhov sighed and cast her dark eyes to the ground. 

"What did you two do to get in so much trouble?" 

"Well…we…Chekhov and I um…you know…" Staniv stuttered momentarily. "We said things about Leviathan and other crap that the Elders took as blasphemy." 

"And now we have to meet with them in a few minutes and it's because of your fault, Staniv!" Chekhov growled through her clenched teeth.

"Hey now! You were just as must guilty as me, Sugar! Don't say you're not!"

Checkhov was about to say another foul comment before Gorki intervened. "Look you two, I want you to stop this pitiful arguing! Even Vincent, never complains as much as you two do and he's seven!" 

The boy shuffled his dark hair as the discreditable looks of his comrades were cast to the ground at his honest lecture. 

Both nodded as Staniv turned to the sunrise. "It appears that our appointment with death has arrived, Chekhov. Are you ready, my Dear?"

The young girl shook her head hesitantly. "What do you think? We're sooo gonna be dead in a few minutes! At least Godo is coming along for the ride!" The girl's frown changed to an evil smirk.    

"Why? What did he do?"

"We don't know. He just did something to piss his dad off…again." Chekhov giggling stopped as she seen Vincent behind his older brother, with a remorseful heart she continued. "Vincent, I want to say that I'm sorry for being such a wretched witch to you yesterday. I didn't mean to be so rude."

The cerulean-eyed boy stared at her thoughtfully as a wavering smile appeared on his face. "That's okay, you don't have to be sorry about it." He murmured and then turned his attention to Staniv. 

The seven-year-old noticed the same look Chekhov admitted, regret. "Likewise Kid, I didn't mean it. Also, if you ever want to do anything with our crew you're more than welcome to…just don't tell on us, alright?" He smirked as Vincent nodded happily.

"I promise I won't tell anyone what we do! So, are we going to play Summoner now?" 

Checkhov and Staniv looked at each other and shook their heads. "Not right now. Staniv and I apparently have to go to our public executions but we will try to later, that is, if we're still alive." 

"In the meantime, I'll teach you, Bro."

Vincent smiled as his newfound comrades left the scene leaving him and his brother to themselves. 

Gorki turned to him and smirked. "Now that the scary kids are gone we can get back to the joys of being a great Summoner! Are you ready my young pupil?"

"Uh…yeah, of course! I have always wanted to do this and you wouldn't let me!" 

"Well…that was because you were too young and…" Gorki trailed off.

"And what? I know, I know, you and the others thought of me as a brat. I've heard the entire 'bug off' speech already. But now…why are you teaching me?"

"Duh, you're practically a man now! Soon enough you're going to start courting girls, having kids, and smoking on your peace pipe while watching the sunset!" 

Vincent shook his head in skepticism. "I very much doubt that. Besides, I'm only seven, did you forget that?"

"It's better to start sooner than later!" Gorki grinned evilly.  

Vincent's tiny mouth dropped open at his older brother's vile comment. "Gorki!"

"Just pulling your chain Bro! Don't tell Mother or I'll have to do something evil!" Gorki's eyes gleamed sadistically. "Now, I believe it's time to learn the fundamentals of Summoning! Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!"

"Alright, you ask for it!" Gorki muttered as he drew the tiny orb to his chest and mumbled something under his breath. 

Vincent watched his brother in awe as a green light emitted from the tiny sphere and surrounded the chanting boy. Gorki opened his placid eyes and gazed at his younger brother with the look of power.

He lightly walked over Vincent and pointed to a rock close to them. "Watch." Gorki seemed to whisper as a blue glow delimited the tiny boulder. 

Vincent stared at the rock in astonishment as ice began to cover the rock, freeze it, and finally shatter to oblivion. The boy turned to his older brother and held his hand out for the Materia. 

"Lemme try, Gorki! I can do that!" 

"Not yet. I want you to practice before doing anything with Materia. Brother, it's a very complex subject that you must master before doing anything with it."

"What do you mean by 'complex'?" Vincent gazed in question.

"Its just Materia is a powerful force that's beyond the physical world. It comes from within the Planet and is bonded with all things, living or dead. You must respect that power and never abuse it for the wrong reasons. If you do, the consequences could very well become disastrous."

Vincent nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand and I promise never to use Matertia for the wrong reasons."

Gorki smirked at his brother's vow and sat Indian-style on the grass. "Alright, this is your first lesson in Summoning."

"What? Sitting down?"

"Yes. You must first concentrate with your surroundings and become one with everything interacting around you. The best way to do this is to first become in a relaxed state and clear your mind of everything." 

"Alright, I'll try to but it's sorta hard to empty every thought out of your head."

"I know but you must. Now, I want you to think of nothing, close your eyes, and feel what is around you. This is serious, Vincent. You cannot joke on this matter, do you understand?"

The ebon-haired boy nodded and did as his brother said. He exonerated his mind of every random thought that surged within. He began to feel a strange force envelope him as he opened his mind further. 

This force did not actually seem foreign, but more inherent. Vincent welcomed this presence as he dove deeper into an abyss of emptiness. Apparently still, something within the bleak void of absence lingered unseen by the mind's eye. 

The boy could feel the Planet whisper unknown words within his mind. It seemed to tell him of very interesting matters that seemed to concern him. However, be it fate or the unfortunate inability of not understanding the words Vincent felt a strange sort of comfort. 

He wished to inspect further into this clairvoyant universe until being jolted out thought by his brother. Vincent stared into his brother's lively eyes in confusion.

"Are you alright, Brother? You seemed to be having one of those…what was it…out of body experiences like the oracle has!" Gorki teased his shaken brother.          

The latter shook his head in silent argument. "No, I just felt very peaceful when I cleared my mind. It was as if I felt welcome or something. I know it's crazy."

"No, actually I know how you feel. I like to stay in La-La Land as well. It's a shame though; you have to leave euphoria for this crummy world. Oh well, anyway since you can control your thoughts I believe that you have the potential of becoming a great Summoner!"

"Re…really?! You really mean that?" 

Gorki snorted. "Mean it? You could very well be one of the best! That is, if you set your mind to becoming a Summoner. That is the choice you have to make on your own."

"If I ca handle my thoughts like this then I can be the greatest!"  

*_ I can show everyone I'm not a freak! * _   Vincent thought inwardly. 

"I believe you're ready then." Gorki nodded as he handed the tiny orb to Vincent. "It's time you Summoned something! Make me proud!"

The cerulean-eyed boy bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. His mind was cleared as he concentrated on the tiny emerald within his hands. He breathed in as he gently mouthed the words to call upon. 

The tiny sphere began to glow a familiar iridescent green as light surrounded the agile boy. Gorki stepped back as he felt the strange power his brother. His dark eyes watched in awe as he seen Vincent become surrounded by green and white light. This was indeed strange.

The twelve-year-old had never seen anyone have the affect like his brother had with a spell Summon. The arcane white light never appeared with any other Summoner. Perhaps it was merely a flaw or first time consequence. On the other hand, perhaps it wasn't. 

The esoteric light created a gravitating field around Vincent's tiny body as it emitted an explosive light-stream where Vincent had concentrated the hit. 

The effect was unanimous when the earth was fused with deadly ice crystals and exploded within seconds; particles of dirt and ice were airborne. Gorki had to shield his eyes from the volatile blast. 

He opened his raven-eyes to see his younger brother unaffected by the event. He was even more surprised when he seen him still chanting for the ice spell under his breathe. Damn! His brother would go far in conjuring magic and Summon spells if this was just a trial run! Gorki somewhat feared what impact his brother could have if he mastered himself at Summoning Materia.     

Gorki finally gripped his nerve and gently placed a hand on Vincent's right shoulder. "Brother, open your eyes, you have already cast the spell." 

Vincent automatically obeyed. Opening his eyes, he stared in awe. The torn grass and ice crystals were conclusive evidence that he had succeeded in Summoning his first spell! The odd thing was, he did not feel that he had put any effort into the spell. 

"I did it." He whispered more to himself than anyone in particular. 

"Yeah, you did it! How does it feel dear Brother?"  

"Good! I like this, Gorki! I think I want to start Summoning spells when I get older!"

"I would think of doing that as a side area. Summoning is not really in the job market anymore. The older ways are being replaced by newer means. Just remember, if all technology fails and is scattered to the wind the old ways will always be here to fall back on, or so I'm told." 

Vincent nodded in understanding as he handed the green sphere back to his brother. Gorki smiled and pocketed the Materia as a horde of footsteps was heard.

Both boys turned their attention to the edge of the hill as two men approached them. Both men looked to be at least in their late sixties if not, early seventies. Their garments were an apparent giveaway to their status with in Wutai. They were indeed part of the Elders' circle. 

"Gorki, we have been summoned to escort you and your brother to the Tower of the Gods. Come with us and ask no questions." The taller of the duet said dryly. 

"Did…did we do something wrong, Gorki?" Vincent whispered as the departed from the tiny hill. 

"I don't know. Just keep quite and ask no questions, do you understand me?"

Vincent nodded as the Tower was in sight of them. He felt the bile rise up into his neck as he seen some of the townspeople stare at them as they passed by. This sudden meeting with the Elders unnerved him, especially when he had never met them before. 

His mind surged with a myriad of questions as to why he and his brother were summoned on such short notice. Did they do something wrong? Vincent could only guess. 

His thoughts were disrupted as he heard the great oak doors open with a gust of forced wind. The smell on lavender incense lingered throughout the massive building. He nervously stepped in the dim the entranceway as to turn around and see the doors abruptly shut. 

His nerves were at a highpoint when he heard the locking of his only way out. Why did they intend to lock them in here? It must have a very thing bad thing they did! 

Vincent stood in almost complete darkness as he heard footsteps echo within the corridor. His attention was to the stairwell door as he seen a silhouetted figure stand at the threshold. It's apparent stature depicted that of a well-built man possibly in his late-forties. The dim light cast an evident knowledge of who this was. Vincent stiffened at the revelation; it was none other than the Grand Elder.

The dark man stared at the boys with his shady eyes as he motioned for them to follow him up the stairwell.  The brothers pursued without question. Vincent looked to his brother for a silent answer.

He received the look of desperation as his brother's dark eyes were cast to the floor deep in thought. Vincent's attention was abruptly focused to the quiet murmur of people talking. It was a certainty it pertained to them, but why? 

"Inside." The shorter of the elders said as he opened the screen door. 

The boys followed suite and stepped inside the occupied room. The brothers were met with a myriad of emotionless stares as the entered the room. The Elders both genders ranged from about late-forties to apparently near a hundred. How come the old geezers could live this long?

It made both feel uncomfortable as their attention was upon something more surprising, people they knew. The opaque looks of Staniv, Chekhov, Godo, and even the Grand Elder's daughter, seemed to unnerve them. Something within their generation definitely concerned the Elders to the point of summoning all at one time. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Gorki asked with a furious look. 

It would be wise to hold your tongue, Young Takenuchi! Sit down!" A man that appeared to be the esteemed Grand Elder commanded. 

Gorki nodded to Vincent as he took a seat upon the wooden floor. He held in his rude comments silently agreeing that his lash behavior would do no good, especially in this outlandish situation. 

Silence reigned supreme within the crowded room as both groups stared at each other questionably, as if a mental fight was about to occur. The Elders seemed to deter their attention away from most of the younger group except for the last glance upon Vincent. 

The seven-year-old felt the returning nausea within his stomach. Why did they have to look at him like that? Was he that interesting to be inspected?  People could be so cruel. 

The Grand Elder turned his attention back to the Council and silently nodded. "It is time." He uttered under his breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "Bring the parents in."

The taller Elder that escorted Gorki and Vincent bowed and left the room. The others kept their attention to their leader. Nothing was said within those few intense moments of impending silence. 

The quiet session was cut short when the screen door opened once more. The children's parents looked at their offspring for a moment then turned their attention to the Elders. It was time. 

The Grand Elder balanced himself off of the floor as the others followed suite. He closed his black eyes and exhaled. "It is apparent that you know why all of you have been summoned here." 

The parents pithily gave a silent answer as the Elder opened his eyes. "Let us begin then."  He whispered and then turned his attention to Godo. "Godo Kisaragi, Teela, step forward please." 

Godo looked at Teela for a moment and then stepped forward to his fate. The boy bowed before the Council, as did his companion. The Elders mocked the gesture and waited for their leader to continue. 

"I understand that both of you are confused of why I summoned you here. If you are wondering if it has anything to do with the incident from yesterday, it doesn't. Do you children have any idea what day is?"

Staniv smirked. " Saturday?"

The Elder clenched his jaw. "Indeed. But more important and notable, today is known as Complemente' de Fate', Complete Fate. What I am trying to get at is, today is the day where your true destiny begins." 

No one said anything as he took his leave to continue. "I will start with Godo and my daughter. As both you and your parents know, your life has already been predicted way before you were born. Godo, you are the oldest minor out of all present. Had you not been informed you were born under the red star it signifies that you will become the next leader of Wutai…"

Godo's eyes widened as the Elder continued. "I know it is hard for you to conceive such a heavy responsibility. Therefore, you will not take power until you have reached the age of seventeen. Until then, you shall commit all study and thought to your duties and lectures of becoming the next leader."                

"But…" Godo stuttered in a half whisper. The Elder turned to him and stooped his statement. No compromises would be made. 

"It is time for the next child, Teela." He beckoned for his daughter to come forward. The ebon-haired girl approached her father and bowed before everyone. 

Slightly grinning she spoke, "Yes Father? I am ready to learn of my future."

The older man nodded and paced in front of her. "My Daughter, I have waited for almost a decade to reveal your destiny. The gods have finally allowed me to give you knowledge you were destined to have. And now, my daughter, it is time." 

Koji Onai glared at the Council and then onto his daughter. He breathed in deeply as he continued. "For years you have trained under the best and was taught all of ways. This has prepared you for your future. It was predestined for you to be a leader. Therefore, you are to wed Godo Kisaragi when you are seventeen."

Teela's blue-eyes held a sense of shock and exasperation. Marry that infidel? She would rather die. "Father! I…I…can't! I refuse to marry that…that boy!" 

Koji's face turned to resemble one of the gods on Da Chao. "You and you will, no refusals!" He fumed and continued. "My Daughter, you cannot defy your fate, it has been written by the gods before time began. Now, as before you will play your role in this mortal life. And you will have no objection. Do I make myself clear?" 

Teela cast her eyes to the floor in shame before muttering. "Yes Father, I will do what is asked of me." 

"Good. Now there is one more thing." The Elder paused momentarily before pulling something out of his pocket. He turned to his daughter and held out his hand for her to take the object in his hand.  

Teela shyly placed the tiny necklace in her hand and looked at it. The simple metal necklace held a tiny silver ring on it. She carefully turned the ring to see the stones and strange knot-like designs embedded within the metal. 

The girl looked up questionably to her father as to why he had given it to her in the first place. She said nothing as he closed her hand around the band and necklace. "Keep it." He uttered.

"Daughter, I want you to never lose this ring, for it is a symbolic piece of our heritage. It is to be passed down through the Wutainese race and never leave this bloodline. You must protect this ring with your life. Promise me."

"I…I promise Father. I shall protect it with my life." 

The Elder nodded and briefly smiled as he gestured for her to step back and have a seat. The girl obeyed as she watched her father call upon the next one.

"Gorki Takenuchi, Staniv Kisenagi, Chekhov Yasaki, please step forward." 

The trio looked at each other and conformed to the center of the room. Bowing before the Council, they watched in uprising trepidation as the Grand Elder stepped forward. 

The broad man gave them a stony gesture as he continued. "I have summoned you three up to save time and since it is the same path you are destined to take you three will be announced your destiny at the same time." He clenched his jaw and continued. "Since, we are mortal and will eventually join our ancestors in the next world, we are obligated to assign our duties to the next in line. You three are to take our places in developing Wutai to its fullest standards. You will bring honor to it and give council to its leader. This responsibility is not to be taken lightly. Thus, the gods have seen a thread within your souls that shows potential. I will not have anyone back out of this. Therefore you three will be committed to your duty for the rest of you life."

Gorki stared at the Grand Elder with no external emotion. Inside, he was screaming. It was silly of this mortal man to boss him around and tell him what to do; he would hear nothing of it. 

The trio bowed before the Elder and took their previous seats. The Grand Elder nodded and continued. You may leave now, except for the Takenuchi family, I wish for them to stay behind." His black eyes watched the last parent and child leave the room and turned his attention back to the family that stayed behind. 

Clearing his throat the broad man made his way over to the gathered family. "Sakashia, you remember the deal, correct?" It was a statement not a question. 

The young widow cast her eyes to the floor sadly. "Yes…" Escaped from her lips as she glanced at her sons. 

"I realize that your bastard son has finally had a dream…that means only one thing."

"Please, he's too young. Just a little more time!" Sakashia pleaded coming to her knees. "I can't send him away…"

"Sakashia, we have known that this would happen one day. This dream he perceived last night is the call for him to go. Sakashia, it must be done. Please understand that we cannot go against destiny. It is blasphemous to conceive of such an idea! He must go." The Elder bent down to her and placed his hand on a trembling shoulder.

"I…I understand." Sakashia's heart broke at that moment.

He inhaled momentarily and closed his eyes. "Vincent Valentine, come over here." 

The bemused boy approached his tremulous mother and Elder. He said nothing as he stood by his mother's side trying to comfort her with his presence. His cerulean-eyes gave a hint of question and nodded for the older man to continue. 

"Young Child, for yours you have not had a dream. I understand that plight and I realize that you have finally had one, am I not correct?"

Vincent nodded unpretentiously. "Yes…" He murmured.

"Tell me Child, what did you see?" 

"I saw fog, darkness, and a beautiful woman."  He stopped uncertain whether to continue or not.

"Is that all? Did this 'woman' say anything to you?"

"Yes, she was kind to me and said to wait. I do not understand why she would say to wait. But, I enjoyed being in her presence." 

The Elder nodded in recognition. "I'm certain that she was quite lovely. Tell me, have you had any dreams prior to this?"

Vincent looked at him question. "Prior?"

The older man smirked at his silly use of terminology. "I mean have you had any dreams before like this?"

"No, they were all blank before. Why are you asking me this?" 

"It's important that I understand what your dreams are. I suppose you **do** realize that you are different from other children, do you not?"

The boy looked to the older man and shook his head in agreement. "Yes, I have noticed how people don't like me. I don't why. I don't mean to be a problem for people."

"You're not the problem. Child, today is the day I reveal destinies for people, yours included. Please understand that you have a purpose, even though it does not seem clear to you it will later on."

"What do you mean?" Vincent stuttered. 

"My Child, your destiny is far different than anyone here. Your destiny is on another path than ours. Please understand you are not alone. There will be another to join you, I promise. But you must go alone until that time comes." He said sternly as he pulled something away from his neck.

The broad man held out his hand like before as he bestowed another piece of jewelry. The boy took it with a trembling and eyed the Grand Elder. "Sir, what is this?" He questioned as he looked at the antique necklace.

The boy's pristine eyes traced the ruby teardrop stone. It seemed to have a life of its own when held into the right beam of light. The magnificent gem sparked with a fiery life that would not succumb to anyone. In some odd sense, the stone and boy seemed to be each other's counterpart. The boy being quite, meek, and well behaved, while the stone was the direct opposite. 

"This stone is for you, Vincent. Take of it and it shall protect you from all harm." The Elder spoke breaking Vincent's thoughts. 

The boys subconsciously placed the necklace around his neck and hid it underneath his midnight-blue kimono. "Yes Sir. I shall always keep it."

"Good." The middle-aged man nodded as a sigh escaped him. "It is time for you to go now, Child."

Vincent gave the man a puzzled look. "Wha…what do you mean 'go now', Sir?"

The Elder looked to his mother as if silently telling her for her to explain. She gave the Elder a look of sadness as she placed her delicate hands on her son's shoulders. 

She lightly smiled before she hugged her son. "Vincent, I want you to know that I will always love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Mommy, what? Why are you saying that? You act as if you're leaving me."

"Honey, listen to me, alright?" 

"Okay Mommy, I'll listen." 

"When you were born I promised the Council and your…father something. You have never known your father and when the time came I promised that I would send you to him. Vincent, the time has come and I must send you to him."

"What?! Mommy no! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave you and Gorki! Mommy, I'm happy here! Why are you sending me away?! Don't you love me anymore?!" Vincent gazed into his mother's tear streamed eyes and almost attempted to spill his own. 

"Vincet, I don't want you to go, I love so much but I can't break my promise. You must live with you father and fulfill your destiny."

"Destiny can go to hell! I don't care! I wanna stay here!" 

"Child, it will be hard for you to accept right now. But, this is your path you must take. Your mother, us, no one can change it for you. I promise you however that will find your fate and complete what the gods have planned for you." The Grand Elder placed a hand on Vincent's slumped shoulder.                    

"Mommy, will I ever get to come back?" 

"I don't know. One hopefully, you'll come back and live here."

"Will I ever get to see you and Gorki again?"

Sakashia shook her head in uncertainty. "I don't for certain. Perhaps, let us hope so. But remember I will always love you and I never want you to forget that. Promise me, you won't."

"Mommy, I promise you! And I will come back and no one will stop me!" He turned from his mother and glared at the council, anger apparent in his tone.

The Council looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "It is done then. By sunset, this evening you will return to your father and live there. Your path will be challenging and obstinate Young Valentine. You must always listen to reason instead of rage; it will guide you. Remember all that Wutai has taught you and never forget that." He paused for a moment as he looked down upon the distraught boy. " Make haste Young One, your destiny awaits."

The Elders glanced at the boy and filed out of the room in a civilized manner. The Grand Elder looked back to the family and nodded as he left, shutting the door for them to have a moment alone.

****

"I promise you Mommy, I'll never forget anything. I love you and Gorki so much." Vincent said as a tear fell from an eye.

Sakashia wiped the tear away and kissed his cheek. "I love you Vincent. Never forget that if you need us we will be right here." She said, placing her hand on his chest.

Vincent looked down at his kneeling mother and hugged her prone form. "I love you, Mommy. And I promised I **will** come back." 

Sakashia smiled lightly as she stood up. "I know. I will be right here for you."

Vincent smiled as Gorki ruffled his black-hair. "Hey Bro, you better not tell anyone about Summoner, that's a Wutai secret. If you do, I'll hunt you down and tickle you to death!" 

"Don't worry Gorki, I won't!"

"Good! Now, you better behave yourself and not get in any trouble. Big Brother is watching you!" 

Vincent smiled once more as he boarded the tiny steamship. A tear ran down his face as he waved goodbye to his beloved mother and brother, not realizing this could be the last time he would ever see them.

_Author's Note: Aw Gawd! I finally got another chapter out! Sigh. I've been a busy Chicka and I haven't had the time to do anything. Anyhoo, I hope the next chapter will not take so long. Till then, please tell me what you think of it. Boring? Good? Please R/R!!! ^_^_    


	14. Father of Mine

_All rules apply. I dun own Final Fantasy VII, it belongs to Square and its respected owners._

Chapter 14

He deliberated whether to knock on the wooden apartment door or just ring the tiny bell beside it. The seven-year-old inhaled deeply as he placed his tiny fist in the air and gently rapped upon the oak door.

His blue eyes watched in trepidation as no one answered it. Perhaps, his so-called father was not at home; that could be a good thing. Conceivably, he could go home to everything that he knew and loved. Why stay in an area so foreign and out of place? 

The boy almost smiled to himself before he heard the door open. His eyes trailed from his proprietor's feet to his face. The man was almost a splitting image of Vincent, but at an older age. 

His black mop of hair was tussled and everywhere even over his icy-blue-eyes. His olive skin brought a more attractive look within the stoic man. Overall, his appearance seemed to be the thing women dreamed of in their lust for the perfect man.

The tall man cast his eyes to the trembling boy. "I see…you have finally arrived, you look like your mother." He paused a moment and continued. "Come on, you must be hungry." 

Vincent said nothing as he followed the icy man into the small apartment. He noticed the entrance being surprisingly quite clean. Everything seemed to be in place in the tiny abode. It was strange the man that he had never known seemed to be so familiar. 

Vincent eyed his surroundings, a sense of rustic elegance thrown into the modern era. How lovely.

His father seemed to have a taste for reading, since rows of shelves were filled with a myriad of books and scrolls. He could tell the older man also had a fetish for antiquities of art and weaponry.

His father's apartment also had cases of weapons ranging from swords, staffs, and other strange armaments Vincent had never seen before. Truth be told, his so-called father must have at least had a steady paying job to afford such small luxuries. 

It made the seven-year-old wonder what his father actually did. His mother never really wished to grace upon the subject of his father; it pained her too much. 

Vincent could only guess; it did not matter anyway. Sooner or later this man would tell him his place and be expected to obey. He knew it was to be anticipated, since he had taken orders thus far in his short life. But still, something nagged at the boy's mind, something faded and almost forgotten. 

Of course, he knew this man **was** his biological father, and he had never known him growing up. However, the irking feeling of memories long since passed surged through his tiny mind. This man was indeed familiar. The forgotten memory brought back and ever so vividly within his mind.

The faded memory revamped itself into a perfect photographic scene. A thousand neurons working a second brought back the vivid layout of what he had almost in truth, actually forgotten. Vincent was trapped in a daze of a replicating memory.

Four people together on a warm sunny day in the rolling fields of Wutai with the radiant sun setting in the distance, a true ending to a perfect day. Vincent could make out the beautiful face of his mother and older brother. In the background, stood an oddly familiar man. 

This man, his father, was smiling in front of the rays of the golden sun. It was the only day Vincent felt like he was welcome. However, this wonderful feeling changed when the man left Wutai leaving his mother, brother, and himself on the tiny isle. 

He could remember the look his mother gave the tall man when he left on a tiny steamship. It was the first his mother shown sadness in public. It was irrelevant to show emotion, especially sadness in front of others. Tears were a symbol for showing weakness, and Vincent **wasn't** weak. 

He would be damned if this man brought him to tears as he had his mother. He would live with him, obey him, and do what this paternal figure desired, but in no circumstance, forgive him. The man could never acquire that absolution; Hell would have to freeze over first. 

"Here." The tall man handed Vincent something that looked like a bowl. 

Vincent broke out of his thoughts and took the bowl of soup. He murmured a small 'Thank you,' and bowed his head to his father.

The icy man looked at his son briefly and turned. "I don't expect for you to call me 'Father,' I'm not deserving of that title, Vincent. It you wish whether to call me 'Father' or 'Richard', I'll leave that objective up to you. Oh, and I have a place for you. Your room is down the hall, the first door on the right."

Vincent nodded and stood in his spot before he spoke. "Um, I was wondering if I could still…" 

Richard glared into Vincent's eyes as he finished his son's stuttering sentence. "Contact your mother? You may, I do not mind if you do. One thing, I wish for you not run up my phone bill with calls there."

Vincent happily nodded and took a seat at a vacant table. He placed down the bowl of soup and stared at the simple yellow stew with noodles. He nervously placed his spoon in the liquid and hesitantly took the first bite. The simple meal was good to say the least. 

Richard left the room for a moment so his son could eat in peace. It seemed odd to leave in courtesy for another especially, in his household, but needed to none-the-less. The weapons specialist slightly felt a small desire to bond with the son he never knew. The truth was, could he?

He knew he was a bastard of a man for abandoning his love and child the way he had. It was his nature to keep a cold front from people, especially the ones he truly concerned himself with. He believed his supposed one-nightstand with the resplendent Wutainese maiden would be a happy memory not an obsession that plagued his mind. 

And now, after all these years of believing he was doing what was best for the small family he cared for was thrown back into his lap. He smirked at the thought, ironic indeed.

"Um…Sir…I'm finished." A tiny voice whispered behind the brooding man. 

Richard turned his attention toward Vincent. "I'll take that off your hands then. Listen Vincent, it's getting late, and I believe you should go to sleep for the night. I know you have had a long journey and you need your rest. I shall enroll you in a public school in a couple of days, so be ready…"

Vincent looked at the man puzzled. "Sch…school?! Sir, I never went to a 'school' before. Momma taught us at home."

The older man frowned for a moment and shook his head. "Vincent listen, I cannot teach you at home, alright? I have a job and you cannot stay with me like that. There is no other choice but for you to go to school and learn." 

Vincent cast his eyes to the floor in defeat. He knew he could not argue with this man, it felt useless to. Besides, God only knew what his 'father' would do to him if he refused to obey. What a marvelous first impression he could make on back-talking the first day. 

"Yes Sir." He mumbled to his paternal figure. "I'll go to school when you enroll me." 

"Good. Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for the both of us." He said waving Vincent off with a serious look and turned back to his thoughts.

"Goodnight…" Vincent whispered and turned to his new room. 

'Goodnight…son'. Richard thought but said nothing. How could he? 

Vincent looked into the tiny makeshift bedroom. Obviously, he could tell it was some sort of storage facility just by looking at it.

The light-blue walls of the tiny room corresponded with the dark wooden floor. He had figured it would take the turn-style of the title 'boyish'. Did his father do this on such short notice? It did not matter, he expected no less than this on the trip over. 

The seven-year-old took his traditional Wutainese kimono off and placed it neatly on the tiny wooden nightstand beside his bed. Frowning, he pulled on a pair of black gi pants and slipped underneath the thin sheets. 

It felt odd to sleep on a bed that was off of the floor; it sort of made his back hurt. The cottony mattress made squeaking sounds and metal springs seemed as if they would penetrate through the material. 

Vincent could only sigh at his 'new life' and shudder. What had he done that was so fucking wrong to merit a punishment such as this? Was dreaming of a beautiful angel such a transgression? He didn't know. 

The boy finally shut his magnificent blue-eyes and tried to dream. Perhaps, his angel would visit him again and give him a sense of relief from these oncoming nightmares. He inwardly knew he would be swallowed in the darkness, lost forever in a void of detached emotion. 

It would just as well for him. He had nothing to offer the world. Who would want a shunned bastard child hat was held low with in the social ranks, answer, none.

The boy cast his morose thoughts aside and tried to sleep for the hell of it. He had nothing better to do and rest was needed for him to continue in this everyday strife to live. At that moment, it clicked within his bewildered mind. He **was** alone. 

The boy finally fell asleep with the thought fading from his tired mind. Sleep, yes, sleep. It was the only release he had from the life he shamefully portrayed. The life he would always have…

****

The orange dawn peered through the tiny window and hit Vincent's sealed eyes. He squinted them tighter in attempt to salvage more sleep but the sun repudiated his silent request. He turned his face toward the wall and escaped the sun's audacious rays. His little triumph didn't last long as he heard his door open and someone step in. 

The boy opened his reddened eyes as he tried to make out the blurry image of his father. His hazy vision finally focused as he seen his father staring at him levelly. He automatically rose from his bed and nodded in respect.

Richard did nothing in reaction to his son's gesture. He merely stood as before, motionless. He finally gathered his voice and shut the door behind him. "Vincent, get ready. I am taking you to work today. Tomorrow, I shall enroll you in school."

Vincent nodded as he seen his father leave the room the same way he came, soundless. 

"Are you ready?" Richard glanced at the boy in the kimono garb. 

Vincent stayed silent as he silently agreed. Richard could already tell his son was going to be just like him, emotionless. 

The boy was a flawless carbon copy of himself, the same mannerisms fit his son to a perfect T; it almost frightened the weapons specialist. 

Richard shook the slight apprehension out of his mind as he gathered his things and nodded for Vincent to exit first. Today would be very interesting since he had no one to work with him in five years.

****

Vincent silently followed his father into a gray building and stood beside the doorway. He looked at his surroundings of various items that his father sold. He was no more than amazed to see rows of swords behind glass gases and a myriad staffs lying idly beside the wall. He noticed the various types of potions and elixirs in another corner of the room but what caught his attention were the strange mechanical metal devices that hung on the walls. 

His mouth dropped in awe as he gazed at the cool black metal of each object. His father had different selections to choose from. Ranging from tiny ones to a few that took both hands to hold. Vincent was no less than astounded to see such intriguing objects. 

His concentration was broken when a cold hand clung to his shoulder. The boy turned around to see the icy stare of his father. "Um…" 

"I see that you have taken an interest in those, Vincent. Let me warn you now, those are very dangerous and I do **not** want you to touch them without my permission, understood?" 

"Yes…Sir."

"Good, now just sit over there in that chair while I work."

Vincent could only nod as he headed to the tiny wooden chair. He inwardly knew this was going to be a long day and his ass would be sore on the return home. Why did the gods have to give man the idea of making hard wooden chairs in the first place?

"Ah, Richard! It's great to see you again!" A man with blonde hair greeted as he opened the door.

"Julian? My God, is that you?"

"The one and only! Listen, I'm in town permanently! I'm even opening my own business!"

Richard could only stare at the exuberant man in shock. "You're…you're staying here?! That's wonderful!"

"Isn't it though? Dad says that I cannot control anything worth shit, let alone a company! The silly old man doesn't realize I have it all planned out!" The blonde headed man laughed heavily. 

"I'm certain you will make an excellent CEO! What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh! I am going into the power industry! Richard, this tiny city just survives on what little resources are available here, no? I believe I can expand this place into a metropolis! Just think of it, the power and technology will be envied everywhere else!"

Richard placed a hand in the air. "Wait, you mean to tell me that **you're** going to make this entire thing possible? I never imagined Midgar being more than just this…"

"Richard, believe me, I can do it! Just have faith, and all will be good! I already have the floor plans laid out for the company!"

"That's wonderful Julian! I hope that you are very successful!"

"Thanks…" Julian trailed off as he seen a boy staring at him in the background. "Hey…who's the kid? Richard, is there something you're not telling me?!"

Richard deeply sighed; this explanation was going to be a little difficult. "Um…um…that's Vincent. He's my…son…"

"No shit?! Richard, who did you do? Are you married or what?"

"Julian, I don't wish to discuss this right now, alright? Let's just say Vincent is going to stay with me for a while."

"Oh, I gotcha! The mother doesn't want the brat anymore, eh?"

Richard's eyes suddenly pierced deeply into his friend. "Don't say that ever again, do you understand me?!"

"Uh…Richard, I was only joking, alright? Besides, I didn't mean to upset you. Jesus, that be the last thing would intend to do…"  
  


"It's fine. Look, I'm very tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep and I'm sorry if I was no less than friendly today."

"Hey, it's fine. Besides, I need to run. I may need your business later on for weapons and supplies, that is, if you wish to help?"

Richard nodded. "Certainly, Julian. Let me know when you wish to purchase something and I shall make sure you get it immediately."

"You're such a brother to me, Richard! I'll see you later!" 

Richard waved his old friend off and turned to Vincent. "Would you like to look at my weapons, Vincent?"

The boy could only nod in astonishment as a small appeared on his rosy lips. "Good! I plan to make you learn how to use a gun. You never know when you may need one."

****

"Hey, Marcus, did you see that new kid over there?"

"Quit calling me Marcus! God! Yes, I saw him! Why do you care?" The pudgy boy sneered at his friend.

"Guah hahaha! He's funny-lookin'! I've never seen a boy wear a dress before, unless he swung the other way! Hehe!"

"You're awful! Besides, I thought you liked the guys!" 

"You wanna knuckle sandwich? Say shit like that again and I'll send you on your merry way to the Lifestream!"

"My, my, my aren't we a little touchy, Claude?" 

"Shut-up! Come on! Let's bother the brat! I haven't had any good bullying today!" The burly bully chuckled deeply.

Marcus could only look at his comrade in revulsion. Why would a boy of Claude's stature wish to drag him into a fight? Personally, he wasn't very good at defense, the truth was; he sucked at it. And besides, he personally liked to read about space and scientific theories. God forbid he told his voluptuous friend his personal hobbies. 

He watched in disgust as Claude made his way to the new student. Shaking his head, he decided to leave the small playground and go back to the schoolroom. His eighth grade studies were calling him. Being the top in school was a hard job, especially as someone work-oriented as Marcus Palmer.

"Hey Kid, nice dress! Did your mommy make it?" Claude said with a smirk. 

Vincent looked at the tall boy and cast his blue-eyes away from him. He said nothing as slowly turned and tried to leave his apparent interrogation. 

Claude's eyebrows pursed together in sudden anger. No one left him like that! Not even, small boys who wore so-called girly 'dresses'. 

"Listen here, Brat! No one turns their back on me and gets away with it! It seems your mommy didn't teach you any manners or maybe your mother was a slut and couldn't tell to them to you! Tell me, was she a good prostitute, hn?"

Vincent turned to face this newly made enemy. It was fine to make fun of his clothes and origin but no one shamed his mother like that, ever! Vincent's cerulean-eyes turned icy as he stared at the haughty boy. 

With a smile, Vincent whirled away in an abrupt movement knocking the bully down. His sides-weep move knocked the breath out of Claude. Vincent looked at the breathless boy and turned, leaving all to see his astonishing retaliation. 

Claude glared at Vincent with contempt. This boy was going to pay. No one ever humiliated him lie that and lived without paying the price. 

"Now you will see who is boss here, Brat!" Claude whispered malevolently into Vincent's ear.

"Claude Heideggar, get off of him this instant!" A voice said behind the boys.

Claude obeyed and hastily got off of Vincent. He cast his eyes to the ground, both portraying shame and fear. He knew he was in trouble…again.

"Are you alright?" The blonde headed woman asked as she held out her hand to Vincent.

Vincent took her gentle hand and pulled himself up. He smiled to the kind teacher and nodded.

"Good." She grinned lightly and turned attention to Claude. "I want you inside the principal's office…now!"

Claude mumbled to himself as he left for another session with the oh-so joyous principal of Midgar's education system. 

The blond turned back to face Vincent and led him into the brick building. She opened a door and advocated for him to follow. Pointing to seat, she beckoned him to take a seat for apparent questioning. He knew what was coming, trouble.

"What's your name?"

"Vincent." 

"Ah! That's a very lovely name! Do you know what it means?" She smiled lovingly.

Vincent was struck dumbfounded; his name meant something? Odd. "No. Does it mean something?" 

"Of course! Every name means something! Would you like to know?"

Vincent nodded for her to continue. "It means, victor or conqueror. Very nice for a boy like you, I would not doubt!"

"I guess so." He whispered.

"So, I see that you are new to this school. Tell me, do you like it here?"

"It's livable. I wish to go home."

"I could arrange that if you like."

Vincent's eyes widened. "Can you?! You can send me back to Wutai?!"

"Not that far. I can call your mother and get her to pick you up from school today."

Vincent cast his eyes to the tiled floor. "I live with my…father now."

The blonde nodded sadly. "I see… Do you like living with your father?"

"It's okay."

"Well, I'll tell you what. How about if I take you home myself since I have no more classes today?" She offered with sympathy. 

Vincent noticed her apparent pity and remotely welcomed it. "I don't need your kindness…Miss?"

"Oh how silly of me! I am Miss Heartilly! You may call me Miss Heartilly or simply Elaine!"

"Okay."

"Come on, I'll take you home." 

Vincent could only agree. The truth was, he wanted to leave. He needed to get out of this impermeable hellhole before it consumed him into madness. He took her hand once more as she lead him out of the institution of hell faceted by learning. 

****

(8 Years Later…)

"Get the fuck off me, you bastard!" Julian fumed.

"Sorry Sir, but it appears that you have a stalker." The man in the navy suit whispered.

"Good God! Not again! How many times do I have to tell you to have a control on these raving lunatics! What am I paying you lowlifes for? Are three bodyguards not enough to protect my life?! Perhaps, I should hire someone worthy to execute my orders!"

"Sir." The dark-headed man urged, his tension showing.

"No more! I shall not hear another lie from your mouth! Either you straighten your up act or you and your comrades shall kiss your jobs and ass goodbye! I will **not** have another mistake!" 

The man nodded. "Yes Sir, it shall not happen again."

"Good. You know, I have one more thing to ask." Julian sneered. 

The man turned to face his superior once more, deeply fearing the question. "Yes Sir?"

"What does your son think of his daddy being a killer? An assassin for his boss who does everything he desires?"

The man cast his eyes to the floor. He hesitated before answering the personal question. "He does not know, Sir. I do not find it important for him to acknowledge my occupation."

"Very good! It is not a child's place to know what their father does behind the shadows of fallacy! I am very proud of you!"

The dark man nodded. "Sir, shall I take my leave?"

Julian smirked. "Yes, do so. You need a break. Take a day off and see your son. It appears you are not home for him anymore. That may cause, what is it? Family problems? Go, and take a vacation. Think of it as a bonus!"

"Yes Sir." He bowed and left the illustrious office.

'Silly Bastard.' Julian inwardly thought as he watched the receding figure.

****

"Again? What did you do this time, Young Man?" 

"Look, I don't have to tell you what I do, alright? Like it matters!"

"It does matter! I grow tired of your lewd behavior! Do you have any idea where your actions will soon lead you?!"

"I could care less…" The fifteen-year-old fumed.

"That's it, Young Man! I have had enough of your smart-ass remarks and immaturity! This vandalizing public property with whatever you call friends; **will** stop! I will not have you ruin your life like they have theirs! Vincent, you will be something, even if I have to force you kicking and screaming! Think of your mother! What would she think if she seen your heinous actions?! She would be ashamed of you!"

Vincent glared at his father. "Don't you dare bring Mom into this!"

"I am! Vincent, as of tomorrow, you will be attending an all boys' school. And it's **not **negotiable!" Richard turned from his son as he un-holstered the gun from underneath his suit. 

Vincent sneered at his aging father. "Fine! I'll go along with your little idea! But let me warn you, it will not help!"

"Warn me? You warn me? Don't make me laugh! Vincent, I will not have you turn out to be some other demented asshole in this city! Now go to bed, it's late."

Vincent said nothing as he turned and slammed his door in anger. Richard could only shake his head in desperation as to what his son was becoming, just like him. 

The man placed his silver gun on the table as he poured himself a drink of Brandi. He was not an alcoholic, but at times his job and son's actions stressed him so much he needed some relief. 

His blue-eyes skimmed over the small glass of golden-brown liquid. It seemed to entice him into a blissful paradise momentarily. He **needed** a vacation. 

Perhaps he could take his son and leave this hell. Unfortunately, he knew he was forever bound to live the rest of his life here, chained against his adamant will. The demons had already bound his soul and life by paper and brash deals to insure his lifestyle. Such a pleasure of what material things could bring. 

His true concern now was to keep his promise to **her** by making sure Vincent stayed the course, as she had called it. 

Richard could not understand the lively Wutainese woman's intentions at times. He truly wished he could see her, to hold her one more time. Staring at her behind glass grew to dissatisfy him; he needed her. 

Richard finished the burning liquid and placed the crystal glass in the sink. He would not fail her, if it meant his life, he would make sure his son had the thing he could never obtain, contentment. He would be damned if he failed her and Vincent otherwise. 

His blue-eyes looked at the idle gun that lay upon the table. He remembered the first time he had drawn the weapon to kill. It wasn't the fondest of memories, the ghosts of those lives he ended always came back to haunt him.

He felt guilty for taking his friend's offer. He never wished to kill another being, he never considered himself a violent man. But now, he felt the invisible wake of guilt lay before him, a hundred thousand sins he wished to redeem but alas, could not.

He feared his sins would come back to haunt him. The dark premonitions of his son carrying on his sins and guilt gave him a sense of dread. Vincent deserved to be happy. 

It was partially why he planned to send Vincent to Kalm's school for boys. He needed his son to have the chance he never had. It was time for another night of insomnia, a trait he picked up from his job. He knew his son would soon realize the double life he portrayed, perhaps even hate him more for it. 

His son had to have realized the recent change from middle class living to one of the up-town aristocratic lifestyle. Sure, he was not as powerful as his older friend, but his existence was to be envied by many. 

He sold his soul to demonic madmen with power in order for his son to be free. Richard knew Vincent was made for something more. He could tell by the boy's actions and atmospheric personality. He could only wish he did not interfere with whatever had planned his son to accomplish. 

This start would be the breaking point in the cycle of their lives. With Richard's enslavement, his son would be free. It would be the emancipation he was searching for. Perhaps, his son would at least forgive him for never being there when he needed him the most. 

He was hopeful.

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long. I hate my sister's computer! Anyway, chapter 15 should be out soon. That is, if this stupid thing cooperates with me. Sigh. Please let me know what you think of it so far. ^_^


	15. Join Us, or...Die...

_I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII. All belongs to Square and etc. _

                                                                                If the Gods Only Knew…

                                                                                Chapter 15

The steady tranquil years of time can change anyone, if they desired to change that is. However, all must take the good along with the bad. Some change for the better, others for the worse. Not all can escape their predestination of what or who they will become; it has already been preordained. 

Be it Fate, or just unmerited luck, all stand before what is to come within their mortal lives. Many defy this alteration, but few overcome it. Those who shirk back from their insurgence usually become hideous creatures trapped behind human guises. These beings have no hope or will for change; they fear it too much.    

That is one of numerous reasons the world is in such chaos, the sheer negligence of man. He, who was first created to protect, love, and care for the planet ends up destroying it. Perhaps, that is why predestination came into effect. 

The gods watching, as the years of man's destruction of the planet droned on until it seemed the entire world would collapse in a single bound. They had to do something. 

According to myth, they forged a pact with time and the elements of the universe. That somehow, someway, they could save the world they were constrained to protect. The gods had to, or else they too, would fade out of existence. 

For years, the gods and goddesses swore off all interference with this plan. They had only one shot to get this right before their own downfall was sealed forever in a cataclysmic demise. They could not fail; the Planet depended upon them too much.

Over time, some wished to see the species known as humans be eradicated from the mortal plane, it wasn't necessary for them to be there.

 Many fights broke out among the immortal beings, which transpired within the heavens and below the impermeable land. Some who believed in the genocide of humanity were immediately exterminated; forever bound in a locked abyss of darkness. 

The others wished to help in the struggle, seeing as how humanity was still good in their perspective. Many decided to help them by sacrificing their freedom. The choice was to be incased within a small-crystallized ruby sphere.  Many jumped at the chance to help, while others hesitated. The highest of the gods wished to stay free and watch the others in their own way help. Some had to play the 'baby-sitter' of the reckless immortals. 

They had to at all costs protect the future of the Planet. If not, there would certainly be hell to pay. The entire universe would fall to the mercy of nonexistence and be no more. 

Many believed that the gods planned a messiah to come and deliver them from this hellish torment. They had hope. However, many seemed to forget the promise over the years, just as they forgot about their creators. 

The conclusion that summoning all-powerful beings from crystallized orbs was the cause of advanced technology and raw Mako brought the false belief of artificiality. Humanity wished to believe the lies they fabricated in order to make sense of the life they obtained. Brash and fickle-minded decisions caused much conflict over trivial matters. 

It was man himself, who destroyed all. The one being that could think, speak, and hold power over all and yet, could not grasp the simple truth that he was not alone in the vast universe. 

God forbid humanity still believed they were the center of the universe.

Be it in any case, time would only tell. The final outcome would be inflexible and Fate would be the deciding factor. The gods had sightless hope for the Planet and all life that thrived on it. Perhaps, one day, man would come to realize that he was not alone and the beings that created him were needed. Never again, would they be forgotten. 

****

Blue-eyes traced the fabricated words in the ancient tome. How ridiculous could someone be as to believe this meandering fallacy? One could only guess. 

The young man shut the book and watched in jaded amazement as dust particles swirled within the air. It was quite lovely to read books that would never appeal to him in life anyway. Who would need to know about mindless gods and prophecies, anyway? Certainly, the modern world had moved on from the amateur ideologies of the old ways. The belief in no god was sounding more enticing day by day. 

Society had made him hard. The harsh realization of life was exposed to him at a very early age; it was a shame he had just now come to realize it. Life was indeed cruel.

The astute man was at the top of his class of three hundred other men his age. He was envied by his fellow classmen and gawked at by the town girls. Truth be told, the young Vincent Valentine was a sight to be held. 

The constant praises and complements did not matter to him. His ego never rose one degree over what was considered normal. Being popular never seemed to appeal to him as a required necessity.  The truth was Vincent Valentine was indeed a loner. He never needed another to tell him that he was kind or how their melodious day sucked. His hunger for knowledge sufficed his need for company. 

His father was right about becoming a 'somebody'. He had to thank him when he arrived home that day. He wondered if his father would be pleased to know many colleges had already sent him applications to join their school. 

His old man could finally relax by knowing that he did not plan to fail at whatever he strived at. Something inside refused to let him fall short of what he set his mind to. 

He had no idea what he intended to do with his life, only to be successful and possibly be happy. Maybe, have a lovely wife and children. Although, he never gave much thought to family life. What if he failed like his parents had by not staying together? 

The young man shook the brash thought out of his mind. Marriage and kids at eighteen? Wasn't that a little early to think about? That could wait for a while, besides he needed to live. 

Vincent planned to visit his mother and brother soon, since he had not seen them in over a decade. It was a pity time flew by that fast. The last letter enclosed that his mother was not doing so well, a disease known as Multiple Melanoma settled harshly into her system.

He had read a lot about the progressive disease. It could not be cured. He knew that he would lose his beloved mother one day, it was a shame it could be soon. It angered him that she never told him about it, his dear brother had seeped the information within his letter. 

Vincent slightly smiled at the thought of his brother, a new advisor for the aging Council. He wondered if any of the old geezers had died yet. That could indeed be a good thing.       

While, he wished no ill fortune upon the aging Elders, he certainly did not care for them to live longer than expected. They had ruined his life the moment they sent him away. He flinched at the fact they would tear his family away from him. Hopefully, they would die a slow, painful death. 

Vincent disclosed his morose thoughts and began to place all of his belongings into a black duffle bag the school had provided. His clothes, books, and other items were neatly packed into the bag, ready to go.

He checked one last time at his reflection in the vanity mirror. The mirror image gave him question as to why girls were so attracted to him; he was not that handsome. His blue eyes cast a sense of boredom at the youth staring back.

He turned from the mirror and grabbed his bag; he seemed to be ready. Wait. Something was missing. 

Vincent frantically placed his left hand over his chest and felt the tiny necklace under his white shirt. It was there. 'Close one.' He thought as he shut the door of his dorm room, knowing he would never return to it again.

****

"He should be here at any moment." Richard said to himself.

The older man was notorious for having full conversations with himself. Even now, at thirty- nine, he could not let go of the one-sided talks he would have. Today was to be a happy day. His son was coming home and he would finally see the man his son became. 

He hoped Vincent changed for the better. If not, he had truly failed as a father and lover. 

His attention was caught by the light rap on the wooden door, could it be? Richard abruptly walked to the door and opened it. His surprise was held inside as a young man no more than eighteen stood before him. 

"…Vincent." Richard greeted.           

The teenager gave a slight nod at the identification. "Father…it has a been a while." He said monotonously.

Richard nodded as he beckoned his son to come in. It was indeed time to catch up on a few things.   

Richard motioned for Vincent to take a seat on one of the brown leather couches as he set in the other. Vincent obeyed without hesitation and stared at what his father planned to say. Perchance, there would be a way out of his father's delightful interrogation. 

The older man cast a brief grin before speaking. "So, how have your studies been?"

Vincent nodded, realizing his father's attempt at small talk. "Well, I am one of the highest in rank at the academy, but you already knew that."

"Indeed. I get the reports when they are sent out, but I wished to know from your own point of view." He stopped for a moment and cast his eyes to the wooden floor. "I suppose you have heard about your mother's condition?"

Vincent shook his head. "I plan to see her within a few days…"

"I know. Your brother called me yesterday about it. I have already set the reservations for the ride there. You must pack soon because your boat leaves in the morning." 

"It shall be done. Was there anything else you wished to discuss before I pack?"

Richard shook his head. "No, but tell your mother I said hello and I wish her well."

The younger man glared at his father in remote concern. "I'll remind myself to do so." _'Why don't you tell her yourself? Are you too afraid?'_

Richard nodded as he turned his attention to a stack of papers on the round coffee table. He glanced at the white envelopes in trepidation. He loathed the messages within the letters. 

Vincent stared at his father in curiosity. "What are those, Father?" 

Richard turned his attention to Vincent, almost afraid to answer. "Nothing that concerns you. Go and pack before you have no time to."

The youth got the subtle hint of 'Piss off' in his father's tone. Whatever was in those letters didn't matter to him anyway, he was simply curious. He faintly smirked at the older man and retreated to his small room.

Vincent looked at the bedroom in monotony. Nothing had changed. It was as if his so-called room had not been touched since he departed a few years ago. He knew his father kept the room clean, but never tampered with anything, not that there was anything important to bother anyway. The only thing that even came close to call a personal-possession hung languidly around his pale neck. 

He shook his head as he placed whatever he needed into the packed bag.  He wished to stay as long as possible in the placed he once called _'home'. _ It would be better to see people that actually cared for him, than to stay in this impermeable hellhole a moment longer. 

A brief smile came to his face as he packed the black duffle back into the floor and recoiled from the room. He could at least try to have a decent conversation with the so-called father he had not seen in three years. 

Richard noticed his son's apparent arrival and steadied himself in the leather sofa. A small smile of welcome played upon his lips as Vincent gingerly took a seat parallel to him. 

Vincent stared at the reflected blue-eyes. The icy stare matching his remorseless nature. He was indeed his father's son. Right down to the last fleck of eye color, a perfect carbon copy of a man who led a double life and Vincent couldn't care any less. 

Richard hesitated momentarily as his son mimicked his own expression. "I see that you have come to talk. What is it, Vincent?"

"I just wanted to speak with the man I never knew as my father. I realized that I should at least make an attempt to get to know you before I head for Wutai."

"I understand. Where do I begin? Or rather, what do you wish to know?" 

"I want to know **why** you left us? Did you not care about Mom or was it, that **I** was there?" 

"It was…" He sighed heavily. "It was because I found it best for you and your mother…"

Vincent snorted at the remark. "You found it **best** to leave us? Did ever realize you broke Mother's heart in the process of leaving us? Found it **best** my ass!" 

"I understand what I did was wrong, I should have stayed. I should have done more to help but she wouldn't accept anything. Your mother wished for me to stay away because she could not bear to see my interference with your lives. Vincent, I'm…sorry." The older man cast his eyes to the floor, as if in shame for his past transgressions.

Vincent stared at the shamed man in disgust. His temper was rising inside, as if a monster was about to replace his being. He swallowed back his aggression and held a face of indifference. "**Sorry**? Isn't it a little late for that, **Father**?" 

Richard ignored the lewd comment and gazed at his son. He noticed the apparent anger within Vincent's tone; he dared not wish to elevate it further. Now was not the time for such trivial pursuits.  He wanted to end this final bout of discussion and put the past behind him, actually, for both of them.

The older man inhaled deeply as he glanced at his son's scowling face. It was now or never, his son needed to know **everything**. He readied himself for the barrage of questions and confusion his son would have. He had been ready for eighteen years…

"It was a long time ago when I met your mother. She was just a humble lady that had unfortunately lost her husband in a drunken fight. It shamed her so much that she never wore white to mourn him. She held silence momentarily for the loss of her husband. I believe she loved him as a husband, but nothing more."

"Why are you telling me this?" Vincent interrupted.

"Because, you need to know. Anyway, she had a son that was no more than four with her. Her family had all but welcomed her back into their arms. She was alone, striving to make a living. She was…enigmatic the day I met her. Sakashia and I first spoke when I brought a shipment of spears and staffs to the island. She intrigued me even then."

Vincent silently urged his father to continue. "I fell for her the moment I saw her. She was an angel that seemed to have fallen from the heavens. I had decided to stay with her at that moment. However, the Elders did not see it just for our union since I was not of noble heritage. I did not care, Vincent. I wanted her. I…needed her. And so, we hid our relationship from everyone, they must've at least suspected something." 

Richard let out a sigh of exasperation and continued. "It was then, she and I were parents. That child was you. We could not hide you from them and we knew that. When the Elders found you, they banished me from the isle and kept you, your brother, and mother from leaving with me. I do not understand to this day why they would not allow us to stay together. The Elders are self-righteous bastards that only care for themselves. Your mother wished for me to stay away so as not to infuriate their anger even more. I kept my vow; I had to. Vincent, for some reason that is unknown to me, you are very important to them. It may not seem like it now, but you have very strong assets they wish to obtain. Trust your instincts; let no one deter you otherwise."

Richard cast his icy-eyes to the floor. "That is all I have to tell you."

Vincent stared at the man in deep contemplation. He had instead of answering questions, created more. He knew his father was finished with the discussion, it was unwise to question further. 

Vincent stood from his seated position and bowed slightly. If he were to find out his unreciprocated questions, he would have to find the answers on his own. There was no alternate choice.  "I understand." He said smoothly, a hint of aloofness in his voice.  

Richard eyed the young man carefully. Certainly, he had matured over the brief years he had sent him away. Vincent was now a grown man with a bleak realization of what the future was. He hoped to God he succeeded in raising him as a father should.     

"Then, I suppose it is goodnight then?" 

Vincent nodded as he turned to leave. "Indeed. Goodnight…Father." 

"Goodnight…Vincent." He said, wishing that he could muster enough courage to call him...'son'. 

**** 

The dawn broke over the still oceanic horizon as Vincent boarded the tiny steamship. It was almost time to go. Vincent smiled with the sense of irony for all that had happened within his life. Now, it was time to face the Elders on his own terms and see the family he had missed so dearly. 

It was such a pity that he could not have done this when he was younger. Perhaps, he could not uphold the strength and will to face the decrepit Councilors. Such a pity, that some may have a heart failure for all that he would have to say. Even so, he would still be heard. 

Vincent refused to fall back upon what the Elders said or did. Not this time. Patience was an ally to him now. After the many years of obtaining the virtue, it was finally proficient and mastered. Nothing could stand in his way, he would make certain of it.

The avant-garde horizon was just beginning its bright dawn within his mortal life and Vincent Valentine would grasp its full potential. The Elders were wrong about him. No way, was he to fall for the plans of his so-called destiny. He refused it.

What god or being could stop his audacity? He smirked at the ideal of rebellion. Such a misfortune, for everyone to see his non-belief in matters that concerned the world. He would stay indifferent to all. 

The stoic teenager stared at the aging man behind him. He knew his father would see him off if he wanted him to or not. Vincent looked at the man in cold apathy. "Yes, Father?"

"I wanted to see off and that I hope you enjoy your visit with your mother and brother."

Vincent raised an ebony brow in question. "I see. Well, thank-you for the farewell. I will be sure to Mother what you wished me to say. I should be back soon."

Richard nodded and gave a faint smile as his son turned to the deck. He gave a slight wave as he watched the boat set into the sunset. He would certainly miss his cold son for the time he would be gone, honestly. The feeling was slightly mutual in Vincent's case. He somewhat liked the old man for a few reasons. However, he could not distinguish why he appreciated his father's company, he just expected it. 

It was said that the East was the future and the West was everyone's past. It was ironic he was heading toward the East, strange indeed. Perhaps, all of this mumbo-jumbo boo-coo shit held a little truth within its fabricated tales. 

Maybe, he **was** meant for something. Robbing a bank perhaps? A guy could only dream. 

A light smile appeared upon his pallid face as he watched a flock of seagulls fly into the rusty sky. They were the lucky ones. Interesting how such small beings that held the yearning gift flight. What he would not give to fly, to feel the wind hit upon his face, if only once. 

His thoughts could be held as sheer lunacy within the eyes of many. Life was concluded as being real. Reality was based basically upon the sense of sight, sound, and touch. If it is was tangible; then it was real. 

Scientists and other modernists found faith to be a blind fabrication of a weak mind. Vincent was taught that in his years enrolled as a student of high society. To see it, was to know it. A wonderful basis of fact man had created! 

Strange, how Vincent seen the entire world slightly different. He could care less for either belief and could be considered agnostic for not upholding either faith.  Within the night, he would be in the arms of his beautiful mother. He looked forward to seeing his family again. It would be one of the happier moments in his life. 

Vincent stared at the darkening ocean as he anxiously searched for a light that would indicate his native land. It would be a beacon in his darkness, metaphorically speaking. His azure-eyes never tore their gaze off of the dismal horizon; his hope would not allow it. His inward prayers came true as he seen a tiny light reflect off of the dark water. He was home. 

****     

"Don't fret, Mother! He will be here!" 

"I know, Son. It's just that I haven't seen my Angel for so long. I wonder how much he has changed from the boy he used to be?" 

Gorki smiled and lightly shook his head. "He's probably pale-skinned, grouchy, and a know-it-all!" He laughed keenly.

Sakashia could only smirk at her son's joke. "I doubt that, Gorki. Besides, you know Vincent was different from the others, no? He would certainly be the young man I intended him to be!"

"Let us hope so, Mother. Leviathan knows, what that savage society has done to him. The may have changed his perspective upon everything we believe in." Gorki turned his gaze to the floor and frowned.

The older woman pursed his dark eyebrows together as she spoke. "He's too strong for that, Gorki. I know Vincent will overcome what those ingrates have taught him." The smile returned to her paling face. "He's just too good not to."

Gorki had to nod in agreement for his mother's sake. Sadness was not meant for such a wonderful woman that had so little time left. "I'm certain he is."

"Certain for what?" A deep voice flowed in behind them.

Both turned around in utter surprise to see a man dressed in black slacks and a white shirt. Who was this strange man, could it be?

"Vin…Vincent?" Sakashia stuttered. 

The dark-headed man nodded in recognition. "Mother, it is I." 

"Vincent! Vincent!" Sakashia cried as he ran to him and grasped onto her son for dear life. 

Vincent held her and placed a hand on her soft hair. "Mother, I'm home…" He whispered in her ear as he turned his attention to Gorki. "Brother, it's been a while…"

Gorki smirked. "Indeed, dear Brother, it has. Later, we will have to catch up on old times after you have settled in."

Vincent returned the pleasing gesture and let go of his mother. He stared at her tear-streamed eyes and faintly wiped them away. "Mother…"

"Vincent, thank Leviathan you're home!" 

"I know it is good to be home. I have missed this place for so long. It's as if I was only gone for a minute."

"It has seemed to be an eternity without you here, my Son. We must get you settled. Then, you may tell us of your life far away."

Vincent nodded as he was escorted to his old bedroom. He noticed the beds were slightly larger than before and his brother apparently still stayed here. He smirked at the thought of his older brother still living with their mother. He pondered if he was ever teased about it.  

Home was indeed a great thing. It was a small welcoming within his soul, a breath of relief from within. He could get used to this lost sense of control and security. He felt where he should be.  

Vincent stared in deep thought as remnants of childhood flashed before his cold eyes. It was indeed time to catch up upon a few things. He instinctively walked to the tiny living room and sat beside his brother. Gorki smiled at his sibling as he watched the ginger flames flicker within the fireplace. Vincent noted the tantalizing flames beckon him to join their fiery dance. 

"I see that you are settled in. Tell me, what is the world like, Brother?" 

Vincent stared into his brother's protruding dark eyes in apathy. "It is modern, well beyond the standards here. Most people work in tall buildings or do something related with technology."

"See Mother, he even talks proper! The world has indeed changed him!" Gorki shook his head. 

Vincent stared at his brother in distantness. "You're right, I have changed, for the worst perhaps. But you never know, I am the **special** one, right?" He smirked evilly.  

Gorki sneered at the sarcastic remark. "Oh 'Great One'! I humbly bow before you." He mocked a lowly bow and reflected the smirk. "What would a lowly mortal like myself do against an all powerful, presumptuous being like yourself? I would be struck down by lightning first!"

Vincent snorted. "As if you would have a chance to outwit me! Brother, I'm not the little boy you used to lock in a closet all day!"

"Hmmm. Well, I can still always lock you in the basement, no? You can make friends with the spiders and cockroaches! I'm sure they would love to have your company!"     

"No Brother, that is your place! You are the one that makes friends with parasites, not I!" Vincent lightly nudged Gorki's shoulder and turned his attention to his mother. "Mother? Are you all right? You looked rather fatigued."

Sakashia shook her head as a light smiled wavered upon her pale lips. "I am fine, Son. I'm just a little tired." 

Vincent could read her sweet lie. He knew she was far from fine. "Mother, if you are not feeling any better soon, I will have to take you to the doctor."

The older woman shook her head in defiance. "Vincent, I will never go to one of those twisted quacks! It is a suggestion to stay away from them…they play God with their so-called medical discoveries." 

Vincent cast his eyes to the floor in disbelief. "Mother, some are good, you know? I have a met a few people that plan to go into the medical field."

"I pray that they change their mind! Vincent, people are easily manipulated by other's wishes and requests. Some will follow blindly into someone's devious plights. You must be cautious of these people!" 

Vincent pursed his ebony eyebrows together in question. "Mother…"

Shakashia stood from her seat and placed her delicate fingers over his mouth, a silent way of shut-up. "Take my advice, alright? It may help you one day." 

Vincent hesitantly nodded as she slid her hand away. "That's my son! Did I ever tell you that you are very bright?"

Vincent smiled. "Everyday, Mother."

Sakashia let out a light chuckle and hugged him, as she turned to Gorki. "I am going to rest, I believe I am more tired than I thought. I want you two not to fight. We can catch up on things in the morning."  

Both nodded slightly as they bade their mother goodnight, knowing she was more than just tired. The internal disease was apparently getting to her.

Vincent stared at Gorki stoically. A single tear tempted to fall from his eye. "Is she?"

Gorki shook his ebon mane. "She will not see the town healer. We already know it's a matter of time." He whispered lightly. 

Vincent cast his eyes to the floor. "I see." He uttered not knowing what else to say. 

Gorki placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "She's happy that you're here now. You wouldn't imagine what she's made me do for your arrival!" 

Vincent looked to his brother in question. "What did she make you do?" 

"Na-uh! It's a secret, Little Brother! You'll have to wait and see!" 

"Fine." Vincent snorted in annoyance, his brother had to raise his curiosity.  

Gorki pinched Vincent's shoulder as he turned to leave. "I'm going to turn in as well. Vincent, I'm glad you're here. Even though, it's only for a little while. You have made my day a happy one." Gorki said as he vanished from the room. 

Vincent turned his attention back to the burning flames. They seemed to equal the growing fire inside him. He could not explain the need to leave for a moment. He wished to be alone. Better yet, he needed to. The yearning fire flooded his soul to the breaking point. 

The young man bolted out of the door and ran blindly through the star-filled night. His soul seemed to burst from his body as he ran. Vincent closed his icy eyes as he let the air beat against him.  He was subconsciously being led somewhere. The question was, where?

He didn't care. The feeling of euphoria streamed through his veins as he ran madly into the night. He finally opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings… 

"Da Chao." He murmured to himself. 

It had indeed been a long time since he had stepped foot on this sacred place. How odd it seemed for him to be here since he had forgotten the gods he worshipped long ago. The impending absurdity could be cut with a knife. Thus spilling is plague onto the town below. 

Vincent exhaled as he placed a hand on one of the carving's fierce faces. He smirked at the stone façade, mocking its expression. May the gods strike him down at that moment for his brash audacity! He was indeed, a heretic! Incongruously enough, he liked it! 

The teenager felt a sense of peace up here with false gods. Perhaps, it was the night air or just the irony of his race believing the shit the Elders uttered. Such a shame really, placing blind faith into beings that could not even speak for themselves. 

He sat on the dusty ground, not caring that he would dirty his formal clothes. The young man stared longingly into the stars as if daydreaming of long ago memories. He languidly watched the stars and seen a few constellations.

Vincent stared at the intriguing star pattern of Orion. It was such a tragedy that in myth, this brave hunter was slew by a huntress that was incongruously a goddess. Gods…bah! 

He gazed into the ethereal light they shed. It was believed that the souls of the true and pure-hearted made their final resting place with the gods in the flawless heavens. In this place, a soul would find true Elysium. Be it, with themselves or with someone they loved, their souls would be complete.

His mother spoke of this heaven many times when he was a boy. It was a wonderful story for a mindless child to hear. And yet, he loved it. It was perhaps that his mother told him this with a true belief in it.

Whatever the reason, he inwardly hoped that she would find this place and be happy since she suffered on this wrecked plane. His mother deserved better than the life she was cruelly dealt. 

The stars seemed to twinkle at him, as if saying a friendly greeting. Vincent smiled at the trivial thought. Many times he would fall asleep staring at the wisps of light above him. He would then fall into his dreamless sleep and be awakened by the cruel blinding rays of the sun. 

Even today, he still dreamt of nothing, he barely remembered the one dream he had. His angel had left him, probably a figment of his imagination. This **figment** cost him his life here. Damned metaphorical angel leading him to unhappiness. 

"And you damned me well didn't you, Angel?" He muttered half to himself. He somewhat wished he would have an answer back, nothing, as he expected.

Vincent stared at the glowing town below him, how small it seemed from up here. The thought crossed his mind if he were to fall off, what would happen. Would he survive or plummet to his doom? It did not matter, he was just another person right?

Vincent cleared the suicidal thought into the recesses of his mind. Getting up, he dusted his outfit off and slowly made the trek back to the tiny home. He wished not to worry anyone, that is, if anyone cared for him. 

****

"I'm so glad you're up, Darling!" Sakashia kissed Vincent's cheek and placed a steaming bowl of rice in front of him.

Vincent smiled at the woman in the pink kimono. "Likewise, Mother. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes! Thank-you! I believe that nap helped me a lot! Tell me, what do you wish to do today?" 

Vincent looked thoughtful for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. "I believe I shall see the Elders today!" 

Sakashia's smile faded. "Vincent!" She stuttered. "You do not need to make an upheaval between them and you! It is best you leave them be."

"Mother, I only wished to thank them for ruining my life! Is that so wicked of me to do? Those bastards deserve every ounce of guilt for making me suffer in a place I did not know! You cannot understand how much I've been through because of them!" Vincent growled as he clenched his hands in obvious anger. 

Sakashia sighed. "I understand. Just, don't kill them. They are already almost on the verge of death!" She smiled at her subtle joke.

Vincent retuned the gesture. "I won't frighten them too much, Mother!" He said as he shut the door, ready to settle the score. 

****

Vincent opened the door to the tower without an escort. He smirked at the aging guards and passed them without comment. He was certainly going to give the old geezers a nice warm welcome for the many years they had made his life hell. Hopefully, none of them had died since then.

He cast his eyes to the final door and hastily opened it. His revelation was complete as he eyed the shocked gazes of the Elders. It was wonderful to finally have their attention! 

"Why, dear Council, how are you?" He asked with a slight tone of sarcastic malice.

The Council gazed at him stupidly as the main Elder stood up from his floor-stance. "You have no right to be here, Child!" He growled slightly.

Vincent looked at the man and sneered. "Why, I have every right to be here! It appears, that I'm not a child anymore and you cannot control me! Such a shame, that you manipulate everyone here! Thank God, I realized the bullshit you make up!" 

Koji Onai glared at the boy's audacity, how dare he! "You will be punished for you impudence upon defying us!"

"Oh really?! It's funny that you say that! You're not immortal beings that have the power to strike down who oppose you. And what's even worse, is the fact that you believe it!" Vincent smiled as he shook his dark mane.

"Vincent, the world has made you cruel! It appears, that you have changed to their ways!" 

"Cruel? I would not put it that bluntly! The world has opened my eyes, you moron! Look around you! This entire town is crumbling beneath you and you don't even realize it! Wake up! The old days and beliefs are dead! Why do you not understand that?"  

Koji cast his dark eyes away from the youth in disdain. "Leave Vincent. You will find out that one day you are very wrong and hopefully, you will not plummet to your doom because of it…"

Vincent stared at the man in indifference. A sense of uneasiness stirred within his derisive soul. "Very well, Grand Elder. I shall go, but remember what I said? I would hate to see you regret all that you have done while in control."

Koji said nothing as Vincent departed. He glanced at the council and sighed lightly. "That boy is our last hope…"

The others nodded partially until one spoke up. "Grand Elder, there is also another…"

**** 

"Aren't they beautiful, Angel?"

"Not as beautiful as you…"

Sakashia gave Vincent a gorgeous smile. "You know how to make you mother feel beautiful. Vincent, I pray you find a lovely young lady that can make you happy. I wish I could see you finally marry a woman and have children…"

"Mother, isn't that a little too early to think about. I mean I'm only eighteen, you know?"

The fragile woman shook her head. "Son, I want you to find your soul-mate. It may take a moment, to even years to find this woman. What I'm trying to say is, that I want you to never give up on finding her, whoever she may be." A smile came to her rosy lips once again. "I hope that she has an ardent spark to her. You do not need a boring woman; they make the worst kind of wives."

"But, Mother!"

"Shh! I'm not finished! Let me see, oh yes! It would be nice if she was pretty, smart, but most importantly, her undying love and devotion to you. I'm certain she is waiting for you, as you she. I know, I know, it sounds a little strange for your mother to say that, but I want you to be happy, my Son." She whispered as she intertwined her hand with his.

Vincent nodded. "I would hope to please you and myself on this case. But right now, I want to live. Marriage can wait, right? Besides, I'm certain Gorki can marry first! It would be a sight to see him running after kids" Vincent chuckled slightly.

His mother laughed at the comment. Inwardly, Vincent was glad to hear the mirthful laughter coming from his mother. It had been so long since he had heard the dulcet sound; he truly missed it. 

Sakashia cast her hazel-eyes to the emerald ground as if in deep contemplation. Vincent noticed her abrupt mood change and squeezed her tiny hand. "Mother…?"

Sakashia shook her head as a small tear fell from her eye. "Vincent," she whispered. "You know I am dying, don't you?"

"I…I…" He stuttered as a feeling of dread choked his speech.

"I know Gorki told you. I'm glad he did since I could not bring myself to do it. Vincent, I don't want you to grieve over me when I'm gone…"

"But…Mother…I."

The beautiful widow placed her hand over his quivering lips. "Vincent, I'm happy. When I die, I will be rid of this pain that plagues me. I will be at peace, it will be a good thing."

Vincent shook his head as he held back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "But Mother, I don't want you to go! You are about the only person that has ever cared for me!"

"Oh, Vincent!" She sobbed as she whispered into his ear. "I want you to move on from the past, never dwell in it. Dwelling is a wretched thing to do to your life; it will break your spirit."

"Mother…"

"Promise me, Vincent, that you will heed my advice! Find happiness, you deserve it…"

Vincent could only nod as he held his trembling mother. "I promise, Mother. I shall find happiness. I promise you!"

The older woman looked into his cobalt-eyes as tears escaped her hazy-brown orbs. "Good!" She said turning to the sky once more noticing the oncoming dawn. "Come on, I'm tired and we must rest for a while."

"Yes…rest."  He uttered as he escorted his mother inside the tiny house.  

Vincent placed his mother into the tiny futon. He stared at her lovely form that lay underneath floral accented sheets. The sheets seemed to bring out his mother's character, warm and exuberant. He watched her place a delicate hand to his cheek. He automatically caught it with his left hand. 

Smiling, she whispered, "I'm glad you're home."

"As am I, Mother."

Sakashia nodded as she glanced behind him. Her look was one of deep contemplation, as if there were something important she needed to tell him. Vincent noticed her concerned expression, it began to trouble him seeing his mother this upset.

"Mother, what's the matter?"

Sakashia shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking, you know? Um, I have something for you to take home."

Vincent pursed his brows together in question. "What is it?"

"Tell Gorki to get it for, alright?"

"Alright, I shall." He said hesitantly getting up off of the bed. Something was up and he knew it.

Vincent walked down the tiny hallway to their room and gently rapped upon the locked door. He patiently waited for his brother to come as he pondered on what his mother was hiding. Could this be the big surprise? Oh well, time could only tell. 

The door slightly opened as Gorki peered through the tiny crack. "Yes?" He answered.

"Gorki, Mother told me to get something from you? What is it?"

Gorki hesitated a moment before an evil smirk reached his tanned face. "Oh. That." 

"What?" Vincent was utterly confused by his brother's odd behavior.

"Nothing! It's just I'm surprised Mother isn't with you."

"She's not feeling well." Vincent deadpanned.  

"Oh, I figured she was still weak from last night. Well, I suppose you want that thing now, right?" Gorki smirked evilly as he passed Vincent to a wooden desk. 

A faint sense of hesitation derived from the young advisor as he skillfully unlocked one of the desk drawers. He fumbled through a load of excess papers as he finally found a small brown packaged envelope. From the looks of the sachet, it seemed to contain a tiny item. Vincent could only guess from the millions of objects the package could contain. He hoped it was not something embarrassing that he would regret to see.

Gorki looked at Vincent's gaze in gratification. He had his dear sweet brother going and Gorki loved every minute of it. "What?" He asked innocently. "Do you think something's bad in the envelope?" 

Vincent shrugged the gawking look off. Gorki could be so aggravating at times. "What's in the envelope, Brother? It it's another one of your impulsive jokes…"

"Oh come on, Little Brother! Do you honestly think that I would do something to you?"

"Gorki, I would not put it past you." Vincent exhaled.

"Well…I'm hurt! Here!" He pointed to his chest. "Here, Little Brother, take it! It pains me so that I cannot bear to see you open the package!" He continued on with a fake cry.

Vincent shook his head in dismay. Sometimes, his brother could be a little too over-dramatic. He procured the package within his hands and began to open its brown surface. Vincent pursed his eyebrows together as looked inside the envelope. He hesitantly allowed whatever it was to fall into his palm. His incredulous look changed to one of sheer amazement. 

"Gorki, why did you and Mother plan to give me this?" He asked as he held a magnificent silver ring between his thumb and index finger. 

"That ring is Mother's dowry for you. She wished for me to wrap it up and give it to you when you returned home. I believe I shall let her explain why she wants you to have it." 

"Oh." He said placing the ring within his palm, clenching it tightly. "I shall ask her then."  

The elder brother merely nodded as he watched him leave the tiny room. The young advisor cast his eyes onto the wooden floor; it was slowly starting to fall into place.

Vincent walked down the small hallway to his mother's room. She had a faint smile across her lips as she beckoned him to sit beside of her. He obliged to her request and held her delicate hand in his. Vincent looked at her hazel-eyes in concern; he knew she was in pain.

Sakashia slightly moved herself in a better position. Wincing, she placed her free hand to her son's oval face. He had indeed taken after his father. She knew the ladies would soon ogle her son, if they had not already. Smiling, she finally spoke. "Vincent, did your brother give you what I asked him to?"

Vincent simply nodded as a trace of question spread across his opaque expression. "Mother…why?"

"Shh, I know it is very odd for me to give you a woman's ring. Vincent, that ring has been handed down through my family for over seven generations. I wish to leave it to you to carry it onto another one. If you are asking why I did not give it to Gorki, it's simply because I could feel the ring speak to me. It's odd, I know, but Vincent that ring, was meant for you to carry. Whoever you love, I want you to give it to. This ring is very special, it will not abide to the false holder." Sakashia sighed in hesitation. "I understand that you do not believe in this destiny stuff, the world has changed your view, but just give it to the woman you intend to marry as an engagement ring. Can you do that for me?"

Vincent eyed the pleading woman. A small smile crossed his pallid lips as he gently kissed her pale cheek. "I promise, Mother. The woman I marry shall wear this ring and be my wife." Vincent whispered.

Sakashia gently hugged her son in contentment. She knew he would keep his word to her; Vincent never lied. She finally let go of him and smiled. "Vincent, I love you so much, never forget that, alright?" 

The young man nodded as he got up. He recognized the silent plea for him to leave her alone right now. The constant pain she had, pricked his heart. He hated to see his mother slowly slipping away from his strong grasp. There was nothing he could do for the woman who was his world. He silently took in the defeat of one day losing his beloved mother, he only wished she would find peace. 

Vincent closed the thin screen door behind him, as he silently walked into the kitchen. He took a seat at the table and gently laid his head upon its wooden surface. He could not believe how so much had changed within the past decade. He inwardly knew it was far from over. He could sense a large amount of heartache within his life.

Vincent sighed at the harsh realization of leaving tomorrow. He dreaded to see the town he lived in now. Even there, much had changed. The small town was rapidly growing by the minute. Large plates covered the town and divided it up into sectors, eight to be exact. The entire city was growing into a large metropolis, and secretly, Vincent hated it. 

He had a bad premonition that one day the entire city would collapse from its greedily use of Mako. His father's so-called friend was turning into an influential captain of industry. The pudgy man was indeed the mythical fallen Lucifer of the city he had made a living hell. Vincent only hoped he would be able to see the greedy man fall one day by a hand he helped create. 

****   

Vincent gazed sadly upon his mother and brother. It was their last day together before he left out of their lives once again. His mother had planned a small picnic as a farewell. She had hoped he would have stayed longer, but it seemed Vincent only had a certain amount of time away from his 'new life'. She dreaded to see her son leave again. An akin feeling of dismay filled her entire being as if this would be their last meeting.

The trio watched the sunset in distilled silence. Neither wished for him to go, the departure would be too much to bear. Maybe, one day, he would stay indefinitely. They were hopeful. Besides, when the young man known only as Vincent Valentine made a promise, he kept it, no matter the consequence.

Vincent gave a half-smile to his small family as he twiddled the silver ring in his hand. The silver band had carved Wutainese symbols on the sides. It was somewhat hard to read the inscription, but he could still make out the meaning. 

It was indeed an engagement ring for a bride. The runes said, 'I love thee' within the inside part of the metal band. The others, basically said, love, loyalty, and friendship. Little diamonds cascaded the band in intricate designs as a triangle-shaped diamond was focused at the center. The ring was indeed, a sight to be held. It was surprising that his mother had such a priceless treasure. No wonder, she never sold it, this tiny band held true sentimental value that money could not replace. 

He could not keep it, not right now anyway. The fear of losing such a valuable treasure would be a crime. This ring deserved to stay here, until he would one day put it upon the finger of his bride.  

He turned his attention to his brother. "Gorki, I want you to care for this ring, until I come back for it. A city like Midgar, is no suitable place for such a treasure, it deserves to stay here until I marry. Can you do this for me, Brother."

Gorki hesitantly took the ring and pocketed it within his olive robe. "I promise, Brother. I shall keep it until you return with a bride."

Vincent nodded in gratitude as he, his mother, and brother watched the amber sun sink into the distant horizon. The trio knew it was almost time to leave. It was somewhat hard to say goodbye. However, it had to be done.

Sakashia gave a slight smile as she lightly embraced her son. "Goodbye, my son. I want you to be careful on your way home, alright?"

Vincent nodded at his mother's concern. "Alright, Mother. I promise I will try to see you more often, when I get time. I'm sorry, I haven't lately."

"Don't be. I understand why you can't. Anyway, I'm certain this will not be your last visit here, right?"

"Right! I promise I will come back and stay. After what it is I have to do, I will permanently live here once again."

Sakashia smiled at her dear boy. He was so earnest when it came to wishful thinking. "Good. I love you, Vincent. Tell your father I said hello, alright?"

Vincent nodded as he looked at his leering brother. "And what are you smirking at, dear Brother?"

"You, of course. You act as if you were still seven! Don't you see that this will not be the last time we meet? Leviathan; you always have a sad look like you're not going to see us again! Cheer up, Brother!"

"Fine! But, it seems you want me gone, no?"

"Yeah, I'm getting jealous because Mother is giving you all of her undivided attention!" Gorki pouted as he ruffled Vincent's hair. "Go on, before your ship leaves you here!"

Vincent smirked as he lightly embraced his brother. "Goodbye Brother…"

Vincent waved his family off as he watched them fade with the parting sunset. He watched their silhouettes become nothing more than a black shadow as the boat edged farther away from them. Vincent felt a dire dread of leaving the island. Maybe his brother was wrong. Maybe he would never come back. The thought of it made him lurch with impending anxiety that his random thoughts were right. 

Fate would indeed be cruel if that were true.

**** 

(6 Years Later…)

Business was always the usual. His father would do his day job at some security thing, he never seemed to shed light upon what he actually did, not, that Vincent cared. In the evenings, his father would help run the weapon shop until late. The considerable amount of money made both men somewhat happy.

Vincent was too busy to concern himself with social life much less, have a girlfriend for that matter. He had always figured that the woman he was meant to be with would one day find him. It was an inner feeling he had always had.

He still kept in close touch with his family in Wutai. The saddening news of his mother's decreasing health was heartbreaking to acknowledge. Vincent knew she would leave him one day, it would be distressing if he never seen her at least one more time.       

The young man shoved aside the saddening thoughts to happier things. He figured within another three years he would be able to pull enough money together and leave this wretched city. Maybe then, he could move away from everything that had ruined his dreams. 

He had everything planned out. He would attain the perfect job, find the woman of his dreams, and possibly have children. His old home would be where they would live. He was certain his ambitious dreams would become a reality if he could accomplish it. He never expected anything to interfere with his plans.

"Ah, I see that you're still working. Good." 

"Yes…Father. I'm glad you have come to relieve me from working all day without help." Vincent sneered.

Richard nodded as he pulled off his navy coat. He noticed his son's questioning glare as to why he was so late coming in. Richard shook off the look as he laid his gun on the counter. He was relieved to finally relax from a day's droning work of watching his so-called friend. 

"So, what kind of day did you have, Vincent?"

"The same. I sell a few guns, staffs, seen a porn, the usual."

Richard shook his head at his son's sarcasm. "Can you be serious for once?"

"I am serious. I am so tired of doing this by myself, you know? Where have you been? I have watched the store for three hours now, not knowing where you were. You could have at least called and told me that you would be late." Vincent looked at his father, anger apparent in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I did not call, but you can handle everything in my absence. It appears, that you're old enough to manage everything."

"Oh, so you finally admit I'm capable of being responsible, eh? Well, I need to tell you something that I have wanted to say for quite a while now…"

Richard nodded for his son to continue. "Go on, what is it?"

"I'll be leaving soon to find a job. I plan to make enough money and settle back in Wutai."

"Well…why don't you?" 

Vincent noticed his father's disdain for his plans. How dare he mock him! 

"I will! As a matter of fact, I'll leave tonight!"

"And where will you go for this great plan of yours? Tell me, have you been offered a job?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll find one!"

Richard glared at his son with what could be considered, indecision. "Vincent, it's hard to find a 'perfect life' as you plan to seek. You cannot wait to let it fall upon your lap; you have to make it happen. I hope you realize true happiness can only be acknowledged through pain. It's inevitable to escape."   

"Whatever…"

"You will one day see that maybe for once that your old man was right about one thing. I hope you don't realize that too late, Vincent."

"I'll be sure not to, Father." Vincent scoffed as he left the room to the upper apartments. 

Richard glanced at the Quicksilver lay idly upon the glass counter. God knew how many lives that gun had ended. Actually, it was not the handgun's fault, but more of the person holding it. He was the bearer of his own sins; the gun had only carried out the orders of his errant deeds. He knew one day that he would pay for his crimes by another's hand. 

It was a shame, that he could not make amends for his transgressions. Most likely, after his demise, another foul demon would take his place. Such a pity, to whom would take his burden upon their shoulders. It would certainly drive them to their own downfall, if not rescued by a merciful angel.   

Richard watched the people walking by his small weapon shop. Once upon a time, it was just that. He had a simple life as what the people portrayed as they passed by, never looking off from their destination. How he wished he could be like one of those kinds of people again. 

He knew however, it was merely a silly dream to hope for such things. It would be paradise if he could forget his miserable life and live in the vast simplicities the world had to offer. He only desired what every man wanted, a home, family, and happiness. He knew it was never to be for him. He was forever tainted by his brash decisions.

He hoped that whatever Vincent decided to do with his life, it would be what he intended. Richard knew his son would get something other that what he expected for his life. Whatever it was; it would hopefully be something of what Vincent desired. It would be an irony if the ending were not a happy one. 

Richard smiled at the concept of having a different life. Perhaps, if reincarnation were true, he could be given another chance. It would be the opportunity to make the right decisions and possibly have what he wanted in the end. He had to ponder if he would still end up falling in love with the same girl; he hoped that fantasy was true. 

Possible scenes of a content family flashed before his icy-eyes. The beautiful smile of his angel appeared upon her saintly face, as if welcoming him into her amorous hold. He felt compelled to hold her again. It would truly be euphoria if he could. 

He knew this was a dream, however, why did it seem so real? He could only wish to stay in this state of elation for eternity. It would be his truest aspiration. 

He did not notice the supposed customer enter his shop. The thunderous shot was deafened by his thoughts. He did not feel the bullet seize his chest until too late. 

He tiredly glanced up at his attacker. Of course, how stupid of him not to realize a fellow colleague assigned to punish his failure. The harsh realization of failing to protect the President would be his last mistake with the company he had come to hate. 

Richard could only smile, as the very essence of his life drained away from him in streams of crimson blood. He knew his time was up, and he must pay the piper his sinful dues. The irony of helping a friend had led him to his own demise, how poetic. 

His so-called partner bent down beside his dying form, in what could be considered remorse. Richard realized his partner had failed his mission; he had shown emotion. A Turk never bore a feeling other than indifference, it shown imperfection. They were not gods as his so-called superior had deemed them; they were far from it.      

And at that critical moment both men knew that. 

"Andre…did he assign you?"

The silent man sadly nodded. He mouthed a regretful apology as he shook his head.

A slight sound came from behind the hired assassin. Richard watched in horror as his cohort fell to the ground beside him, lifeless. His hazed eyes could make out a man standing over them with a gun immaculate in the moonlight. Damn him, for being here. His son was now on the beginning path as he had chosen long ago. The circle would repeat itself. He had failed.

Vincent dropped his father's gun as he fell to his knees. The young man ripped Richard's blood-soaked shirt away only to see what he feared. He inwardly knew his father would not survive such a wound. Vincent placed his pallid hands upon the lesion and applied pressure to it.

His father wiped the boy's hands away and shook his tasseled mane. "It's over, Vincent. I am finally free."

"But, Farther, you…you will survive I promise! I cannot let you die." Vincent stuttered as his breath caught within his throat.

Richard smiled slightly as he placed a pale hand upon his son's shoulder. "Vincent, it's my time. Promise me, that you will not give in to…to…hatred and that you will…be happy because…you have a destiny…to fulfill" Richard couched up a stream of blood. "Tell your mother…I love her and that…she was right about you…"

"Fa…Father, what do you mean?"

"…You were destined to be something…Vincent…I'm sorry for not being the father I should have been…I'm…so…sorry…" 

"No Father! You were…oh God, don't leave me!"

Richard placed his other hand to his son's face. "Vincent, you were always strong, don't let yourself be otherwise…I…love you, my son…"

"Father…Father…" Vincent hesitated as he watched the older man's eyes close. "No…I'm so sorry for being angry with you…I'm so sorry…"

A slight tear escaped an eye as he laid his father upon the wooden floor, a stony expression faceted his true feelings. He was internally sorry for leaving his father in anger. Good God, it was his fault for storming off in the first place. If he had only stayed with his father and argued as they had many times before, he would not be dead. It was his fault…

Vincent took a jagged breath as he stood from the scene; a thin veil of death had clouded over the two men in a dominating form. What was he to do? His father was gone and now, he was completely lost. Vincent had not expected this to happen. How unfortunate he could not redo the last ten minutes. If only he could rewind those lost moments that now echoed within a void of oblivion.

He stared at his father and his supposed attacker. It was rather odd that the man had dressed casually, most likely planning to rob them, but why? Vincent knew they had never had a break-in before. Why now? 

His confused thoughts began to weigh in upon his consciousness. He put his face in his bloodstained hands as he heard a quiet knock at the door. He hesitantly turned to see who could be coming here at this hour. Vincent's frosty-eyes glanced at two men in navy suits. It was the same outfits his father wore, could these people be co-workers of his father?

Vincent slowly opened the broken door as the silent men acknowledged his presence. The young man stared at the men in the dark outfits as they observed the bloody mess on the floor. 

"It appears to be a we came too late, Nathaniel." A tall man with blonde hair observed.

"Richard, good God, we should have came sooner." The latter shook his auburn hair.

Vincent quietly stood behind the two men in question. What were they doing? Is this what his father did, observe a crime scene and stand there? No God's wonder Richard never explained his occupation. His thoughts were interrupted when the cold men turned to him.

"I see that you're young Valentine, correct?" The blonde questioned.

Vincent nodded as he glared at them in contempt. What cruel bastards to not show any remorse. "I see…not as talkative as your father. Well, I suppose we better get this place cleaned up. Nathaniel, call our service, this will take a while."

"Affirmative." Nathaniel said as he turned his attention back to Vincent. "Um…Vincent, come with me, we must discuss a few things, alright?"

Vincent said nothing as he followed the man out of the shop. From his observations, this supposed Turk was a little shorter than he. His stature was normal for a male to be around his father's age, perhaps a little younger. His crew-cut mop of auburn was highlighted under the dank streetlights. His stoic expression held nothing other than indifference. Good God, what a drag to hang around such grim people. 

The older man propped himself against a damp streetlight and pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket. He motioned if Vincent wanted one, as he seen the boy silently refuse. Oh well, each to his own.

His brown eyes held a flicker of delight as he lit the tiny filter. The Turk's acute motions did not amaze Vincent; he knew this was merely a friendly interrogation. He dreaded to see what his father actually performed in this line of work. 

"I'm sorry about your father, Vincent. He was truly a good man in his work and also a loyal friend."

Vincent watched the man puff on the cigarette in cold indifference. The dark-eyed man continued. "Can you explain to me what exactly happened? I understand it must hard for you to explain upon such short notice."

"Yeah, I was upstairs and I heard a gunshot fire. When I came down, my father's attacker was kneeling besides him, I automatically shot him..."

Nathaniel raised a brow in apathetic awe. "You shot your father's attacker? Did the assailant say anything to Richard?"

"No…he was merely staring at my father until I shot him."

"I see…well…I suppose you have many questions about your father's occupation with us and why he attacked."

"I want to know why he was murdered. I supposed it was merely a robbery, nothing more."

"Young Valentine, you should keep an open mind upon everything, you never know when you could be wrong." Nathaniel discarded the cigarette upon the dirty sidewalk. He eyed the young man stoically as he motioned for him to follow his lead once more. 

"Vincent, I believe that you should come with me and Seth to ShinRa. The President would like to speak with you about your father, will you come?" 

Vincent noticed the hung question. It was not a request, but a demand.

He nodded in agreement, apparently gaining question for this President that had reshaped this town into what it was now. The dubbed 'Lucifer' had finally wished to seek an audience with his worthless soul. The question was; why would this fallen angel want someone like him? Did this man wish to offer false condolences of his late father? If so, Vincent would have the pleasure of sending this mortal devil back to his permanent hell.       

****             

"Wait right here." The Turk known as Seth commanded.

Vincent said nothing as he watched the men enter through a duet of ornate wooden doors. He glanced around his surroundings. This place held a gaudy sense of style. Everything seemed to scream Kitschy. He wondered if one day this lavish work of industrial genius would collapse under them. He somewhat hoped so, be it, a natural disaster or a mythical creature destroying it. 

He had never seen such consideration go into one building. Even the floors, were styled in extravagancy. Good God, did his father's old friend have so much money to waste on such trivial items? No wonder the people were poor from the harsh taxation laws the company held for the right electricity. He had heard the people below the plates lived in slums that could not even see daylight.

If that were true, then other rumored beliefs could also be true. What kind of cruel man could harm so many? The very thought of it; made Vincent repudiate with anger. How could a man be so cold? God knew, what else this man did. 

His thoughts were constrained when he heard the mahogany doors open. The light breeze made his short hair sway a little. Vincent's cerulean-eyes stared at the bodyguards opaquely. His little 'meeting' with the Devil seemed to have come. He had to question why his presence was sought after. Shiva knew what this visit was truly about.

The silent men slowly nodded for him to follow them. Vincent hesitated a moment before he followed them in what appeared to be the center lair of this hell. He would now see a man that he had only known as the President ShinRa, a man feared by many. It was ironic that his demonic lackeys escorted him the great man's audience. 

Vincent stood before a metal desk with vast windows surrounding the entire room. A pudgy man in maroon sat in a soft leather chair. A snide expression played across his glutinous face as he eyed Vincent. 

The young man stiffened as the President observed him like a ravenous hawk. He did not appreciate being gawked at with such malevolence. A small feeling to lash out at the plump man echoed within the recesses of his morose mind. No wonder his father began to hold a dislike for his so-called friend. This man was truly a devil. 

"I see you have grown, Young Valentine. Tell me, how do you like Midgar now?" His demonic voice echoed through the immense room. 

Vincent glared at the man with a sense of disdain. How dare he! He had nerve to gloat in his wonderful accomplishments than to even show a fleck of condolence for his father. This man was certainly a bastard that enjoyed seeing the innocent suffer. 

Vincent said nothing as he eyed the man angrily. He turned his back upon this god-like man and started to leave.

Julian ShinRa was indeed impressed by this boy's audacity. He had the potential to take his father's place. Perhaps, he would be even better than his father. Julian hoped his ambitions held true. It would be something if his best friend's son turned out to be far worse than his father.

The evil thought happily played within his malicious mind. He knew Richard wished to keep him away from the company. His hope of keeping his son untainted from their wonderful supremacy was now a failure. He had to inwardly smirk at his friend's failure. It was the final nail in the coffin. Richard had utterly failed at everything he had tried to protect.

His son was now his plaything to be toyed with. It was a shame that he had to give out the order to kill his best assassin, but his son could fill his place. He would have no trouble out of making the join their cause. The sweet poison he would fill the boy's head with. 

Oh yes, Julian knew what every man truly desired, power. He could give the boy just that, and he would. His blessings would turn this child into a heartless killing machine, a better upgrade than what his father was. It was Richard's downfall for being cursed with emotions. His son however, could be changed within time. This plan was perfect. Indeed he would have the best assassin as his right hand man. This child would be a machine that conceded to his every whim. 

It was too late for the boy to turn back now. He was in a place where even the highest angel could not have hoped to help him. The family of ShinRa owned him now, even though, he had not fully sold his soul to them. That could be done within the hour. The devious President smiled at the boy in concealed delight. 

But now, he had to play the part of the oh-so concerned saint he was. He would have to have a Viking-sized funeral for his deceased friend. It was a shame the boy had taken out one of his other demons. They too, could be replaced. The thought of obtaining the boy was something he had desired for quite some time. 

It was he that watched the boy grow in that pitiful school for boys. His naïve friend did not realize that he was watching Vincent the entire time. His son would never be free. Such a pity, that Richard would dare hide this boy from him. If only he could harness the raw potential this boy held, what a dainty addition he would make to the glorious halls of ShinRa Incorporated.

The glutinous man stared at the boy's shunning back. "Young Valentine, your father was a great man. I am truly sorry that he is gone. It was rather rude of me not to offer my condolences earlier, I was merely trying to somewhat lift your spirits. Forgive me."  

Vincent turned to face the disgusting man. "I'm certain, Mr. President you are very sorry. Tell me, what is the true reason I am here? It is sure as hell not about you being sorry about my father's death. I wouldn't put it past you signing the order to kill him!" He spat in disgust.

God, he was good! This boy was indeed what he was searching for! "I cannot believe you would think that! I would never conceive of the thought of killing your father. Whoever killed him will pay, I will see to that."

"There's no need to. I have already avenged his death, now if you do not mind, I wish to leave." Vincent turned to the exit.

"Wait, I have a proposition for you, Young Valentine."

Vincent turned to the President once more in question. "And that is?" 

"I know it's a little sudden, but I have heard of your elusive skills in combat and I wish to know if you would like to take your father's place. I'm certain it would be what he wished for his son. I promise that you will not be disappointed if you decide to join. You will be fully protected under ShinRa and be paid double your father was. I wish to give my best friend's son what I can. Vincent, I promise you will not regret it."

Vincent stared at the man's clouded-eyes. He inwardly knew this was a lie, but the temptation to acquire a job and the promise of money seemed to sway his reasoning to the company. He could always quit, right?

"And if I decided to leave, could I?" Vincent inquired with a raised an ebon brow.

"Of course! Dear Boy, I would never hold you against your will! I promise you will not regret it if you join us. We are truly like a family. You will always feel welcome here!"

Vincent deliberated in silence for a moment. This was his chance to finally obtain a job perhaps; this was his path to follow. The easiness that had come to receive this once in a lifetime job was incredible! Who said nothing fell in his lap? Oh wait…someone did. 

Vincent shook the morose thought out of his mind. "Sir, I will join you."

Julian smiled. "Wonderful! I believe that you will fit in nicely with the Turks. You have the skills and potential for it. Nathaniel and Seth will be your mentors, until you understand your place. Vincent, you not regret this. I will send you a contract within the morning for the job. Please, go home and get some rest. I will personally see to your father's arrangements."

Vincent nodded as he was escorted with what seemed to be his now, fellow-coworkers. He wondered if this was truly the right decision, something inside vaguely tore at his conscious, as if screaming it wasn't. He waved the feeling off, as he smiled at the prospects of what his life would now hold.

He was now owned by the company, his soul signed over with a signature by his own hand. He would damn himself to this hell without knowing it. Such a shame, he was now controlled by this power-hungry family of demonic dogs. He would now don the outfit his fellow demons wore. A devil in a blue suit and Vincent could care less.

****  

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Good God, I could not figure where to end it! 0.o; The chapter seemed to drone on sorry if it seemed a tad boring. Anyhoo, I now have a vague idea of what's in store for the next chapter! Wa-hoo! Anyhoo, please let me know what you think of it.  _


	16. Disturbing Behavior...

_Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, that was clearly stated in the last, what? Fifteen chapters! ^_^ _ If the Gods Only Knew… 

        Chapter 16

His dull eyes stared at the small pipeline that led to the company's waste system. An endless sea of glowing green liquid had apparently concentrated itself against the vast metal vessels. If someone were to fall within the placid waste, it would surely be they're unfortunate death.

It was a shame that the company could create products from this gunk in its original form, but could not figure out how to dispose of the unwanted waste. It was said that this substance could last for centuries until it had a half-life of its deadly radiation. 

The company had tested upon a group of its Soldiers in hope to see the positive effects of Mako. The outcome for every Soldier was different. Some would become stronger with the Mako injections, while others would have an unalleviated poisoning from it. 

The injections of course, would not stop. No, not when the President had planned to make a superior army of Soldiers from the artificial vaccinations. The inoculants could stop many viral infections from appearing within a bodily system, thus making the person a healthy individual. Strength could also be a blessing from the created substance; it seemed natural for a Soldier to be injected with shots of Mako. Very soon, it would be required.

It somewhat disgusted the man to watch the streaming masses of the abhorred liquid falls within the enormous chasms. He was glad not to have the injections that the Soldiers had. He had seen the after affects of some not fortunate to stand the deadly vaccine. 

Chronic headaches were accompanied terrible by memory loss. The poisoning could sometimes affect one's self-control and actions, as if being manipulated be another. It was somewhat odd to see the eerie glow in a Soldier's eyes. Even in darkness, one could see the mysterious eyes of one injected with Mako. The Turk supposed it was a natural trait when being exposed to certain amounts of the radioactive substance. 

He wondered if the company would ever have control of it. God forbid a Soldier went insane under extreme amounts of the substance. 

The silent man stared into the endless depths of emerald. How odd not to see the bottom of the receptacle. Mako was supposed to be a glowing translucent substance. It was strange to see it wasn't. 

"Good God, Valentine, you're here again?"

Vincent stared at his unexpected company. The tall man shook his dirty blonde-hair. "You would think that you would have a better place to patrol. I cannot see how you stand to watch this dump much less, bear the smell."

"You can get used to it, Seth. I find this area a suitable place to patrol."

Seth shook his head. "Vincent, I'm thirty-two, I have worked by this gunk for the past decade, and I still cannot stand it. God help those poor Soldiers being injected with it! I would die before I put that poison in my system!"

Vincent glared at his confidante in semi-agreement. The secret horrors of the company were to be kept under the rug, so to speak. It was their job to carry out orders, never question superiority. That was the cardinal sin of their sacred code. 

Their faction was to never object to a mission, just complete it. Questioning was a treasonous act upon the highest accounts. Those who dared raise objection were surely to be punished, in a very harsh way. The foul punishments of disobedience were not held lightly, not for either sex. Male or female, it did not matter within the eyes of the company. Its basis of judgment was held as equal.

The hard years of training within this hell had truly made the young man hard. He held no remorse when pulling out a gun, preferably the Quicksilver his father had owned. In truth, he secretly admired the metal weapon. It had saved his life on many accounts, he wondered if it would one day fail him.

"You're a dreamer, old chap." A faint smirk came to the older man's tanned face. "You remind me so much of…me!"

An ebon eyebrow crooked in question. "How so?"

"Because you always gawk at the plainest things! It's not hard to notice that you rarely pay attention to the President when he gives us an order. Sometimes, I wonder if you're even there." Seth sighed as he turned his gaze to the tiled metal floor. "It's not good to keep your head in the clouds all of the time, sometimes you need to keep a check of things going on within the real world."

"I suppose…I do think too much…"

"Think too much? Christ, boy! You meditate! I'm surprised you don't levitate with all that you think upon! Tell me, your thoughts are pure, right?" Seth chuckled.

Vincent glared at his partner in mock disdain, the apparent joy of teasing him flicked across his emerald-eyes. True, This man was quite a looker, according to the ladies. It was a shame that he failed to recognize a decent lady even if she came and bit him on the ass. A man like Seth Marsden had the reputation for being quite the ladies' man, not that Vincent cared.

"Oh! So…you have been thinking naughty, huh Vinnie boy?"

"Don't…call me Vinnie, Seth." Anger appeared within his calm voice.

Seth shook off his friend's death glare. Sometimes, Vincent could be too much to bother, especially with kiddy nicknames. "Alright, you win! I'm sorry!" Seth chuckled as he placed a gloved hand upon his friend's tensed shoulder. "Oh, by the way, we have a new member to join us! A girl! And man, is she ever so sexy! Whoo!" 

Vincent frowned at his friend's catcalls. Why did he have to befriend a man such as this, one could only guess. He knew his first encounter with the man seemed rash and rather cold, but in truth, this man would never shut-up! No wonder, his father wanted to sleep every time he came home, this man's constant babble would tire anyone out. 

"That's…nice, Seth. I suppose, it would be appropriate to meet this lady."

"Just one thing, Valentine." Seth smirked evilly. "She's my girl! Stay the hell away from her, or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Believe me, Seth, I would die first before I lay a hand upon any of 'your' women."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" The blonde called after him in confusion.

Vincent waved off his senseless friend's questions as he approached an elevator. He hated riding these mechanical devices. God knew if one would break a cable and fall. He especially hated to be in the outside elevator. It somewhat made his nervous to see the ground so far away, he hated to admit that since joining the Turks he had grown a slight phobia with heights. Of course, no one knew that.   

The stoic man kept his vision to the tiled floor as he stepped out of the annoying machine. He should have kept his attention in front of him instead of 'daydreaming' his friend had pointed out. His icy-eyes glanced up, but it was too late he felt himself crash into something solid. Good God, it was quite lovely to make an ass of himself if he bumped into a wall.

"Watch it will you?" Came a very huffed, very annoyed, very feminine voice.

Vincent glanced at what he collided with, or actually, whom. His eyes locked with her green ones as he stared at her, mouth agape. He was speechless to say the least. Speechless? Good God, the man was flabbergasted! He had never seen such a woman in his entire life. This fine lady lit up the room!

Vincent eyed the annoyed woman in apparent awe. He had not realized that both were still sprawled out upon the cold floor until she had the bloody nerve to say something. "You know, it would be rather kind of you, if you would stop gawking like a stupid schoolboy and move out of my way!"

The dark Turk said nothing as he mechanically helped her up. She cast her eyes away from him as she dusted her white lab coat off and began to glance about the tiles. The entire floor was covered with papers and other items that seemed to belong in a lab or office. Vincent bent down to help retrieve the papers, it was of course the gentlemanly thing to do, and Vincent Valentine was certainly a gentleman, or so he believed. 

He did not notice both knocked into each other until once again, too late. Good God, what was wrong with him? Had he lost his finesse within a few minutes? God Forbid.

"You know, for a ShinRa worker, you certainly are a clumsy one, Mister?"

"Vin…Vincent Valentine. I'm terribly sorry for my apparent gaucheness, Miss?"

"Lucrecia…Lucrecia Vanderbilt."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Vanderbilt. I am again terribly sorry I bumped into you like that, I usually-"

"You don't get out much do you? Well, it's a bloody shame for you, but I must be going, Mr. Valentine. It was…a pleasure bumping into to you like that. I truly hope our next encounter isn't as harsh, Sir." The brunette wrenched the papers he collected out of his hands and made her way down the hall without giving his so much as a word to respond, quite rude indeed.

Vincent watched her as she vanished from the hallway in confusion. Good God, that was indeed…strange. He had never met a woman like that in his entire life, it somewhat intrigued him. That is, on a semi-higher basis. Vincent Valentine was never one to take interest in the field of feminine antics.

****

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Valencourt."

The newest Turk smiled sincerely at Vincent. "The pleasure is mine, Mister Valentine. I hope to follow all standards that Turks go through."

Vincent nodded. This girl was very admirable. No wonder, her beautiful violet-eyes seemed to captivate all within the room. The silent Turk also noticed his friend's dark stare at him when he shook her hand. The old boy was certainly jealous, even when it came to an introduction. Vincent inwardly snickered at the thought. "I see, well allow me to show you around." Vincent smiled as he glanced at Seth's darkening expression.

"That will not be necessary, Valentine." The blonde intervened. "Miss Valencourt and I shall go, since you will need do your daily observations upon floor sixty-seven." 

Vincent smirked at his friend's subconscious covetous behavior. "As you wish. I will speak with you later, Seth, Miss Valencourt." Vincent gave a slight nod and left the lobby.

"Goodness, Mister Valentine is certainly a charming fellow, I am glad to know I have fellow co-workers with a nice sense of humor." 

"Katrina, would you care to join me for a drink?"

The auburn-headed lady smiled. "Certainly, Mister Marsden."  

**** 

It was somewhat droll to watch the same corridors and hallways all of the time. Good God, it would drive a sane person to complete boredom with the many hours of patrolling the same blasted halls. However, patrolling a new area seemed somewhat entertaining, at least for a couple of hours. It was rather surprising that Vincent was sent to the sixty-seventh floor, otherwise known as the Science Department.

The Young Turk had always wondered what went on behind the metal doors of the ShinRa lab. What kind of devices and instruments did they hold behind the enormous sealed doors? Did they hold a caged monster back there? Sometimes, Vincent could swear he heard moaning in the vast laboratory, perhaps from the Soldiers and the Mako injections. 

Who was to know what went on back there. He certainly as hell was not going to find out if it got him in trouble. Besides, it wasn't his business to know what other departments did.

Vincent leaned against the white wall as he stared at the tiled floor. How bloody wonderful to have this job! Sure, he had the opportunity to bust some heads at times, but it was not all that intriguing. A mission was just that, an obligation. This line of work was starting to wear upon the young man's nerves. 

At times, he wished he had not signed on as a Turk. God forbid, he did this his entire life. He couldn't see how Seth and Nathaniel stayed with the Department for so long. Did they not find this job tedious at times? It was the same occurrence every damn day. Patrol, follow orders, kill if you have to, or go to the bars. 

Vincent never seen the point to indulge himself in drinking, thus he stayed in his apartment, while the others would 'enjoy' themselves. If only something interesting would happen in the three years he had been here, maybe he would not be so jaded.   

Life was nothing to him anymore. The last time he had actually enjoyed himself was so long ago he had forgotten. Perhaps, he had never had a true exultant day, he didn't know. The constant pang in his heart would never seem to go away. No matter his extracurricular activities, or how much he thought on other subjects, he could never feel the pang recede fully. 

He could never understand this empty void that seemed to only enhance its size within his soul. At times, he could feel pain within the depths of his immortal psyche. This nagging seemed to eat away his very being. God forbid, it would consume him fully. Perhaps, it was just his imagination.

He never had any physical scars to prove his inner pain. It was more of a spiritual pain that vexed him. He could not explain why, nor could he tell anyone of this. They would certainly think him mad if he ranted about feeling an emptiness that he could never fill. It was not a logical illness. Therefore, he would try to forget it.

His vague attention was caught when he noticed someone scurry down the hallway. Vincent rested his hand upon the Quicksilver on impulse. No one other than scientists was supposed to be on this level. It appeared to be a dark silhouette of a frail person hurdling down the lighted hall. It seemed, as if this person was late for an appointment. Well, whoever they were, they would very well answer to him. After all, he was a Turk, right?      

Vincent stepped out of the corner and stood in front of the trespasser. His azure-eyes widened slightly to see a very timid woman. Her green-eyes creased in apparent hostility. Darkened strands of unruly hair swayed about her tanned face. Her rosy lips made a thin line as she growled. "Move out of my way! I have no time to be bothered with you today!"

Vincent gazed at her dumbfounded. "Pardon me, Miss, but I believe you should show a little more respect for me." He muttered, eyes creasing.

"Do I now?" Lucrecia sneered. "Let me see, show respect for a killer? How ironic! Tell me, do you play God?"

Vincent flinched. "What?"

"It's a simple question, _Turk_." She stressed heavily on the last word. "Do you play God?"

"I do not understand your meaning, Madam."

"Oh, it would figure for someone of your superlative caliber not to understand us meek nerds of science. Dear God, I don't know if I believe in a god, but that's not the point. You play with life, Vincent, is it?"

"Elaborate for me. How do I 'play' God?"

"You make the voracious decision to either give life or take it. It's sad that you pleasure in it. Tell me, is it worth it?"      

Vincent stared at her with vague indifference. "I do not pleasure in what you have fabricated, Miss. Far from it, actually. I would wish for you not to malign the Turks the way you have. I do not criticize what you do."

"Yeah, well as you can see, Sir, I'm very busy and very, very, late. If you will be so kind as to get out of my way, I have a meeting with my fellow colleagues."

Vincent allowed the ruffled woman to pass. A smirk appeared upon his gaunt face as a metal door slammed behind him. The woman had spirit; that was obvious. He somewhat liked it.  Avidly, he turned his attention to the closed door, secretly hoping she would come out again. 

****  

The ardent Turk was somewhat dissatisfied to find that the fiery woman would not make another appearance during his patrol. She must be relentlessly committed to her job, since that's all she seemed to care about. However, that was Vincent's first impression of the scientist. 

The dark man tossed his gun on a vacant couch as he placed his jacket on a rack. Sitting down, he pondered upon what his work schedule would consist on the morrow. He frowned at another term of hall duty. Christ, he was not a thirteen-year-old telling people their place in a public school!

Vincent closed his tired eyes, only to be repressed by the scientist's flaunting image. Her sepia-hair flowing from a braid and those mesmerizing green-eyes seemed to entice him. God! He couldn't believe he thought of that audacious woman! She was rather rude with him today. What was her problem with him, she never even had the chance to know him.

A faint smile played across his pallid lips. She _would_ get to know him! Oh yes, the brainy woman would indeed know the likes and ways of Vincent Valentine, he would make sure of it! 

The Turks had taught him many things along the way one, being upon how to seduce forbidden fruit. The truth was Vincent never indulged himself into frivolities as tempting women to be his. Seth had taught Vincent many things upon how to please a woman. Oh yes, many things. 

What was getting into him? This was lusting! This was wrong… But, why did it feel so right?   

He had never felt a sensation such as this. It was as if he had no control over how he felt, thought, or believed. Good God, could it be? Could this be the real thing? It was a hesitated realization. He could not jump to such horrendous conclusions. What if it was just harmless infatuation? But, what if it wasn't. 

The stoic gunman knew he could never lust for a woman. He was a gentleman for Odin's sake! These thoughts were too aggravating. However, he could not seem to keep a wry wolf-like smile from appearing upon his ashen lips. He wondered if she felt anything other than agitation toward him. Apparently, his presence must have addled her to an extent. Why would she attack him with her sarcastic words? 

It was no matter, not right now anyway. Good God, there would be time enough to confront her on those ill repudiated feelings she displayed. Their first lackluster meetings were evidence of that. 

Another grin came to his somber face as he glared at his darkened apartment. Random thoughts came to his idle mind when he was alone. He hated the constant barrage on everything. The mere memory of what he had lost and gained over the years seemed to distress him so. It always vexed him to be isolated.

However at times, it was a blind comfort. The sheer absence of sound seemed to soothe his entire being. It was quite odd at how many times he could clear his mind of random thoughts and concentrate on the gorgon scientist and her smart aleck remarks she spat. 

Her mood and sense of sarcasm somewhat intrigued him, to an extent that is. However, it unnerved him that she could aggravate him so. He wished to discern more upon the troublesome matter. It was hard to ponder upon her since other thoughts seemed to begrudge his attention. 

His uncontrolled thoughts lingered upon something he could not quite distinguish, yet was enigmatically familiar with. It intimidated him that this faded annoyance seemed to vex him so. Good God, what was it that could maintain his attention like this? 

Vincent shook his head in disdain. It was always there to remind him of something that he could not seem to grasp. Utter confusion seemed to trouble him every time he would evaluate the matter. All in all, he could not. It was not the principle of not understanding, merely the aggravation of being annoyed by it. How he wished to disclose this foreign emotion and move on. How odd he could not.

It was no matter; his stress seemed to sway away from his troubled mind as he drifted off into another wake of dreamless sleep. It was expected that he would find no peace, even in dreams. When was the last time he actually had a dream? He could not seem to remember. Oh well, if he had it was not important anyway, just like everything else he had come into contact with.

****          

Work was the usual. The Young Turk idly listened to his partners' droning conversation. The recessing chatter of women and bars seemed not to amaze him today, nor did it any other day. He watched his older friends' numerous facial expressions. It was quite amazing to see grown men act like hormonal teenagers.    

Seth's emerald-eyes glanced at Vincent in question. "Vincent, tell me, how was your patrol on the Science floor? Did you have any trouble?"

"No, it was fine."

"Good, I believe that area can be one of your daily patrols. No one watches that department because the blasted eggheads get touchy about it. I have never met a group that prides themselves upon the discovery of life. Rude as the are, they should understand that we are more superior than them." 

Nathaniel snorted. "Yeah, and like they don't give a damn. I have been tempted to knock the hell out of one of them since I've been here."

"No, a nightstick is better than physical combat. You can shove one so far up their-"

"Seth, we do not need to know that." Vincent cut in. "Besides, I have already met one."

"Oh, and this person is? No! Don't tell me!" The blonde chuckled lightly. "It's that woman scientist! She's a looker, but God! She's rude! I have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting her as well." Seth shook his head. _'And the unfortunate pleasure of getting turned down for a date.'_

Nathaniel shook his head. "It's no matter." He sighed. "I heard that they have some project now. It was too classified for anyone other than the President and scientists to know." Nathaniel eyed his fellow men's curious stares. Hesitating, he continued. "I overheard the President and a Doctor Gast, I believe, discussing something they had found on the Northern Continent." 

"And…what is this thing?" Seth urged.

"Um…well, it's some old life form that has survived from being in tact with the cold. It was called the…um…something project. I did not get the chance to overhear what it was called."

"Hmm, I wonder what ShinRa will do with this 'life form'. Perhaps use it for electricity?" 

"I doubt that, Seth. It may be something new for them to create a new being. God knows what they do in that lab! I once patrolled that area and I swear to God I heard things screaming back there!"

"Wonderful! Well, this has got me somewhat curious and since Vincent is now assigned to that area, he could find out for us! Isn't that right, Vincent?" Seth smirked with burning curiousity. 

"I don't find the reason of finding out what goes on back there. It has nothing to do with us, and since it is kept classified, I do not wish to proceed further."

"Oh God, Vincent! Can you stop following the rules at least once and do something? You're a damned Turk for hrist's sake! Act like one!" Seth snorted.

"I follow the rules, Seth. And since, it's classified, I will not look into it further. Unless, otherwise noted."

Seth shook his head. "Whatever. It was just mere curiousity anyway." Smirking, he continued. "Besides, I'm quite certain we'll find out soon enough. The President usually leaks whatever is classified to us anyhow."

Nathaniel intervened in hopes of not starting another morning brawl. "Indeed. It's a shame Katrina could not come today. Where is she anyway, Seth?"

The blonde shot an evil smirk. "Resting, my fellow gentlemen, resting!"

"You didn't!" Nathaniel stuttered as he watched Seth's increasing smile. "You, Dear Boy, are what we consider a rake!"

"Thank-you for the complement! I do indeed pride myself in my complicities of being the perfect gentleman. I must say, it has never gotten old for becoming one and the rewards are quite beneficial."  

Vincent stared at his watch for a moment and glanced at his compatriots. "Well Gentlemen, it appears I am on duty…again. I shall see you later."

Nathaniel and Seth nodded as they turned back to their engrossed conversation. Vincent glanced at them for a moment and went on to his area to watch. It was a joy to watch the Science Department for three hours again. It would indeed be more intriguing to see a feisty lab technician.

****

"My dear, look at it. Is it not wonderful?" A gentle masculine voiced asked.

Lucrecia gently nodded in agreement. Her partner was head of the new project they had only begun to conduct. The young scientist had to admire the older professor. In truth, she actually enjoyed working with the likes of Professor Randolph Gast. 

The man was nigh a day over thirty but still had a boyish look within his dark eyes. His short hair was slicked back with gel, a common hairstyle for men at the moment.  His tanned skin contrasted with the white lab-coat he wore. He seemed not to be a man interested with the scientific field.  However, that was far from the truth.

Lucrecia could not ever hope to equaled this man's genius in the field of Biology, nor compete with him in Genetics. His genius surpassed everyone within the department. The President was lucky to have such intellect on his employment. 

It was no wonder that she admired him. He was kind to his fellow employees and always wished to help if a problem arose. It was strange the man was not married. He would be a wonderful father, if given the chance. Lucrecia remembered the off-topic discussion they would have while working on a project. She had to admire his perpetual to family life. The woman he married would be very lucky to have him.

Lucrecia inwardly smiled at the thought. She knew the lucky woman would not be her, since she felt the kind man to be more like a brother to her. She also knew that it was an unspoken law to never entangle one's self to a fellow worker. Relationships from like interests were common to end in tragedy. 

In reality, she had sworn off to men. Too many memories of past flames seemed to have addled her thinking. Good God, she hated the male gender just for their brute audacity toward the opposite sex. Oh well, it was not her concern anyway. Her work kept her from thinking of the forgeries of love. 

It annoyed her to even be seen around others. Let alone, men who had only considered her so-called beauty something to behold. They would never understand her. She detested how men would huddle together and converse about their sexual interactions with the slandered female. It was a shame that while men had evolved their brain matter had not. 

She inwardly scoffed at the blonde brute that had sublimely asked her to get into his bed. What kind of woman did her take her for? She was far from being a primordial slut.  

It angered her that another one of the caveman's cronies had come to her. No doubt the black-headed devil wanted same thing. Although, he was rather handsome, she still would not consider him being any better. The very thought of dating a killer did not strike her well. 

She abhorred his sense of chivalry and brash mannerisms. The first impression she had of him was that he was not the one for her. He was so…so manly and zealous. She never wanted qualities like that in a man of her choice. Not that she wanted a man anyway. The very thought of dating someone rubbed her the wrong way.           

Lucrecia cast her angered thoughts aside as she accidentally bumped into her predecessor. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled as she placed a clear tube to the side of a vast tank.

"It's alright, my dear. You seem to have a lot on your mind. Is something troubling you?" 

Lucrecia smiled at his inquiring sincerity. "I'm fine, Professor." 

"It's Randolph, don't let me catch you using my title again. Formality was never good with me…it seems so old!" He chuckled as he handed her another tube. 

Lucrecia smiled at his kindness. Randolph Gast was indeed one to be considered a true gentleman. 

"Um…Lucrecia, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Pro…Randolph?"

"I will be visiting Icicle Inn for a few weeks to question a lady there. She seems to know something about one of our recent discoveries. Can you watch the lab and help everyone in my absence?"

"Of course! I would be honored to watch the lab!"

Randolph gave her an odd look. "You must be kidding me! I thought you enjoyed being free from this horrid lab! You are indeed committed to your work!"

"I try." She answered earnestly.

Randolph merely nodded and glanced at his watch. "Goodness, I never realized it was almost time to go home. And to think I need to finish packing. Truly hope it is not as cold there that many argue. I truly fear the cold, but don't tell anyone one that!" He chuckled once more.

"You have my word!" Lucrecia smiled.

Randolph was about to make another comment as something blue caught his attention. His look turned to one of puzzlement to see a famed Turk in the department. Did they do something wrong to have such a presence silently greet them? 

"Oh hello, is there something that we can do for you, sir?" Randolph faintly smiled.

Icy-eyes did not look at the man, but more to the scientist beside him. 

Lucrecia glowered at the Turk. "What do you want now?" She growled.

Vincent silently walked over to the couple. "I merely wanted to see what went on in the lab. Since I have never been here and I was interested in what your filed of works demands." 

Randolph all but frowned. How wonderful for someone to share interest in they did! "Oh come, I shall show you around the lab!"

"Oh, how kind of you. I hope that it is not too much trouble for you since you appeared to be busy."

"Nonsense! Lucrecia come and help escort Mister…?"

"Valentine. Vincent Valentine." 

"Yes! Mister Valentine! It would be our pleasure to show you the lab!"

"But…Randolph…what about-"

"Lucrecia, we're almost done with that! Come, and help show Mister Valentine around!"

Lucrecia rolled her eyes behind the men. What did that blatherskite what here? Did he just come to make her life hell? That _had_ to be it! The Turk never seemed to be interested in her field of work before. Why start now? 

"Oh, and this is holding chamber for the Mako we inject into the Soldiers." Gast smiled as he pointed to a seated chamber. 

Vincent glared at the metal cavity with unseen disdain. So, this is where they poisoned people? Well, well, well. His fellow comrades would love to know how they injected people with the life-threatening gunk they called '_a new breakthrough of restoring health.'_ What a load of bull. 

"Yes, I see. This is quite interesting, Professor Gast. Tell me, is there any other breakthroughs your team has accomplished?" Vincent asked with apathy.

"Um…well, there is something that my team on the Northern Continent has discovered. However, I have yet to see what it is since I have no idea what they're talking about!" Randolph smiled as he led Vincent to another portion of the lab. 

"Randolph, when will you return?" Lucrecia finally spoke after minutes of revoked silence.

"I should be able to return within a few weeks."

"The sooner the better."

"Good God, girl! It seems that you believe this place will fall to ruin with my absence. I assure you; with your stern control everything will be fine. The team respects you and your knowledge. You also have a wonderful sense of control. Don't fret over my nonattendance; all will be fine! Besides, did you not want to control a project on your own?" Randolph shot her a look of inquiry.

Lucrecia flushed. "I never expected to take over so soon. What I mean to say is, that I never expected such an arduous task this soon."

Randolph shook his dark mop of hair. "My dear, you will do fine. Besides, I believe that if you anything Mister Valentine will see to your needs, since he is patrolling this area now." 

Vincent read the scientist's subliminal gesture and nodded. Lucrecia stared at the Turk's smug expression. How dare he! "I will not need Mister Valentine's services. It would be best not to occupy him with my troubles since he is rather busy."

"No, not at all, Miss Vanderbilt. Actually, it would be my pleasure to assist you in any way." 

The young scientist glowered at his disdainful courtesy. Who was he to mock her? "Indeed, Mister Valentine. But, I shan't need your services on the fore matter. I am quite capable of handling the entire department myself." She scowled at him.

"As you say so, my lady."

Randolph watched with prestige at this 'little' argument. It was quite wonderful to see his fellow colleague's feathers ruffled by this kind gentleman. It would be odd to see them laughing at the matter. It was indeed silly to nitpick over the tiniest of things. Jesú, the trivial joy of children's antics!

The scientist allowed the couple to bicker for another moment before turning his attention to him. He admonished the looks they gave him with a simple smile on his tanned face. "What's wrong? Or dare I say you two have met before?"

Lucrecia snorted at her predecessor's lewd comment. He merely sought pleasure into placing more salt upon the wound. She would indefinitely get him back. Oh yes, by hell or high water, Rudolph Gast would certainly know her vengeful wrath. "Nothing, Rudolph. I was merely seeing to Mister Valentine's exit."

Rudolph shook his ebon mop once more as he watched the fiery woman drag the tall Turk out.

"What is the matter with you? Do you not ever consider to-"

"I did not realize I had to make an appointment to see the lab." Vincent cut her off with a smirk.

"Like so. Well, now that you realize you do, you will be certain to see the secretary from on, won't you?" 

Vincent loved to see this woman crease her brows the way she did. Good God, she was even more intriguing to see angered. He had to control himself not to pull her to him and lay one on her. 

"What are you gawking at, Mister Valentine?" She sneered.

"It's Vincent, if you do not mind to address me."

"I do mind, 'Mister Valentine'."

"God, Lucrecia. Seth was not joking when he said you were rude!" He chuckled lightly.

"So, that lackey sent you here? You will not get a rise out of me-" Oh shit, that sounded bad!

Vincent glared at her in appeasement. He could sense the awkwardness rising within this little harpy. It would be quite amusing to see her other sides that the ice bitch she usually portrayed. Indeed, he would have to see her 'other sides'. 

He cast his adulterated thoughts aside and rounded her snide remark. "Perhaps, I came out of charity. Did you ever consider that I do not act as my colleagues do? It appears that you only judge by looks and character alone. Maybe, if you gave me a chance instead of casting stones, you could see for yourself self, whether you like me or not."

His argument was palpable, but still. She had yet to even consider the idea of in his words 'getting to know him'. Good God, if he thought for one second she was easy prey for him, he was dead wrong. 

Smirking, she nodded. "Indeed Mister Valentine, I shall give you your chance. However, if I see something I don't like your ass is mine."

Vincent smirked at her use of colorful language. "Indeed, my lady." He whispered as he kissed the back of her hand. 

He turned not seeing the surprised look she bore him. The image of her mortification was already present in his content mind. This was the icing on the cake to an already perfect day! 

****           

The birds' light chirping echoed within hallows of the devout city. Zephyr's wind lightly blew within the abandoned corridors letting all know of the ghostly sound it bore. The air held a light fragrance from the blooming flowers. It could be considered a second Eden had it not been the lack of absence from its creators.   

However, looks can indeed be deceiving. Someone did reside within the abandoned halls of the ancient city. Her fair-skinned legs graced the tepid water as the light breeze wafted her russet hair. This fair lady could be considered a nymph from myths of long ago. Her fair skin second to none, as was her petite form. Her lush lips could break the strongest man's defenses, but her eyes were the centerpieces of her goddess-like form. 

The twin set of emerald-jeweled orbs could stop all in their tracks. The simple eyes held power beyond what any normal person could ever hope to obtain. The intricate flecks of green and silver tainted the eyes with a sense of ethereality. Her eyes could stop a child's wail as to making the strongest man's blood run cold. 

She cared not for her beauteous looks, nor did she pay attention to the lustful stares she got. Her main focus was what had created her. She breathed in the aroma the spirits of nature generated. She was united with the Planet like this.

Her simple meditations gave her dominance over the world of the mind.  The simple woman could be misjudged by her appearance, but that was a fallacy within itself. She could very well be considered a rare jewel, a unicorn even. Not many of her 'kind' were left.

Her ethereal-like eyes closed as dark lashes cascaded against her ashen face. The nymph felt the wondrous ambiance the Planet gave her. She invoked its spiritual ebullience fully. She was now one with the Planet. 

Her mind focused upon the pious energy the Planet generated from within. It spoke to her with undying confidence, as if both were old friends from long ago. Truth be told, they were. Her kind had always taken care of the planet since its promotion of life. 

These nurturers made sure the Planet was treated in like dignity. All life upon its facile surface was deemed important. From the tiniest ant, to a supreme being, all life was significant. It was a shame that all creatures could not live in harmony as her kind had once hoped. 

For a time, they had indeed achieved such a peace. It was a shame it did not last. Greedy nature from thinking minds had driven the Planet to near collapse more than once. Jesú, it pained the girl to know the Planet's fear. The Planet itself had a soul. It felt pain, worried over its children that cried, was saddened by the carnage of war. Good God, did its children forget it?

The young woman allowed a pristine tear to escape from a closed eye. Her world was in pain. It hurt her to feel its oncoming dread. She knew all too well what had happened a thousand years prior. It plagued her friend so, almost to the point that she wished to bear its burden upon her tiny shoulders. 

The plague was a devastating blow to the Planet. The Crisis From the Sky spread its infection within the Lifestream, tormenting the souls of the Planet's resting children. It even caused damage to the world itself. Far too long had this plague ran rampant upon the Planet's fragile body. Even its nurturers could not annihilate the disease fully. Damn that blue bitch that had the audacity to fall from the heavens she was cast from, a fallen deity, no less. And after a millennium of utter hell, the dormant bitch was yet again a powerful influence for what was to come.

She would soon meet her end. The Planet and the gods had formulated an answer to this problem. Those chosen by them would break this fallen goddess from her last strands of divine power. Thus, forcing her to fall into the empty void where her brothers and sisters resided. 

Smiling, the young woman opened her serene-eyes. She knew what was to come, as did others from her kind. Her anticipation was barely requited. It would be soon. She knew, oh God, she knew that perhaps one day, no one would ever be in pain again.

Blessed Christ, she even knew this abandoned city where her kind once resided would be important. This very altar from where she meditated held reverence for what was to come. It was a place for those chosen to finally come together and fulfill their aligned destines. 

She felt a great sacrifice would be made here and from it, would spawn a chance to inundate new possibilities. She was however, ambiguous as to what specific sacrifice it would delude down to. The Planet never revealed all of its secrets. 

A myriad of silent whispers echoed throughout her persona. The Planet was speaking once again. 

_'Rest child, rest your tired mind.'_

_'Gaia, what is it?'_  She questioned.

_'Providence…coming your way, watch for it, child.'  _

_'Gaia, what do you mean?'_

_'Watch…'_ It echoed, retreating to the recesses of her confused mind.

"Good God, what's happening?" The woman questioned to no one in particular.

She disclosed her ponderings and made her way from the marble altar. She watched her step as she skipped from stair to stair. Her eyes glared at the cool water coursing gently. This liquid was very special to all life. She knew what it took to create such a gift.

She would think of the Great War and creation of the liquid later. Right now, she had to make her way back to her present home. It was not much of a town, but the tiny residence of Icicle Village held homage and a place in her heart. It was a place where she felt closest to the Planet. 

The young woman made her way through the snowfields as the cool wind graced her ashen face. Wintry spirits of old danced like a dervish through the icy mounds. The brunette could almost swear she heard their laughter. It was not common for her to look at the simplest of things and know there was more behind it than what it seemed. 

However, not many believed in the 'other world' as so many had deemed it. Science had a way of manipulating the simple minds of humanity. It was a shame too. So many lives were ruined because of the failing belief. However, she inwardly knew it was the Planet's fate for some of its children to forget its existence. 

It was not to be. The young vixen would fight this so-called fate tooth and nail for the Planet to survive. Heaven, Hell, and the World 'would' move on. Screw Fate if it decided to intervene. This was not a time to play by crybaby rules the dark children bickered about. Not this time. It was staged for another faction to rule. The children of light, denied, suffered, and ridiculed, would once again pick up the shattered pieces their fallen siblings had broken. It would be a better place for all.

She smiled at the comforting thought as she felt a light embrace from behind. Her green-eyes gazed at the welcoming presence. "Why are you behind me?" She chuckled.

"I was making my presence known, I suppose. What are you doing out here, snow fairy?" 

"I wished you would call me by my name instead of those wild nicknames you conjure up!" 

"Alright, Iflana, happy now?"

"Much! What are you doing here, Koji?"

The aging Wutainese man glanced at the woman thoughtfully. Hesitating, he finally spoke, "I have need for your help, lady." 

Iflana stared into the man's trouble eyes. Oh gods, what happened? She gently held onto a shaking hand. "Koji, tell me, what happened?"

"You know for what is to come, lady. I fear the time is nearing for us to act soon."

Iflana cast her emerald-eyes to the sallow ground. "I know." She murmured under her docent breath. Glancing up, she spoke once more, "The time was sooner that I thought. I believe it is in this generation."

"It _is_ in this generation, Ancient. I can feel it will be soon." Koji stressed.

"They have not delayed from the looks of it. Gods, I never believed the timing would be so soon. I would have thought another century at the minimum. It appears they are working fast."

"Indeed, they are. I fear we will fail."

"Don't say that!" Iflana snapped. "We cannot! No matter the cost!"

Koji shook his graying mane as he pulled out two tiny vials. His obsidian eyes skimmed over the glass bottles and they're liquidly contents. He gently handed them to his companion as she silently reached for them. Her ethereal eyes traced over the vials with recognition.

"Is it time for this one?" She asked, examining the indigo-colored vial.

Koji shook his head once more. "Not yet." He whispered as she handed him the blue vial. 

Iflana stared at the other bottle. The violet radiance held a certain prestige as she allowed the sunlight to penetrate through its glassy surface.  "What of the other?" She finally questioned.

"Soon." He said cryptically. 

She silently nodded and imparted the tiny vial. "I hope so."

Koji frowned. "I will not be around for it."

"Nor I." 

"I must head for Wutai before I am stopped."

Iflana glowered to the snowy ground once more. "Indeed. But one thing, Master Onai."

"Yes, lady?"

"You do believe they will accept them?"

"I know not, my lady. But, I know they _must_. It's fated they unite."

The brunette let out a jagged sigh. This was going to be hard for them. "I hope you are right, Master Onai. God forbid, they refuse."

The aging Elder stared at the young woman, such vibrancy within a tiny soul. God forbid, something bad happened to her. "I believe this will be the last we see of each other…" He stated obscurely. 

"I know." She murmured. "May the gods and Planet be with you, Master Onai." 

"And to you, Lady Iflana." Koji whispered as he embraced her tightly. "It is up to us now, it has always been. Be sure to always stay the path, lady." 

"I shall. Goodbye, Master Onai."

"Goodbye, lady." He nodded a final farewell and left her within the snowfields alone once again. 

Iflana watched her old friend's receding silhouette fade within the distance. This would be their last meeting and she hated it. "Goodbye, Master Onai." She murmured. "I hope you are right…"

Iflana laid her emerald scarf on a rack as she dusted snow dust out of her brown locks. The tiny cabin warmed her frostbitten cheeks, creating a rosy glow from the effect. She agitated the dying fire in the hearth with a tiny black poker. She smiled at the tiny success at keeping the tiny fire alive, at least for the time being. She felt a sense of loneliness sitting here. 

She had no family to care for. Not since the tragic deaths of both parents from the earth shake of years past. Iflana was the only resident from the small town that had actually survived the devastating catastrophe. It was a shame she could only remember a handful of things her parents taught her before their unfortunate doom. She did not know all that her ancestors accomplished.

She could recall rare cures and tales from long ago that her father told her. Her ability to speak with the Planet was passed down from her mother. It was true that both parents were indeed full Cetra, but both had different abilities from their blood. 

It was to her advantage that the ability to speak with the Planet and foresee certain events was passed down from them. The history and accomplishments were only embedded within her memory. It would be a risk to write such things for others to find. The prominent danger from the fickle minds of humanity would be a threat for god and mortal alike. 

She knew for what was to come. Although, the path seemed a little foggy, the knowledge of a road was certainly there. Whatever her tiny life could contribute to the Planet would be given freely. It mattered not that her being would cease to exist upon this mortal plane. As long as her friend lived on, that was all that mattered.

She inwardly felt her life would never be easy as other peoples. But still, she was chosen to do whatever was demanded. Her intuition pointed to her end. She would die in the name of all that she believed in.  A small martyr perhaps. Although, one to remember.  

She curled up on the tiny sofa and closed her lovely eyes. She had to rest for the meeting tomorrow. It was somewhat odd for a man from far away wished to seek an audience with her. She knew the 'man of science' had many questions to ask. It was no doubt about the fallen one. Whatever he asked of her, she would answer honestly.

There was no need to lie to anyone about matters that involved the legends. However, she would not be made a test subject in the name of science. If this man planned to make her a lab rat for whatever he wished he would be sorely mistaken. She hoped this man would see her reasons and justifications toward life. There was no way in hell she would turn to his.

She had read of the renowned Randolph Gast, Professor of Science in the field Biology and Genetics. His carefree ways and outward appearance were not too shabby. The man was young, thirty to be exact. Perhaps, the modernized world had not fully corrupted his mind. She wondered if her would believe all that she had to discuss. She could only hope. 

Her thoughts wondered to how he would treat her to a date. Good God, what was she thinking! She had never even met the man. Let alone, went on a date with him! Wasn't that sort of jumping the gun? It somewhat addled her to think of such things. However, it was merely a harmless thought. She felt a strange bond toward this man she had not even met. It was indeed odd.

Her perplexed thoughts turned to the white cat that lay idly near the fireplace. Its green eyes countered hers as it bounded upon her lap. She grunted at the cat's extra weight added to hers. It purred contentedly as she stroked its ashen fur. She subconsciously smiled at the little mound of fuzz. Such creatures also had spirits within them.

"Oh Xandra, what do I do?" Iflana exhaled and stared at the feline's blank expression. Go figure a cat not saying anything. Pausing, she continued. "I feel this sudden feeling of butterflies in my stomach. It feels funny, you know?" 

"Meow?" 

Iflana shook her head. "Never mind, Xandra. I suppose you would not know what a strange person like me is talking about anyway. I mean I have only heard of this guy and seen a photograph of him. But still, it's rather odd to not even meet a person and know them. Good God, what's with me?" 

She stared at her feline companion once more and ruffled the fur upon its white head. She curled her lip in and bit it as she gazed at the fire. Its orange-red glow took every thought away from her coddled mind with a bleak perception of what was to come. Her stare widened at the flames seemed to portray certain acts within this realm, almost like a forewarning. 

_'Be wary of the man in white…'_

Iflana closed her eyes and turned her face from the fire. She let out a muffled cry of apparent fear. She cleared her mind once more and tried to sort out this befuddled vision. What was the fire spirits trying to tell her? Was it a warning? Or perhaps, it was merely a hallucination. Either way, she must be careful around people, especially men who wore white.            

It was a dangerous world for her kind now. The dying race barely made up one percent of the world's population. It would soon be none as the fact of extinction was inevitable. The only way to keep the Cetra in existence would be to have a child, albeit a half-breed, but Cetra none-the-less. 

She would never conceive to keep her race in circulation for that reason. If she were to ever have a child it would be out of love and not a desperate attempt of saving her kind. Good God, she would be as low as some of humanity. The brash thought addled her more that she liked to admit. Per say; she would only prolong her race's existence out of love not necessity.    

She inwardly believed that she would one day be married off to some handsome gallant knight in shining armor. They would have a child or two and live happily among the peaceful countryside where the sun never seemed to fully set. Yes, that was her dream. But that was what it merely was, a dream. She knew she would never have all of her wanton desires fully. It was not in the stars. Fate could such a bitch at times.  

She did however; rejoice in the fact of merely dreaming what could not be. She somewhat wished the mythical Pandora had never let the curiosity get the best of her and opened that damned box. So many horrors could be prevented from such blind inquisitiveness. However, one good came out of it, hope. And that was what Iflana had. Hope of a new and better world for all to live in. A world where no doors put a strain on innocent souls, a world where children could laugh without the fear of a predominant evil, a world where anything was possible. 

Be it blind hope or utter stupidity, the Ancient could never allow defeat enter her beliefs. It was just not possible to find this unraveling tale to not have a happy ending. And if the gods so speed her if she did not see it. It was quite redundant to see a scorned Cetra on a fanatic rampage much less, a female Cetra.     

Defeat was never an exception. 

_Author's Note: And that concludes Chapter Sixteen, I think! As you can see, this fic will be quite longer as I had anticipated. (Sighs) I believe I have a lot of writing ahead of me! Anyway, please let me know what you think. I know the ending but it's rather hard to master the middle! LOL! _


	17. Idolizing the Devil

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners. _

If the Gods Only Knew

 Chapter 17

"What I mean to say is would you care to have a drink?" Blue eyes pleaded with an impassive expression.

Lucrecia studied Vincent's earnest gaze. He was indeed the irreproachable type of male that would ask something so petty of her. "Are you asking me out on a date, Mister Valentine?"

"No! I was just wondering if you would like to have some coffee, since I owe you an apology."

"Apology? Ha!" Lucrecia laughed. "What are you so guilt-ridden sorry for?"

"For my unexpected visit in the lab last night. I know I embarrassed you when I came in."

"Embarrassed? Mister Valentine-"

"It's Vincent."

"-Vincent, you did not embarrass me. However, the humiliation points toward you!"

"How so?" Vincent gave a rare puzzling look.

Lucrecia rolled her eyes. Could this man be so dense? "Never mind. I have a lot of work to do, but since you're here, and I know you won't leave me alone-I'll…go with you."

Vincent inwardly screamed with appeasement. The old girl gave in to him at least once. Perhaps, very soon… No time to ponder on that right now. "Thank-you, Miss Vanderbilt."

"Oh, one thing." Lucrecia smirked at Vincent's confusion; he was so cute when looking dense! "Since we're on a first name basis, call me Lucrecia. I hate being called like some petty teacher."

Vincent smiled and bowed his head. "As you wish, Lucrecia."  

****

Vincent tried to slick back an unruly strand of hair. The dark lock would not obey him. Stubborn hair. Sighing inwardly, he gave up the fight with his mane and looked himself over once more. What woman could not resist his sense of masculinity? 

An impassive smirk settled upon his ashen lips. He had never been so smitten over a woman before. It was like touching the heavens, yet falling to a torturous hell below. He could not explain this feeling. He reasoned it was mere attraction, but it wasn't. Vincent had given himself a migraine trying to figure the true reason to these so-called feelings.  

Good God, he was only twenty-seven! Falling in love was for those hopeless romantics that read smut novels! He would not take up a leg shackle with some damned woman. Correction, a mighty fine damned woman! Marriage was a last resort from exposing a scandal or knocking a girl up. Would it not be simple to just have a companion by your side? The exultant thought of making love did not have to be consummated by a marriage contract. 

Since the dawn of time, men and women had had the vast enjoyment of fornication. Why would the rules be different now? Vincent shook his dark mane slightly. He was getting ahead of himself. They had not even gone on their first date yet.

 However, as time drew on perhaps the fiery scientist would consider living with him. Expunge matrimony.      

Vincent glanced at his watch once more before he shut the bathroom door with confidence. He could not understand why his hands were so god awful clammy. It was not like he was going to commit some kind of sin. Well, maybe frolicking around the bed a bit, but still. It was nobody's damned business, right? And yet, he still could not shake off that irking sensation or betrayal.   

Oh well, he would have to think on it later. Right now, he could care less what his supposed conscience was telling him. When was it right anyway? Wait? Good God, was he actually confiding in something that did not even exist? Oh Atúm, help him. Insanity seemed to be knocking at his door.

With a sigh, he gently rapped upon a white apartment door. No one seemed to answer. He tried a second time. Nothing. Vincent shook his mop of ebon in frustration. He was at the right address. Why was she not answering? 

He impatiently stood at her door for another moment before realizing her lights were off. Could something be wrong? 

Panic seemed to seize control of his mind. Good God, what if she was hurt or even worse… Vincent could not think of that now. He had to get in and see if she was all right. She would probably hate him for busting down he her door like this but he had no key.

The dark Turk exhaled and then bolted against the door. With his lightweight applying the door, it surprisingly faltered and allowed his access. Vincent gave a second's congratulations before his eyes widened with shock. 

"What in the hell have you done to my door?" 

"Lu…Lucrecia, I did not know-" Vincent stuttered and turned his face to the broken door. Seeing a very attractive woman in a skimpy white bathrobe did not help matters.

Lucrecia snorted. "I cannot believe you broke my door down! Why?" 

"I…I thought you were in trouble." It was feasible, but a believable excuse.

Lucrecia eyed him wryly. This man was indeed pitiful. Oh well, he would at least pay for another door. "Trouble? And why would you believe that I was in trouble, Vincent?"

"Your lights were off and I figured something might be wrong."

"Well for your information, I keep my lights off usually. A lot of light bothers my eyes because they're very sensitive to it. Not that it's any of your concern. But, I must say, that gallant entrance truly made my night!" 

Vincent dared not look at the expression upon her face. The embarrassment was apparent in his. "I will um, ahem, wait outside and try to fix you're your door."

"Okay, just don't let it fall on you. I would hate to have this date end in taking you to the infirmary!" Lucrecia chuckled as she shut the bathroom door.

The Turk shook his head. She had the cruelest sense of humor and yet, he liked it. Vincent shoved the wicked thoughts of her nude aside, and concentrated upon the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose in acrimony. How could he have been so stupid? Gallant knight? Yeah right! More like Incorrigible klutz. He realized that she must have believed him to be the most idiotic man alive. 

He had finally gotten the door back on its hinge track when Lucrecia opened the bathroom door. His vision trailed to her looming form and skimmed her over, a lady in white. Good God, this woman was a regular Aphrodite. Everything about her seemed to ignite a fiery lust within him. He barely sustained himself from clinging to her.

She seemed satisfied with her impression on him. Odin, she wanted to make this man fall to her knees for all of the hell he had put her through. And now, she seemed to be in reach of her cruel goal. She crossed the living room to him and examined the door.

"It seems that it will need to be replaced." 

Vincent quickly nodded, as he smelt a rosy sent extract from her. "Yes, I will pay for it myself."

"I should certainly hope so!" She said smugly, a Cheshire smile appeared upon her pink lips. 

Vincent felt her hand briefly touch his. He slowly turned to meet her gaze. "Lucrecia?"

"Vincent, let's finish this discussion at dinner. I don't wish to wait another minute."

"As you wish." Vincent curtly nodded and took her hand in his. This eve would definitely be interesting.

****

The entire world seemed to spin off its axis and fall to oblivion, and he couldn't care less. Vincent plopped himself on an emerald sofa with a smug look upon his ashen face. It was the sensation only lovers could have after a moment's touch of pure ecstasy. It was almost a hopeless schoolboy crush with the head cheerleader.

Everything had seemed to go perfectly, except for the door of course. Lucrecia had been enchanting at dinner. The candlelight upon the small wooden table seemed to highlight her perfect oval face with an ethereal light. She was the perfect image of an angel. God, she was more like a sensual goddess. 

Vincent gently laid his head against a puffy cushion as the living room clock struck the latest hour. The soft chimes caught his absent attention. Idly, he stared at the hours the tiny black hands marked. Isis, was it already one in the morning? Good God, he never realized their wondrous conversation would last so long.

Speaking of conversation, the woman was a practical chatterbox. He smirked at the thought of finally get her to open-up and smile. She was stunning with her picturesque smile. Vincent was almost tempted to take advantage of those supple lips, but had to control himself in the name of decency. 

He had never felt so different before; it was like a breath of fresh air. Could he be falling in love? He shook his head at the thought.

On the other hand, the lovely Miss Vanderbilt was indeed a prize to have. He idly wondered of her performance in bed. There would be time enough for that. He first needed to gain her complete trust and show her what a real lover could do. Christ, he sounded like an infamous rake from a romance novel. Actually, being a so-called rake did not seem so appalling. 

There were of course issues to settle. He did not need any of his fellow Turks' ribbing him about their affair. The President did not have to know about it either. What was it their business if he was having sexual relations with a fellow ShinRa employee? It had been done numerous times in the past. Good God, the President had a new doxy every other week. Besides, he was of course, Julian ShinRa's so-called 'favorite'.

It had been deemed he was a perfect assassin, captivator of women, and coveted by the common man. What more could he want in life? Vincent frowned at the thought. He had everything a normal man could possibly desire and yet, still felt a void of emptiness inside. 

He shook his dark mane of ebon in frustration, the guilt was returning. He had noticed a slight feel of it when on the date with Lucrecia. But now, it had returned fully. 

The little sensation always tended to annoy him when doing something wrong. This so-called conscience was beginning to piss him off. It was not normal to feel this sudden urge of guilt, as if he had betrayed something. He had always blamed it upon his late hours at the company or some criteria of a mission. 

Apparently, that was not the true reason. Vincent carelessly shook the concern out of his coddled mind. Why should he care what was right and wrong? He was a Turk, for Odin's sake! He was almost a feared god to the hearts and eyes of many. It was quite ironic to think himself as an immortal being with power. 

Oh yes, he had power; the Turks had excessive amounts of it. Like careless deities spreading plagues upon the land for all insignificant mortals to suffer. It was not his worry for what happened to others. His mission was to be carried out fully, not care about the effects of it. That would almost make him seem…weak.

Vincent never pondered upon his so-called humanity. The infamous quote _'Live by the gun, die by the gun,'_ had always been a motto for him, like a sacred proverb from the Turk bible. He smiled at the irony of it. 

The Turks had rules and codes to go by. These sacred laws were never to be broken, even if it meant to forfeit your life. The hallowed codes were never to be tarnished, nor put to shame. Such a blasphemy would be judged harshly and the sentence even more cruel. It was better to die than be punished for insubordination.

The ardent Turk quickly disclosed his morbid musings and headed to the bathroom. He noticed the light-purple half-moons under his oceanic-eyes. This self-guilt had to stop. If this stupid emotion had affected him physically, something had to be done. Eros, he could not look weak in front of his superiors.

Atúm knew, what remarks he would receive. Besides, he needed to ponder upon other things, albeit a gloriously nude scientist beside him in soft linen did entice him. Odin, he needed to stop thinking of the sensuous siren. 

Vincent could still smell her intoxicating rose scent on his shirt. He inhaled the floral contents heavily, as he entered the bedroom. He had partially expected her to be there, waiting. Alas, such a depressing realization to find himself alone, again. God, he needed to get a life.

Vincent hesitantly pulled the white linen shirt off and slipped into the silk sheets. It was a poor consolation for what he had desired. He rashly pondered upon the thought of what would make him truly content before he finally fell to sleep with a void of nothing to welcome him.

****           

Randolph eyed the barren white landscape with a tinge of trepidation. This was where the Ancient-girl lived? He gently rebuked the thought of someone actually loving to reside in such a desolate place; it looked like the ends of the Earth to him. 

Sighing, he treaded through the knee-length snow until he crossed the wooden city gates. He noticed the quiet bustle of the town. Children playing, fires burning, snow falling. Yes, it seemed like the perfect place for a snowy vacation. It was delightful to say the least. 

He quickly set aside his awing thoughts as he searched for the tiny residence. He subconsciously shook the falling snow out of his sable hair as he darted from one cabin to another. It was quite embarrassing to peep-in and see if the occupants were home. He did not doubt people were debating whether he was a robber or a wondering idiot. He decided their thoughts would lead to the latter.

Randolph's thoughts were halted as he felt a gentle hand grasp his shoulder. He reacted too fast as he slipped on a patch of wet snow and fell. The redness of his embarrassment could not be hidden from the lovely young woman standing before him.

He tried to get up before he fell once again. Randolph could feel the blood reach his ears as he heard a docent laugh from the girl. 

Her emerald-eyes stared curiously into his. "I think it would be best if I helped you up, you seem to slip more than walk!"

Randolph hesitantly accepted her bare hand as she helped him up. She laughed at him once more as a curious looked reached his face. "What?" 

"Nothing! It may be rude of me to laugh, but I believe that you have accidentally ruined your spectacles." She held them before his tanned face.

"Oh Christ!" He cursed. "That's the second pair this month!"

"You fall of your glasses often?" 

Randolph shook his head. "No! It's just well…I'm sort of clumsy and well, as you can see, my glasses…"

"Take the damage? I suppose it's better than hurting your self. I don't believe you're from around here?"

"No! No! I'm actually here to interview a young lady claiming to be an Ancient. I cannot seem to find her residence."

"And you believe peeping in other people's houses will help locate her?" An inquisitive grin settled upon her china face. 

"Well…uh, you see, I…I'm sort of shy and I don't wish to bother anyone with my questions. God, this is embarrassing!" 

"Not at all! Come inside my place and warm up! I will help you find this so-called Ancient and answer any questions you may have." 

Randolph noticed her leave without his consent. He had to admire the kind lady as he watched the sway of her russet-coloured hair in the wind. He subconsciously followed her into a small cabin wondering whether or not he could ever find the supposed Ancient.

"Your coat?" 

Randolph stared at her for a moment before reluctantly relinquishing the heavy gray parka. He eyed the surroundings of the residence, simple, but comfortable none-the-less. His hostess must have lived here alone since everything seemed to take upon a solitary tone. 

He noticed her carrying two mugs to a set of gray sofas. She gently nodded for him to take a seat and relieve her of a mug. Randolph hesitantly took a heavy black cup from her as she sat down beside him. He eyed her apparent shyness. The girl was actually modest.

Randolph leaned forward as he stared into the active fireplace; the orange flickers seemed to ease his stress. He did not notice his hostess eyeing him with an inquisitive look. Apparently, he could not find a way to start conversation. 

She faintly smiled at his hesitation. "I think it would be best if we got to introductions. It's kind of hard to speak to someone without knowing their name."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me! I am Randolph Gast, head professor of the ShinRa Science Department. And who may I ask are you?"

"Iflana…"

She watched in appeased amusement as her guest tried to come up with a sudden reply. She knew this man was looking for her. It wasn't hard not to notice a man of his caliber as an outsider. Besides, his devilish features sort of gave away the foreign outlook.

"I must be inconceivably stupid for acting the way I have. I beg many pardons for my gauche behavior, Madame Iflana."

Iflana shook her head. "Not at all. Actually, I found your behavior quite amusing!" She chuckled slightly. "I understand you had wished to seek an audience with me over the history of the Planet?"

"Uh…yes! That is correct!" Randolph pleaded the excess folds of his navy sweater. "I would like to understand what your race considered for so many years as fact."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

Iflana took another sip of her coffee. "Please don't start with the scientific terms. I have a little trouble understanding what you mean. Let's keep this understandable, all right?"

Randolph laughed. "Of course! I'm terribly sorry for my proper edict. I have a little trouble talking simple with my fellow colleagues. It will be quite a relief not to for once!" He watched her smile and continued. "I thought the Ancients were extinct."

"Certa, they're called Cetra. I first off wish to say, that not many are around anymore. Over the years, our kind have either died out or moved to other planets. Now I know, you may find that poppycock, but it is true."

Randolph stared at her with dark-eyes. He somehow realized this young lady was not another person to be predictable; she actually seemed truthful. Smiling, he pulled out a pad of paper and pen. "Please continue, miss."

Iflana nodded. "Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, the Cetra were here many millennia ago. They helped cultivate and stabilize the Planet. For this, the Planet ensured a 'Promised Land' for their hard works. In death, they could enjoy this place for eternity." She hesitated a moment and cast her eyes to the floor. "The years passed and the Planet with the Cetra that decided to remain here were content. They lived with other species, also known as humans. At one time, the Cetra and humanity were at peace and even married one another. That was until the Crises of the Skies occurred…"

Randolph blinked as her voice went into a sudden whisper. He noticed her gaunt expression as she kept her gaze to the wooden floor. Calmly, he placed a firm hand on a slumped shoulder. "This 'Crises' fell from the skies and hit this continent, correct?"

Iflana gazed at him with placid eyes. Her emerald orbs looked as if tears would fall from them if slightly disrupted. Inhaling, she quickly wiped them away. "Yes, it happened long before we were here. Many Cetra ventured to see what caused the Planet so much pain. I understand that it may be hard for you to grasp that the Cetra can speak with the Planet, but it is possible. Anyway, very few returned from the crater. Those who returned could barely speak of it afterwards. It was later understood that a being not of this world came here to destroy all life."

"So, you mean to say this 'being' was an enemy to the Planet and its inhabitants?"

"Yes. She was deemed as, 'The Black One'. My people and the cost of many lives sustained her. The Planet is still in pain over her devious existence. It is said that one day the 'Silver One' will awaken her and seek the Promised Land. I fear, that these so-called fairytales may be true."

She glanced at him with curious eyes. "I suppose you find my beliefs somewhat overrated, Professor Gast?"       

"Not at all. I find your account quite interesting. I believe you may be right on some things." He hesitated. "I know it is illegal for me to speak of this, but a crew here found something. He watched her eyes widen in true terror. "Promise you will not say anything, Iflana."

"I promise, sir." She whispered as she watched him stare at the floor. 

"A few weeks ago, a team went to the crater to see if Mako produced there. The shale floor collapsed and a few scientists noticed a frozen figure lay within a block of ice. I have no idea what it looks like for certain, but I am told it is definitely female and not human. They have not done any further analysis until I arrive tomorrow evening."

"Professor-"

"Please call me, Randolph. It irks me that people I talk to call me formally."

"All right, Randolph. If it is what I have said, please don't break it of its prison. I fear it may still posses power over individuals it comes in contact with."

"I cannot promise anything, Iflana. I do assure you, that I will not allow a throng of ShinRa workers bothering your town. It will be quite problematic if this town was constantly vacated with eggheads and SOLDIERS!" He chuckled. 

"Thank-you, for your wonderful reassurance, Randolph!" She countered sarcastically. 

"I thank-you for your time to explain the Cetran ways." He said getting up. "I must leave for now, but I was wondering if you would not mind if I came for another chat. I mean…we do not have to discuss mythology or science if you wish. I get rather tired of after a while."

Iflana smirked. "I'm sure you do! I would be honored if you stopped by and had a nice chat with such a boring person like myself!"

Randolph shook his mop of ebon. "I assure you, lady, your conversations are not boring!"

Iflana nodded as she handed him the damp parka. "I'll take that as a complement, Randolph. I will be looking forward to our next meeting. That is, if we have one!"

Randolph stood in the threshold of the door. "Count on it, Iflana. A scientist may break promises, but I don't!"

"All right, I'll believe you! Please come again if you have questions!"

He merely nodded as he closed the door behind him, not knowing the lady behind it almost collapsed from an elated heart attack.

****          

The desolate slopes of the Northern Continent held a somewhat enigmatic prestige to its surroundings. Dense hills were covered with pristine-white snow. From the distance, the small mounds seemed to appear as little humps on the landscape. The gray sky created a dark silhouette over their tiny forms, as if hiding something dark and more sinister. 

The landscape itself, held an aura of something ominous. The present feeling of interminable desolation seemed to hold dominance over this silent earth. Dead howls of the chilling wind fiercely struck all that dared trespass this hellish land, as if it were Cerebus guarding the gates of the ascetic Underworld.

It was sheer insanity to brave this distressing torture. This place seemed to be the fine line between man and God. The famed residence of the gods usually resided where mere mortals would not dare to venture. It created a feeling of supremacy to the species that thought themselves highly. The unfaltering knowledge of reality seemed almost ironic. Believing in something that only existed in fairy stories were indeed something to laugh at. 

Such silly nonsense seemed to fain a sense of regret in the average mortal mind. The reluctance to accept such myths that so many had depended upon millennia prior seemed a little naïve. It was certainly obtuse for a man of science to confide in. That which was tangible and seeable to the naked eye, existed. Placing blind faith in something that had no evidence or ever being in existence seemed a little too far-fetched.

Until now, that is. What could this so-called creature be to man? Was it possibly the missing link between man and all questions that had gone unanswered for centuries? Or, was it merely some hoax someone had placed? The latter seemed a little too much to digest. However, this discovery seemed to promise the apt concept of a species that had existed before humanity. Indeed, this so-called 'Blue Angel' would be the key and unlock all of the Planet's secrets that it had intentionally kept hidden from the race of man.

Randolph squinted his sore eyes as he gazed upon the tiny makeshift camp. A few people moved about the tiny tents, preparing for what seemed to be his arrival. It was somewhat comforting to finally view this discovery he had yearned to see. 

He made his way down the crater's slope, seeing what seemed to be a couple of people speaking of the life form. Two men eyed him warily as he imposed on their conversation.

"Professor Gast, it is quite wonderful you came before you were expected." The man on the right greeted.

 Randolph eyed his addressor; the golden-eyes behind the emaciated man's glasses seemed to hold certain alacrity within his mundane tone. "Likewise. Well, since you gentlemen know me, I would appreciate that I know your names."

"I am Porfessor Ian Hojo, from Mideel." The feral-eyed man spoke once more. 

Randolph nodded as he glanced at the other supposed scientists. "I am Professor Cassius, also from Mideel."           

Professor Cassius and Hojo seemed to have an indistinguishable resemblance of each other. Perhaps, distant relatives or the common knowledge that a majority of Mideelians had dark features. There were differences however, instead of the amber-coloured-eyes Hojo owned, Cassius had a dirty-blue hue.

Dispersing his thoughts, Randolph faintly smiled as impatience coursed heavily through his body. "Well, I am quite ready to see this 'Blue Angel'."

Ian nodded as he turned. "Follow me, professor. It is indeed time to see my discovery."

Randolph refrained from saying anything to Hojo. It unnerved him that such a man could take the credit and proclaim it his own discovery.   

He aimlessly followed the wry scientist's lead into a shield-like tent. Randolph eyed the sturdy white linen that was held down by various metal stakes. His attention was derived from the normal scene to the immense cold glow of a tank. 

Like a curious child, he cautiously glared at the form within the glass vessel. The languid-blue body seemed to be suspended within the preserving liquid. Metal tubes punctured the creature's slick skin in order to run the Mako-liquid into her system. 

Randolph noticed her lifeless form, except for the eye. One pinkish glowing orb seemed to glare at him with a sense of insipid disdain. This creature, though immobile, was indeed alive.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Ian marveled from behind.

"I have never seen such a creature before. Do you have a report on her, yet?"

"I planned to allow you the honor of doing that. It seems a man of your prestige should be the one who has the pleasure of unraveling such a discovery."

Randolph subtly noted Ian's crude remark. This man was indeed arrogant. "I shall do a run-up on her, first thing in the morning."

"Why not now?" 

"I have had a long day, professor. She does not seem to be unstable and it is quite redundant that we start this late. The research can wait until morning."

"Indeed, professor." Hojo said in a mundane tone. "I will be ready to view your work come dawn. Your tent is already set up for you. Goodnight, professor."

"Goodnight," He murmured as Hojo made his leave.

Randolph turned back to the poised life form. An akin sense of discern teetered throughout his confused mind. This creature seemed to hold a feeling of trepidation within him. Never had he seen such a hideous, yet unique being before.

Whatever it was, it certainly captivated his colleagues' attention. The ShinRa would hire anyone with a degree in the field of their occupation, even reckless scientists. Either way, this 'Ice Queen' would indeed be a tool for the godlike company to use. Whether it being to help its citizens or for their own benefit, this entity would be used, even if the world ended because of it…

****

_Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry this chapter is so short. I could not figure how to continue since I would be adding a new scene. Also, I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post. Writer's block and school can indeed cause trouble. God help me, I WILL finish this! Anyhoo, please tell me what you think. ^_^_


End file.
